The Powerpuff Girls Z and The Rowdyruff Boys Z
by DaniRow-DN
Summary: ¿Los Chicos en verdad cambiaron? ¿eso es gracias a la energía positiva o en verdad es que eran así por dentro? /- Si tuvieras la oportunidad de cambiar tu destino...¿lo harías?/-Solo nosotros podemos forjar nuestro propio destino..
1. El comienzo de la Aventura

¡Hey! ¡hola!, Bueno yo aquí nuevamente, volví de nuevo pero esta ves con una historia mas distinta (algo xD)...lo pensé mucho y quise poner otro fic, pero a final de 2012 y aquí esta el fic. Ademas como me he ordenado un poco (dije un poco xD eso constaaaa), puedo separar las horas entre el estudio y el internet (lo se, es estúpido e irracional lo que digo, pero si supieran que enserio es algo muy, pero muuuuuuuy importante para las personas con quien convivo xD, bueno pensándolo bien, creo que están felices por eso xD)

Bueno,bueno...lo subí antes xD, este es como un regalo..ya que mi otro fic lo saque demasiado rápido, y lo se, lo se...hay algunas personas que están enojadas conmigo por eso y...no diré nombres, aun que igual me caen bien xD.

Asi que como fui demasiado mala ( si, la verdad que si u_u, pero tenia problemas), pongo otro fic..intentare de completarlo lo mas posible, ademas como vamos para las vacaciones tendré muchísimo mas tiempo de subir capítulos ( faltan como 2 meses mas o menos).

Se preguntaran de quien fue la culpa de que esta loca volviera (osea yo xD), es una persona de facebook de una pagina de las Powerpuff girls Z que decía que no sabia porque habia borrado el fic y que estaba decepcionada. Esa es la palabra que mas me duele, osea "decepción" y bueno no me gusta decepcionar a la gente...eso no me gusta.

Bueno como sea, subiré este cap...y veré si quieren otro Capitulo .

Nota: Las chicas ya no son llamadas por los cinturones como antes, ahora ellas pueden transformarse ellas mismas

Nota: ken y el profesor siguen con la misma apariencia, ni siquiera pareciera que hubieran pasado años

Hola -Normal

_Hola_-pensamiento

*Hola* - Susurro o voz baja

**Hola** - voz en la mente,uso de poder (igualmente usado como titulo o lugar)

* * *

**El Comienzo de la Aventura**

Tras la derrota de Him (Él), las Powerpuff Girls Z aun seguían combatiendo el mal, como Fuzzy lumpkins, Mojo jojo,la banda Gangrena, los chicos amebas, Sedusa, Himeko Shirogane ( Princesa) y los que mas suelen molestar a las chicas Los "Rowdyruff Boys".

Las chicas ya no tenían su mismo traje,como ahora ya habían crecido tenían que tener un cambio, las tres tenían una chaquetita pero solo les llegaba en el pechos (tapándolos) y con mangas largas, un vestido que era negro que les llegaba mas arriba de la rodilla ( como su antiguo uniforme, pero ahora es negro y sin falda), unas calsas blancas con el principio negro y unos botines de su respectivo color.

Las chicas tenían la misma edad de 16 años.

_/ las cosas han cambiado... /_

Pero ahora había mucho alboroto en las calles de Tokio...

Unos chicos estaban corriendo a máxima velocidad por las calles, sin descanso alguno. Parecía que estaban escapando del mismo diablo.

-¡Hey, Hey! ¡Corran,Corran mas fuerte! -Dijo Un Chico y corriendo a toda velocidad doblando en una esquina siendo seguido por dos chicos mas

-¡Cuando ella nos atrape sera tu culpa! -Dijo el segundo chico mientras corría

-¡No entiendo por que hiciste eso, Brick! -Dijo el Tercer chico corriendo enojado y asustado al mismo tiempo mientras miraba de ves en cuando hacia atrás asegurándose de algo

-¡Hey!,Boomer no seas tan aguafiestas! -Dijo el primer chico que respondía al nombre de brick. Tenia El cabello Anaranjado y ojos rojos algo extraño y raro. Su cabello era corto y bien cuidado. tenia una gorra roja con negro, una chaqueta de cuero negra con una polera roja, unos guantes negros que dejaban a vista solo los dedos. sus pantalones eran negros y tenia zapatillas deportivas rojas. Se calculaba que tenia de edad unos 16 años pero aparentaba de 17 años. - ¡No es mi culpa, fue tu idea de un principio!

El tercer chico frunció mas el seño.

-¡ Cállate! ¡tu fuiste el imprudente en primer lugar! -Dijo el tercer chico que correspondía al nombre de Boomer. Era un chico de cabello Rubio y ojos azules oscuros. Su cabello era hacia los lados y era entre ordenado y desordenado. Su ropa era igual a la de Brick, solo que esta tenia un poco mas de bolsillos a los lados de su pantalón y eran de color azul oscuro. La polera también tenia algunos detalles blancos que hacían resaltar la cara del Chico. Aparentaba de 15 años pero tiene 16 - Una cosa siempre lleva a la otra, ¿no butch? - Pregunto corriendo mirando al chico que estaba corriendo apresuradamente

-Yo opino que no debiste de hacer eso brick -Dijo corriendo el segundo chico que correspondia al nombre de Butch. Era un Chico de Cabello azabache y ojos Verdes oscuros. Su cabello estaba hacia arriba muy puntiagudo. tenia una chaqueta de cuero con bolsillos de decoración una polera verde oscura y unos pantalones militares con unas zapatillas deportivas verdes. Tenia 16 años aproximadamente. - ¡y después te quejas: "porque siempre me pasan las cosas a mi" ! -Dijo Butch imitando la voz de brick

-No entiendo porque seguimos haciendo esto -Dijo Con una gotita en la sien el rubio

-Por que nosotros somos los.. -Dijo el de rojo con aires de superioridad y aun corriendo

-ROWDYRUFF BOYS! DETÉNGANSE EN ESTE INSTANTE! -Dijo una voz femenina desde el cielo

Los chicos frenaron cuando algo los golpeo directamente en la cara al mismo tiempo mandándolos lejos.

-¡Ja,Ja,Ja! -Se rio buttercup que tenia un gran martillo cargando en el hombro - ¿Cuando aprenderán? - Dijo mirando a los chicos como se intentaban poner de pie

-¡Buttercup!,¡no debiste golpearlos tan fuerte! -Dijo molesta Bubbles mientras decencia con Blossom a su lado

-Bubbles tiene razón, creo que esta ves te pasaste -Dijo Blossom mientras miraba despreocupada a brick como le salia sangre de la nariz

-¿¡QUE ME PASE?! ¡QUE ME PASE!, ESE IDIOTA DE TU NOVIO ME SACO UNA FOTO CUANDO ESTABA VOLANDO! ¡DESDE ABAJO! -grito Buttercup histérica mientras apuntaba a brick que aun le salia sangre de nariz y seguía en el suelo - ¡IDIOTA, DEBERÍA PARTIRTE TODA LA CARA!

-buttercup, el no es mi novio -Dijo rodando los ojos

Blossom miro a brick nuevamente que se ponía de pie al igual que sus hermanos y se limpiaba con su manga de la chaqueta la sangre de la nariz por el impacto que le dio buttercup

-¿quieres esto? -Dijo Brick con una sonrisa sacando una foto de su chaqueta en donde aparecía la retaguardia de Buttercup

Butch se sonrojo al ver la foto de nuevo y se volteo para que nadie lo notara, dando éxito

-¡QUE ME LA DES! -grito buttercup mientras corría con su martillo en mano hacia brick para darle otro golpe

Brick espero hasta que llego buttercup donde el, pero hizo un salto guardo la foto ágilmente en su bolsillo de la chaqueta y mientras estaba en el aire se sujeto de los hombros de buttercup con las dos manos y dio una vuelta en el aire rápidamente quedado a espaldas de buttercup.

-¿¡PERO QUE..?! -dijo buttercup sorprendida - ¡YA DEJA DE HACERME ESO! -grito buttercup volteándose e intento golpear nuevamente a brick pero el esquivaba todos los golpeas que el hacia rápidamente.

Butch aprovecho de quitarle el yo-yo a blossom y boomer le quito su vara a Bubbles ya que estaban distraídas mirando la pelea cómica de brick y buttercup

-¡hey! -Dijo Bubbles al darse cuenta

-¡Devuelvan eso! -Grito enojada blossom

-¿ enserio piensas que lo haré?, Puff -Dijo butch riéndose entre dientes

-¡tontas! -Dijo boomer sacando su lengua como si un niño se tratara

butch dirigió la mirada a brick que aun estaba peleando con buttercup y brick igual lo miro a el y ambos asintieron. Butch se acerco a donde estaban peleando brick y buttercup con blossom siguiéndolo, en una de esas buttercup que aun seguía dando martillazos a todos lados y le llego uno en la cara a blossom y todo quedo quieto por un minuto

-Eeeh..esto..yo.. -Dijo Buttercup sin sacar aun el martillo de la cara de blossom ya que no quería ver la cara que tendría

-Buttercup..baja el martillo.. -Dijo blossom con la voz enojada

-De...de acuerdo -Dijo buttercup bajando el martillo

Blossom no tenia una cara muy linda como la de siempre, estaba enojada, muy,muy enojada...pero no con buttercup si no con brick que el fue el responsable de que la golpearan.

-Brick...date por hombre muerto -Dijo blossom arrebatandole el yo-yo a butch y dirigiéndolo a brick para golpearlo pero se cruzo bubbles ya que boomer la había empujado hacia brick

-Ah! -Dijo bubbles al ser rodeada por el yo-yo

blossom al tratar de desviarlo se amarro con buttercup al yo-yo, quedando las tres inmóviles en el suelo

-¡que genio eres blossom! -Dijo enojada buttercup intentando desatarse

-¡ Cállate! en primer lugar tu fuiste la que me golpeo - contesto blossom intentando desatarse

-Chicas...esto es malo -Dijo mirando a los chicos que tenían una risa de victoria en sus bocas

-Jeje, desvariamos aprovechar esto -Dijo butch sonriendo

Los chicos se voltearon para que las chicas no escucharan su plan y se alejaron un poco

-¿que están hablando esos babosos? -Pregunto buttercup intentando desatarse

Con los chicos

-*Entonces quedamos en eso.. las dejamos en el bosque y vamos al laboratorio en donde podremos hacer algunos desastres ¿que dicen? *-Pregunto brick en susurro a sus hermanos

-*estoy muy de acuerdo* -Dijo butch levantado su dedo y susurrando

-*hagamoslo* -Dijo boomer susurrando

los chicos se dirigieron a las chicas que aun intentaban desatarse

-¡oye idiota desatanos! -Dijo buttercup a butch y este le dio una sonrisa afilada

-¿porque tendría que hacerlo,eh? -Dijo butch poniéndose en cunclillas

-Porque eres un baboso y porque te lo ordeno -Dijo Buttercup dándole un desprecio

-No lo creo -Dijo poniéndose en pie

Brick le puso unas vendas en los ojos a las chicas para que no vieran en donde las llevaban

* * *

**En el laboratorio**

Ya era de noche, los chicos pudieron entrar al laboratorio sin problemas, pero no había nadie y nada estaba encendido...los habitantes de la casa ya estaban durmiendo.

-* ¿que se supone que vamos a hacer? * -Pregunto susurrando boomer mirando todos los prototipos,robots, herramientas, etc,en todos lados.

-*Vamos a esa puerta * -Apunto brick a una puerta de metal que estaba entre abierta

Los chicos abrieron la puerta y entraron en ella y vieron que había una planta que tenia energía negativa y esta se movía y crecía poco a poco. Era una sala extremadamente blanca y no había nada mas que ellos, la planta y la puerta que se había cerrado derrepente

-¿¡PERO QUE..!? - Dijeron todos al escuchar la puerta cerrarse y la planta que hacia sonidos

* * *

**En otra parte del Laboratorio**

-Profesor..¿usted cree que funcionara?..¿osea, sacarle la energía negativa a esa planta e intercambiarla por energía positiva? -Pregunto Ken a el profesor que tenia unos lentes y en una cámara estaba observando la planta contaminada de energía negativa

-Ademas también debió poner mas cámaras en la sala, y también una que ponía observar toda la sala...esa solo observa la planta -Dijo Poochie mirando la cámara

-Dinero,Poochie,Dinero -Dijo el profesor miro a ken y dijo - Ademas estoy seguro que funcionara estamos hace 5 meses que estamos intentando esto, hoy definitivamente funcionara -Dijo El profesor muy confiado y con un semblante decidido

-¿las chicas no vendrán a ver? -Pregunto poochie a ken

-Deben estar ocupadas con los Rowdyruff Boys -Dijo ken soltando un suspiro

-Bien, estamos listos -Dijo Ken sentándose en una silla y mirando la cámara a la planta

El profesor apretó un botón rojo y la sala en donde estaba la planta se lleno de luz

* * *

**En la sala blanca**

Los chicos se alejaron lo mas posible a la planta ya que estaba tomando una forma mutante ya que la energía negativa estaba tomando efecto rápidamente

-Esto es malo chicos -Dijo boomer asustado intentando abrir la puerta

-¡Porque no tenemos poderes! -Dijo enojado butch golpeando la puerta con sus puños haciéndolos sangrar. No se sabia si estaba enojado porque no podía salir o por no tener poderes...o ambas.

Derrepente una luz apareció en la habitacion segando a los rowdyruff boys

-No...No puedo moverme -Dijo brick mientras caía de rodillas al suelo al igual que sus hermanos. Los chicos ya veian borroso..

-me pesa el cuerpo -Dijo butch cayendo al suelo inconsciente

-But...butch -Dijo Boomer y callo inconsciente

-Her-Hermanos ...-Dijo Brick ya inconsciente en el suelo

* * *

¡Y hasta aquí llega ! espero que les haya gustado... eh ! y no olviden pasar a leer la historia de Segovax :"The clash of the Hero" que esta muuuuy buena! :D ( a mi me gusto :I ...espero que a ustedes igual! n_n )

Nos vemos en un posible otro capitulo...

je,je,je depende de los reviews u_u

**Bye Bye!**


	2. ¿Poderes? ¿¡Es enserio!

¡Hey! aquí otro capitulo!

**Nota**: Como en mi antiguo fic las chicas siguen llevándose como hermanas y siempre están juntas al igual que los RRB

* * *

**¿Poderes? ¿¡Es Enserio?!**

-Mi-Mi cabeza - Dijo Brick abriendo los ojos y pestañeo varias veces para poder ver correctamente ya que aun veia un poco nublado

-¡DESPIERTA! -grito una voz femenina en su oído

-¡AAAAHHH! -grito brick del susto

Brick volteo su cabeza al lado en donde provenía la voz y casi le da un paro cardíaco

-¿B-B-Blossom? ¿pero que te paso en la cara ...y en el cabello? -Pregunto brick asustado

-¿"que te paso"? -Dijo imitando la voz de brick - TU Y TUS HERMANITOS NOS DEJARON EN UNA MONTÍCULO DE TIERRA QUE ESTABA EN EL BOSQUE, NOSOTRAS INTENTAMOS DESATARNOS PERO A CAUSA DE ESO CAÍMOS RONDANDO HACIA ABAJO Y HABÍA LODO! -grito histérica blossom - ¡MI CABELLO ESTA EMPAPADO DE LODO Y RAMAS! ¡FUE UN MILAGRO DE QUE ENCONTRAMOS GENTE ACAMPANDO EN EL BOSQUE! -

-Te lo tenias merecido por brujaaa -Dijo brick sonriendo - y si no te importa me tengo que largar de aqui con mis herma.. ¿¡pero que rayos?! -Dijo brick al darse cuanta que estaba en una cama y estaba amarrado a ella y con cosas que estaban apuntándolo como si fueran a experimentar con el.

-¿Decías? -Pregunto blossom sonriendo confiada

-¡¿DONDE ESTÁN MIS HERMANOS!? -pregunto un muy enojado brick e intento quitarse las sogas...sin efecto alguno.

-Están en las otras salas... -Dijo blossom - ..tengo algo que preguntarte.. - Dijo seria y pensativa

-No te voy a contestar NADA! -Dijo enojado brick pero vio como a blossom se levantaban sus cabellos como si se hubiera ido la gravedad - Bien, bien ¿que quieres? -

-¿como obtuviste ese traje?... -Pregunto Blossom a brick

-De que carajos hablas es mi misma ropa de siempre... -Miro su ropa y no era la misma. Aun seguía con la chaqueta de cuero pero las mangas estaban amarrados a un lazo rojo y por dentro era de un color rojo sangre y una "R" en el lado izquierdo de su pecho, una polera roja con una linea desde el cuello de la polera hasta el final de esta,pantalones negros con una franja roja en los muslos , un cinturón negro con centro rojo, brazalete del mismo color, guantes negros que dejaban ver sus dedos y zapatillas negras con franjas rojas - ¡¿PERO QUE MIERDA ME HAS ECHO?! -dijo mas enojado brick

-Tranquilo brick, ya veo que no tienes idea.. adiós -Dijo blossom mientras salia de la habitación

-Que ...que esta pasando.. -Dijo totalmente Traumatizado abriendo los ojos completamente

* * *

**Con las chicas**

-¿y que tal te fue? -Pregunto Buttercup que estaba sentada en el sillón de la sala del laboratorio

-Pues..igual, no sabe que paso -Dijo Blossom suspirando

-¿y si perdieron la memoria? -Pregunto bubbles llevando sus manos a su boca, preocupada. Ella igual estaba sentada en el gran sillón.

-No lo creo, brick llamo a sus hermanos, asi que no creo que hayan perdido la memoria -Dijo Blossom

-Pero aveces..las personas pierden una parte de algún recuerdo ... -Dijo Bubbles intrigada

-¡Chicas! ¡ya se lo que sucedió! -Dijo el profesor captando la atención de las chicas - Vengan aquí..

Las chicas fueron en donde el profesor estaba viendo las cámaras que tenia por el laboratorio..

Estaban los chicos en la sala en donde el profesor estaba experimentando con la energía negativa y positiva. y el profesor no se había nado cuenta que los chicos estaban en la sala ya que la cámara de seguridad solo apuntaba a la planta.

-pero solo se ve la planta.. -Dijo derrepente Bubbles mirando la cámara

-Espera...activare esto.. - Dijo apuntando un botón amarillo - Este botón es la cámara de reserva que puede captar toda la sala.. - Dijo sonriendo

-¿entonces porque no la activo antes? -Pregunto poochie curioso

-Es que se me había olvidado -Dijo el profesor rascando su cabeza.

A todos le salio una gran gotita en la cabeza.

El profesor apretó el botón.

La cámara estaba apuntando toda la sala, y estaban los RRB intentando salir de la sala, pero no podían ya que la puerta de la sala se había cerrando con fuerza. Derrepente una luz gigantesca segó a los RRB y también un poco a la cámara, pero se ponía ver como una luz rodeaba a los RRB y de sus cuerpos salio un polvo negro que colisiono con las positivas y las negativas salieron disparadas hacia arriba destruyendo el techo completamente y los RRB quedaron completamente desmayados

-Humm, así que así se hizo ese agujero gigante -Dijo el profesor mirando otra cámara que es la que mostraba que había un agujero en el techo gigante

-Que extraño - Dijo Blossom mientras que con un botón adelantaba la cinta y paraba en un lugar exacto. -ya tienen puesta esa ropa y los cinturones - Dijo Blossom observando la imagen

-Lo malo es que la energía negativa salio fuera del laboratorio -Dijo el profesor preocupado

-¿que cosa tan mala podría pasar con eso? -Dijo desinteresada Buttercup

* * *

**En el espacio**

La energía negativa que había salido de los cuerpos de los RRB fueron hacia algún lugar en el espacio, en donde encontraron energía positiva acumulada con algo adentro...

* * *

**En el laboratorio**

-¿y que va hacer con ellos? -Pregunto ken

-Voy a examinarlos - Dijo El profesor mientras veía a los chicos que estaban ya todos despiertos y estaban intentando soltarse

- iremos con usted -Dijo Blossom

-Bien.. -Dijo el profesor mientras iba hacia la sala en donde estaba boomer

Boomer estaba intentando soltarse con sus dientes

-¡Hey, maldito viejo suéltame! -Dijo boomer enojado

-después que te examine con esto -Dijo el profesor mostrando un aparato que parecía un arma

-¡Eh..yo..yo...lo siento, no quería ser tan butch ! -Dijo boomer sudando - ¡PERO NO ME MATE! -Dijo desesperado ya que acercaba mas la supuesta arma

-No te preocupes, no te haré daño -Dijo el profesor mientras apretaba el gatillo y salia de esta supuesta arma una luz que no le hizo ningún daño a boomer y el profesor la movía de pies a cabeza para examinarlo

-Listo! -Dijo el profesor apagando la luz - Humm, esto es o muy malo o muy bueno -Dijo el profesor mirando el arma en donde salían unos datos confusos

-¿que sucede profesor? -Pregunto Bubbles impaciente

-Boomer, ya no tiene su energía negativa, tiene energía positiva .. -Dijo el profesor impresionado - ¡entonces mi experimento funciono! -Dijo contento

-¿e-energía positiva? -Dijo intrigado Boomer

- Si.. -Suspiro - No creo que sean tan peligrosos ahora que tienen energía positiva ¿no?

-No, que va... iré de inmediato a ponerme un tu-tu rosa y bailando como una bailarina de Ballet -Dijo Boomer sarcásticamente

-¿enserio te pondrás tu-tu? -Pregunto Bubbles acercándose a Boomer

Boomer se sonrojo violentamente.

-¡CLARO QUE NO! - dijo avergonzado

-Bien te dejare libre si prometes no hacer nada.. -Dijo poochie a boomer

Boomer lo pensó mucho...

-Esta.. - Suspiro - esta bien.. -Dijo Seriamente

Poochie desato a boomer y este se sentó en la cama y se miro sus manos

-Que extraño..me siento diferente, pero no se en que sentido -Dijo boomer

-Iré a desatar a los otros -Dijo Poochie mientras iba hacia las otras salas rápidamente

-Nosotros esperaremos en el sillón -Dijo buttercup, a ella si que le gustaba ese sillón gigante

Boomer y los demás se dirigieron al sillón y se sentaron

Boomer aun seguía mirando sus manos sin razón alguna y seguía también un silencio recorrer la sala

-Hey! puedo caminar solo! - Se escucho la voz de butch viniendo hacia el gran sillón

Butch estaba siendo jalado por poochie de una pierna y brick venia con sus manos en su cuello

-Boomer, ¿te encuentras bien? -Pregunto Brick sacando a boomer de sus pensamientos

-Si -Dijo sonriendo calidamente

Bubbles se sorprendió... nunca lo había visto sonreír, solamente cuando se reía de ella por maldad.

-¿V-viste eso blossom? - Dijo Buttercup impresionada al ver a boomer sonreír

-Si..claro que lo vi - Dijo Blossom sorprendida

-Debe de ser el efecto de la energía positiva -Dijo el profesor con su mano en la barbilla

-no, no lo creo.. -Dijo Butch derrepente

-¿como que no lo crees? -Pregunto ken

-Pues el siempre hace eso en casa.. -Dijo brick desinteresado

-pues ahora lo esta demostrando mas.. -Dijo bubbles mirando a boomer

-Bien yo me largo -dijo butch mientras caminaba

-¡Espera butch! -Dijo buttercup mientras lo tomaba de la chaqueta y lo llevaba al segundo piso del laboratorio.

los demás siguieron a Buttercup y a butch que no ponía resistencia. Paró en la ventana, la abrio y y lo lanzó de la ventana sin ningún remordimiento

-¡BUTCH! -gritaron boomer y brick al mismo tiempo abriendo los ojos como platos

Corrieron a la ventana y se asomaron por ella y vieron como butch estaba levitando totalmente con la cara asustada

¿Que tipo de magia negra es esta? - Dijo butch mirando al suelo -Aunque es genial -Dijo haciendo piruetas en el aire

-¿como supiste que no iba a caer? -Pregunto Brick a buttercup

-No lo sabia, solo lo puse a prueba - Dijo buttercup encogiendo los hombros

-¡¿ QUERÍAS MATARME?! -Dijo butch enojado entrando nuevamente al laboratorio

-¡ja,ja,ja! -Se rió buttercup mientras iba de nuevo al primer piso como si nada

-Bueno, si el puede lo intentaremos nosotros! -Dijeron boomer y brick decididos

Brick y boomer se tiraron por la ventana

-¡PERO QUEEEE! -Dijeron todos al ver como ellos se habían tirado de la ventana

Brick apareció levitando al igual que boomer

-Guay! esto es genial! -Dijo brick mientras se tocaba la punta de los pies

-Ni que lo digas,me siento tan libre! -Dijo boomer sonriendo

-Están locos -Dijo blossom - Vayámonos al primer piso.. -

Brick y boomer descendieron y entraron nuevamente por la ventana,mientras bajaban de nuevo..se preguntaban...

-_¿tenemos poderes?_ -Se preguntaron los hermanos mirando sus manos al mismo tiempo

* * *

Listo :D, que bien se siente volver a escribir ...

**Respuestas Reviews:**

_**powerdark**: Gracias :D_

_**ppg y yo:** te devuelvo el abrazo amiga :D, y eso! pégale, pégale a brick! xD que divertido es :3. Gracias por comentar mi nuevo fic no sabes cuanto me alegra que tu te alegres (confuso no? xD) aquí otro capitulo, disfrútalo! :D_

_**bumbatwint-chan**: Gracias me harás llorar T-T !,la verdad es que no importa creo que en verdad me merecía eso u_u, no puedo hacer algo y dejarlo como si nada, así que para recompensar lo que hice preferí hacer otro fic, algo mejorado. Hahahahha! secuestrado el coco xDDD ahahahha! si, si te conozco bien ok, intentare subir los capítulos lo antes posible y intentar que sean de su agrado n_n. Cuídate! :D y disfruta el capitulo :)_

_**Karla-20:** No se, no se...el pobre chico esta loco , gracias por la bienvenida nuevamente a FF :D. espero que también continúes tu historia porque esta muy genial ;D. y gracias nuevamente n_n_

_mothafucka: eh, porfavor tengo todabia que vivir T-T ,lo siento, lo siento...es que mi padre tenia una aplicacion ( que sin querer se salio xD...¿quien habra sido? :)) y podia ver TODO lo que yo hacia, entonces cuando miro mi fic se disgusto mucho conmigo y sigo si no lo borraba iba a tener muchos problemas (me iba a quitar mis cascos de musica, ¿sabes eso? PARA MI ES LA MUERTE ..y otras cosas xD). asi que no me quedo mas remedio que eliminarlo. pero como ahora ya soy libre xD puedo volver :3. Disfruta el cap :3_

_Nos leemos en un posible otro capitulo :D !_

_Bye Bye!_


	3. No lo sé

**No lo sé...**

Los chicos y las chicas estaban sentados en el gran sillón, y estaban completamente en silencio, en especial los RRB.

-y bien...¿que van a hacer con los poderes? -Hablo derrepente Poochie captando la atención de todos

-No lo sé... -Dijo Boomer, butch y brick totalmente serios

-Si mi memoria no falla,ustedes en este momento estarían haciendo desastres en ves de estar tan serios sentaditos como niños buenos ...¡que NO son! -Dijo buttercup poniéndose de pie bruscamente

-Yo me voy.. -Dijo butch mientras volaba y rompió el techo de tan rápido que salio

-Mierda.. -Dijo brick mientras volaba en busca de butch

-... -Boomer miro a bubbles y siguió a sus hermanos rápidamente

-¡Vuelvan aquí, idiotas! -Grito Buttercup enojada y estaba a punto de seguirlos pero blossom se lo impidió

-Creo que deberían pensar lo que sucedió...tener poderes de la noche a la mañana debe de ser algo perturbador -Dijo blossom con los ojos cerrados intentando entenderlos

-Bien,bien..pero si destruyen la ciudad con los poderes que sea que tengan sera culpa tuya -Dijo mal humorada buttercup

* * *

**Con los chicos**

Butch seguía volando a toda velocidad siendo seguido por Brick y boomer al final. Les era muy difícil volar ya que nunca lo habían echo y en unas cuantas veces perdieron el equilibrio y se estrellaron contra ramas de los arboles, pero, seguían con siguiendo a butch.

En un momento butch no pudo controlar su vuelo y se estrello contra el suelo, derrapandolo.

Brick y boomer descendieron sin muchos problemas.

-¡¿PERO QUE CARAJOS TE PASA!?, ¿¡PORQUE SALISTE ASI?!-Pregunto brick enojado tomando a butch de la chaqueta desde el suelo, ya que seguía en el suelo

Butch solo miro hacia al lado, intentando no mirar a Brick

-¿porque lo has echo butch? -Pregunto boomer intentando controlar la situación Cuando brick y butch pelean el es el unico que puede intentar enfriar la situación ya que brick no piensa lo que hace cuando pelea con butch, y butch, bueno...butch, es butch.

-Estaba harto de estar tanto tiempo encerrado ..-Dijo butch aun mirando la nada

Boomer botó una gran bocanada de aire

-Bien,bien...¡PROBEMOS LOS PODERES! -dijo boomer mientras levitaba y sonreía

-Esta bien, veamos que es lo que tenemos -Dijo brick levitando - ¿una carrera? -

Boomer asintió y butch solo levito con ellos, y sus hermanos se percataron que también haría la carrera

-Hasta la "Roca de piedra gigante" -Dijo butch ya preparado

-1.. -Dijo boomer sonriendo

-2... -Dijo butch ansioso

-3... -Dijo brick sujetando muy firmemente su gorra

- ¡VAMOS! -dijeron los Rowdyruff Boys

los RRB salieron a máxima velocidad, haciendo volar algunas hojas de los arboles y delantera a brick ya que a este casi le vuela su gorra

Ahora Boomer llevaba la delantera pero como llevaba muy poco tiempo manejando su vuelo, no sabia controlarlo muy bien y se desviaba de ves en cuando del camino.

Butch intentaba apurarse lo mas que podía pero su vuelo tampoco era muy bueno.

Después de un rato Llegaron rápidamente a una piedra enorme y algo extraña. Ninguno ganó, llegaron al mismo tiempo

La roca era gigante y sobrepasaba a los chicos de porte. La cubría algunas enredaderas y se veía que era algo que había estado allí de hace mucho tiempo.

- Ufff.. -Respiración Agitada - ...creo..que no estuvo tan...mal -Dijo boomer agitado

-Hubiera ganado- Dijo butch orgulloso

-Si como no -Dijo brick rodando los ojos y cruzando los brazos

Hubo un silencio, pero no era incomodo ni nada, los chicos solo miraban la piedra enorme como si se acordaran de algo

-..¿se...se acuerdan? -Pregunto boomer mientras el viento jugaba con sus cabellos

-Si.. -Dijeron butch y brick con algo de nostalgia

-..cuando eramos mas pequeños veníamos aquí y jugábamos pintando la roca -Dijo boomer mientras tocaba la roca con su mano derecha y la limpiaba un poco de las enredaderas

-...a pasado mucho tiempo, ya hemos crecido bastante y ahora tenemos poderes...algo que siempre quisimos -Dijo boomer retirando su mano de la piedra con algo de pesar

-Siempre lo quisimos, pero ahora...¿que haremos con ellos? -Pregunto butch desviando su vista nuevamente a la nada

-y si nos unimos a... - dijo boomer pero fue detenido por una explosión que sucedió en la ciudad

-¡¿PERO QUE FUE ESO?! -Se preguntaron los hermanos algo confusos

-Vamos a ver! -Dijo brick mientras iban volando hacia la ciudad

* * *

**En el laboratorio**

-Woow y eso que fue? -Pregunto el profesor mirando hacia la ciudad con sus cámaras - ¡lo encontré - Dijo serio - Es nuevamente mojo.. ¿ enserio que no se cansa? -Pregunto el profesor mientras se tocaba su cabeza - Esta atacando la ciudad con su robot nuevamente.. pero se ve extraño este robot..

Blossom lo interrumpió.

-Iremos a por el -Dijo Blossom al profesor -No se preocupen..

Las chicas fueron volando hacia donde estaba causando desastres mojo

-esto no es nada bueno.. -Dijo el profesor aun observando el robot gigante de mojo jojo

* * *

**Con las chicas**

Las chicas llegaron justo a tiempo cuando el robot iba a golpear a una pequeña niña y bubbles voló hacia ella, salvandola de una posible muerte

Bubbles fue hacia la madre de la pequeña y se la entrego.

-Vayan a casa -Dijo Bubbles con una sonrisa

-Muchas gracias -Dijo la madre y se retiro corriendo con su pequeña

Bubbles se reunió con sus amigas en el aire.

-Bien mojo, hasta aquí llegaste -Dijo blossom en forma de amenaza

-Oh! pero si es la rosadita nuevamente -Dijo mojo sonriendo malvadamente - Tomen esto! -Dijo y con el brazo del robot las golpeo fuertemente y las estrello contra un edificio

Blossom se enojo mucho al ver como sus amigas y ella estaban heridas un poco

-Bien hasta aquí! -Dijo blossom y voló hacia mojo y le dio una patada en la cara al robot, haciendo que este se cayera encima de un edificio, destruyendo el edificio por completo

Buttercup y bubbles se reponieron y fueron donde blossom.

-¿ están bien? - Pregunto blossom dándose vuelta para verlas

-Si...creo que tu podías sola -Dijo buttercup sonriendo mientras ponía su martillo en su hombro

Pero derrepente unas manos roboticas gigantes capturaron a las chicas Haciendo que sus armas se calleran

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHH! -Gritaron las chicas ya que las estaban lastimando

-Jeje, ya las tengo -Dijo mojo sonriente - Este robot lo construí a base de mis antiguos robots, este es el ¡megarobotmojo! -

-D-Déjanos libre M-Maldito G-Gusano -Dijo buttercup de mal humor y con un ojo cerrado

-Ahora las destruiré ¡JA,JA,JA,JA! -Se rió mojo como lunático

Mojo les echo pegamento encima a las chicas y las pego en el suelo

-Hey, Mi cabellooooooo -Dijo blossom llorando comicamente

-Es enserio?! -Dijeron bubbles y buttercup enojadas

-¡Adiós chicas ! - Dijo mojo al mismo tiempo en que iba a aplastar a las chicas con el pie del robot

-hay no... -Dijo blossom al ver que el pie iba a aplastarlas

Las chicas cerraron fuertemente sus ojos al pensar que era el fin.

-¿hey, que hacen? - Dijo una voz conocida

Las chicas abrieron los ojos de par a par y muy rápido

-¿necesitan ayuda? -Pregunto brick con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y estaba sujetando el pie de robot son sus dos manos

-¿que haces aquí? -Pregunto blossom enojada y con el seño fruncido

también aparecieron butch y boomer al lado de brick

-venimos a echar una manito -Dijo sonriendo boomer mientras ayudaba a brick a sacar el pie del robot de encima de las chicas

-_¿ma-manito?_ -Se pregunto bubbles con un signo de interrogación enorme en su cabeza

Los RRB fueron volando hacia mojo

-Oh!, pero si son mis niños, hace mucho que no nos veía...bueno desde que... ¡"DESTRUYERON CASI TODA MI BASE"! -dijo enojado mojo

-Aah,si eso.. je,je,je fue un mal calculo de tus químicos ..que sin querer exploto casi toda tu base -Dijo Brick mientras ponía su dedo indice en su sien y miraba hacia el cielo

-y ni siquiera intentas ocultarlo -Dijo butch golpeando su cara con su mano derecha despacio

-¡Hey miren! -Dijo boomer mientras les mostraba dos varas gigantes que se parecía a la de bubbles, solo que estas no eran para lanzar burbujas, si no que solo eran unas varas con una R en el centro de estas dos

-¿de donde has sacado eso? -Pregunto brick sorprendido

-No tengo la mas mínima idea,Solo pensé en que mojo podía atacar en cualquier momento y derrepente apareció estas varas de la nada -Dijo boomer mientras movía las varas agilmente - Son muy cómodas

-Bien - Butch pensó en golpear a mojo y apareció un boomerang en su mano - Waaah, pero que lindo boomerang -Dijo butch emocionado - Tengo que probarlo, tengo que probarlo

Brick ya tenia algo en mano, pero no era lo que esperaba

-¿M-Mi antigua..A-Arma? -Dijo decepcionado - ¡_¿Es el popote rizado de blossom?! ...esto debe de ser una broma ¿no?_ - Se pregunto brick

-¡WAJAJAJAJAJAJ! ¿¡ES UN POPOTE?!, ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! -se rió mojo jojo con mucha fuerza hacinado que brick se enojada enserio

-¡pagaras caro por reírte de esa manera! - Dijo Brick al momento en que lo rodeaba una energía positiva

-_¿porque tiene energía positiva ?_ - Se pregunto mojo totalmente sorprendido - Bah!, no porque tengas esa estúpida aura y puedas volar un poco, significa que me vallas a intimidar maldito mocoso -Dijo mojo mientras sacaba armas de su robot, algo...peligrosas.

-¿ están listos chicos? -Pregunto brick a sus hermanos

Su hermanos asistieron.

-Veamos que hacen estas armas -Dijo Brick mirando el popote rizado

Boomer fue primero a atacar uso su varas y en ellas apareció una luz intensa que rodeaba a las varas

-Toma esto! - Dijo Boomer - **¡Fast Rods!** - Boomer movió sus varas rápidamente y no se podía ver en donde estaba de tan rápido que se movía y atacaba al robot gigante de mojo. El robot no respondía a los controles de mojo

-¡NO PUEDE SER! -Dijo mojo al ver como hacian corto circuito sus controles

-Me toca - Dijo Butch sonriendo con su sonrisa afilada - **¡The Blast Boomerang! **- butch lanzo el boomerang fuertemente contra el robot haciendo que este se inclinara

-**¡Projectile of Power**! -Dijo Brick reuniendo energía en su popote y usándolo como cerbatana para lanzar un poder que llego al robot lanzandolo hacia el cielo.

-¡NOSOTROS SOMOS LOS ROWDYRUFF BOYS "Z"! - dijeron los RRB ya cambiado su nombre de grupo y agregaron la Z - ¡no lo olvides! -

-¡YA VERÁN MALDITOS MOCOSOS! -grito mojo jojo antes de desaparecer por los cielos

-Uff, eso fue cansador...¿no chicos? -Pregunto Brick a sus hermanos jadeando. Había Gastado mucha energía, ya que no sabia como manejar muy bien ese poder que había descubrido hace poco.

-Ni que lo digas, hermano -Dijo boomer jadeando y poniendo sus manos en sus rodillas y mirando hacia el suelo

-¿porque siento que algo se me olvida? -Se pregunto Brick en vos alta

-Ah,yo se lo que se te olvida... solo una cosa...algo pequeño... ¡ SÁQUENOS DE AQUÍ -gritaron las PPGZ molestas ya que las habían ignorando durante todo el tiempo en que habían peleado con mojo jojo.

-Oh, era eso -Dijo Brick con una gotita en la sien

Los RRB sacaron a las PPGZ del pegamento que les había tirado encima mojo.

-Me puedes explicar, ¿porque nos ayudaste?,¿porque derrotaste a mojo jojo por nosotras?, ¿que quieren a cambio?, ¿están haciendo esto para que ..?, ¿porque nos acaban de sacar del pegamento?, ¿que les pasa? , ¿¡quienes son!? - Dijo Blossom rápidamente mientras que con su dedo indice pinchaba su pecho rápidamente y lo iba retrocediendo

Brick puso sus manos delante para que dejara de hacer eso.

-WAH, Espera aun que sea un segundo...yo.. -Intentaba decir brick pero fue interrumpido por buttercup

-No se que planean pero es mejor que paren, antes que esto les llegue a cada uno en su trasero - Dijo buttercup apuntando su martillo

-¿Si?, ¿tu y cuantos mas? -Pregunto butch apretando su mandíbula fuertemente ya que estaba enojado

-¡YO SOLO PUEDO CON USTEDES, TRIÓ DE IDIOTAS! -grito buttercup enojada y quedando cara a cara con butch mientras estos apretaban sus dientes fuertemente

-Bueno, tranquilícense ... -Decía bubbles intentando calmar a su amiga

-Bien, no se como responderte a todas esas preguntas... -Dijo brick rascando su cabeza y miraba hacia abajo

-Pues eso no me sirve -Dijo blossom cortante

Brick se puso nervioso.

-Solo... dennos una oportunidad -Dijo brick rápidamente ya que estaba nervioso

-¡¿QUE?! -dijeron sus hermanos y las PPGZ

-Que nos den una oportunidad.. -Dijo nuevamente brick mas serio

-¿ a que te refieres? -Pregunto Blossom confusa

Brick ignoro la pregunta

-Me llamo Brick - Estiro su mano hacia blossom - Es un gusto conocerte.. -Dijo con una sonrisa

Blossom miro la mano de brick que aun estaba estiraba y sonreía ampliamente. Blossom captó a lo que se refería

"No rechaces a nadie ni hables mal de esa persona ...sin antes conocerlo totalmente... Podría llegar hacer la persona mas importante para ti."

-Me llamo Blossom - Dijo estrechando su mano contra la de brick - Es un gusto igualmente - Dijo sonriendo

-no me lo creo.. -Dijo Bubbles impresionada al igual que boomer. Se miraron y sonrieron igualmente y estrecharon sus manos.

-Mi Nombre es Boomer, espero llevarme muy bien contigo - Dijo Boomer sonriendo mientras aun tenían sus manos estrechadas

-Mi nombre es Bubbles, espero lo mismo - Dijo sonriendo

-¡NI PIENSEN QUE TOCARE LA MANO DE EL/ELLA! -gritaron los verdes mientras se daban un desprecio y se volteaban

-¡Ja,ja,ja,ja! -Se rieron todos, menos los verdes que estaban enfadados y echaban una que otra chispa

* * *

Que les pareció?

**_respuestas reviews:_**

_**mitzuki35:** si te refieres a Blossom y brick, buttercup y butch, y bubbles y boomer...estas en lo correcto n_n, habran celos, amor,batallas,enemigos,amigos etc :D , tendran aventuras junto a las chicas :D _

_**ppg y yo:** pobres muchachos no saben hipnotizar xD, haha buen golpe :D ! espero que disfrutes el cap !_

_**yiyi-sama y yuki-san:** Obvio que me acuerdo! nunca olvido un nombre, me acuerdo de todos los que comentaron mi antigua historia ;) y no importa lo subi hace poco xD, espero que disfrunten este capitulo :D! _

_**Karla-20:** no digas eso :/, es muy buena tu historia...confia en eso :D ! disfruta el cap ¿porque todos tiene la mania de matarme? T-T xD_

**Reviews?**


	4. ¡La escuela es una pesadilla!

**¡La escuela es una pesadilla!**

Aun era de noche..

-La verdad es que es raro que ustedes se comporten tan maduramente -Dijo el profesor totalmente sorprendido

Las chicas y los chicos fueron nuevamente al laboratorio y los chicos estaban ayudando a reparar el techo que butch había destrozado al salir rápidamente

-Butch sigue siendo un descerebrado mental -Dijo buttercup mientras le pasaba una madera a butch

-Ja Ja , que gracioso ...*tonta* -Dijo butch murmurando y poniendo la madera en el techo

-¡¿QUE HAS DICHO?! -pregunto enojada buttercup mientras levantaba su martillo

-¿yo? yo no he dicho nada -Dijo butch y apareció una aureola en su cabeza y junto sus manos

-¡no me convences! - Dijo buttercup a punto de golpearle a butch pero boomer puso sus varas en frente de butch, protegiendolo

-¡Buttercup, basta! -Dijo bubbles mientras ayudaba a poner cemento en el techo

-¡Butch, eso va para ti igualmente! -Dijo boomer mientras dejaba de chocar su arma con la de buttercup

-Bien bien -Dijeron los verdes - ¡PERO ÉL/ELLA EMPEZÓ! -gritaron al unisono

-¡SE CALLAN! -Gritaron los rojos ya aburridos de su mini pelea

Los verdes fruncieron el seño.

-Ya me iré a mi casa -Dijo Bubbles mirando el reloj - Ya es muy de noche y ademas mi abulita esta solo- Dijo Bubbles

-Nos vemos mañana, bubbles - Dijeron blossom y buttercup

- Si! -Dijo sonriendo bubbles mientras iba hacia la puerta,la abría y se iba directo a su casa

-Bien, ¿donde se irán ustedes? -Pregunto ken a los RRBZ que aun seguían construyendo

-Huum...no lo sabemos -Dijo brick sonriendo torcidamente

Las chicas y cayeron de espaldas

-¿c-como que no saben? -Pregunto poochie

-Es que como mojo nos echo de la casa porque destruimos la mitad de su base, vivimos en el basurero de la ciudad,en un callejon, autos abandonados o aveces en el bosque...es relajante ver las estrellas -Dijo brick sonriendo

-¿ba-basurero? -Pregunto asqueada blossom

-¿bo-bosque? -Pregunto buttercup impresionada

-Sip, es algo asqueroso el basurero, ya que hay cosas sumamente raras que no quisieran saber -Dijo boomer con cara siniestra, asustando a blossom - Jajaja

-y si también en el bosque, como dice brick es relajante las estrellas, pero tenemos que dormir en los arboles, por los depredadores - Dijo butch desinteresado mientras terminaba de arreglar una ultima parte del techo y dejaba de levitar para estar con sus hermanos

-Cuando nos echó, bueno...nosotros nos fuimos ya teníamos 13 años, y por eso cambiamos, ejemplo como nuestras armas, ropa y estilo -Dijo Brick

-¡PROFESOR! -grito blossom

-¿que pasa? -Pregunto asustado el profesor

-Tengo que pedirle un favor -Dijo blossom mientras caminaba hacia otro lugar con él, para que no los escucharan

-*necesito que deje quedarse a los Rowdyruff Boys Z aquí -Dijo blossom mirando hacia los RRBZ para luego mirar al profesor - No tienen hogar.. -Dijo con tristeza

-¡¿QUE?! -dijo el profesor impresionado

El grito del profesor hizo que los demás voltearan a verlos y blossom y el profesor tuvieron que alejarse mas

-Shhh! -Dijo blossom haciendo que bajara la voz - *Solo por unos días, hasta que les encontremos hogar para ellos*- Dijo blossom con carita tierna

-*Bien, pero que no hagan desastres* -Dijo el prefesor sonriendo y tocando la cabeza de blossom en forma de cariño

-Gracias profesor! -Dijo sonriendo calidamente al profesor

Blossom fue a reunirse con buttercup

-Bien, nosotras tenemos que irnos -Dijo blossom mientras tomaba del brazo a buttercup y la arrastraba hacia afuera del laboratorio y se iban a su casa

-no se si son graciosas o raras - Dijo boomer riendo

-Son las dos cosas -Dijo ken sonriendo

Brick quedo muy pensativo ya que blossom le había dicho algo al profesor y este grito fuertemente

-sera que... Jajaj, no creo - Pensó brick sonriendo

-Bien, nosotros igual nos vamos - Dijo boomer mientras abría la puerta

-¡esperen! -Dijo el profesor - ¿porque no se quedan aquí? el sillón es bastante grande.. -Dijo el profesor sonriendo

-¿que? -Preguntaron los RRBZ impresionados por la oferta - ¡¿en enserio?!

-Si, no nos haría nada mal - Dijo ken apoyando al profesor

-Si, si, quédense -Dijo poochie

-No queremos que tengan problemas por nosotros.. -Dijeron Los Rowdyruff Boys algo apenados

-No es ninguna molestia! -Dijo el profesor - Vamos, les traeré algo de cenar y una sabana para que puedan taparse, el sillón es muy grande y sirve como cama...las chicas han dormido unas cuantas veces hay, sobre todo buttercup, a ella le encanta este sillón -Dijo el Profesor

-B-Bien.. -Dijeron los RRBZ un poco incómodos

Los RRBZ siempre dormían en basurales, en bosques o solamente en cualquier parte en que pararan, y aun que sea un sillón en que duerman era algo muy genial para ellos, ya que nunca han dormido cómodamente, ademas iban cenar, ¡cenar! era algo que les alegraba mucho a los RRBZ...aun parecen unos niños por dentro.

-_Gracias...Blossom_ - Pensó brick en blossom como hablaba con el profesor

-¿pero como nos desaseemos de esta forma? - Pregunto Butch mirando un brazalete y su cinturón que antes no tenia. Paso su brazalete por su cinturón y derrepente una luz verde llego al cinturón y lo apretó y su ropa antigua ya la tenia puesta - Waah, que genial! -

Brick y boomer miraron a butch que había vuelto a la normalidad e intentaron lo mismo con el mismo efecto que su hermano

-Que genial -Dijo brick mirando el cinturón y el brazalete - Las armas igualmente desaparecieron -

-Si, super! -Dijo boomer contento

-que interesante - Dijo el profesor utonium - Es casi igual a como las chicas pueden transf... -Pero no alcanzo a decir nada ya que ken lo había pateado un poco

-Profesor, esta hablando de eso... -Dijo ken intentando que el profesor captara

-eh? ah si, esto...eh, bueno como iba diciendo.. - Dijo el profesor pero fue nuevamente interrumpido

-¿porque ya no podemos volar? -Pregunto boomer intentando volar nuevamente pero no se movía de tierra y daba pequeños saltos para hacerlo

-Porque cuando pasan el brazalete enfrente del cinturón y aprietan el cinturón, la energía contenida este se desata y pueden tener poderes - Dijo el profesor

-así que si nos transformamos en la otra apariencia nosotros tenemos poderes y con esta somos normales -Dijo apuntándose completamente

-Exacto! deberían inventar algún nombre de transformación -Dijo ken mirando a los chicos

-Bueno.. -Contestaron los chicos

-Hora de cenar! -Dijeron poochie y ken al mismo tiempo

* * *

**A la mañana Siguiente**

Los chicos estaban aun durmiendo y estaban durmiendo casi uno encima del otro. Brick tenia un pie en la mejilla de boomer y boomer tenia su brazo encima de brick. Butch tenia un brazo encima de boomer y un pie fuera de la sabana. boomer tenia un globito de moco en la nariz que se achicaba y se agrandaba cuando respiraba.

Brick fue despertando cuando el brillo del sol golpeo su cara, abrió los ojos y ..

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! -Grito brick del susto al ver a blossom mirándolo de cerca, pero como estaba muy nervioso se levanto rápidamente pasando a golpear su frente con la de blossom

-¡PERO QUE TE PASA! -dijo blossom tocando su frente y le salio unas lagrimitas de dolor

-¡¿Q-Q-QUE HACES MIRÁNDOME ASÍ!? -Pregunto el altanero brick tocando su frente ya que al el también le dolió

-Hablabas incoherencias y solo quise escuchar que era lo que decías - Dijo Blossom aun acariciando su frente

-¿que pasa? - Pregunto boomer resfregando sus ojo con sus manos

-N-N-NADA! -Dijo brick gritando

-¡NO GRITES QUE DUERMO! -grito butch tapándose con la sabana para no escuchar

-Como sea.. -Dijo blossom meintras se sentaba en una silla

-¿ y tus amigas? -Pregunto Brick a blossom

-Vienen en camino, kao...buttercup no es de las personas que se despiertan fácilmente -Dijo Blossom cruzando sus brazos

-Aaah, ¿y porque estas aquí tan temprano? -Pregunto brick arqueando una ceja

-Pues siempre paso a saludar...ademas quería molestarte un poco,jajaja - rió blossom mientras se ponía de pie

-No creo que sea por eso - Dijo boomer ya de pie, solo faltaba butch

-Jajaja, que observador boomer -Dijo blossom acomodando su cabello - También hoy tenemos escuela es el cuarto día desde que empezó -Dijo blossom algo frustrada

-¡YA LLEGUE! -grito buttercup asustando a butch y se cayo al suelo son la sabana envuelta - Vaya, vaya pero si es butch envuelto en una sabana, jajajaja -Se rió Buttercup molestando a butch

-¡Déjame en paz! -Dijo butch con sueño mientras se paraba y se volvía a dormir en el sillón

-Pero que flojo - Dijo bubbles sonriendo detrás de Buttercup

-Aww! - Bostezo - Buenos días chicas - Dijo ken con cara de sueño y con poochie a su lado - Bueno días chicos

-Hola ken - Dijeron las chicas al unisono

-Hola - Dijeron los chicos algo cansados

-Bien ken, ya nos vamos,ah! y toma brick -Dijo blossom mientras le entregaba un papel a brick

-¿Que es esto? -pregunto

-es la dirección de nuestra escuela...por si la necesitaban -Dijo blossom mientras se retiraba con sus amigas

-_¿De...la escuela?_ -pensó brick mirando el papel

* * *

**En la escuela**

Las chicas fueron cuidadosamente a un callejón para destransformarse.

Kaoru ya no llevaba su misma ropa que antes, ahora llevaba un short azules oscuros, una polerón verde limón con mangas largas y una polera colo verde agua con un detalle en el cuello de color verde agua con verde y ya no llevaba su típica gorra

Miyako tenia el cabello mas largo mas abajo de los hombros, tenia puesta una blusa de color azul claro con botones azules oscuros en el cuello al igual que las mangas y también una falda blanca con zapatos azules.

Momoko tenia su cabello igualmente amarrado,pero aveces se hacia una gran trenza en su cabello, pero ahora estaba suelto y amarrado. Tenia una polera fucsia y encima un polerón de mangas largas color morado con un bolsillo en la parte del vientre (creo que se llama bolsillo canguro, o algo así xD),una falda rosada con detalles de flores a la izquierda, panties blancas con botines cafés claro.

-Vamos chicas -Dijo momoko con su mochila en un solo hombro color rosado

-¿hoy tenemos inglés no? -pregunto kaoru con las manos en los bolsillos del short

-Si, sera una clase interesante -Dijo Miyako sonriendo a kaoru

-si eso parece -Dijo correspondiendo la sonrisa

las chicas entraron a la escuela y fueron directamente a sus casilleros a sacar sus libros correspondientes.

-después ire... -Dijo blossom pero paro de hablar a ver que alguien pasaba por delante de ellas, cuando paso volvió a hablar - .. después iremos donde el alcalde a pedirle dos favores - Dijo blossom guiñando un ojo y sonriendo a la ves

-_...¿que pasara por esa cabeza?_ -se preguntaron miyako y buttercup al mismo tiempo en que iban a la clase de ingles

* * *

**Fin de la escuela**

Las chicas salieron de la escuela conversando alegremente

-lo único malo es que no entendía mucho -Dijo kaoru con tristeza

-Jaja, no te preocupes aprenderás rápido - Dijo miyako de consuelo

-Chicas, tenemos que ir donde el alcalde -Dijo momoko mientras corría con sus amigas hacia un callejón y se aseguraron de que no había nadie

-¡Hyper blossom! -Dijo Momoko transformándose

-¡Rolling Bubbles! -Dijo miyako transformándose

-¡Powered Buttercup! -Dijo kaoru transformándose

-¡lThe Powerpuff Girls Z! -Dijeron unidas y con sus poses pero mas mejoradas

Fueron volando rápidamente hacia la oficina del alcalde y no se tardaron nada en llegar. el alcalde estaba ordenando unos papeles y estaba solo en su oficina.

-Bueno días señor alcalde - Dijeron las PPGZ educadamente

-oh, hola chicas - Dijo el alcalde amablemente - ¿necesitan algo? -

-si, señor..necesito que nos haga dos favores - Dijo blossom acercándose al escritorio - ¿se acurda que me dijo que podía pedirle lo que fuera?

-Si blossom, efectivamente - Dijo el alcalde sonriente - pues, ¿que es lo que sucede?

-necesito que ... -Dijo Blossom en el oído de el alcalde - ¿puede?

-oh, si, no habrá problemas con eso solo le diré a mi hermano y de lo otro me encargo hoy,los traes y aqui vamos hacia alla - Dijo el alcalde

-Muchas gracias alcalde - Dijo blossom saliendo con sus amigas de la oficina

Mientras iban volando; Buttercup y bubbles estaban impacientes por saber que era lo que blossom le había dicho al alcalde

-Blossom...esto.. -Dijo bubbles tímidamente

-lo sabrán al igual que ellos - Dijo blossom volando hacia el laboratorio

* * *

**En el laboratorio**

-Butch has estado todo el dia en el sillon, por dios, levantate - decia boomer en el oido de butch pero este le pegaba despacio en el rostro

-Déjame - dijo butch durmiendo

-no entiendo como puede vivir con el mismo - Dijo brick negando con la cabeza

-tengo una idea - Dijo boomer sonriente - Ken, ¿me regalas uno de tus pasteles? -pregunto a ken que estaba comiendo unos pasteles

-Si, toma - Dijo regalando uno de sus pasteles y volvió a meterse uno entero a la boca

Boomer fue hacia butch, estiro la mano de butch y puso el pastel en la mano de butch. Boomer se movio a la cara de butch y con una pluma fue haciendo cosquillas en su nariz. A butch empezo a molestarle y se rasco con su otra mano, dejando a boomer desilucionado, intento nuevamente con la pluma y butch con la mano que tenia el pastel se lo llevo a la cara, quedando su cara llena de pastel

-¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEERRRRRRR! -Grito butch enojado mientras se paraba y perseguía a boomer por toda la casa, volando y aveces corriendo - ¡TE MATARE, DESPUÉS HARÉ CLONES TUYOS Y MATARE A TODOS LOS CLONES TUYOS, PARA CADA DÍA TENER UNA MUERTE TRÁGICA!

-¡BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICKKKKK ! -Grito boomer intentando que lo ayudara pero brick estaba leyendo un articulo de música y también estaba escuchando música con unos audífonos, que ken le había prestado

-pero que buena musica -Dijo brick escuchando la musica, pero cuando miro a butch echo una fiera y a boomer corriendo por su vida, fue rapidamente donde butch y lo detuvo

-es suficiente, nosotros somos invitados aqui! -Dijo brick tomando a butch del cuello de su chaqueta - boomer, lo mismo va para ti - Dijo mirando a boomer con unos fríos ojos rojos que lo intimidaron

-S-Si brick - Dijo apenado booemr

-Me da igual - Dijo butch enojado

-¡Llegamos! -Dijeron las PPGZ entrando al laboratorio

-Hey,vengan con nosotras chicos - Dijo blossom sonriendo pero los chicos no se movieron

-¡que vengan! -Dijo buttercup arrastrando a fuera a butch

Bubbles tomo el brazo de boomer y lo llevo afuera,haciendo que el chico se sonrojara

-¿D-Donde vamos? -Pregunto boomer aun sonrojado

-No se.. -Contesto simplemente bubbles

-Ven brick - Dijo blossom a brick y este la siguió afuera

los chicos y chicas estaban afuera y empezaron a caminar siguiendo a blossom

-¿no pasara nada si estamos transformadas? - Pregunto bubbles

-No lo creo... - Dijo Blossom aun caminando - el alcalde se encargo de que no hubiera nadie, para que no sucediera algún accidente..

-¿el alcalde? -preguntaron los hermanos

-pronto la verán.. -dijo blossom volteando a ver a los RRBZ

-_¿la verán ?_-se pregunto brick

Blossom, miro un mensaje que tenia en su celular y paro derrepente

-Bien, llegamos - Dijo blossom sonriendo

-pero, solo estamos en frente de una casa - Dijo boomer confuso y arqueando una ceja

-sip.. -Dijo blossom - ¡Esta es su casa! -Dijo blossom mitras ponía su dedo indice en la frente de brick

-_¿Nu-Nuestra casa?_ -Dijeron los hermanos mirando la casa que era de dos pisos

-¿que? ¿no piensan verla por dentro? -Pregunto blossom sonriendo

Brick tenia su cabeza gacha

-¿hice algo malo? -Pregunto blossom un poco triste

-No..No es eso - Dijo Brick - Gracias.. - Dijo brick dándole una sonrisa sincera y derrepente blossom con su cámara del celular le saco una foto

-Bien ya me has pagado con esto -Dijo mostrando la foto

-Jajaja, bien no me molestare - Dijo brick aun sonriendo - Muchas gracias de verdad - Dijo y la abrazo calidamente

Blossom se sonrojo y quedo estática por un rato. Y brick se dio cuenta de lo que había echo y se separo rápidamente de ella totalmente rojo

-L-L-L-Lo siento -Dijo nervioso

-No hay problema - Dijo blossom aun con sus mejillas rojas

-Hum, lió amoroso - Dijeron todos al ver como los rojos estaban en su atmósfera y no los escuchaban

-Ejem..ejem, ¿veamos la casa? - Pregunto butch sacando a los rojos de su atmósfera

-Si, el alcalde dijo que había puesto la llave debajo de una roca que estaba al lado de la puerta de entrada - Dijo blossom entrando al patio de la casa y encontró una piedra con una llave dentro, la tomo y se la pasó a brick

-toma, creo que deberían entrar primero - Dijo blossom

Brick tomo las llaves y la puso en la cerradura, trago saliva y la giro. Abrió la puerta y...

-¡NO LO PUEDO CREER! -dijo butch mientras se tiraba en el sillón que había

Estaba todo amueblado, tena todo lo que una casa normal tendría..

-También hay comida - Dijo boomer viniendo de la cocina con unas galleta gigantesca en su boca

Los RRBZ se miraron un momento y salieron chispas de sus ojos, algo no estaba bien.

-¿sucede...- Los chicos corrieron rápidamente al segundo piso - ..algo? - Dijo con una gotita en su sien

Las chicas subieron al segundo piso de la casa y lo RRBZ estaban discutiendo

-Yo piso la habitacion del medio! -grito boomer enojado

-Yo quiero la del medio! -Grito enojado brick

-No!, la de el medio es mia! -Grito enojado butch

los chicos estaban apunto de pelearse hasta que les llego un golpe de parte de buttercup

-compórtense ya tienen 16 años, parecen niños de 12 años -Dijo buttercup rodando los ojos

-entonces tendremos que jugar a piedra,papel o tijeras- Dijo brick

-bien - Contestaron los hermanos

-...piedra, papel o tijeras! -Dijeron al unisono los RRBZ, pero a todos les salio papel - ..piedra, papel o tijeras! - Ahora salio solo piedra - ..piedra, papel o tijeras! - ahora solo papel -...piedra, papel o tijeras! - Ahora a boomer le había salido tijeras, y a brick y a butch piedra -

-Hay no, me toca la ultima..bueno no hay problema - Dijo sonriendo mientras iba hacia la habitacion del ultimo

-..piedra, papel o tijeras! -Dijeron brick y butch pero toco tijeras a los dos - ..piedra, papel o tijeras! - Nuevamente tijeras -..piedra, papel o tijeras! - Ahora a butch le había tocado piedra y brick papel. Brick era el ganador

-Noooo! -Grito butch arrodillándose en el suelo

-Suerte para la próxima butch - Dijo Brick caminado a su habitacion y también estaba amueblada

-que linda no? - Dijo blossom entrando a la habitacion y mirando todo alrededor

Brick se acerco a un closet lo abrió y estaba llena de ropa de chico, y de su talla

-No lo entiendo...- Dijo Brick aun de espaldas

-...Si no te gusta el color de las paredes puedes cambiarlas.. - Dijo blossom

-¿No entiendo ..porque haces esto? -Pregunto brick intrigado

-Ah?, bueno, ni yo misma lo se... - Dijo pensando y sonriendo nerviosa

-repito...muchas gracias por esto - Dijo Brick nuevamente. Brick estaba demasiado agradecido por lo que blossom había echo por él y sus hermanos

Toc Toc Toc ~

-¡Yo voy! -Dijeron boomer y butch mientras bajaban a toda velocidad para abrir la puerta y los dos la abrieron al mismo tiempo

Era el alcalde.

-Eh...- Dijo el alcalde acompañado por la señorita bello

-lo que quiere decir el alcalde si es que no se encuentras las PPGZ aquí - Dijo la señorita bello

-si!, aquí estamos! -Dijeron las chicas bajando al igual que blossom

-Hola chicas, bueno aquí esta la ultima petición que pediste blossom .. -Dijo el alcalde entregando unas hojas que tenían escrito algo a blossom

-Son las inscripciones a la escuela de tokio -Dijo la señorita bello

-¿inscripciones?, blossom, ¿para que quieres unas inscripciones? -Pregunto brick bajando de las escaleras

-son para ustedes -Dijo blossom entregando los papeles a brick

-Empezaran la escuela mañana - Dijo el alcalde

-es una broma no? -Pregunto butch arrebatando el papel a brick - es una muy buena broma, je je je - Dijo riendo nervioso

-no es una broma, tendrán que empezar la escuela - Dijo blossom

los chicos se congelaron

-¡DEBE DE SER UNA BROMAAAAAAAAAAAA! -gritaron los chicos arrodillandoce al suelo y tocando sus cabezas como si fuera el fin de la vida como la conocemos

* * *

**Ropa de las chicas** (el dibujo no es mio, pero ¡me encanta! asi que por eso lo elegí como ropa de las chicas)

Ponen en Google :

lazy afternoon iluvsnake

y aprietan la primera que les salga y ¡tarán! el dibujo :D

**Respuestas reviews:**

_**Segovax**: Gracias n_n !_

_**Karla-20:** Hahaha lo sé,lo sé xD_

_**Serafine Shinjiru**: leías mi historia anterior? Genial!, te dire que este va hacer casi, pero casi lo mismo xD, pero no tan igual ( no se si se entiende xD) Gracias por tu review Serafine-chan n_n_

_**lokilawlietgrc:** Te llamare y después me das tus ideas locas en la escuela xD, ah! si hay alguna tarea o examen me dices por facebook. si no lo haces te degollare ...jajaja es broma, es broma...veamos si mi cuchillo dice lo mismo xD. no ya encerio me dices porque falte el viernes xD, Loooo siento je, me quede dormida xD. Disfruta el cap :3 !_

_**NikiDaniZ**: Hola! hace micho que no hablamos! que gusto que te haya gustado el fic n_n_

_**powerdark:** no es un pensamiento...no se como explicarlo bien xD, es como si fuera el tipo de las PPG catoons, ahah bueno creo que tendre que quitar esa parte si no se entiende bien xD_

_**HimekoO3:** Gracias T-T !_

_**yiyi-sama y yuki-san**: Bueno, cuando fueron creados tenían 13 o 12 años exactamente y ahora tienen 16, entones es como decir su infancia, ya que ellos no tuvieron infancia por ser un experimento fallido. Gracias chicas n_n, me hacen super feliz con eso T-T_

**Bueno, bueno...tengo una duda dudosa. ¿Como les gustaría que los chicos se llamaran en versión chicos comunes?**

**Opcion 1: Como se llamaban antes en mi antiguo fic (momotaro, miyashiro y kaoretsu) (esos nombres no me pertenecen si no a w-20)**

**Opcion 2: me mandan los nombres por MP (PM) o puede ser directamente por review para hacerlo mas facil xD**

**Manden sus opiniones que valen mucho !**

**Reviews?**


	5. Empieza la Escuela

**Empieza la escuela**

**Al día siguiente**

-No me lo creo...- Dijo butch mirando la escuela como si fuera a irse su alma y con un tic en el ojo derecho

-Vamos butch, no nos queda de otra, es lo mínimo que podemos hacer por blo...Ejem por las chicas - Dijo brick tosiendo y mirando de afuera la escuela - _así que por eso blossom me había dado la dirección de la escuela -_

-porque no solo nos vamos - Dijo butch mientras caminaba en dirección contraria a la escuela pero brick lo detuvo de su cuello de la chaqueta y este se quedo en posición de caminar

-No nos queda de otra.. - Repitió brick con ojos brillantes y con una sombra extraña en su cara y giro a ver despacio, parecía cualquier cosa...menos persona civilizada

Butch se congeló.

-brick, asustas a las demás personas - Dijo boomer a brick que estudiantes los miraban asustadas por la cara de brick

-¿ellos no son los Rowdyruff boys Z? -pregunto un chico a otro

-No lo creo, deben de parecerse...los Rowdyruff Boys Z no serian capaces de venir a la escuela -Dijo otro chico

Los RRBZ ignoraron a los chicos

-Creo que a ti tampoco te gusta la escuela,brick -Dijo butch alzando una ceja

-la odio... -Dijo brick y estaba en cunclillas de espaldas y alejado de sus hermanos, una aura depresiva lo rodeaba

-este chico se va a morir antes de que entremos -Dijo butch sonriendo apuntando a brick como hacia dibujos con su dedo en el suelo y hacia mini pucheros

-¿y supuestamente tienes 16? -Pregunto boomer a brick

-tienes razón tengo que ser valiente - Dijo poniéndose de pie y con su puño levantado hacia el cielo. un cambia de humor

-¿te he dicho que eres un poco bipolar - dijo butch intentando escapar nuevamente

-¡VAMOS A ENTRAR! -dijo brick decidido y arrastro a sus dos hermanos hacia la escuela

* * *

**Dentro de la escuela**

-Awww - bostezo - pero que sueño -Dijo kaoru arreglando su casillero

-¿creen que los chicos vendrán? -pregunto miyako a sus amigas

-has memoria de lo que hablaste con los chicos ayer.. -Dijo momoko cerrando su casillero

-¿que era? -Pregunto miyako mientras caminaban a su correspondiente sala

-Tienes una muy mala memoria..- Dijo recordando...

**_Flash Back_**

El Alcalde y la señorita bello ya se habían retirado de la nueva casa de los RRBZ. Brick y sus hermanos estaban perplejos por la inscripción

-¡NO IRÉ! -dijo butch cruzando sus brazos

-No cuenten conmigo - Dijo Boomer apoyando a butch

-Ni yo.. -Dijo brick aun mirando el papel

-okey, brick ¿que es lo que algún día quisiste pero no lo conseguiste? -Pregunto bubbles a brick

-Pues, un disco lleno de música rock y con unos adifonos rojos ¿porque? -pregunto brick

Bubbles lo ignoró.

- Y a ti boomer, ¿que te gustaría? -Pregunto bubbles mirando a boomer

-Pues una bolsa llena de dulces de colores - Dijo boomer babeando e ilusionado

-¿y a ti butch? - Pregunto bubbles mirando a butch y el intentaba sacar la baba de boomer de su hombro

-Humm, creo que seria un videojuego nuevo de matanza o de zombies - contestó butch de mala gana

-Bueno, les daré eso .. -Dijo Bubbles sonriendo

-¡¿ enserio?! -Dijeron todos maravillados

-Pero si van a la escuela.. -Dijo Bubbles aun con su sonrisa

-Ya sabia yo que era muy maravilloso para ser tan fácil- Dijeron los RRBZ decepcionados

**_Fin de Flash Back_**

-... y eso fue lo que paso - Dijo momoko aun caminando

-Aaah,se me había olvidado por completo - Dijo miyako inocentemente

-Pff, tampoco creo que vengan...nacieron idiotas,viven idiotas y morirán idiotas - Dijo kaoru desinteresada y con libros en mano

-espero que tengan suerte -Dijo miyako derrepente

-¿porque suerte? -Preguntaron kaoru y momoko al mismo tiempo

-Por las chicas, siempre pasa lo mismo cada año que llega un alumno nuevo - contestó

Un poco mas lejos se escucharon chicas gritando desesperadas e hicieron un gran alboroto. Las chicas se acercaron a escuchar al montón de chicas que estaba rodeando a alguien

-Hey,hey..porfavor necesitamos saber donde esta la clase D-... -Pregunto una voz de un chico que era a quien acorralaban las chicas, pero fue interrumpido por las chicas que intentaban pedirle su firma

Las chicas del montón solo ignoraron lo dicho

-¿Quieres ser mi novio? -Pregunto una chica

-¿Sales con alguien ? -Pregunto otra chica

-¿porque se parecen tanto a los Rowdyruff Boys Z ? - Pregunto otra chica

-¡con permiso! -Dijo una voz chillona - ¡QUITENCE! -dijo la voz e hizo que las chicas abrieran paso mostrando a tres chicos, uno pelinaranja, otro rubio y uno azabache

-_¿los chicos?_ -Se preguntaron las ppgz

-Hey! -Hablo la voz chillona - Soy Himeko Shirogane y ustedes tres tienen que salir conmigo - Dijo himeko muy caprichosa a los RRBZ

-¿eh? -Dijo brick - oh, pero si es una niña ¿te has perdido?, no deberías estar en una escuela, ¿no encuentras a tu mami? -dijo brick haciendo burla a himeko y esta se puso roja de enojo y se fue echando humos

-¡Ja,ja,ja! estuvo buena -Dijo butch riéndose a mas no poder

Los chicos siguieron buscando su sala y pasaron frente a las PPGZ pero ni siquiera se voltearon a verlas, no las reconocieron

-¿eh,porque no nos saludaron ni nos miraron? -Pregunto momoko a sus amigas

-No se momoko,debe de ser porque no saben nuestra otra vida como personas comunes y corrientes - Dijo miyako pensando lo ocurrido

-mejor así, no nos molestan - opinó kaoru mientras ponía sus manos en su nuca y caminaba con sus amigas

RING~ (sonido de campana)

-es mejor que vallamos a clases...¿pero que clase le toco a esos niños? solo escuche D- ... - Pregunto momoko mientras abría la puerta de la sala

-espero que no sea esta clase...eso si que seria muy mala suerte -Dijo kaoru sentándose en su puesto

Todos los alumnos se sentaron cuando el profesor había llegado a la sala de clases

-Buenos días,alumnos -Dijo el profesor cordialmente

-Buenos días,profesor -Dijeron todos al unisono

-Hoy tenemos buenas noticias, ustedes saben que hace muy poco entramos nuevamente a época de escuela.. -Dijo el profesor

Todos se quejaron.

-¡Silencio!, entonces tenemos alumnos nuevos,espero que se lleven bien...pasen -Dijo el profesor dirigiendo su miranda a la puerta

La puerta se abrió y entraron tres chicos

Todas las chicas suspiraron y pusieron sus ojos en forma de corazón y los chicos estaban totalmente molestos por la presencia de estos tres chicos

_-¡SON ELLOS! ¡LOS CHICOS!_ -pensaron lo mismo momoko,miyako y kaoru sorprendidas - _¡LOS ROWDYRUFF BOYS Z!_

-¡Jejeje! -se rió butch al ver como las chicas se derretían por el, menos tres chicas.. - _que extraño.._ -pensó

-_que niñatas mas patéticas_ - pensó brick haciendo un desprecio a las chicas que se derretían por él

Boomer solo sonreía como un chico tierno de 9 años, eso les gustaba a las chicas del salón de clases

-*que lindos son, sobre todo el chico rubio* -hablaban unas chicas en susurro

-*A mi me parece muy sexy el chico de cabellos naranjas* -Contestó la chica suspirando

-*es de verde es mas lindo que los otros dos* -Se metió otra chica a la conversación

Las chicas armaron escándalo

-¡SILENCIO! -grito enojado el profesor - bien chicos, preséntense ante la clase - Dijo el profesor mas calmado

-_Huum, esto es malo si decimos nuestros nombres reales,se armará un escándalo y no podremos estar en esta escuela,ademas, estoy seguro que las Powerpuff Girls Z se encuentran en esta escuela_ -Pensó brick

brick miró a sus hermanos y estos comprendieron inmediatamente

-¿Sucede algo? -Pregunto el profesor a los chicos que estaban en silencio

-_¿que nombre digo? no se me ocurre nada de nada.._ -Pensaron los chicos

Derrepente boomer sonrió ampliamente y se puso en medio de los dos chicos

-¡Soy soy miyashiro Gotobatsu! -Grito boomer de alegría

Brick y butch lo miraron con cara extraña, pero se apuraron en contestar

-...momotaro akamatsu ..-Dijo brick totalmente serio y despreocupado, algo que le encanto a las chicas

-y yo el sexy kaoretsu matsumoto -Dijo butch guiñando un ojo y a las chicas le salieron ojos de corazón

-bien, entonces se sentaran con...-Miro la sala de clases - Momotaro con Momoko, Miyashiro con miyako y kaoretsu con kaoru -Dijo el profesor - es raro sus nombres coinciden, llévense bien -

-¡¿QUEEEE!? -dijeron algunos chicos de la clase. Aun que había pasado tiempo, miyako seguía siendo la mas popular entre las chicas y sobre todo en los chicos. Kaoru también estaba siendo perseguida por algunos chicos, pero a ella no le interesaba ninguno se preocupaba mas de sus clases de soccer. Y Momoko, como ella también había cambiado, los chicos también intentaban que ella saliera con ellos, pero no tenían suerte alguna

-¡SILENCIO! -grito el profesor a los chicos

-¿quienes son ellas? -Preguntaron los chicos

-_No puede ser.._ -Pensaron las chicas nerviosas

-chicas por favor de pie -Dijo el profesor amablemente

Miyako fue la primara en ponerse de pie.

-Y-Yo soy miyako.. -Dijo nerviosa

-¡Vooooy! -Dijo miyashiro son una sonrisa en sus labios mientras caminaba hacia su asiento al lado de miyako

Kaoru se levantó de su asiento.

-Soy Kaoru. -Dijo cortante kaoru y con sus brazos cruzados

-_Pero que chica_ -pensó butch con una sonrisa afilada y camino hacia su asiento

Momoko se levanto de su asiento.

-Soy momoko -Dijo Momoko levantando su mano

-_¡¿Blo-Blossom?!_ -Pensó brick

Brick abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver a blossom. NO, no era blossom, era momoko. brick movió su cabeza de un lado a otro para olvidar su pensamiento y camino hacia su asiento

-_Pero, es extraño ella tiene el cinturón blanco de blossom, ¿o es solo de imitación? ¿y si ella es solo una fan maniática?, Da igual, es mejor que intente de olvida_r -Pensó momotaro

-Bueno empecemos con la clase - Dijo el profesor dirigiéndose a la pizarra

* * *

**Después**** de clases (hora de almuerzo)**

RING~

**-**Woah, el profesor no hizo mucho esta clase, solo repaso lo que habíamos visto el año anterior** -**Dijo kaoru para si y estirándose en su puesto

Kaoretsu miraba y miraba a kaoru, algo tenia que le llamaba la atención. ¿Se parecía a alguien? ¿o era solo su imaginación?

-¿que tanto me miras? -pregunto kaoru derrepente y kaoretsu despertó muy deprisa de sus pensamientos

-nada.. pensé...que -Dijo kaoretsu pero fue interrumpido por la misma kaoru

-Si como no... piérdete -Dijo kaoru y se levanto y fue donde sus amigas que estaban ordenando sus cosas para ir a clases de ciencias químicas después del almuerzo

Las chicas se retiraron de la sala.

-pero que carácter -Pensó kaoretsu enojado

-¡Hey! ¡But...Kaoretsu! -Grito miyashiro a kaoretsu para que fuera con ellos a la siguiente clase. Momotaro y Miyashiro lo estaban esperando en la puerta, pero momotaro miraba a momoko...bueno, la miro durante toda la clase intentando buscar respuestas

Kaoretsu se levanto de su asiento y fue a donde sus hermanos

-¿Momotaro te encuentras bien? - Pregunto Miyashiro a momotaro que estaba en la luna

-Eh? si, estoy bien...vayamos a comer algo-Dijo momotaro caminando con sus amigos fuera de la sala de clases

Los chicos siguieron caminado por un buen rato, pero no encontraban la cafetería de la escuela

-AARG! ¿¡DONDE RAYOS ESTA?! -Dijo ya enojado kaoretsu

-¿buscan la cafetería,no? -Dijo una voz detrás de los chicos

Los chicos voltearon y eran las chicas y tenían sus almuerzos en su mano

-Eh,¿ tu eres..? - Pregunto miyashiro a momoko

-Me llamo momoko -Dijo ella con una sonrisa

-Yo soy miyashiro y ellos son mis hermanos momotaro y kaoretsu -Dijo miyashiro sonriendo

-Miyashiro ellas van en nuestra misma clase -Dijo Momotaro golpeando su cara con palma derecha

-¿ enserio? lo sientoooooooo... -Dijo miyashiro llorando a cascadas

-No importa miyashiro -Dijo miyako intentando calmarlo

a los verdes les crecieron sus venas de su cabeza

-¡ CÁLLATE! ¡¿CUANTOS AÑOS CREES QUE TIENES!? -gritaron al mismo tiempo kaoru y kaoretsu

-Eh.. -Dijeron todos con miradas blancas

-Esto se me hace conocido - Dijo momotaro rascando su barbilla - ¡YA SE! USTEDES SON... -grito momotaro pero momoko le puso su mano en su boca

-Shh! vengan con nosotras - Dijo arrastrando a todos a una sala de clases en que no había nadie

-U-U-Ustedes son las PPGZ! -Dijo por fin momotaro

Momoko suspiro.

-Si, tienes razón ...momotaro -Dijo momoko -Pero no tienen que decirle a nadie sobre este secreto, seriamos perseguidas de porvida -Dijo momoko pensando en que todos los chicos y chicas estarían corriendo tras ella y sus amigas para pedirle un autógrafo, y aparecieran en todo lugar, en todas horas, en cada momento. Momoko le dio un escalofrió en la espalda

-Bueno, no diremos nada -Dijo momotaro estrechando la mano contra la de momoko

-una duda ¿porque se pusieron nombres distintos? -Pregunto miyako curiosa

-Porque se armaría un alboroto ya que nosotros somos los Rowdyruff boys ...bueno pero ahora somos mas..emm, como decirlo...amables y le agredamos la "Z" -Dijo miyashiro

-Diran Buenos -Dijo Miyako sonriendo

-Si...creo que si -Dijo miyashiro sonriendo igualmente

-a decir verdad, nos gustaría ser héroes como ustedes -Dijo momotaro

-¿¡héroes!? - Preguntaron impresionadas las chicas

-Si...mis hermanos están de acuerdo,¿no? -Pregunto momotaro mirando a sus hermanos amenazadoramente y con su aura escalofriante que aveces salia

-S-Si -Dijeron miyashiro y kaoretsu abrazándose del miedo

-Esta bien, pero no habido mucho movimiento de los villanos -Dijo momoko

-Pues bien vayamos a la cafetería a comer algo -Dijo Kaoru ya que le estaba gruñendo el estomago

Los chicos y las chicas salieron de la sala y se dirigieron a la cafetería de la escuela

* * *

**En la cafetería**

En la cafetería estaba todo lleno de estudiantes así que a los chicos y chicas no les quedo de otra que ir hacia el patio en donde había algunas mesas para este tipo de situación y comerían al aire libre

Momoko se sentó con sus amigas y los chicos. Fueron abriendo sus comidas.

-Me dieron sashimi, que rico -Dijo miyako sonriendo - Ah, es verdad.. -Dijo miyako buscando en su bolso - Tomen -Dijo miyako entregando tres cajas a los chicos

-¿para nosotros? -Preguntaron los chicos recibiendo las cajas y mirándolas con sorpresa

-Miyako supuso que no iban a traer almuerzo ni dinero -Dijo kaoru abriendo su almuerzo que era Tokoyaki

-¡EL ALMUERZO! -gritaron sorprendidos los chicos - es verdad... -Dijeron con cara de derrota - Gracias miyako -Dijeron al unisono

-De nada - Dijo miyako sonriendo

-Veré que me han dado -Dijo momoko abriendo su almuerzo - ¡Sushi!, Genial -Dijo momoko felizmente

Los chicos abrieron sus almuerzos y sus caras estaban totalmente felices

-¡T-T-Teriyaki! -Dijo kaoretsu casi abrazando su almuerzo

-¡Ramen! -Dijo miyashiro con sus ojos luminosos

-¿tonkatsu? - Se pregunto momotaro - Gracias miyako - Dijo momotaro sonriendo

-La verdad no sabia muy bien que les gustaba, así que busque algunos platos típicos -Dijo miyako

-¿Que esperamos? -pregunto momoko - ¡Gracias por la comida! -Dijo momoko juntando sus manos y ya preparada para comer

-¡Gracias por la comida! -Dijeron los demás al unisono

Los chicos y chicas comieron y disfrutaron muchísimo la comida, hasta que tocaron la campana para ir a la siguiente clase: "Gimnasia"

El gimnasio se encontraba al aire libre y estaba al lado de jardinería. El profesor ya estaba caminando hacia sus alumnos y con unas hojas en su mano derecha

-Bien chicos y chicas, hoy veremos su potencial, me explico, tendrán que demostrar al curso lo que son capases de hacer como agilidad, velocidad, fuerza, energía, y otras cosas que puedan hacer, esta actividad valdrá dos notas...¡ así que preparence!

-¡que bien! -Dijeron los RRBZ juntos

-Creo que les gusta este tipo de examen -Dijo el profesor al ver a los chicos tan entusiasmados - Tu, el chico de cabello anaranjado -Dijo el profesor a momotaro

-¿yo? -Dijo momotaro apuntándose a si mismo y mirando hacia todos lados para ver si era el realmente a quien llamaba

-Si, ven aquí, tu seras el primero en hacer el examen -Dijo el profesor sonriendo

-¡Bien! -Dijo momotaro entusiasmado

-Tendrás que escoger a alguien de tus compañeros para poder mostrarnos que saben hacer ambos -Dijo el profesor explicando las instrucciones - no pueden hacerse mucho daño ni hacer que al oponente sangre

-Esta bien..elijo a... -Dijo momotaro mirando a sus compañeros - ¡Elijo a kaoretsu! -Dijo momotaro mostrando una gran sonrisa en sus labios

-Je, sabia que me elegirías -Dijo kaoretsu caminando hacia momotaro y poniéndose en una distancia prudente de combate

-Aun no hemos tenido una batalla completa -Dijo momotaro poniendo sus manos en forma de defensa

-¡ Comiencen! -Dijo el profesor

-Vamos momotaro tu puedes! -Gritaron las chicas que estaban allí, menos las PPGZ

-¡Vamos chicos, que sea una pelea justa! -Dijo miyashiro apoyando a sus hermanos. Cuando estaban en el bosque esos dos siempre practicaban por ellos mismos, mientras que el solo los miraba como daban todo de ellos mismos. Brick cuando tenia 14 años había aprendido sus técnicas el solo y algunas las aprendió viendo a algunas personas en la Tv de la tienda de tecnología haciendo karate o algunas otras técnicas que se usaban en combate. Mientras que butch solo usaba los puños a lo loco. A diferencia de butch, brick pensaba antes de usar sus ataques contra otra persona y media bien cuanta fuerza ocupaba en ellos.

Momotaro y kaoretsu empezaron a caminar en círculos pero aun mirándose fijamente, hasta que kaoretsu fue corriendo hacia él e intento darle una patada en la cara pero momotaro se cubrió con sus brazos la cara.

Momotaro sonrió de oreja a oreja y kaoretsu noto eso, dándole a entender que estaba en problemas

Kaoretsu volvió a golpearlo con su pierna pero ahora momotaro bloqueo con su propia perna el golpe, llegando el impacto a él. Momotaro bajo su pierna y golpeo a butch con su puños en el estomago y kaoretsu no tubo tiempo suficiente para correrse

-N-No sabia que tenias tanta energía -Dijo kaoretsu cerrando un ojo y tocando su estomago

Momotaro se agacho y con su pierna golpeo los pies de kaoretsu botándolo al suelo

-_Van a terminar matándose_-Pensó momoko mirando la pelea

Momotaro y kaoretsu seguían combatiendo. Momotaro aplico uno de sus movimientos que había ocupado con buttercup, pero kaoretsu esta ves tomo a momotaro de su pie y lo azotó contra el piso, dejando a momotaro un poco débil.

-Así se hace butch -Dijo momotaro sonriendo y poniéndose de pie

Kaoretsu sonrió.

Momotaro corrió hasta kaoretsu y lo golpeo con su puño directo a la cara y después lo golpeo con su pie derecho y después con el izquierdo, botando a kaoretsu al suelo

-tienes que estar atento -Dijo kaoru a kaoretsu

-¡Ya lo se! -Grito kaoretsu volviendo a ponerse de pie

Momotaro fue nuevamente a kaoretsu pero tomo su cabeza y la golpeo contra su rodilla fuertemente

-¡Ya es suficiente! -Dijo el profesor parando a los chicos

Kaoretsu intento ponerse de pie, pero vio una mano enfrente suyo..era la de momotaro

-Gracias.. -Dijo kaoretsu aceptando la ayuda de momotaro

-¡Si!, creo que deberíamos de practicar mas -Dijo kaoretsu sonriendo

-¿A que se refieren con practicar? eso no fue una practica fue casi como una matanza -Dijo el profesor intrigado

-Eso no fue tanto a como entrenamos -Dijo kaoretsu poniendo sus manos en su nuca

-si, la verdad que eso no fue nada de nada -Dijo momotaro caminando hacia miyashiro al igual que kaoretsu

-Bien, la escala de porcentaje es de 10 y ustedes han echo un 10...¡Felicitaciones! -Dijo el profesor anotando en su hoja las calificaciones de los chicos

-¡Buen trabajo! -Dijeron momoko y miyako a los chicos

Los chicos sonrieron.

-Bien ahora el siguiente es... -Dijo el profesor mirando la lista

-¡Profesor! -Dijo un alumno corriendo a lo lejos, estaba recién llegando al gimnasio

-¡Eh!, ¡estas son horas de llegar a mi clase! -Dijo regalando al chico

El chico llego hasta el profesor

-Lo siento profesor pero estaba por venir a la clase, pero como estaba en la azotea de el edificio de aquí al lado, me entretuve mirando la pelea que tuvieron esos dos chicos -Dijo el chico sonriendo

-¿¡esa es una burla?! -Dijo el profesor con una venita en su sien que se agrandaba cada ves más

-N-No señor -Dijo el chico sudando frió

-Esta bien lo perdonaré, pero a cambio será el segundo en tomar el examen -Dijo el profesor cruzando sus brazos

-_Waaaah, pero si es Mashiro-Kun_ -pensó momoko suspirando

Brick notó el suspiro de momoko y solo frunció el seño

-¡MASHIRO-KUN! -dijeron las chicas con sus ojos en forma de corazón

El chico respondió con una sonrisa.

-¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAA! -gritaron las chicas de emoción

-Que estúpido -Dijo kaoru rodando los ojos -Siempre es lo mismo -es solo Mashiro, nada mas -

-Mashiro-kun es muy buena persona,kaoru -Dijo miyako regañando un poco a kaoru

-¿quien es ese Mashiro? -Pregunto momotaro molesto

-Se llama Mashiro Asuhara,llego a este colegio hace 2 años, es uno de los chicos mas pupulares de nuestra clase y de toda la escuela, es muy bueno haciendo combates de artes marciales,karate y otras cosas que sean de pelea, cuando viene a la escuela siempre viste con un uniforme,dicen que los antepasados de su familia tienen una maldición ..eso es todo lo que se -Dijo miyako un poco intimidada por momotaro que estaba echando fuego por los ojos

Mashiro tenia el cabello purpura y ojos verdes. Estaba vestido con una chaqueta negra con rojo por dentro y también con plomo al medio del cierre, unos pantalones negros, y zapatillas blancas.

-¿¡Va en nuestra clase?! -Dijeron los RRBZ impresionados

-Eeeh si, ¿tan ciegos son? -Dijo kaoru curvando una ceja

**RING~ (fin de clases)**

-lo lamento, sera para la próxima semana en que elijas a tu contrincante mashiro-kun -Dijo el profesor retirándose del gimnasio al igual que los demás estudiantes

-De acuerdo profesor -Dijo mashiro un poco decepcionado

-¿nos vamos ya? -Pregunto momotaro a sus hermanos y a las chicas

-Si,hoy las clases terminan temprano -Dijo momoko feliz

Las chicas y los chicos pasaron por el lado de mashiro que seguía parado

-Jajaja, que bueno que terminen antes -Dijo miyashiro estirando sus brazos

-oye.. -Dijo la voz de mashiro a las espaldas de momotaro

-¿eh? -Dijo momotaro mirando a mashiro

-Te reto.. -Dijo mashiro mirándolo desafiante

-¿que? -

-te reto a que luches conmigo mañana -Dijo mashiro con un semblante algo extraño

-No lucharé contigo -Dijo momotaro simplemente, se volteo y volvió a caminar

-Si no lo haces quedaras como débil enfrente de toda la escuela - Dijo mashiro y momotaro paro su caminar

-Oh oh-Dijeron miyashiro y kaoretsu al mismo tiempo}

-¿que es ese "oh oh"?-Pregunto momoko

-Acepto el reto -Dijo momotaro con una sonrisa

-ya me lo suponía -Dijo kaoretsu golpeando su cara con su palma

-Entonces nos vemos mañana -Dijo mashiro con un semblante mas amable y sonriente y se retiro de la escuela

-momotaro, ¿estas seguro de lo que haces? -pregunto miyako tímidamente

-Si, lo estoy -Dijo momotaro volviendo a caminar al igual que los demas

_-Uff, mañana sera un día difícil _-Pensó momotaro mirando el cielo y con una sonrisa

* * *

**_¿que tal? ¿malo no? xD_**

**_Notaaaa: W-20 me dio permiso para los nombres de los chicos que obviamente esta super geniales! ¡w-20 si estas leyendo muchísimas gracias !_**

**_bueno mashiro lo pondré en mi deviant art lo mas pronto posible para que lo vean xD_**

**_Ah!, y bueno le dedico este capitulo a Karla-20 (por que osi no me va a pegar :) )_**

**_Respuestas reviews:_**

_**mitzuki35:** Muchas gracias n_n!_

_**powerdark:** no vio a nadie, solo que no puede decir que va a ver al alcalde ya que como es alcalde casi nunca resive a nadie, ademas podria esparcir de que van a la oficina del alcalde xD._

_**Karla-20:** Jajaja, okey,okey, me gusto tu pagina de facebook, ¡esta muy buena !, espero que sigas subiendo fotos de los Rowdy, estan geniales, sobre todo de los conejitos. n_n_

_**ppg y yo:**no hay problema a mi igual me paso una ves pero con mis cascos de musica T-T. espero que disfrutes este capitulo n_n_

_** 1**: Gracias n_n disfruta el capitulo!_

_**NikiDaniZ:** Gracias me harás llorar T-T ! _

_Disfruten el capitulo. Lo siento un poco la tardanza es que estoy dibujando los personajes del fic, como brick con 16/17 años n_n_

¿reviews?


	6. ¿amigo o enemigo?

**¿amigo o enemigo?**

Momotaro estaba caminando hacia el patio principal de la escuela. Sus hermanos y las chicas estarían esperándolo allí, y algunas otras personas de la escuela.

-_¿porque kaoretsu tenia que esparcir la pelea con mashiro?_ -Se preguntaba momotaro mirando el cielo y con sus manos en su nuca sin ver hacia adelante

-¡eh! ¡momotaro! - Grito alguien

Momotaro miro hacia adelante y era miyashiro que estaba levantando su manos para que lo viera y venia con kaoretsu y con las chicas

-¿miyashiro? -pregunto momotaro confuso - ¿y mashiro?

-viene mas atrás -Dijo miyako mirando hacia atrás y era cierto, mashiro venia con sus manos en sus bolsillos y caminando

-pensé que vendría gente, ya que kaoretsu le aviso a toda la escuela -Dijo momotaro mirando de reojo a kaoretsu

-Si, pero dijeron que era una broma y que "mashiro-kun"... -Dijo haciendo comillas con su dedos - no se prestaría para pelear con alguien..

-¡no insultes a mashiro-kun! -Gritaron momoko y miyako a mismo tiempo

Momotaro frunció el seño y miyashiro solo desvió la mirada

Mashiro llego hasta momotaro

-que ironia.. -Dijo momotaro rodando los ojos

-Bien, ¿vamos al grano? -Dijo mashiro a momotaro

-De acuerdo -Dijo momotaro seriamente

Las chicas y los chicos se sentaron en unas bancas que estaban mas a lo lejos para no salir heridos

-¡Vamos momotaro, tu puedes! -Dijo momoko apoyando a momotaro - ¡tu igual mashiro-kun, se que puedes!

Mashiro levanto su mano y saludo a momoko y esta se puso nerviosa y se sonrojo un poco

-¡demuestra de que estas echo, de mierda como kaoretsu o un campeón ! -Dijo kaoru a momotaro con una sonrisa

-Tu,maldita mocosa -Dijo kaoretsu levantando su puño

-no me hables así -Dijo kaoru enfurecida

-¡ confió en ti momotaro! -dijo miyako sonriendo

Mashiro se puso en forma de defensa y momotaro en forma de ataque. Momotaro fue el primero en comenzar, fue a mashiro rápidamente e intento de darle un golpe en la cara con su pierna, pero mashiro esquivo agilmente esa patada.

-¿pero que..? - no alcanzo a decir momotaro ya que mashiro le había dado un gran golpe en la nuca con sus manos juntas

-¡Momotaro! -Dijeron kaoretsu y miyashiro preocupados

momoko observaba preocupada a momotaro

-¿ese es todo tu potencial? -Dijo mashiro sonriendo - Eres un insecto..

-Maldito.. -Dijo momotaro poniéndose de pie rápidamente

momotaro golpeo a mashiro con su pierna pero mashiro lo bloqueo con su brazo y agarro la pierna de momotaro y lo lanzo hacia algunos metros lejos de el, pero momotaro hizo unas volteretas en el aire cayendo de pie y sin ningún rasguño

mashiro lanzo un puñetazo hacia momotaro pero el esquivo el ataque, mashiro volvió a hacer lo mismo pero momotaro los esquivaba

-Vamos momotaro! -Grito momoko a momotaro

Momotaro abrió los ojos sorprendido y golpeo a mashiro en la cara de un puñetazo

Mashiro retrocedió con sus manos en su cara

-E-Eso dolió -Dijo mashiro sacando sus manos de su cara y tenia un poco de sangre en el labio

Momotaro corrió nuevamente hacia mashiro y este igualmente corrió hasta el y los dos lanzaron sus puños directo a sus caras, momotaro fue lanzado por el puñetazo de mashiro hacia la derecha y mashiro hacia la izquierda

-Ma-Maldición -Dijeron los dos a la ves intentando ponerse nuevamente de pie

-¡Momotaro ya estas muy débil! -Dijo kaoru

-¡No me rendiré!, ¡con kaoretsu no nos rendimos hasta que uno no vuelva a ponerse de pie! -Dijo momotaro enojado y limpiando la sangre que corría de su mejilla

-Estoy de acuerdo con momotaro -Dijo mashiro sonriendo

Los dos volvieron a pelear nuevamente, pero ahora lo hacían solamente con sus piernas y bloqueaban también con ellas

Pero en uno de los arboles que estaban mas alejados de la pelea había alguien sentado en unas de las ramas mas altas

-Te recomiendo momotaro que practiques bastante, algún día tendrás que luchar contra mi...y perderás la vida en ello -Dijo sonriendo ese alguien

-eh? -dijo momoko mirando el árbol, pero no vio a nadie

-¿sucede algo momoko? -Pregunto miyashiro preocupado

-pensé que... olvídalo fue mi imaginación -Dijo momoko sonriendo

Momotaro golpeo a mashiro nuevamente dejándolo en el suelo

-Esta bien, ganaste momotaro -Dijo mashiro totalmente herido

Momotaro también cayo al suelo de rodillas, muy herido por los golpes

-¡Dios, momotaro! -Dijeron sus hermanos corriendo hacia momotaro

Las chicas fueron a ver como estaba mashiro. Momotaro y mashiro estaban muy heridos, fue una batalla intensa..

* * *

**Tres días ****después**

_Pov Momotaro_

Han pasado dos días después de la pelea que tuve con mashiro, cuando estábamos peleando teníamos casi la misma intensidad de energía y de maniobras por eso nos costo tanto derrotarnos. Mashiro perdió pero yo quede inconsciente, aunque el quedo inconsciente cuando yo caí al suelo de rodillas ; mi cuerpo ya no daba para mas, tendré que esforzarme mas si quiero ser un héroe al igual que las PPGZ.

Mis hermanos me llevaron a casa, bueno eso me contaron, y a mashiro lo llevaron a su casa las chicas.

Pero ahora, Mashiro es amigo mio, de mis hermanos y de las chicas, es extraño lo sé, ese chico es muy distinto a como pensé que era. Mashiro se hizo amigos de nosotros el día después de la batalla que tuve con el ,pero es como si hubiéramos sido amigos desde el principio, el nos reunió a mi, a mis hermanos y a las chicas en el patio y dijo que lamentaba mucho el alboroto y por hacerme daño físico yo solo rodé los ojos y crucé mis brazos, pero momoko me golpeo el estomago dejándome sin aire.

Después de recuperar el aire, mashiro me dijo si podíamos empezar nuevamente conociéndonos como mejores amigos, en ese instante me vino a la mente lo que yo había echo con Blossom o...momoko, cuando habíamos derrotado al robot de mojo y yo le ofrecí que reiniciáramos todo. Las chicas y mis hermanos estaban de acuerdo, pero yo aun estaba dudando, y mashiro estaba un poco nervioso, se le notaba en la cara al pobre infeliz ¡ja,ja,ja!, bueno yo solo puse mi brazo alrededor de su cuello y frote mis nudillos contra su cabeza fuertemente dejando en claro que aceptaba su proposición. Mashiro sonrió e intentaba zafarse, a la final todos se rieron de mi y de mashiro que aun seguía riendo por lo que estaba haciendo a su pobre cabeza.

En los días siguientes el era muy amable con migo, con mi hermanos y con las chicas. Es un poco ruidoso y escandaloso, es alegre y siempre tiene una sonrisa, y aveces me hace quedar en vergüenza cuando sube a las mesas y grita " Soy totalmente genial" y después le dice al profesor cuando lo agarran con las manos en la masa " momotaro tiene poderes mentales, el me obligo", pero el profesor no lo toma en cuenta y lo llevan a rastras al director, pero siempre lo dejan libre. También es un poco altanero, hace competencias con kaoretsu de quien come mas comida y también juegan a las vencidas, pero siempre resulta kaoretsu vencedor y mashiro llora a cascadas, algo vergonzoso ya que se abraza a mi pierna y yo intento caminar pero el aun sigue en mi pierna lloriqueando como miyashiro lo hace cuando quiere conseguir algo.

Mashiro es el primer amigo que tenemos con mis hermanos, en los pocos días que lo he conocido le he tomado mucho cariño y pienso que mis hermanos también. Aunque siento que esconde algo...no estoy seguro que es, pero algo esconde. Seguro yo me estoy volviendo loco...

En estos instantes estamos caminando devuelta a casa con mis hermanos..

_Pov Normal_

-Mañana es fin de semana, ¿que haremos? -Pregunto miyashiro algo curioso

-No se, siempre pasan cosas.. -Dijo kaoretsu -..Extrañas -Dijo riendo

-Pues todavía no sabemos como transformarnos en nuestra apariencia RRBZ desvariamos practicar mañana ¿que dicen? -Pregunto miyashiro a sus hermanos

-no estaría mal, ¿pero donde?, las personas no pueden vernos transformándonos ... -Dijo momotaro mirando su cinturón

Kaoretsu y miyashiro rieron

-Ya se lo que piensan.. -Dijo momotaro sonriendo

-¡El bosque! -Dijeron miyashiro y kaoretsu al mismo tiempo

-Esta bien, nos servirá , el bosque esta casi siempre vacio de personas, bueno espero que tengamos suerte -Dijo momotaro

-Ya me muero de hambre -Dijo kaoretsu y le sonó el estomago

-Yo igual.. -Dijo miyashiro

-Apurémonos en llegar a casa para comer algo... -Dijo momotaro apurando el paso

Los chicos vieron que su casa ya estaba cerca

-¡EL ULTIMO EN LLEGAR EN UN IDIOTA! -Gritaron los hermanos mientras corrían rápidamente hacia su casa

* * *

Que les pareció?

**Deviant art: danitha-DN**

Nota: Ya subí a mashiro en mi deviant art, si quieren verlo aquí esta el link:

da(nitha(-dn.d(evia(ntart(.(c(o(m/(#(/(d5(kri(in

Solo le sacan las (

si no les funciona me avisan ¿ok? para arreglarlo

Nota: Brick ya esta en mi devi por si lo quieren ver, es una versión como yo lo imagino a el con 16 / 17 años.

En los próximos días subiré a Boomer y a Butch

**_Respuestas Reviews:_**

_**NikiDaniZ:** Si, esta un poco celoso ¡jaja! _

_**yiyi-sama y yuki-san:** Muchas gracias n_n !_

_**Karla-20:** Muchas gracias ! _

_**ppgzandrrbzfan:** si, esta celosito en pobre, pero en otros capítulos estará mucho mas celoso pero no por mashiro, el es un amigo de ellos, pero aveces de ves en cuando mashiro le sacara celos a propósito a momotaro ( brick )_

_**narutiana**: Gracias igualmente! _

_**powerdark:** Hahah Si algo xD_

**Gracias por los reviews n_n! espero que les guste el capitulo **


	7. Héroes

**Héroes**

Miyashiro estaba despertando, se frotó sus ojos, se levanto pero sus piernas quedaron enredadas con las sabanas cayendo fuertemente al suelo de cara. Pero el no hizo ningún gesto de dolor.

-N...No quiero levantarme - Bostezo miyashiro e intento llegar a la puerta de su pieza arrastrándose contra el suelo

-Te-Tengo que llegar al bañooo -Dijo miyashiro aun arrastrandose

-¿Que mierda se supone que estas haciendo? -Dijo la voz de kaoretsu

Miyashiro miro a kaoretsu y estaba saliendo del baño todo mojado, estaba con pantalones pero su torso estaba desnudo y sus cabellos estaban hacia abajo y mojados

-Soy un Zombieeee que intenta llegar al baño pero tiene mucha flojera como para ir caminando -Dijo miyashiro aun arrastrándose

-¿U-Un Zombie? -Dijo Kaoretsu con los ojos brillosos y una aura de querer matar

-Se me olvidaba que a ti te gustan matar Zombies -Dijo Miyashiro con una gran gotita en su sien y se levanto rápidamente y entro al baño, azotando la puerta en la cara de kaoretsu que casi lo atrapa

-Mi-Mi nariz -Dijo kaoretsu con la nariz roja

-Kaoretsu es solo miyashiro no te confundas -Dijo la voz de momotaro, ya estaba levantado y tenia una caja de leche en su mano y bebía de ves en cuando

-No me dejas ser feliz -Dijo kaoretsu suspirando - ¿y bien vamos a ir al bosque?

-Si, pero primero tomen desayuno -Dijo momotaro mientras le lanzaba la caja de leche a kaoretsu y se iba - Ah! limpia el suelo que lo tienes todo mojado

-Eh? -Dijo mirando el suelo - ¡¿PERO QUE...!? -dijo kaoretsu mirando el suelo que estaba todo mojado ya que el aun estaba empapado - No puede ser.. -Dijo con aura depresiva y tubo que limpiar

Miyashiro salio del baño y ya no tenia cara de zombie ni tenia desordenado su cabello y tenia una sonrisa alegre

-voy a comer galletas con chocolate -Dijo miyashiro mientras iba a la cocina y kaoretsu terminaba de limpiar el agua e iba también a la cocina

Miyashiro sacó las galletas con chocolate y empezó a comer. Momotaro ya había comido a si que solo se sentó en el sillón a esperar a sus hermanos. Kaoretsu tomo el resto de leche que momotaro le había lanzado y tomo una de las galletas de miyashiro.

Los chicos se apuraron en comer y fueron caminando hacia el bosque

* * *

**Con las chicas**

Las chicas estaban en el parque pasando un momento juntas. Las chicas estaban acostadas en el césped

-¿Los descerebrados no saldrán de su casa o que? -Pregunto kaoru a miyako

-No lo se kaoru, pero deben de estar bien -Dijo miyako

-Deben de estar mirando la Tv o algo parecido -Dijo momoko mirando las nueves

-Espero que esos imbéciles no hagan nada estúpido -Dijo kaoru molesta

-Ya no son bebes kaoru -Dijo miyako sonriendo

-Pero...ellos son los Rowdyruff Boys Z -Dijo kaoru aun enojada

-Jaja, es verdad -Dijo sonriendo miyako

-Sabrán cuidarse, pudieron cuidarse ellos mismos durante 4 años y ahora no creo que sea la excepción -Dijo momoko

* * *

**Con los chicos**

-Excelente, esto es excelente mis zapatos están llenos de lodo y están entrando dentro de el -Dijo miyahiro intentando quitarse el lodo

-Ya deja de quejarte antes de que te saque todos los dientes -Dijo kaoretsu enojado y amenazándolo con su puño

-Aquí es suficientemente lejos -Dijo momotaro sonriendo

-Poooooorfin -Dijeron kaoretsu y miyashiro

Los chicos ya estaban en el bosque, y habían caminado bastante. Primero para no encontrarse con Fuzzy y segundo para que nadie los viera

-Estoy listo -Dijo momotaro presionando su cinturón y empezó a acumularse una luz roja en el y se liberó la luz y momotaro fue transformándose

-¡Hard Brick! - Dijo momotaro transformándose y hacia su pose antigua pero mucho mas mejorada. Su fondo esta representado por Triángulos

-Wooah, brick pudiste transformarte fácilmente -Dijo kaoretsu impresionado y mirando a su hermano que ya no tenia su misma ropa anterior, si no la de los RRBZ

-Si,es fácil -Dijo brick orgullosamente

-¡Mi turno! -Dijo kaoretsu y presiono su cinturón y empezó a acumularse una luz verde en el y se libero la luz y kaoretsu fue transformándose.

-¡Strong Butch! -Dijo Kaoretsu transformándose y hacia su pose antigua pero mucho mas mejorada. Su Fondo esta representado por Diamantes

-Así se hace -Dijo brick y chocó su mano con la de butch en forma de "bien echo"

-¡Explosive Boomer! -Dijo miyashiro transformándose y hacia su pose pero mas mejorada. Su fondo esta representado por x´s

Los chicos se miraron sus ropas

-Sip, estas son las ropas que teníamos antes -Dijo boomer sonriendo

-Por lo menos son cómodas -Dijo butch

-_**te ves **_**_ridículo_** - Dijo una voz - ¿eh? ¡Oye butch no me veo ridículo! -Grito enojado brick a butch

-No te he dicho nada zopenco -Dijo butch enojado al ver como brick lo culpaba por algo que no hizo

-¡Pero si me acabas de decir que me veo ridículo! -Grito un poco mas fuerte brick

-¡¿Quieres pelear?! -Grito enojado butch

-¡Ya paren! -Dijo boomer ya harto del escándalo

-Bien.. -Dijeron los dos entre dientes

-Esta bien, lo primero que tenemos que practicar es el vuelo...ya que nos va muy mal en eso -Dijo brick

Los chicos empezaron a levitar hasta llegar hasta la copa de los arboles, y estos eran muy grandes. Los chicos tomaron velocidad y fueron volando rápidamente hacia adelante esquivando algunas ramas

-Tengan cuidado con las ramas! -Dijo brick a sus hermanos

-Tks, como si fuera tan fácil, apenas podemos manejar el vuelo -Dijo enojado boomer a brick

-No te preocupes lo manejaremos rápido -Dijo butch esquivando las ramas

* * *

**Con mashiro**

-Solo te diré que tienes que tener cuidado -Dijo un anciano a mashiro que estaba sentado de rodillas en el suelo (forma de sentarse en japón)

Mashiro estaba en una casa gigantesca, una antigua, y muy decorada con pergaminos y jarrones que se veían muy caros, Típico de personas con dinero. Mashiro estaba sentado al frente del anciano y había una mesita enfrente de ellos y habían unos té encima de la mesita

-Abuelo, no sucederá nada...el sello jamas podrá romperse, ha pasado mucho tiempo y no ha sucedido nuevamente -Dijo mashiro con la mirada hacia el suelo

El anciano parecía un poco enojado por la contestación de mashiro. El anciano tenia un kimono de hombre y era de color blanco con negro en las mangas

-Mashiro, tu sabes que.. -

-Solo...solo quiero ser una persona libre ..-Dijo triste mashiro y apretando sus puños

-Tu sabes que el sello algún día se romperá y pasara lo inevitable, al igual que ese dia...-Dijo el anciano tocando el hombro de mashiro en forma de compresión

-... -Mashiro quedo en silencio mirando aun hacia el suelo y sus ojos empezaron a cristalizarce

* * *

**Con los chicos **

Los chicos estaban en el suelo y estaban agitados

-Volamos demasiado pero ya tenemos completamente controlado el vuelo... -Dijo brick subiendo su pulgar perezosamente y dejo caer su brazo al suelo

-Aja...-Dijeron butch y boomer haciendo lo mismo

-Valió la pena -Dijeron al unisono

Los chicos se pusieron de pie

-Ahora nos toca usar las armas -Dijo boomer sonriente mientras aparecían sus varas y las movía rápidamente que ni siquiera se ponían ver

-¡Jaja!, a boomer le encantar lucirse ...-Dijo riendo butch mientras hacia aparecer su boomerang y lo lanzaba hacia un árbol cortándolo hacia la mitad de solo un movimiento

Brick también hizo aparecer su cerbatana y junto energía en el y disparo hacia una roca que estaba allí, haciéndola polvo

-Las armas también las manejamos bien -Dijo brick mirando su cerbatana -_** Deberías transformarla, esa apariencia es muy de niño pequeño...**_ -Hablo una voz débilmente - ¿eh? -Dijo brick mirando hacia todos lados pero no vio a nadie

-¿sucede algo brick? -Pregunto butch chasqueando los dedos

-S-Si -Dijo tartamudeando - Escuche una voz dentro de mi cabeza.. -Dijo brick confundido

-Seguro ya estas loco -Dijo butch riendo y dándole mini-palmaditas en la espalda a brick, algo fuertes

-No te preocupes, brick -Dijo boomer poniendo su mano en el hombro de brick - Estoy seguro que solo lo imaginaste

-Eso espero... -Dijo brick aun confundido tocando su cabeza

* * *

**En algún lugar desconocido**

-Así que los "Rowdyruff Boys" ahora intentan ser héroes y cambiaron su nombre a "Z" al igual que esas mocosas -Dijo alguien con una capucha encima y estaba sentado en un gran asiento, pero como tenia su capucha encima que lo tapaba casi entero, excepto por la boca, no se sabia quien era ese alguien

El lugar era como una dimencion alterna que tenia unos pilares, niebla oscura y el trono

-¿Cuando podremos enfrentarnos a ellos? -Pregunto un chico en la oscuridad que ocasionaba la niebla y por ello su cara no se podía ver

-Puede que pronto o puede que aun no es tiempo -Dijo ese alguien sonriendo y poniendo una mano en su cara

-Pues espero que sea pronto, esto no es muy divertido -Dijo otro chico en la oscuridad

-A mi solo me importa mandarlos al infierno de una forma cruel y agonizante -Dijo otro chico apareciendo en otro extremo de la atmósfera

-Solo tengo que averiguar algo -Dijo ese alguien mirando un proyector que hizo aparecer con solo un chasquido y que mostraba a las chicas conversando y a los chicos practicando entre ellos - Solo hay que saber cuando salir de los arbustos para atacar a la presa cuando este mas desprevenida

-¿Pero usted quiere matar a esas chicas o a esos idiotas? -Pregunto el segundo chico

-A los dos grupos, ya son aliados y hay que eliminar a los estorbos - contestó sonriendo

* * *

Respuestas reviews: 

_**Karla-20:** Sip, intentare hacerlo mas parecido al anterior, pero no tanto xD_

_**Serafine Shinjiru:** Gracias n_n . y sobre los besos, aun no xD pero harán no te preocupes, y me acabas de dar una idea :D_

_**yiyi-sama y yuki-san :** Enserio?, bueno entonces arreglare el link n_n_

_**ppg y yo:** Jajja xD pobre mashiro xD lo van a matar algun dia de estos :3 _

_**powerdark**: ¿Los hermanos Suzuki? Claro!. Y muchas gracias :D_

_**loka32:** Obvio amiga! claro que te recuerdo n_n!. Gracias por no estar enojada conmigo T-T, y lo siento por borrar la historia u_u, y muchas gracias n_n ! _

Hola, Hola la demora es porque tuve que hacer examen de admicion ñ_ñ

**Nota**: **una duda ¿quieren que aparezca alguna chica a parte de las PPGZ? **

**¿Reviews?**


	8. Problemas con el Chocolate

**Problemas con el Chocolate**

Las chicas y los chicos estaban ya saliendo de clases y también estaba mashiro con ellos

-Wow, hoy peleaste muy bien mashiro, bueno aun que miyashiro perdio contra ti -Dijo riendo kaoru

-Que bueno que me escogiste a mi, aunque podrias haber sido un poco mas conprensivo y no golpearme tanto, ahora estoy débil como para pelear con alguien hoy, no creo que dure mucho -Dijo miyashiro serio

-No te preocupes todos estamos igual, el profesor nos hizo pelear a todos, bueno menos a momoko y a momotaro -Dijo kaoru mirando de reojo a su amiga

-¿Eh?, no es mi culpa que no me sintiera bien para pelear con alguien - Se defendió momoko - a momotaro no lo dejaron pelear porque ya había peleado con mashiro-kun -

-¿y como a mi igual me hizo pelear? -Protestó kaoretsu

-Tu quisiste pelear voluntariamente -Dijo momotaro con un gotita en su sien

-es verdad - Dijo kaoretsu rascando su cabeza y riendo nerviosamente

-¡Jajaja! -Se rieron todos menos mashiro

Miyako se dio cuenta que mashiro no había reído

-Mashiro-kun, te ves algo pálido , ¿te encuentras bien? -Pregunto miyako a mashiro que se llevaba un buen rato mirando el suelo y caminando al lado de momotaro

-¿eh? - pronuncio apenas mashiro y miro a miyako -Si estoy bien -Dijo con una sonrisa algo forzada

-Si tienes algún problema mashiro solo dinos -declaró kaoretsu con sus manos en su nuca y con sus ojos cerrados

-_Si les digo, no querrán ser mis amigos jamas .._ -pensó mashiro apenado

-¿y bien? -Dijo esta vez momotaro

-¡Jaja! no sucede nada de nada -Dijo sonriendo normalmente y poniéndose en la mitad del camino - ¡Nos vemos mañana! -Dijo mashiro corriendo hacia su casa y sonriendo hasta que se perdió de vista

-Pues bien nos vemos mañana -Dijo kaoru a los chicos

BIP BIP BIP~ (sonido del cinturón de momoko)

-Espera kaoru -Dijo miyako a kaoru para que se quedara

-Es el profesor -Dijo momoko mirando su cinturón y apretó un botón y apareció el profesor en el

-Lo siento por llamar, pero necesito que vengan al laboratorio con los RRBZ -Dijo el profesor

-Esta bien no demoraremos -Dijo momoko colgando la llamada

-Buuu -Dijo miyashiro haciendo pucheros - Mis galletas me esperaban -Dijo llorando a cascadas

Las chicas y los chicos se dirigieron hacia un callejón y se transformaron y fueron hacia el laboratorio volando

* * *

**En el laboratorio**

-Lo siento por llamar, pero necesito que me presten un poco sus cinturones, tanto como de las chicas como de los chicos -Dijo el profesor cruzado de brazos

-¿P-Porque? -Dijeron todos angustiados

-¿Por cuanto será? -Pregunto miyako intrigada

-Solo hoy, los tendre listos en la noche, quiero que ustedes estén comunicados, osea conectar las comunicaciones con el laboratorio y con los chicos, y las chicas con los chicos y viceversa -Habló nuevamente el profesor

Todos se sacaron sus cinturones y los entregaron a ken

-No me lo creo -Dijo momotaro algo aturdido

-¿y si sucede algo? -Pregunto kaoretsu alterado

-No lo creo, lo villanos no han mostrado sus caras desde que ustedes los RRBZ surgieron como héroes -Dijo poochie

-¿Entonces que haremos ? -Pregunto pregunto kaoru tirándose en el sofá

-Regresen a sus casas - Opinó ken poniendo los cinturones en una mesa grande

-¡Mis galletas! -Grito miyashiro emocionado abriendo la puerta para irse

* * *

**Con los chicos**

Ya era de noche y los chicos ya estaban en su casa y las chicas ya habían regresado a sus propias casas

-Esto es genial, tenemos poderes y nos lo arrebatan de un día para otro -Dijo kaoretsu pasiandoce enojado por toda la casa

Momotaro estaba ignorando a kaoretsu y estaba mirando la Tv relajado

-¿me estas escuchando momotaro? -Pregunto kaoretsu enojado y poniéndose enfrente de la Tv

-estoy escuchando , pero porque carajos te pones en la Tv -Dijo momotaro tirandole el mando de la Tv en la Cabeza a kaoretsu

Kaoretsu se enojo mas de lo que estaba y se lanzo encima de momotaro haciendo que el y el sillón se cayeran hacia atrás al igual que momotaro

Miyashiro mientras estaba comiendo sus galletas son detenerse y con una sonrisa

-¡Te matare maldito! -Grito kaoretsu golpeando a momotaro contra el suelo e iban rodando en el piso

-¡No si yo lo hago primero! - Grito momotaro golpeando a kaoretsu en la cara

Miyashiro empezó a buscar en los cajones de la cocina

-Donde estará...lo vi solo ayer -Dijo miyashiro aun buscando

-¡PORQUE TE PONES EN FRENTE DE LA TV SI SABES QUE ME MOLESTA! -grito mas fuerte momotaro ahorcando a kaoretsu

-¡D-D-DÉJAME EN P-P-PAZ! -Grito mas fuerte kaoretsu ahorcando a momotaro

-¡ Aquí estas! -Grito de alegría miyashiro mientras sacaba de los cajones una barra de chocolate

Miyashiro quiso morderlo pero estaba muy duro y sus ojos se empezaron a llenar de lagrimas hasta que empezó a llorar a cascadas

-¡ME DOLIÓ! -grito llorando miyashiro pero fue a buscar un cuchillo e intento cortar el chocolate pero estaba muy duro

-¡MALDITO KAORETSU! -Grito momotaro enojado aun rodando con kaoretsu

-¡ CÁLLATE MALDITA MIERDA! -Grito de vuelta kaoretsu

Miyashiro logró cortar el chocolate pero el pedasito voló hacia donde estaba teniendo la pelea kaoretsu y momotaro

-¡MI CHOCOLATE! -grito sorprendido miyashiro intentando atraparlo pero no lo logro - ¡oh dios!

Kaoretsu le dio un codazo a momotaro en el estomago y el abrió la boca de dolor pero el chocolate entro dentro de la boca de momotaro y lo empezó a saborear

-Por dios,¿que eh echo? -Dijo miyashiro tomando su cabeza preocupado

-¿Que sucede? -Pregunto kaoretsu poniéndose de pie

-U-U-Un chocolate entro en la boca de momotaro -Dijo miyashiro retrocediendo al ver como momotaro se ponía de pie

-¿¡Chocolate!? -Grito kaoretsu retrocediendo

Momotaro empezó a sonreír frenéticamente

-¡ Esconde el chocolate! -Grito kaoretsu a miyashiro

miyashiro se dirigió corriendo a la cocina pero tropezó con la alfombra cayendo de cara al piso. Momotaro fue hacia la cocina y se comió la barra de Chocolate entera

-Esto es muy malo.. -Dijo kaoretsu asustado

-Esto ya paso... -Dijo llorando miyashiro a cascadas -¡ nos hará sufrir !

Momotaro seguía riendo desquiciadamente y su semblante no parecía el mismo, estaba algo...descontrolado. Momotaro se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió y salio corriendo hacia alguna parte

-¡ Cállate y empieza a correr hacia el laboratorio! -Dijo kaoretsu corriendo hacia donde había corrido momotaro, o eso pensaba

Miyashiro cerro la puerta y corrió siguiendo a kaoretsu

* * *

**En el laboratorio **

El profesor se comunico con las chicas para que vinieran a buscar sus cinturones y ellas ya estaban en el laboratorio, cada una ya tenia su cinturón puesto

-¿llamará a los chicos? -Pregunto momoko a el profesor

-Claro, pero es muy tarde... los llamaré mañana -Dijo el profesor sonriendo

-Esta bien y muchas gracias -Dijo momoko haciendo una reverencia

-Si, muchas gracias por mejorar nuestros cinturones -Dijo miyako sonriendo y haciendo una reverencia

-gracias profesor -Dijo por ultimo kaoru haciendo una reverencia

Derrepente la puerta del laboratorio se abrió bruscamente mostrando a momotaro que venia con una cara de lunático

-¿momotaro? -Pregunto momoko mirando a momotaro como entraba al laboratorio

-Jejeje -Se reía momotaro - ¡DENME MI CINTURÓN! -Grito momotaro asustando al profesor

El profesor le entrego el cinturón momotaro

-¡NO SE LO ENTREGUEN! -Grito kaoretsu entrando en el laboratorio

Pero era tarde momotaro tenia puesto el cinturón

-¡Hard brick! -Dijo momotaro transformándose

-Llegamos tarde .. -Dijo miyashiro llegando al laboratorio a penas

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! -Rio momotaro saliendo del laboratorio volando a toda velocidad por la puerta

-¡¿Que demonios le sucede a brick?! -Pregunto momoko intrigada al ver a momotaro con esa personalidad

-Es que.. -Suspiro - Es que momotaro cuando come chocolate enloquece, se vuelve algo contrario a lo que siempre es, osea que se descontrola y hace lo que el quiere ...algo así -Dijo kaoretsu frotando sus sienes

-Chicos, chicas miren esto -Dijo ken mostrando un vídeo de la ciudad y como brick estaba sacando chocolates de una tienda y seguía comiendo y atacaba algunas personas

-Tenemos que detenerlo -Dijo kaoru enojada

-Pero el problema que cuando pasa esto y come mucho chocolate el efecto demora, ejemplo una barra de chocolate demora en desacerse un día, con 5 una semana y así sucesivamente..pero como veo a comido mas de 10 -Dijo kaoretsu mirando la cámara como brick comía y comía

-¡Tenemos que ayudarlo! -Dijo miyako preocupada

-¡Hyper Blossom! -Dijo momoko trasformándose con su pose y con su fondo de corazones

-¡Rolling Bubbles! -Dijo miyako transformándose con su pose y con su fondo de burbujas

-¡Powered Buttercup! -Dijo kaoru transformándose con su pose y con su fondo de estrellas

-¡Powerpuff Girls Z! -Dijeron al unisono

-¡Explosive Boomer! -Dijo miyashiro transformándose con su pose y con su fondo de x´s

-¡Strong Butch! -Dijo kaoretsu transformándose con su pose y con su fondo de diamantes

-¡Esto no es lo mismo sin Brick! -Dijo Boomer enojado

-Okey, okey vayámonos -Dijo kaoru levitando

-¡Mucha suerte! -Dijo Ken y poochie

El profesor solo movió la mano con una sonrisa

Las chicas y los chicos fueron volando hasta donde brick estaba robando los chocolates

-¡Jajajajajajaja! -Se reía Brick mientras atacaba a la gente

-¡Brick detente en este instante! -Dijo blossom levitando a una distancia considerable de brick

-¡Es suficiente! -Dijo boomer molesto

brick se dio vuelta para mirarlos

-¿Me detendrán ustedes? ¡Jajaja! -Se rió brick

Brick ataco con su cerbatana a bubbles y a boomer dejándolos enterrados en el pavimento, e intentaron ponerse de pie pero brick lanzo energía poderosa de color rojo hacia ellos dejándolos en el mismo lugar

-¡Grr! -Gruño buttercup atacando con su martillo a brick pero, brick lo detuvo con una sola mano y tomo con fuerza el martillo y lanzo a buttercup hacia unos edificios e hizo que se golpeara en la cabeza, desmayandola

-Solo faltan dos -Dijo brick sonriendo de oreja a oreja

Butch fue hacia brick y empezó a atacarlo rápidamente son su puños y con patadas pero brick las esquivaba agilmente, brick atacó a butch con una patada en el mentón y golpeo una parte de su cuello haciendo que quedara inconsciente en el aire y chocó contra el suelo fuertemente

-¡Jajaja, tecnica de la persona inconsciente! -Dijo brick sonriendo aun de oreja a oreja

Blossom miraba aterrada a bubbles, boomer, butch y buttercup.

-_¿tan rápido los había vencido?, ¿brick es tan fuerte?. No, todos somos fuertes...es por la pelea que el profesor nos hizo tener, bueno solo brick y yo salimos ilesos ...por eso no esta tan cansado como los demás y ellos fueron derrotados tan fácilmente -_ Pensó blossom mirando a brick

-¿Que estas esperando rosadita? - se burló

-¡a que no me atrapas! -Grito blossom a brick - _tengo que llevarlo lejos del chocolate y de los demás_ -Pensó

Blossom voló a toda velocidad hacia cualquier parte

-¡Te atraparé! -Grito brick siguiendo a blossom

-¡No lo harás! -Grito de vuelta

-*...Si lo haré *-Susurro brick volando mas rápido y con una sonrisa afilada

Brick empezaba a alcanzar a blossom y ella se fijo en eso, pero era tarde, brick le había tomado la muñeca y habían girado en el aire ya que blossom se resistió a parar y cayeron al suelo

Habían llegado al parque de la entrada de la ciudad.

Brick había caído encima de blossom y el habia aprovechado eso e inmovilizo las manos de blosssom tomando las muñecas con sus manos y manteniendolas en el suelo. Brick y blossom se miraban a los ojos y blossom sintió como brick se acercaba a su mejilla

-¡ Déjame brick! -Dijo blossom enojada intentando soltarse

-Jum, aunque el chocolate mas exquisito es este -Dijo brick lamiendo la mejilla de blossom lentamente

Blossom se aterro y se sonrojo al mismo tiempo.

Cerro los ojos fuertemente.

-¿porque esa cara?, eres muy dulce -Dijo brick lamiendo nuevamente su mejilla

Abrió los ojos rápidamente.

Blossom se sonrojo, pero utilizo su máxima fuerza y empujo a brick

-¡Eeeeh!¡ me estaba divirtiendo! -Dijo brick sonriendo - ademas eres mi chocolate favorito..

Blossom tomo una gran roca, era una enorme roca la verdad. Estaba tan avergonzada que tenia una fuerza sobrehumana

-¡ CÁLLATEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! -Grito blossom sonrojada y enojada y le lanzó la roca en la cabeza dejando a brick aturdido en el suelo

* * *

**En la escuela (estaban en recreo)**

-Momoko, porfavor deja de ignorarme -Pedía momotaro a momoko

Momoko había ignorado a momotaro durante todo el día, ni siquiera le había dirigido la palabra

-¡oh!, pero que linda flor -Dijo momoko mirando una flor para ignorar a momotaro

-¡ayudaaa! -Dijo momotaro suplicando a sus hermanos

-Momotaro no tengo ni la mas mínima idea de que le pasa a momoko -Dijo miyashiro

-A nosotros tampoco nos ha contado nada -Dijo miyako

-Aja - asintió kaoru

-Solo nos dijo que te golpeo con una roca -Dijo riendo entre dientes kaoretsu

-¡Momoko hablameeee! -Suplicaba momotaro a momoko de rodillas

-Mashiro -kun ¿como se hace este problema? -Pregunto momoko a mashiro que estaba sumido en sus cuadernos y libros

-se hace así.. -explico amablemente

-¡NO MAS CHOCOLATE EN LA CASA! -Grito momotaro

-Por lo menos ya sabemos como quitarle lo loco... -Dijo miyashiro a kaoretsu

-... Golpeándolo -Completo kaoretsu

-¡MOMOKOOOOOO! -Seguía suplicando momotaro

* * *

**Chan Chan xD, Brick pervertido ¬¬. Bueno esa idea no fue mía (no dire nombre, solo que es idoooootaaa, ¿adivinaron? ¿no? xD un amigo :3)**

**Nota: Sobre la chica nueva que agregare estoy un poco complicada ya que me han pedido algunas personas que las integre a la historia ( unas 4 xD), entonces tendré que decidir :)**

**Nota: si quieren agregar, dar ideas, comentarios, criticas solo díganme n_n y haré lo posible por integrar la idea**

**_Respuestas reviews:_**

_**Andy0:** ¿Novia de mashiro-kun T-T? , lo pensare n_n. Yo antes tampoco sabia que se podia comentar sin estar registrada, y yo me registre solo para comentar los fics, pero me intereso esto de la escritura xD. Espero que te guste el capitulo :D _

_**NikiDaniZ:** xD Hahhaha Disfruta el cap amiga n_n_

_**Karla-20:** Lo pensare amiga, tengo varias postulantes aqui xD_

_**powerdark:** Hahha si, como en mi antiguo fic aparecerán los hermanos. Butch y boomer igual les pasara lo mismo xD pero no son alucinaciones xD_

_**ppgzandrrbzfan**: Exaaaacto amiga ;3. Cuando momoko apoya a momotaro el inconscientemente hace las cosas bien, y el fic de w-20 es geeeenial :D ! _

_**ppgzandrrbzfan**: ¿Kai? ;-; eso me recuerda a alguien xD (no lo dire ._. ), Bueno amiga sobre aparecer en el fic tengo que pensarlo aun hay muchas postulantes xD._

_**Serafine shinjiru:** Hahhah xD disfruta el cap :D_

_**ppg y yo:** Si yo igual soy zombie xD. EXACTO! es hard T-T alguien lo recordó al pobreee n_n. La maldicion de mashiro es algo horriblee XD y con lo que escribiste de "destruir a todos y a todo" estas cerca xD. Hahha mashiro no vino de la luna xD ¿porque lo dices ? xD_

_**Skidzeez:** Muchas gracias n_n !_

_**LocaPorLosRRBZ:** Gracias! espero que te guste el capitulo de hoy :D !_

_Aqui les pondre una mini pelea con un pervertido que me ayudo a hacer este capitulo xD, me parecio divertida en el momento_

Dani: Buuuueno espero que les guste :3 nos vemos en...

Niño idiota: ¡urusai! (callate), Fue mi idea hacer asi este cap, ¡ademas no me pongas como niño idiota! pon solo xx

Dani: Hay si tu, el pervertido me viene a mandonear ¬¬ y ademas no se como te hago caso

xx: si no lo sabias querida niña ..

Dani: No me llames niña ¬¬

xx: como sea, este capitulo es gracias a mi, y solamente a mi

Dani: Si no le callas te juro que te voy a...

xx: ¿haber a que?

Dani: Mira como se va tu Bajo hacia la trituradora y tu skater

xx: si lo haces mandare a la trituradora tus audifonos y tu guitarra electrica

Dani: Ya callate idiota...Bueno como iba diciendo espero que les guste este capitulo, aunque le debo a este pervertido la vida ya que me dio varias ideas

xx: por fin me respetas *-*

Dani: Tuuu baaaajoooo y tu skateeer¬¬

xx: Tus audifoooooonoss y tu guitarraaaa ¬¬


	9. ¿Trabajo?

**¿Trabajo?**

**_Pov Momotaro_**

Momoko no me ha hablado desde ayer, mis hermanos que contaron que comí chocolate, algo prohibido para mi. No me acuerdo de absolutamente nada, bueno solo cuando entro ese chocolate a mi boca y yo como idiota no lo escupí.

Mis hermanos también me contaron que los había golpeado, yo obviamente me disculpe, pero no saben que es lo que le hice a momoko ya que no me habla. No es que me interese que me hable, solo... no lo sé, pero intentare que me diga aunque sea un "Idiota" o algo por el estilo.

Momoko se sienta al lado mio, pero ni siquiera me ha mirado, es algo molesto...pero quien sabe que le hice para que estuviera así, aunque espero que no sea nada fuera de su lugar. No me lo perdonaré.

En este preciso momento estamos en clases de Matemáticas y no entiendo nada. Estoy tan preocupado por Momoko que ni siquiera escucho lo que dice el profesor en este momento

**_Pov Normal_**

**RING~ (sonido de campana y fin de clases)**

Los alumnos salieron rápidamente y la sala de clases y quedaron en ella los RRBZ y las PPGZ

-Momoko.. -Habló momotaro pero momoko lo ignoro nuevamente y fue hacia miyako que estaba ordenando sus cosas, momotaro suspiro

-¡Jajaja! -Se rió kaoretsu caminando hacia momotaro - ¿aun no te arreglas con ella? - Pregunto curioso kaoretsu con sus manos en sus bolsillos

-Pues no.. -

-Suerte entonces - Dijo mostrando su típica sonrisa y tomando sus cosas - Hoy me iré por otro camino

-¿a donde vas? -Pregunto miyashiro integrándose a la conversación con sus cosas en mano

-Ire a tomar aire fresco, deberían intentarlo par de idiotas - rió kaoretsu caminando hacia la salida del salón

-¡Llega antes de cenar! -Grito momotaro y kaoretsu solo levanto su dedo pulgar en forma de afirmación

Kaoru y miyako salieron de la sala de clases conversando alegres y momoko quedo dentro de la sala ordenando sus mochila y algunas cosas que tenia esparcidas por la mesa

-Vamos momotaro - habló nuevamente miyashiro para captar la atención de momotaro  
-Ve tu, espérame afuera de la escuela -Dijo momotaro a miyashiro

- Esta bien - aceptó miyashiro confuso y se retiro de la sala

Momoko seguía ordenando sus cosas. Momotaro también empezó a ordenar sus cosas, pero arranco una hoja de su cuaderno y empezó a hacer algo con el, como un origami.

Momoko miraba que es lo que hacia sigilosamente para que momotaro no se diera cuenta que lo estaba mirando

Momotaro termino de hacer su origami, y era una hermosa flor hecha de papel.

-T-Ten.. -Pronuncio a penas momotaro al estar nervioso y estiro su brazo hacia momoko que aun lo estaba mirando

-Momotaro...-

-Yo...Yo no se lo que habré echo por culpa del chocolate, pero...no quiero que estés molesta conmigo, me siento incomodo y extraño, también no quiero que tu estés mal por mi culpa.. -Habló momotaro rápidamente pero se podía entender perfectamente

Momoko sonrió ampliamente y tomo la flor entre sus manos.

* * *

**Fuera de la escuela**

Miyashiro estaba esperando en una banca y estaba comiendo dulces de una bolsa de papel color café

-¿Porque se tarda tanto? -Se pregunto miyashiro echándose otro dulce a la boca

Derrepente observo que momotaro venia con sus manos en sus bolsillos y con su mirada al suelo, pero tenia una sonrisa en sus labios que sorprendía. Y a su lado estaba momoko también sonriendo, pero se separaron y momotaro fue donde miyashiro y momoko hacia otra dirección, pero antes de irse se despidió de momotaro y de miyashiro de lejos

-Pooooorfin -Exclamó miyashiro poniéndose de pie bruscamente - ¡te tardaste, eh!

-Lo siento, tenia que solucionar algo pendiente - Sonrió

-¿Momoko? -Pregunto poniendo en marcha su caminar

-Si -Dijo simplemente con una sonrisa y caminando igualmente que miyashiro

-Que bueno hermano -Dijo sonriendo y miro su bolsa de dulces -¿Dulces? -Pregunto poniendo la bolsa en frente de su cara

-No, yo paso -Dijo con una gran gotita en su sien y retirando la bolsa de su cara

-¡Mas para mi! - Grito mas fuerte y sonriendo

* * *

**Con las chicas**

Kaoru y miyako iban caminado y conversando

-¡CHICAS! -Grito momoko corriendo y agitando sus manos

-¿Momoko? -Dijeron kaoru y miyako mirando por donde venia su amiga

-Pensamos que te quedarías con tu novio - sonrió kaoru

-¡NO ES MI NOVIO! -Grito enojada y sonrojada

-Tu cara no dice lo mismo -Dijo riendo kaoru al verla sonrojada

-no la molestes kaoru -Dijo miyako - ¿que es eso que llevas en la mano, momoko? -Pregunto al ver la flor de papel

-E-E-E-Esto es .. -Intento explicarse momoko y sus mejillas poco a poco se tiñeron de rosado

-Te lo dio tu novio -Dijo kaoru

-NO ES MI NOVIO -grito enojada y sonrojada - Si me lo dio momotaro... -Dijo con una sonrisa

-Yo nunca dije que estuviese hablando de momotaro -Dijo kaoru con una sonrisa de victoria

-¡ Cállate! -Dijo mas sonrojada

Kaoru miro su reloj y se alarmo al ver la hora

-¡Me tengo que ir! - dijo alarmada kaoru - ¡Nos vemos mañana! -Dijo corriendo hacia algún lugar y esquivando a la gente que venia caminando

-Nos...¿ vemos?.. -Apenas dijeron las chicas al ver como kaoru ya se había ido

* * *

**Con Kaoretsu**

Kaoretsu se encontraba caminado lejos de la escuela y de su casa, estaba entrando a un barrio que no conocia, pero no se veía peligroso ni nada por el estilo.

Kaoretsu aveces le gusta tener su espacio y pensar, sus hermanos saben esto y lo dejan tranquilo, pero aveces dura varios días afuera y sus hermanos tienen que ir a buscarlo. Esto lo hacia cuando tenia 14 años.

Kaoretsu se detuvo al ver como unos chicos mas pequeños jugaban soccer. Los miro por un buen tiempo ya que le recordaba a el y a sus hermanos cuando tenían 13 años y jugaban cuando no tenían nada que hacer.

-*Viejos recuerdos* -Se dijo a si mismo sonriendo, pero sus fantasías fueron interrumpidas por que creyó ver a alguien doblando la esquina que era conocido- *que pierdo con investigar* - Se dijo a si mismo y fue corriendo hacia donde había visto a esa persona

Siguió por varias cuadras a esa persona hasta que vio su cara ya que estaba mirando hacia varios lados antes de entrar a un lugar llamado "Home Coffee"

-_¿esa no es kaoru?_ - se pregunto kaoretsu Curioso - _¿Home Coffee? ¿que es eso?_ -Se pregunto Kaoretsu

Kaoretsu llego a la puerta del lugar y vio que en los costados tenia dos ventanas con cortinas blancas muy elegantes, una puerta que también tenia una pequeña ventana, pero igualmente con una cortina blanca

-¿Entro o no? -Se pregunto kaoretsu - _Bueno creo que me arriesgare_ -Pensó kaoretsu encogiendo los hombro y abrió la puerta y sonó una pequeña campanita que estaba al lado de la puerta

-¡Bienvenido! -Dijo alguien resiviendolo en la entrada

-¿eh? -Dijo kaoretsu y puso una cara de "poker face"

-¿¡KAORU / KAORETSU?! -Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo exaltados

* * *

_Hola!, Bueno adivinen :3, este capitulo también lo hice con ayuda del pervertido, pero algunas cosas. Este capitulo es inspirado en un anime :3, espero que lo conozcan :)_ ._ a mi me encanta ese animeee, aun que el maldito pervertido se parece a uno de los personajes T-T_

_xx: que mala suerte :3_

_Dani: Cállate ¬¬, que responderé los comentarios n_n_

**Respuestas reviews:**

_**LocaPorLosRRBZ:** Lo siento xD_

_**object16:** Dile chico idiota o chico pervertido n_n es para molestarlo :3 (xx: No me molestes ¬¬ / Dani: Ñeee :3 *dile chico pervetido* / xx: ¡Te escuche!)_

_**yiyi-sama y yuki-san**: No importa yiyi-sama n_n a yuki-san se le puede olvidar,no importa yo igual soy muy olvidadiza :S._

_**mitzuki35:** Respuestas en el capitulo de hoy :3. y si ya habias comentado :3_

_**Serafine Shinjiru:** Los dos son pervertidos el unico que se salva es Boomer u_u xD_

_**emi-nekiito**: Sip :3_

_**ppg y yo:** Pobre brick, bofetadas vuelan xD. y no, no es un vampiro :3 pero estas algo cerca xD_

_**LUCKA-SAMA:** xD Jajja lo pensare :3_

_**Andy0:** Hahha XD, gracias por la idea n_n_

_**ppgzandrrbzfan:** Okey :3_


	10. Trabajo de Maid

**Trabajo de maid**

-¿¡KAORU / KAORETSU?! -Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo exaltados

Kaoru tenia un traje de sirvienta,pero era color negro con una delantal blanco que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas

-¿u-una sirvienta? -Dijo kaoretsu mirando a kaoru

-No puede ser.. -Dijo Kaoru retrocediendo y abriendo sus ojos impresionada

**4 horas ****después**

Kaoru estaba saliendo de Home coffee con su ropa normal, y dio un gran suspiro

-Se que estas hay kaoretsu -Dijo Kaoru dirigiéndose a un arbusto

-¿como lo sabias? -Dijo kaoretsu saliendo del arbusto

-era obvio -Dijo enojada - Eres un idiota...

-¿Eh? -

-¡PORQUE ME SEGUISTE! -Grito enojada, haciendo que personas voltearan a mirarla

-Baja la voz...-Dijo intentando calmarla - Ven.. -

Kaoretsu tomo de la mano a Kaoru que aun estaba muy enojada. Kaoretsu y kaoru caminaron varias cuadras hasta que llegaron a una cancha de soccer en donde habían unos chicos jugando.

Kaoretsu y Kaoru fueron a las gradas y se sentaron

-¿porque trabajas en ese lugar? -Pregunto kaoretsu con su vista hacia los niños

-Ese "lugar" como le dices, es un café de maids, o simplemente cafés de sirvientas. Son restaurantes temáticos donde las camareras van vestidas con trajes de sirvientas. En estos cafés, las camareras interpretan el papel de sirvienta y tratan a sus clientes como si fueran los señores de una casa del siglo XIX. Al entrar al café, como ya te habrás dado cuenta, las sirvientas dan la bienvenida al cliente con la frase "Bienvenido, mi amo" o "Bienvenido de vuelta", pero aun no me acostumbro a decir eso de "amo", pero mi jefa me deja decir en los primeros días de trabajo "Bienvenido". Aunque tendré que acostumbrarme si no quiero perder el empleo. - Explico kaoru jugando con sus dedos nerviosamente

-¿estas hace poco allí? -Pregunto kaoretsu mirando a kaoru

-Hace 1 mes - contestó

-¿porque lo haces? - Pregunto curioso kaoretsu

-Necesito el dinero para mi hermano que esta en la universidad, mi padre murió hace dos años por una enfermedad, y mi madre trabaja...pero no es suficiente para pagar la universidad, los estudios de Shou,mis estudios, la luz, el agua...todo, no es suficiente... -Dijo kaoru con su cabeza gacha y con sus cabellos cubriéndoles los ojos

-¿trabajas para mantener a tu familia? - Pregunto mas curioso

-Si, ademas le hice una promesa a mi padre...le prometí que seria fuerte y que ayudaría a mi madre y a mis hermanos...el... murió en frente de mis ojos y yo lo puse hacer nada -Dijo kaoru apunto de llorar

Derrepente kaoru sintió como la abrazaban

-ha? -Dijo kaoru al ver como kaoretsu era quien la abrazaba y el con su mano dirigía su cabeza hacia el pecho de el - eh...

-Eres muy valiente... para hacer este tipo de cosas -Dijo kaoretsu aun abrazándola fuertemente y enredando sus dedos en el pelo de kaoru

-*De.. déjame.. *-Dijo ella en un susurro

Kaoru se sonrojo y lo aparto de ella rápidamente

-¡No me toques!-exclamo ella enojada y aun sonrojada

-Je.. -Se rió kaoretsu alegremente y agachando su cabeza

-¿que te causa tanta risa, pervertido? -Pregunto intrigada mirando a kaoretsu como entre sus cabellos tenia una risa

-nada.. - mostró una sonrisa amigable

-Pero..No puedo permitir que les digas a momoko o a miyako, ni siquiera a tus hermanos idiotas - Amenazó

-¿esa es una amenaza? -Pregunto mirándola con sus ojos color jade

-Tómalo como quieras -contesto cortante nuevamente e ignorándolo

Kaoretsu volvió a mirar a los niños que estaban jugando al igual que kaoru

* * *

**Al siguiente día**

-_¿¡ Pero que.. ?!_ -Pensó kaoru al ver como kaoretsu estaba sentado en una de las mesas y la estaba observando con una sonrisa

- Hola, kaoru -Dijo alegremente para molestarla

-_Carajo.._ -Pensó kaoru y se acerco a la mesa de kaoretsu para pedir su orden - ¿q-que desea de comer? -Pregunto con una sonrisa fingida y su ojo tenia un pequeño tic

-Eh, ¿que me recomiendas? -Pregunto kaoretsu mirando el menú

-Omelet - contestó con su risa fingida y sacando un cuadernito y un lápiz de su delantal para pedir la orden

-¿que es lo que contiene ese omelet? - pregunto kaoretsu intentando sacar de sus casillas a la chica

-es un plato elaborado con huevo batido y cocinado con mantequilla o aceite en una sartén - Contestó y su tic en el ojo se notaba cada vez más

-Aja, esta bien...quiero ese omelet -Dijo kaoretsu apoyándose en el respaldo de la silla, totalmente desinteresado

-_voy a matar a esa mierda de kaoretsu_ - Esos eran los pensamientos de kaoru dirigiéndose a la cocina para que prepararan la orden y con su tic en el ojo aun bien marcado

Kaoru salio de la cocina y fue a tomar mas pedidos, pero sentía que alguien la observaba y era kaoretsu que tenia sus ojos en forma de gato. Kaoru intento no mirarlo, y seguía tomando ordenes

-Jejeje, que divertido molestarla -Pensó kaoretsu hasta que miro un cartel que estaba en una de las paredes cerca de la puerta de a cocina - ¿que es eso? - se dijo y empezó a leer el cartel:

-"Los clientes deben respetar varias normas, que no deben saltarse bajo ningún concepto; todas ellas tiene que ver con la integridad y seguridad de las camareras. Las reglas son: .. -Se dijo kaoretsu leyendo el cartel y miro hacia donde estaba kaoru nuevamente para no perderle de vista y volvió a leer el cartel

-"Totalmente prohibido el espionaje, chantaje o acoso a alguna de las sirvientas."- leyó la siguiente norma -"Se prohíbe el contacto corporal con las trabajadoras."-siguió leyendo -"Está prohibido preguntar a las trabajadoras sobre sus turnos de trabajo."- leyó la siguiente norma-"Está prohibido preguntar a las Maid sobre asuntos de su vida privada."-kaoretsu sonrió y siguió leyendo -"No se pedirá el número de teléfono a las maid."-Kaoretsu se acomodo en su asiento-"No se pedirá la dirección e-mail de las maid." - Kaoretsu termino de leer y kaoru venia con su pedido en una bandeja alzada como las camareras lo hacían habitualmente

-D-Disfrute su comida, ¿quiere que le escriba algo en su omelet, a-amo? -Pregunto kaoru con un tic y con una salsa de kerchup en sus manos

-hay que tierna -Dijo con una sonrisa para molestarla - Esta bien, escribe... - Kaoretsu lo pensó - "tus pensamientos" -Dijo con una aura brillante alrededor suyo y con una sonrisa "sexy", según él

-Bien -Dijo con una sonrisa, escribió en el omelet y se marchó alegre

Kaoretsu leyó lo que escribió y puso cara de decepción

-_¿"Estúpido"?_ - Se pregunto mirando el omelet con una enorme interrogación en su cabeza

* * *

**En algún lugar Desconocido**

-¡JAJAJAJAJA! -se rió una sombra en la oscuridad -¿es enserio, una sirvienta? - Se pregunto riendo malvadamente - No me lo creo - Dijo aun entre risas

-Se ve linda -Dijo un chico mirando el proyector que había creado esa sombra

-¡¿Se ve linda?! - Dijo la sombra molesta - ¡Es una Powerpuff girl Z! -Grito enojado la sombra en la oscuridad

-Pero.. -Intento explicarse el chico

-¡Nada de peros! -Grito enojado y paso su mano por el proyector y lo desvaneció completamente

- _Estos no son mis sentimientos...no lo son _-Pensó el chico enojado y apretando sus puños - Maldito..

-Pues bien, necesitamos energía, ¡energía! - Informo otro chico en la oscuridad

-Nos les prohibiré que roben energía,pero no pueden ser tantas personas...¿ya saben como arrebatar energía? -Pregunto esa "persona" sonriendo

-Arrancando su alma.. -Dijeron los tres chicos al mismo tiempo sonriendo con una sonrisa afilada

* * *

**Con momoko**

Momoko se encontraba en su casa, estaba en su habitacion escuchando música con audífonos y mirando hacia afuera desde su ventana

-¡Hermana! -Grito alguien desde afuera de la habitacion

Momoko bajo el volumen de su música

-¿me has hablado? -Pregunto para estar segura de que no fue su imaginación

-¡Si! - Dijo nuevamente alguien desde afuera de la habitacion y toco la puerta fuertemente

-¡YA VOY! -dijo momoko un poco enojada al escuchar esos golpes tan fuertes

Momoko abrió, y se trataba de su pequeña hermana; kuriko akatsutsumi. Kuriko seguía del mismo tamaño (al igual que ken, no pareciese que hubiesen pasado años) y tenia 13 años.

-Momoko, necesito que me ayudes a encontrar mi celular, ¿me podrías llamar? -Pregunto kuriko con sus manos juntas - ¿siiii?

-Bien - contestó y tomo su celular y marco el numero de kuriko, ellas se quedaron en silencio para escuchar el ringtone de su celular

Riiiiiiiiiing Riiiiiiiing ( sonido del celular de kuriko)

-¡ aquí esta! -Dijo sacando su celular del bolsillo

-¡KURIKO! -dijo enojada momoko al ver como kuriko no había buscado en sus bolsillos

-¡Lo sientooooo! -Dijo escapando de la habitacion de momoko con una sonrisa falsa en sus labios

Momoko cerro la puerta con un suspiro

-hermanas.. -Dijo momoko sonriendo y tomo sus audífonos nuevamente

* * *

_Nota: La chica que aparecerá en algún capítulos de estos debe tener nombre en japones, como los demás n_n._

**_Respuestas reviews:_**

_**LocaPorLosRRBZ:** Lo siento, ¿no te gusto eso? :/ que mal.._

_**objet16:** Gracias n_n (xx: ¿LO VES? ¡ahora me dirán pervertidooo/ Dani: ¿que acaso no lo eres? ¬¬ / xx: ejem *claro que no* ejem/ Dani: no te escuche maldito idiota, habla bien/ xx: eres mala T-T / Dani: Aja si, me lo han dicho miles de veces n_n, ¿quieres que te asesine? *-* / xx: n-no gracias ñ_ñU )_

_**Segovax:** Gracias :D ! y si el anime es ese n_n _

_**yiyi-sama :** xx: ahora me dicen idiota/ Dani: Pues es verdad, maldito pervertido :D /xx:no entiendo como puedes ser mi amiga/ Dani: Me amaaaas n_n, ademas instale un micro-chip que puede matarte si no me haces caso *¬* / xx: ¿e-enserio o_o? / Dani: Claro n_n *yiyi-sama que quede entre nosotras, es mentira ;D* / xx: voy a morir y soy tan lindo y tierno / Dani: Jejeje, dani gana denuevo :) / xx:Bueno a tu pregunta, si tengo nombre, solo que no me gusta ponerlo...ademas solo ayudo a esta lunatica enferma del gore/ Dani: Te matareee *¬* / xx: -Suspiro- aunque puedes decirme Seth, en el antiguo fic de Dani, había un chico demonio que se llamaba Seth ( Dani: Puede que también lo integre a la historia, es hermosoo :D ), y pues esta basado algo en mi, ¿o no dani? / Dani: Jum, es verdad tiene razon -_-" / xx: victoria :D_

_**yuki-san:** De nada n_n es un placer_

_**Powerdark:** Hahha tiene otro poder que se presentara mas adelante n_n y boomer y butch no tienen ninguna _

_**Powerdark:**Hahhaha siii es un café n_n, ahaha xD podria ser _

_xx: hasta otro capitulo ;) / Dani: Oye! yo dijo eso ¬¬_

**¿Reviews?**


	11. Sucesos

**Sucesos**

Un nuevo día para la ciudad de tokio, el sol estaba cálido y los alumnos de la escuela de tokio ya estaban en clases..

-¿has escuchado las noticias? -Dijo una chica en el pasillo a otra en el oído. Tenia unos libros en las manos apegados a sus pechos y la otra chica prestaba atención

-No...¿ ha sucedido algo ? -pregunto la chica

-Si, algo grave...dicen en los noticieros que ha aparecido gente en algunas partes de la ciudad "muertas" -Dijo la chica un poco traumatizada y mirando hacia todos lados

-¿¡Enserio?! -Pregunto exaltada la chica y llevo sus manos a su boca en forma de impresión

-¡Si!, pero no saben de que mueren, algunos científicos dicen que no poseen "alma" -Dijo la chica

Miyashiro estaba escuchando atento la conversación de estas dos chicas sin que ellas se dieran cuenta, y decidió preguntar

-¿no tienen alma? - Pregunto miyashiro a las chicas

-M-Miyashiro-kun -Dijeron las chicas con un sonrojo en sus mejillas -S-Si, ya que no saben de que ha muerto, han aparecido 12 personas muertas esta semana y dicen que siguen los ataques por los alrededores - Dijo la chica a miyashiro seriamente

-Extraño... -Dijo pensativo miyashiro

-También dicen que no fue algún suicidio o algo por el estilo, no tienen ningún rasgo de que alguien los haya asesinado con alguna arma de fuego, o algo cortante, ni de que ellos se hayan suicidado...dicen que alguien esta matando - habló nuevamente la chica - ...pero no esta cien por ciento aprobado esa teoria

-Ya veo...muchas gracias, chicas -Dijo miyashiro con una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a las chicas y se fue de donde ellas estaban

-_¿Sin... almas?_ -Se pregunto miyashiro confundido

Miyashiro llego hasta donde miyako y estaba ordenando sus cosas en su casillero

-Hola miyako, ¿como estas? -Pregunto nervioso y rascando su cabeza

-Bien, ayer ayude a mi abuela a ordenar la casa, así que estoy un poco cansada -Dijo miyako con una sonrisa

-_¿y aun así sonríe?_ -Se pregunto miyashiro levantando una ceja

-¿vamos a clases? -Pregunto miyako - Ya van a tocar la campana...

-S-Si, vamos - Sonrió

Miyashiro y miyako llegaron a su sala de clases correspondientes y allí ya se encontraban, kaoretsu, kaoru, momotaro y momoko.

-kaoretsu, momotaro tengo algo que decirles -Dijo miyahiro a sus hermanos para que se acercaran a el y decirles lo que había escuchado

-Ya vamos -Dijeron kaoretsu y momotaro, kaoretsu estaba sentado en la mesa y momotaro estaba apoyado en la pared, algo aburrido y fueron inmediatamente hacia miyashiro cuando los llamó

-hola! -mashiro saludo a las chicas entrando a la sala de clases. Mashiro estaba con sus cuadernos en mano y tenia una sonrisa en sus labios

Miyashiro les comento sobre lo que había escuchado de las chicas del pasillo

-¡Hola mashiro-kun ! -Dijeron momoko y miyako sonrientes

-Hola mashiro -Dijo sonriendo kaoru

-¿han escuchado los rumores?, son horribles -comentó mashiro a las chicas

-No, ¿cuales rumores? -pregunto kaoru

-Sobre que ha aparecido gente sin "alma", especificando...muertas -Dijo mashiro con una escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo

-Que horrible -Dijeron momoko y miyako asustadas

-¿Sin alma?, eso no es científicamente probable -Dijo kaoru levantando una ceja y poniendo sus manos en su cintura

-No, la verdad que no, pero han investigado los cuerpos. En algún tiempo atrás cuando una persona esta viva, su peso corporal no es el mismo cuando esta muerta, pesa algunos kilos menos, como si le faltara algo a esa persona...su alma. -Dijo mashiro - Pero en este caso, las personas no presentan ningún tipo de enfermedad, no se suicidaron, no han tenido algún infarto al corazón, ni siquiera tienen alguna mancha de sangre en sus cuerpos.. -

-¿cuantos ataques se han presentado? -Pregunto momoko asustada por lo dicho de mashiro

-Pues, hasta ahora, solo 12 personas -contestó mashiro

-Eso es sádico.. - Comentó miyako con sus manos en su corazón

-Dicen que el numero podría elevarse, yo espero que no sea así -Dijo mashiro retirándose hacia su asiento

Los chicos que estaban hablando sobre el mismo tema, también se impactaron

-¿enserio? -Pregunto kaoretsu para estar seguro

-Si...-Dijo miyashiro mirando hacia el suelo

-Debemos tener cuidado si no queremos que mas personas mueran -Comento momotaro seriamente

RING~ (comienzo de la siguiente asignatura)

El profesor entró en la sala de clases y se paró en frente de la clases, para que dejaran de hacer ruido y se sentaran en sus lugares. Los alumnos comprendieron el concepto y se callaron

-Bien alumnos, hoy tendremos.. -Dijo el profesor pero alguien estaba haciendo ruidos de dolor

Los alumnos miraron hacia donde estaba el ruido y era mashiro quien estaba con su mano en su pecho, como si algo lo estuviera hiriendo por dentro

-¿se siente bien, Asuhara? - Pregunto el profesor a mashiro al verlo respirar agitadamente

Mashiro no dijo nada y salio corriendo la sala de clases con su mano en su pecho

-¡Mashiro!,Tks.. -Dijo momotaro y se levanto de su asiento y corrió detrás de mashiro

-¡Momotaro!,¡Mashiro! -Dijeron las PPGZ y sus hermanos

Las PPGZ y los RRBZ y pusieron de pie, dispuestos a seguir a mashiro y momotaro

-¡ Hey, no pueden salir de la sala!, Si alguien mas sale de esta sala lo suspenderé por 3 días -Dijo el profesor molesto

Las PPGZ y los RRBZ se sentaron intimidados y se miraron entre si preocupados

* * *

**Con Mashiro y momotaro**

-¡Mashiro! -Grito por los pasillos vacíos de la escuela ya que todos estaban en sus respectivas clases. Momotaro había perdido de vista a mashiro en una doblada - Mashiro... -Momotaro se dirigió al patio trasero de la escuela y vio a alguien apoyado en la pared

Momotaro sintió que esa persona estaba respirando agitadamente y tenia su mano en el pecho y arrugaba su polera al apretar tan fuerte

-¿Mashiro? -Pregunto momotaro acercándose a mashiro que estaba sudando un poco, intento poner su mano en el hombro de mashiro para asegurarse de que estaba bien

-¡ ALÉJATE! -grito mashiro golpeando la mano de momotaro con su mano para que no lo tocara. Pero el dolor que sentía se intensifico y cayo de rodillas al suelo y con su cabeza gacha al suelo

-Mashiro, ¿que sucede contigo? -Pregunto momotaro poniéndose de cunclillas

Momotaro vio como a mashiro se le formaban unas marcas rojas en las manos, movio su cabeza y miro de nuevo y ya no estaban

-Déjame.. -Dijo mashiro con voz suave - ¡VETE! -grito cambiando de voz a una enojada

-No te dejare, algo te sucede...no se que sea pero te ayudaremos, yo, mis hermanos y las chicas..eres nuestro amigo, mashiro. -Dijo momotaro

Mashiro aun tenia sus manos en su pecho y abrió los ojos al escuchar esas palabras de momotaro y frunció el seño fuertemente

RING~ (sonido de campana y fin de clases)

Momotaro miro como los alumnos salían de la escuela, miro nuevamente a mashiro

-Mashiro, tenemos que irnos -Dijo momotaro

-DÉJAME! -Grito nuevamente y salio corriendo de allí, salto las rejas que impedían que personas entraran a la escuela, pero el simplemente las salto sin ningún problema

-Ese idiota.. -Dijo momotaro poniéndose de pie y mirando hacia donde se había ido

-¡Momotaro! -Dijeron sus hermanos llegando al lugar en donde estaba momotaro mirando hacia donde mashiro se había ido

-El idiota se fue .. -Dijo momotaro a sus hermanos y a las chicas que tenían cara de preocupación

Todos quedaron en silencio

-_¿que es lo que sucede con el?_ -Se pregunto momotaro preocupado

* * *

**En algún lugar Desconocido**

-¡IDIOTAS! -Grito la sombra enojada - ¡LES DIJE QUE NO ABSORBIERAN TANTA ENERGÍA -Grito mas enojada y moviéndose de un lado a otro

-¡P-Pero...! -Dijeron los tres chicos intentando explicarse

-No nos pudimos resistir -Dijo el primer chico

-La energía de las almas no era suficiente, así que tuvimos que absorber más -Dijo el segundo chico

-¡LES DIJE QUE NO ABSORBIERAN TANTA ENERGÍA! - repitió - ¡Ademas también les advertí que no fueran tantas almas, ya que se darían cuenta y los rumores corren rápido! -Dijo algo mas calmado

-Lo sentimos -Dijeron los tres arrodillándose

-Tendrán que ser mas cautelosos,ademas a ese chico mashiro le sucede algo... JAJAJA,pobres PPGZ y esos idiotas de los RRBZ que se unieron a ellas, tendrán una gran sorpresa cuando el sello se rompa -Dijo riendo malvadamente - Ese chico tendrá dos opciones, unirse a nosotros o matar a sus "amigos" - Rió

* * *

Hola :3

**_Respuestas reviews:_**

_**dickory5:** Gracias por leer T-T !_

_**Yiyi-sama y yuki-san:** Dani: Hola :3, yo igual soy un poco bipolar xD/ xx: ¿te gusta hiro? Jeje / Dani: ¿de que te ries madito? ¬¬ / xx: Nada, nada. No me mates, aun tengo mucho que vivir, las chicas me esperan ;) / Dani: -a punto de activar el chip- / xx: Ya, ya! me dejo. yiyi-sama eres malvada conmigo / Dani: Pobresito, quiere su leche ¿eh? el bebe, quiere su lechitaaa / xx: ¬¬ bien, eso fue raro y no soy un bebe ! ¡soy un chico 100% maduro! / Dani: *y pervertido* / xx:¿que? / Dani: Nadaaa. y bueno te llamare "yiyi" n_n / xx: Yo si sirvo, esta niña se queda dormida y yo tengo que despertarla/ Dani: Eso es una vil mentira ._. / xx: ¿amiga-enemiga?, ¡Jeje!...estoy de acuerdo / Dani y xx: ¡Bye!_

_**emi-nekiito:** (Cap. 5): Gracias, me consto un poco hacer a mashiro-kun. (Cap.6): Un misterio muy misterioso °w°. (Cap.7): es malvaaadooo :3 . (Cap.8): xx: ¡si!, soy un pervertido de primera. les gano a todos los pervertidos, mas pervertidos del mundo entero/ Dani: Ahora lo admite ¬¬. (Cap.9 ) : Hahaha, si, siempre le digo a mis amigos "tarados, tontos, idiotas, pervertidos, enfermos mentales o imbeciles", es una forma de demostrar mi cariño. Aunque a mis amigas les dijo "te quiero" y esas cosas xD, pero a los hombres no ._. . (Cap.10) : En este capitulo, solo un poco...la verdad no me ayudo en nada, el idiota se quedo dormido y me dice a mi que me quedo dormida ¬¬_

_**powerdark**: Si, ese chico es raro...en capitulos mas adelante se explicara porque tiene "esos sentimientos" que supuestamente no son de el xD. y Robar almas sip, es la fuente de energia de esos chicos xD_

_**ppg y yo:** xx: jeje, enamorada, enamorada, ena.. / Dani: -Bofetada- No molestes, enfermo mental ¬¬ / xx: -sobando su mejilla roja- ¬¬ / Dani: a mi no me ha pasado, cualquier chico que se me acerque con intenciones de algo, no tendra parientes n_n ¿o no, eh? ¬¬/ xx: si ya me acorde ¬¬ -sobando su mejilla aun- / Dani: Creo que con eso del "Chupacabras" te alejaste bastante xD / xx: *mucho diria yo* / Dani: -Sacando cuchillo- ¿quieres tomar una siesta permanente? *¬* / xx: alejate, demonio ¬¬ -poniendo sus dedos en foma de cruz- / Dani: el único "demonio" que conozco eres tu, imbécil...ademas eso es para los vampiros / xx: es verdad soy un demonio :3 / Dani: Buena idea "ppg y yo" le pondre Nakoto n_n / xx: "melocoton" es lo mismo que durazno / Dani: ¿cuales personas? las que quieren matar a los RRBZ y las PPGZ o los que hablan aveces en su cabeza?_

_**ppgzandrrbzfan:** Gracias n_n! _

_**LocaPorLosRRBZ:** ¿Lo conoces? es genial! :3_

_**Segovax:** Gracias por la recomendación_

_**Karla-20:** No importa n_n. ¿lady gaga? ¿te gusta?, Haha yo no soy fan de ella pero tengo una cancion solamente en mi mp3 de ella, creo que se llamaba "Just Dance", Yo soy mas fanatica del Rock. "¿bañate?" °_° xD Hahaha / xx: ¿me puedo bañar contigo? :3 / Dani: NO! pervertido y hace mis tareas!/ xx: ugh, bien .../ Dani: ¿en que iba? ...ah si! Disfruta el cap :)_

**_¿Reviews?_**


	12. ¡Una chica se enamoro de momotaro!

**¡Una chica se enamoro de momotaro!**

-Estoy cansadaaaa, no entiendo porque mi hermano no podía ayudarme-Dijo una chica caminando con tres enormes bolsas con frutas dentro

La chica tenia el cabello negro azulado o morado oscuro y liso con algunas ondas en las puntas,mas o menos hasta la cintura , tenia los ojos color lila oscuro. Su ropa era una polera con mangas largas color rosa claro con una detalle de un lazo pequeño en la cintura y una mini chaqueta color morado con una lazo en en centro color morado. También tenia una falda color ciruela que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas, unas panties color rosa que le llegaban un poco mas abajo de la falda y unos botines morados.

-Ya no puedo mas.. -Dijo la chica y tropezo con algo que estaba en el suelo y cayo al suelo con todo y bolsas

-Mis rodillas.. -Dijo a punto de llorar y se sentó en el suelo mirando sus rodillas como de apoco empezaban a sangrar

Derrepente sintió una presencia enfrente suyo, vio unas zapatillas negras. Miro hacia arriba y era un chico de cabello anaranjado y ojos rojos, era momotaro.

-eh, ¿estas lastimada? -Pregunto momotaro poniéndose en la misma altura de la chica que aun lo observaba -Déjame ver.. -Dijo el amablemente con una sonrisa

La chica se sonrojo y aun seguía mirando el rostro de momotaro

-Woah, estas sangrando un poco, por suerte siempre llevo esto.. -Dijo momotaro y del bolsillo de la chaqueta saco una bandita - .. Las usaba antes en mi cara, y ahora siempre las llevo conmigo para cuando pasen estas cosas - explico momotaro sacando de la envoltura la bandita - Bien.. -Dijo poniendo dos banditas en sus rodillas -¡Perfecto! -Dijo poniéndose de pie sonriente

Momotaro le ofrecio su mano a la chica que aun seguía en el suelo son decir ninguna palabra

-G-Gracias .. -Dijo con un pequeño sonrojo y tomo su mano poniéndose de pie inmediatamente

-Je, no hay problema...- Sonrió - ...Te ayudare con las bolsas, ademas las frutas están esparcidas por el suelo, te ayudare a recogerlas también -Dijo sonriendo

-N-No hace falta...mi casa esta a una cuadra...p-puedo llegar -Dijo sonrojada, miro las frutas que estaban esparcidas en el suelo y fue recogiéndolas una a una mientras la echaba a la bolsa

-Que testaruda.. -Dijo momotaro riendo y también la ayudo a recoger las frutas, hasta que solo quedaba una fruta y los dos quisieron tomarla y tocaron sus manos

La chica miro a momotaro sonrojada y nerviosa, y momotaro solo sonrió ampliamente

La chica se paro rapidamente y momotaro algo lento

-¡Y-Yo lo siento! -Dijo la chica alterada

-No te disculpes -contestó momotaro tomando las dos bolsas - te acompañare hasta tu casa

-Esto...Esta bien -Dijo la chica bajando la mirada y tomo la bolsa restante

La chica y momotaro empezaron a caminar

-¿Y como te llamas? -Pregunto momotaro aun con su vista hacia el camino que la chica lo conducia

-Eh, M-Me L-Llamo N-Natsumi, N-Natsumi F-Fujishima -Dijo la chica nerviosa

-Que lindo nombre -Dijo momotaro con su sonrisa que sonrojaba a casa momento a la chica

-¿Y T-Tu? -Pregunto natsumi nerviosa

-Momotaro akamatsu - Dijo simplemente momotaro

-_No parece un mal chico -_pensó natsumi sonrojada y dirigiendo su vista hacia el suelo

-¿y vas a la escuela por aquí cerca?, nunca te había visto - pregunto momotaro curioso

-Pues, No soy de por aquí.. - Dijo natsumi un poco menos nerviosa - ...Mi hermano mayor y yo vinimos de visita para ver a nuestros abuelos, pero...nos iremos pronto...¿y tu escuela, como se llama? -pregunto natsumi

- La mía es " La Escuela central de Tokio" -Contesto momotaro

-_La conozco.._ - Pensó natsumi sonriente

-¿ Debes de conocerla no? -Pregunto momotaro adivinando los pensamientos de la chica

-¡S-SI! -grito la chica al oír como el chico de cabellos anaranjados y extraños ojos rojos había dado en el blanco

-No es necesario que grites -Dijo momotaro con una gotita en su cien

-B-B-Bien, llegamos -

-Que linda casa - Comentó momotaro mirando la casa

Natsumi entro a dejar las bolsas dos bolsas que tenia momotaro en la entrada de la puerta de la casa y regreso nuevamente a donde momotaro

-E-E-Esto...Y-Yo, p-p-podría ir a.. vert...-Intento hablar natsumi, pero estaba demasiado nerviosa como para poder hacerlo

-¿verme a la escuela? ...¡Claro!, seria un gusto, Natsumi.. Ve a verme a la salida, hoy a las 17:30 P.M-Dijo momotaro entregando la ultima bolsa a natsumi - ¡Nos vemos! - sonrió por ultimo y se fue caminado hacia algún lugar con sus manos en los bolsillos, mientras natsumi lo miraba como se alejaba de la casa

-_¿c-como lo supo?_ - Se pregunto natsumi - ¡Se me notaba en la cara de estupidaa! -Dijo enojada y sonrojada al mismo tiempo - ¿ seré estúpida?, apenas conozco a ese chico y yo le pregunto si puedo verlo en la escuela, bueno el ya sabia lo que estaba pensando...¡Ahhh! -Dijo corriendo hacia su casa aun sonrojada y enojada consigo misma

* * *

**Dia siguiente, En la escuela **

Los RRBZ y las PPGZ estaban en una de las mesas en donde se servían los almuerzo cuando estaba lleno en la cafeteria, pero ahora no estaban almorzando, si no que estaban en recreo

Momotaro les estaba explicando a sus hermanos y a las PPGZ lo que le había sucedido ayer cuando daba una caminata a la ciudad. La unica que grito fue momoko

Momoko solo estaba con una aura asesina

-¿una chica? -Pregunto miyashiro interesado en el tema

-Pues si, se le había caído sus cosas yo la ayude, conversamos, y me pregunto si podía venirme a ver -Repitió momotaro

-¿y era linda? -Pregunto kaoretsu sonriendo ladino

Kaoru lo golpeo con un cuaderno

-Auch -Dijo kaoretsu sobando su cabeza y mirando de reojo a kaoru

-a tu pregunta, si era linda-Dijo momotaro desinteresadamente

-¿¡LINDA!? -grito momoko enojada y echando humos por la cabeza

-¿celosa? -pregunto momotaro con ojos brillantes

-¡JAMAS!,¡PERO NO PUEDES DECIR QUE ES LINDA, SI NI SIQUIERA LA CONOCES! -

Momotaro aprovecho el momento para molestar a momoko un poco

-Pues...la conoceré hoy, le diré si quiere ir a una cita conmigo -Dijo Momotaro sonriente - ¿Celosa aun?

-¡HAS LO QUE QUIERAS! -grito momoko enojada y se marcho hacia otro lugar empujando a quien se le cruzara en el camino

_-Jeje, celosa_ -Pensó momotaro sonriendo

* * *

**RING~ (Fin de clases)**

-¿no crees que te pasaste con eso ? -Pregunto miyashiro ordenando sus cosas en su casillero

Momotaro lo miro confundido

-¿A que te refieres? -pregunto momotaro

-Pues, sobre lo que le dijiste a momoko, sobre la cita - Interrumpió kaoretsu que estaba apoyado en la pared

-Jajaja!, No entiendo porque se molesta tanto, es solo una cita -Dijo momotaro Sonriendo con burla

-Como sea, tu "cita" debe estar esperándote afuera, querido hermano -Dijo kaoretsu mientras caminaba hacia la salida acompañado por momotaro y miyashiro

Vieron que en la puerta de la salida de la escuela estaban Kaoru y miyako esperándolos

-¿ y momoko? -Pregunto Momotaro mirando hacia todos lados

-Se fue a su casa, no quiso retrasar al chico de la "cita" -Dijo apunto de reír

-La verdad es que estaba muy enojada -Dijo miyako preocupada

-Se le quitara, solo es una cita, no me voy a morir -Dijo momotaro bufándose

Salieron fuera de la escuela y se encontraba apoyada en la pared una chica algo sonrojada y nerviosa

-¡Disfruta tu cita! -Dijeron todos dejando a momotaro plantado

-¡OIGAN! -Grito momotaro al ver como todos corrían lejos de el

La chica se acerco a momotaro que seguía mirando como sus amigos se iban corriendo

-H-Hola, momotaro-kun - Dijo natsumi totalmente sonrojada

-Eh, Hola -Dijo sonriendo momotaro - Oye.. - se rasco su cabeza nervioso - ¿Quieres salir a una cita hoy conmigo?

-¡¿Q-QUE?! -Grito la chica mas roja y avergonzada

-N-N-No como novios, so-solo una salida -Dijo momotaro moviendo sus manos intentando explicarse

-Aah -Dijo la chica un poco triste

-¿donde quieres ir? -Pregunto momotaro sonriendo amistosamente

-P-Pues, al Parque De Diversiones -Dijo la chica tomando el brazo de brick y juntándose con el

-E-Eh -Dijo momotaro sorprendido al ver como ella le tomaba del brazo

-¿T-Te molesta? -Pregunto natsumi con una carita triste

-Esto... N..No -Dijo momotaro dando un gran suspiro

-Vamos entonces, Momotaro-kun -Dijo abrazando su brazo

* * *

**Parque de Diversiones**

Momotaro Caminaba del brazo con natsumi que se tenia los ojos cerrados y se dejaba llevar por momotaro.

-Momoko, ¿estas segura de lo que haces? - Pregunto miyako escondida en un arbusto

Momoko estaba escondida en un arbusto al igual que miyako y estaba mirando por unos monoculares a momotaro y a natsumi como caminaban hacia los juegos de Diversiones

-Si, un cien por ciento -Dijo momoko mientras aun miraba con sus monoculares

Miyako suspiro

-¡No son celos! -Dijo momoko alterada

-N-No he dicho nada.. -Dijo miyako con una gotita de sudor en su cien

de vuelta con momotaro y natsumi

-Momotaro-kun, me gustaría subirme a ese -Dijo natsumi mostrando con su dedo indice un juego que era de "enamorados"

-¿E-Ese juego? - Pregunto para estar seguro - P-Pero es mejor este...- Dijo momotaro mostrando un juego extremo

-Ven, ven! -Dijo natsumi sonriendo y arrastrándolo hacia el juego

* * *

**En un lugar desconocido**

-Bien, creo que es el momento de mandar saludo a nuestro querido amigo -Dijo la sombra mientras levantaba su mano hacia el proyector y de su mano lanzaba un polvo negro - Con eso bastara..

-Je -Rieron los tres chicos

* * *

**En el parque de diversiones**

Momotaro estaba a punto de entrar a su peor pesadilla, hasta que una "cosa" gigante bloqueo el paso

-¿¡Q-QUE?! -dijeron al unisono momotaro y natsumi que aun seguía abrazado al brazo de momotaro

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH HH! -gritaron las personas que se encontraban al rededor

-¿¡P-pero que es eso?! -Se pregunto momoko al ver esa cosa gigante, se trataba de un osito de felpa gigante, pero tenia una sonrisa de cocodrilo...muy afilada y puntiaguda

-_Energía negativa_ - Pensaron miyako, momoko y momotaro al mismo tiempo - _¿pero como?_

El osito de felpa se dirigió a momotaro, pero el reacciono antes y tomo a natsumi en forma de "recién casados", y salto hacia atrás con ella en brazos y el osito de felpa enterró su mano en el cemento en donde antes estaba momotaro y natsumi

Momotaro la soltó con cuidado, y empezaron a correr lejos del osito

Momotaro y natumi llegaron hacia unos arboles, escondiéndose detrás de ellos

-Natumi, quiero que te quedes aquí,¿de acuerdo? -pregunto momotaro mirando a los ojos a natsumi

-S-Si, momotaro-kun, ¿pero tu donde vas? -Pregunto natsumi preocupada

-Eh, Traeré ayuda -Dijo momotaro inventando algo

-D-De acuerdo -Dijo natsumi asintiendo

Momotaro se alejo de los arboles y corrió hacia unos juegos de "tazas" y se escondio en una de ellas, asegurándose de que nadie lo viera ni siquiera natsumi

-¡Hard Brick! -Dijo momotaro transformándose

-¡Que genial se siente volver a ser brick! -Dijo brick sonriendo y salto las tazas genialmente

Brick voló hacia el osito de peluche

-¡Oye maldita mierda, ven y besa mi genial trasero! -Dijo brick molesto y sacudiendo sus brazos

El osito intento golpear con sus brazo pero el lo esquivo

-¡Lento! -Grito brick sonriendo

El osito se molesto y volvio a lanzar un golpe, pero esta vez mas rápido y preciso. Golpeo a brick mandándolo hacia unos juegos de mesa

-D-Demonios -Dijo brick saliendo de los escombros

Momoko aun seguía mirando como brick combatia al osito

-Momoko ayudemos a brick -Dijo miyako moviendo a momoko

-S-Si -Dijo momoko

-¡Hyper Blossom! -Dijo momoko transformándose

-¡Rolling Bubbles! -Dijo miyako transformándose

Las chicas volaron hacia el osito que caminaba hacia brick que seguía de pie, pero sin moverse

-¡HEY AQUÍ! -dijeron las chicas llamando la atención de el osito

El oso gigante se dirigió hacia las chicas

-**¡Shabon Freedom!** -Dijo bubbles lanzando su ataque de burbujas que solo hizo retroceder a el osito

El oso se puso las furioso

-**¡ ice Cream Shoot !** -Dijo blossom atacando a el oso y este casi cae hacia atrás

-¡Que hacemos blossom, es muy resistente! -Dijo bubbles reuniéndose con blossom

El oso se movió rápido

-¡Cuidado! -Grito brick se voló hacia donde estaban blossom y miyako pero no iba a llegar a tiempo

El oso iba a golpear a las chicas

-¡Cuidado, bubbles! -Dijo blossom advirtiendo

El golpe nunca llego

-¿estan bien? -Pregunto alguien

Las chicas se sorprendieron al ver quienes eran...Butch y Boomer que estaban reteniendo el ataque

-¿Boomer? ¿butch? -Pregunto las chicas mirandolos

-Es solo una pregunta bobas -Dijo butch sonriendo divertido

-¡Hermanos! -Dijo brick detrás de las chicas - ¿y ustedes que hacen aquí? -Pregunto brick mirando a las chicas

-Esto..nosotras -Dijeron nerviosas

-¡Si no lo sabían estamos en una batalla! -Dijeron boomer y butch enojados ya que un estaban reteniendo el golpe

-Jeje -Se rieron divertidos blossom y brick

-¡Brick! -Dijeron boomer y butch

-Bien, bien -Dijo sonriendo

El oso enojado ya que no lo estaban tomando en serio intento golpear a todos varias veces pero se protegían entre si

-¡MOMOTARO-KUN! ¿DONDE ESTAS? -dijo una voz en tierra

Brick abrió los ojos

-_¡Le dije que no saliera!_ -Pensó enojado brick

El oso se dirigió hacia la chica que estaba buscando a momotaro

-¡E-EH! -dijo apenas natsumi al estar tan asustada por la cara del oso

-¡CUIDADO! -Dijo brick dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia natsumi - ¡Boomer tus varas! -Dijo momotaro

Boomer le lanzo sus varas a brick y el las tomo en el aire

Brick llego justo a tiempo y puso las varas de boomer enfrente suyo para que el golpe no le llegara a natsumi

-¿Momotaro-kun? -Pregunto la chica timidamente abriendo los ojos y en ellos se encontraban lagrimas

-Lo siento, soy brick de los Rowdyruff Boys Z -Dijo brick seriamente y sin mirarla

-¡¿R-Rowdyruff Boy Z?! -Pregunto intimidada natsumi

-Si, no te preocupes no te hare daño -Dijo brick aun sin mirarla

Brick empujo fuertemente al oso y este estaba a punto de caerse

Brick le lanzo nuevamente las varas a boomer y el las atrapo sin problemas

-**¡Projectile of Power! -**Dijo Brick y lanzo una bola de energía desde su cerbatana y el oso se desplomo en el suelo dejando algunas grietas en este mismo. El oso empezó a encogerse hasta hacerse un juguete normal y sin su sonrisa diabólica que tenia hace unos instantes

Brick y los demás descendieron y vieron como un polvo se alejaba

-Extraño -Dijo butch mirando el osito - Jeje, que tierno - Dijo tocando sus orejas de perrito

-Esa cosa " tierna", casi nos mata -Dijo boomer suspirando

-ah, ¿como sabían de esto? -Pregunto Brick a sus hermanos

-Pues, sentimos una sensación extraña que provenía de este lugar y venimos -Dijo butch haciendo un "amor y paz" con sus dedos

-¿ y porque buttercup no vino? -Pregunto bubbles a butch

-Pues, estaba atareada - Dijo - _si les dijo que hoy tuvo mucha clientela ella me matara, de seguro_-Pensó butch

-Un momento, ¿porque ustedes están aquí? -Pregunto brick

-Eh, Eh nosotras...esto...pues..nosotras -Dijeron Bubbles y blossom nerviosas

-¿Momoko estas vigilandome, celosita? -Pregunto brick sonriendo a blossom

Blossom se sonrojo violentamente

-CLARO QUE NO -grito enojada blossom -Vayámonos, bubbles -Dijo blossom tirando del brazo de bubbles

Derrepente empezaron a aplaudir personas

-¿Eh? -Dijeron todos mirando hacia donde estaban aplaudiendo

Eran personas que están aplaudiendo, y cada ves aplaudían mas

-¡ Así se hace ! -Dijeron - ¡Gracias por la ayuda, Powerpuff Girls Z! -Dijeron unos niños - ¡ AL IGUAL QUE USTEDES HEROES NUEVOS, ROWDYRUFF BOYS Z! -dijeron todas las personas agradeciendo a los Rowdy

Los Rowdyruff Boys no podían creerlo, ¿estaban agradeciendo?

-¡Si, ellos son los nuevos héroes que se unen a nosotras, ¡Los Rowdyruff Boys Z! -Dijeron bubbles y blossom apuntándolos con sus brazos abiertos y sonriendoles

-¡Bien echo! -Dijeron todos

Los Rowdy Sonrieron

-¡Momotaro-kun! -Gritaba una chica entre la multitud y la chica fue camiando mas lejos de la multitud buscando a momotaro

-Lo siento pero tengo que irme - Dijo brick y voló hacia algún lugar

blossom vio como brick se iba dejando su estela roja

**En una parte del parque de diversiones**

-¡Momotaro-kun! -Seguia gritando natsumi - Momotaro-kun -Dijo tristemente

-¡natsumi! -Dijo alguien corriendo, era momotaro quien venia con una sonrisa

-¡Momotaro-Kun! -Dijo y corrio hacia el y le abrazo el brazo nuevamente - Tuve mucho miedooo -Dijo Llorando comicamente

-Intente buscar ayuda pero todos estaban corriendo, y el oso me impidió el paso hacia aquí por eso me demore - Mintió momotaro

-No importa...-Dijo sonriendo - Pero que mal, que la cita se arruinara ademas ya tengo que marcharme - Dijo natsumi triste- ..Pero no a la casa de mis abuelos, si no que a mi ciudad

-¿Te vas? -Pregunto momotaro

-Si, cuando te fuiste a buscar ayuda me llamaron por celular y me dijeron que vendrían a buscarme al parque, ya que hoy tenia que irme -Dijo natsumi

-Ya veo -Dijo momotaro

Natsumi y momotaro se dirigieron a la salida del parque

-Pero... - Sonrió - En algún momento nuevamente nuestros caminos se cruzaran - Miro a momotaro - Se que no soy la chica que te enamoraras algún día, puede que en el momento que nos veamos nuevamente sea en otra vida, en otro tiempo.. -Dijo natsumi aun con una sonrisa

-Natsumi.. -Dijo momotaro

-Pues, este es el adiós - Dijo natsumi sonriendo con algunas lagrimas en los ojos

Un auto paro en unos centímetros alejados de ellos

-Adiós, natsumi, fuiste una gran cita por un día -Dijo momotaro sonriendo

Natsumi abrió los ojos y sonrió

-Igualmente - Dijo derramando lagrimas - Estas lagrimas no son de tristeza, si no de felicidad de encontrar a una persona tan generosa y comprensiva como tu, la chica con quien estarás debe estas orgullosa, pero recuerda...no siempre lo que ves de portada es lo que realmente es por su interior - Dijo por ultimo y se subió al auto, alejándose de momotaro

-_¿la chica?...¿Con quien estaré?,¿no siempre lo que ves de portada es lo que realmente es por su interior?_-Se pregunto momotaro intentando comprender esas palabras

-No entiendo, ese maldito de momotaro -Se quejo una vos

Momotaro miro hacia atrás y era momoko quien venia haciendo berrinche, y tambien venia con miyako, kaoretsu y miyashiro.

-¡Hablando del rey de roma! -Dijo kaoretsu riendo

-Jaja -Sonrió momotaro

-¿y tu novia? -Pregunto miyashiro molestando

-No es mi novia y acaba de irse, no creo que la vea mas -Dijo momotaro desinteresado

-¿ así ? -pregunto momoko dejando de hacer berrinche

-Aja -Dijo metiéndose un chicle a la boca - ¿Te relajaste, quieres ser mi primera novia acaso? -pregunto momotaro molestándola

-¡ Cállate! -Dijo y recogió pequeñas rocas para lanzar- ¡Toma! -Dijo y le lanzo una pequeña roca en la cabeza

-¡Hey! -Dijo momotaro y empezó a correr para que no le lanzara

-¡Ven aquí! -Dijo momoko sonriendo y persiguiéndolo

-Nunca cambiaran -dijeron los demás sonriendo y caminando a casa

* * *

hola, soy su amigo seth ( mas conocido como xx pero mejor es seth) hoy dani no contestara los reviews y tambien me dio unos papeles completamente desordenados de ideas para ponerlas en este capitulo e intente lo mas posible escribir como ella lo hace (se redactar bien pero no me viene eso ).

bueno, hoy sere yo quien contestara los reviews.

otra cosa dani me dijo que lo sentia por no poner a la chica que ustedes le habian mandado (creo que algo si me dijo) y que habia mezclado las caracteristica que le habian mandado para que no tuviera que elegir solo a una y darle la preferenia

respuestas reviews

yiyi-sama y yuki-san soy idiota?, já. hoy tengo el poder...todos los personajes que creo dani son horribles, menos seth, ya que esta inspirado por mi,je.y dani si que tiene la menta enredada

locaporlosrrbz disfruta el capitulo

mistuki35 a mashiro le espera un final horrible. y no, no es igual a soul eater

objet16 hola, aqui chico pervertido reportandose. disfruta el capitulo

powerdark se explicara lo que le sucede en capitulos mas adelante

dickory disfruta el capitulo

ppg y yo dani siempre tiene como un arsenal de cosas afiladas o mas bien las esconde y no lo siento no es un demonio el unico demonio aqui soy yo. lo siento por decepcionarte nuevamente pero no son hard, explosive no strong, solo los que hablan en sus cabezas si...y eso de la sombra tendras que verlo en los proximos capitulos, sobre el melocoton no hay problema y yo tambien creo que no puedo desacerme de ella nunca pero ya que aveces es linda y otras veces parece satan en persona

emi-nekiito no te preocupes si tendra mi ayuda

ppgzandrrbzfan hey bro (kai) lo siento pero no aparecera dani mezclo los personajes con las caracteristeicas de cada una y formo una sola chica

andy0 disfruta el capitulo

no tengo idea cuando dani se desocupe me dijo que tenia el capitulo casi listo y que solo entrara a su cuenta y que completara las cosas que faltaran


	13. Castigo y Chico Misterioso

**Castigo y chico misterioso**

Los RRBZ y las PPGZ estaban caminado hacia sus casas ya que la escuela este día ya había acabado, y estaban conversando entre ellos

-Hace dos días que mashiro-kun no viene a clases- Dijo miyako preocupada

Los demás guardaron silencio

-¿y si le sucedió algo? - pregunto kaoretsu

-Esperemos que no -Dijo miyashiro

-¿y si lo vamos a ver? -Pregunto momoko a los demás

-pero si nunca a revelado su dirección a ninguna persona de la escuela, bueno, solo al director claro esta- dijo kaoru

-Pero .. -Dijo momoko sonriendo - ... vi su expediente -Dijo mostrando una libreta con algo escrito.

La dirección de Mashiro.

-¡¿Como lo has conseguido?! -Preguntaron alterados los RRBZ

-P-Pues entre a la oficina del director, y escribí las direcciones de toda la escuela en una libreta - Dijo momoko orgullosamente y con un aura brillante a su alrededor y se reía un poco presumida

-B-Bien, no actúes como himeko, por favor -Dijeron todos al unisono y con una gotita de sudor en sus cabezas

-Je, ¡bien!, ¡En marcha! -Dijo momoko mientras apuntaba hacia adelante y marchaba

Los demás sonrieron y la siguieron en busca de la casa de mashiro.

**2 horas despues**

-¡Llegamos! -Dijo momoko apuntando hacia una gran casa antigua japonesa

-Wah, se parece a un poco a la tuya miyako...en lo grande -Dijo momoko mirando la gran casa

-Pues, si -Dijo miyako mirando la casa

-Pff, pamplinas -Dijo kaoru ignorando la casa

Momotaro toco el timbre que estaba a un costado.

Esperaron 3 minutos cuando alguien abrió la puerta.

-¿Si? -

Se trataba de un anciano con muchas arrugas y tenia sus ojos cerrados.

-¿se encuentra Asuhara Mashiro ?-Pregunto kaoretsu impaciente

-Mashiro no esta disponible, vuelvan otro día -Dijo el anciano a punto de cerrar la puerta pero..

Momotaro atranco la puerta con su pie para que no la cerrara

-Somos sus amigos -Dijo momotaro seriamente

-¿Sus amigos?-pregunto el anciano extrañado - hmm.. -Abrió la puerta - Pasen..

Los chicos y las chicas entraron dentro de la casa

-Pero que grande, parece muy antigua -Dijo miyako mirando todo al rededor

Habían cuadros antiguos colgados en las paredes, jarrones que parecían muy valiosos, pergaminos, estanterías sillas muy bien diseñadas, etc. Todo parecía de mucho valor.

El anciano los condujo hacia la sala de visitas y los hizo sentarse en el suelo en frente de una mesita en donde habían té.

-_¿té?_ -Se preguntaron todos

-¿alguien desea té? -Pregunto el anciano sentándose en el suelo y tomando el jarrón del té con su mano izquierda delicadamente

-No, muchas gracias -Contestó momoko por todos

El anciano se empezó a servir el, su propio té.

-¿sabe que es lo que le pasa a mashiro-kun? -Pregunto miyako

El anciano seguía echando té a su taza

-Se siente un poco mal...esta en cama -Dijo el anciano parando de echar té

-¿porque no nos aviso? -Pregunto kaoru

-No lo sé, no se ha levantado - Dijo el anciano - No creo que lo haga tampoco...

-¿Porque? -Pregunto momotaro

-¿No les ha dicho nada? -Pregunto el anciano tomando un poco de su té

Momotaro lo miro

-No - contestó - Para nada -

-ese chiquillo - suspiro - no entiendo porque sigue estando en la escuela - suspiro nuevamente el anciano

-¿no tendría que ir? - Pregunto esta ves miyashiro

-Pues no, por su maldicion, no - miro hacia su taza de té

-¿Maldicion? -Preguntaron todos impresionados

-Yo no soy su padre, ni su tio, ni su abuelo...el no es nada mio -Dijo el anciano - Lo encontré en un día de lluvia, el estaba...

-¡YA BASTA! -grito alguien abriendo una puerta de un portazo - ¡NO LES DIGAS NADA!

Todos miraron hacia donde provenía la voz y era mashiro, quien estaba con una bata, con su cabello desordenado y estaba sujetado de la puerta con una respiración agitada

-¡Mashiro! - Dijeron todos impresionados

Mashiro cayo al suelo, desmayado

todos fueron a verlo y momotaro lo cargo hacia su habitacion que el anciano le había señalado y todos fueron hacia allí.

Momotaro dejo a mashiro en su cama y momoko lo cubrió con la sabana

Mashiro tenia un semblante de dolor... pareciera como si estuviera luchando

-Pobre mashiro-kun -Dijo miyako triste y mirando a mashiro como estaba con su semblante

-creo...que es mejor que no nos diga lo que nos iba a decir, sea lo que sea, mashiro nos dirá ya que el confía en nosotros, como nosotros en el -Dijo momotaro confiado en cada palabra que salia de su boca

-_Ya veo porque los protege tanto_ -pensó el anciano y sonrió a los chicos y chicas

mashiro empezó a abrir los ojos

-¿mashiro, te encuentras bien? - pregunto momoko tomando la mano de mashiro en forma de que lo apoyaba

-estoy bien, no se preocupen - sonrió - es un resfriado,pero mañana estaré nuevamente en la escuela

-nos abrías llamado -Dijo miyako llorando comicamente

-Lo siento -Dijo mashiro sonriendo forzado

-Si no te sientes bien, solo falta mañana no hay problema -Dijo kaoru

-Estoy de acuerdo -Dijo kaoretsu con sus brazos cruzados

-No faltare me encuentro mejor -dijo mashiro sonriendo

* * *

**Siguiente ****día**

Los chicos, las chicas y mashiro que habia ido a clases estaban en clases, mashiro estaba como todos los días, normal.

Ya iban a ir a la hora de almuerzo

RING~ (Hora de almuerzo)

Los chicos y las chicas se apuraron a llegar al comedor y por suerte hoy no estaba tan lleno, asi que desdieron sentarse

-¿que has traido, momoko-san? -Pregunto mashiro curioso

-Hoy traje ramen -Dijo momoko sonriendo y abriendo su comida

-¡Hoy nosotros trajimos teriyaki! -Dijo kaoretsu con los ojos brillosos y babeando un poco

-Bueno la verdad es que perdimos una apuesta y hoy toco hacer teriyaki -Dijo miyashiro sonriendo y preparándose para comer

-¿que has traido kaoru? -Pregunto miyako

-Hoy traje monjayaki con queso y mariscos -Dijo kaoru con cara soñadora

-¿y tu miyako? -Pregunto miyashiro

-Pues hoy traje okonomiyaki -contestó sonriente

-¿ y tu mashiro ? -Pregunto kaoretsu comiendo su teriyaki

-Traje onigiri, no tengo mucha hambre -Dijo mashiro comiendo su bola de arroz

-Iré a traer una bebida -Dijo miyashiro poniéndose de pie pero al hacerlo chocó con alguien e hizo que la comida de ese alguien cayera al suelo

-¡QUE CARAJOS TE SUCEDE! -grito el chico enojado

-L-Lo siento -Dijo miyashiro disculpándose y con su cara aterrada al ver como el chico estaba apretando sus puños

-miyashiro ya se disculpo déjalo en paz -Dijo kaoretsu comiendo aun su teriyaki

el chico lo ignoró

-Eres un maldito, ¡ESA ERA MI COMIDA,LO PAGARAS! -dijo el chico enojado y tomo la comida de miyashiro y se la lanzó pero el se agacho antes de que le cayera en la cara

la comida llego a parar a kaoretsu

-¡Oh, dios mio! -Dijo el chico asustado ya que todos sabían en la escuela que si llegaban a enojar a kaoretsu todo terminaría en una masacre

-¡ CONSIDÉRATE MUERTO! -grito enojado kaoretsu mientras tomaba lo que le quedaba de comida y se lo lanzaba a el chico pero este lo esquivo y llego a parar a la cara de mashiro

-¡GUERRA DE COMIDA! -grito otro chico de la cafetería

Todos empezaron a lanzarse la comida, nadie descansaba y tomaban todo lo que estuviera al alcance. Momoko y miyako intentaron no entrometerse en la guerra de comidas, pero igualmente le llegaban comida y ellas igualmente participaban.

Kaoru y kaoretsu se unieron para lanzar a los chicos de la clase menor que ellos, y se protegían las espaldas, pero aveces derrepente eran rivales y aliados nuevamente, así que igualmente tenían comida.

Momotaro y mashiro también se habían aliado y estaban tirando la comida a las chicas.

Miyashiro estaba lanzando igualmente la comida pero alguien abrió la puerta del comedor y lo que había lanzado miyashiro le llego a esa persona

Era el inspector de la escuela, era el que vigilaba su todo iba bien, aunque no hacia un buen trabajo y se quedaba dormido ahora estaba empapado de comida

Derrepente todos se escabulleron hacia afuera rápidamente y los RRBZ, las PPGZ y mashiro reaccionaron lento

-¡USTEDES, CASTIGADOS DESPUÉS DE CLASES! -dijo enojado retirándose del lugar con su cara llena de comida

-¿¡CASTIGADOS!? -dijeron todos mirándose asustados

* * *

**Después de clases **

**Con las chicas**

-No puedo creer que este castigada -Dijo miyako borrando la pizzarra de clases -Mi abuelita me matara..

-Jajaja,pues esta es la primera ves que alguien me castiga -Se dijo momoko limpiando las ventanas

A las chicas les toco hacer su parte del castigo juntas, a ellas les habían tocado ordenar las salas de clases y borrar las pizzarras de cada curso de toda la escuela

-bueno no es algo tan malo -Dijo kaoru trapeando la sala

-Creo que fue culpa de miyashiro, es un total idiota-Dijo kaoru- Si no hubiera tropezado..

-Yo creo que miyashiro estuvo bien, el se disculpo con el, pero el chico actuó como un bruto - Dijo miyako y detuvo su trabajo -creo que estuvo bien- sonrió

-Estoy de acuerdo con miyako -Dijo momoko mirando a kaoru

-Si, la verdad que tienes razón -Dijo kaoru trapeando

**Con los chicos**

-No me lo creo -Dijo kaoretsu recogiendo los balones del gimnasio

-¿que no te crees? -Pregunto momotaro recogiendo los papeles del patio

-Sobre que estemos castigados -Contesto mashiro por kaoretsu. Mashiro estaba limpiando las bancas que abajo tenian chicle pegado con miyashiro

-exacto -Dijo kaoretsu y se resbalo y todas los balones cayeron

Kaoretsu se puso de pie sin quejarse y las recogió nuevamente

-Solo espero que termine pronto -Dijo miyashiro intentando sacar un chicle pero este estaba muy pegado para poder sacarlo

-no te preocupes, terminaremos pronto - contesto momotaro aburrido de recoger papeles del suelo - Estos chicos y chicas no saben que esto no es una alcantarilla

**Con las chicas**

-Chicas, me siento mal - Dijo momoko tocando su cabeza

-No te preocupes, momoko - Habló kaoru -Nosotras terminaremos rápido, espéranos afuera de la escuela

-Si - Asintió miyako - No te preocupes

-Son las mejores -Dijo sonriendo y salio de sala de clases

**Con los chicos**

-Oigan, ya quiero irme -Dijo miyashiro mientras se acostaba es una de las bancas y miraba a momotaro como ya estaba harto de limpiar la basura

-kaoretsu,¿ cuando terminaras de hacer eso? - Susurro mashiro a kaoretsu

Kaoretsu estaba lanzando basura por todos lados sin que momotaro se fijara ya que se enojaría si descubría que el había sido quien estaba botando la basura que el recogía

-Siento que ya pase por aquí -Dijo momotaro mirando la basura que estaba en el suelo - Rarooo

-¡Ya basta kaoretsu quiero irme luego! -Dijo miyashiro desde las gradas

-Bien, bien -Dijo kaoretsu enojado

Momotaro recogió la basura que quedaba

-¡Termine! -Dijo sonriendo alegremente - ¡Vamos a buscar a las chicas! -Dijo momotaro

Los chicos se dirigieron hacia dentro de la escuela

Kaoretsu fue a buscar a kaoru, para molestarla antes de irse a casa, así que decidió irse adelante

Kaoretsu llego hacia una sala en donde vio una sombra de la figura de kaoru quien estaba ordenando, decidió entrar

-¡hey!, ¿no vas a ir a trabajar? -Pregunto kaoretsu asuntando un poco a kaoru

-¡AH! -grito del susto kaoru - Idiota... - Frunció el seño -No, hoy pedí libre

-Oh, yo quería molestarte -Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa

-Vete a joder a alguien mas -Dijo enojada kaoru mientras tomaba su mochila

-Pero es genial joderte a ti -Dijo kaoretsu sonriendo aun

-¡ Cállate y déjame en paz, renacuajo - Dijo enojada

-¡YO NO SOY UN RENACUAJO, VERDECITA! -grito enojado y con una venita en su frente que crecía cada ves mas

-¡NO SOY VERDECITA, IMBÉCIL! - Grito fuertemente kaoru

-¡NO GRITES TAN FUERTE! -Grito de vuelta kaoretsu

-¡YO NO ESTOY GRITANDO, TU ESTAS GRITANDO! -grito kaoru

-¡TONTA, TONTA, TONTA! -Gritaba kaoretsu

-¡ CÁLLATE PINCHE IDIOTA! -grito enojada kaoru

-¿¡SI NO ME CALLO QUE HARÁS, EH?! -Grito kaoretsu amenazándola

-¡TE LANZARE MI MOCHILA! -Grito kaoru

-¡A VER LÁNZALA! -Grito kaoretsu

Kaoru enojada tomo su mochila y la lanzo a kaoretsu, el la esquivo. La mochicla salio hacia afuera de la sala ya que estaba la puerta abierta.

-¡JÁ!, ¡TONTA! -Dijo kaoretsu sacando su lengua

-¡Eres un total...IDIOTA! -Dijo kaoru - ¡Ve a buscar mi mochila! -Grito, pero un poco mas calmada

-¡VE TU, TU LA LANZAS, TU LA BUSCAS! -Dijo kaoretsu dándole la espalda y cruzando sus brazos

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! - fue la voz de miyako

Kaoru y kaoretsu salieron rápidamente de la sala y vieron que estaba miyako y miyashiro en el suelo con su caras completemente rojas y estaban intentando cubrirse

-¿Que sucedió? -Preguntaron los verdes y justo llegaron mashiro y momotaro

**Con momoko**

Momoko salio rápidamente de la escuela ya que le dolía demasiado la cabeza, le dolía tanto que cerro sus ojos esperando llegar rápidamente hacia la entrada de la escuela. Pero choco con alguien

-Perdón -Dijo tomando su cabeza,como si haciendo eso se fuera a quitar su malestar. intento ir por la izquierda pero la persona se movió justo hacia la derecha, ella se movió a la izquierda y esa persona también... Impidiéndole pasar

Momoko miro quien era quien la fastidiaba.

Era un chico.

Tenia cabello color gris y desordenado, ojos rojos intensos,unos googles negros en la cabeza, chaqueta blanca con detalles grises y una polera negra. También tenia unos pantalones negros con cadenas a los lados de los bolsillos y unas zapatillas negras.

-Hey, ¿conoces a momotaro akamatsu, de casualidad? - Pregunto el chico con una mano en su bolsillo

-¿Momotaro?, el esta en castigo con los demás -Dijo momoko mirando hacia la escuela para ver si venían sus amigos y escapar de ese chico

-Ya veo, ¿ así que tu eres su novia? - Pregunto el chico sonriendo ampliamente

-¡¿Que!?, ¡S-S-SU NOVIA! -Dijo momoko totalmente roja - ¡C-C-Claro que no! -Dijo y movió sus manos de derecha a izquierda rápidamente y riendo nerviosamente

El chico tomo una de las muñecas de momoko y tiro de ella acercándola a el, sin que ella su otra mano también para que no escapara. El chico hundió su nariz en el cuello de momoko

Momoko se sorprendió

-¿¡Pero que haces?!- Dijo momoko frunciendo un poco el ceño

El chico aun estaba en la misma posición

-Tienes un aroma interesante. Aun no se te ha pegado el aroma de momotaro -Dijo el chico

-¿ah?, no entiendo -Dijo momoko forcejeando, pero fue inútil ese chico tenia mas fuerza que ella

-Jum - Se bufó y se separo de ella. Momoko se alejo rápidamente de el, acariciando sus muñecas

-¿q-quien eres tu? -Pregunto momoko aun acariciando sus muñecas

BIP BIP BIP ~ (mensaje de su celular)

Momoko abrió su celular era un mensaje de kaoru

"Momoko regresa a la escuela rápidamente, miyako y miyashiro tuvieron un accidente, estamos en el 2 piso en los casilleros"

-Oh dios... -Dijo momoko y salio corriendo de allí, de regreso a la escuela

El chico la miro mientras corría y sonrió sin que ella se diera cuenta.

**Dentro de la escuela**

Momoko corrió hacia dentro de la escuela y fue hacia el segundo piso y busco los casilleros

Vio que estaban sus amigos reunidos

-¿que sucedió? -Pregunto momoko llegando agitada

-No tengo la menos idea, pero miyashiro y miyako están paralizados -contesto momotaro mirando a los azules como intentaban no mirarse

-¿Miyashiro? -Dijo kaoretsu intentando llamar a atención e miyashiro pero aun estaban mas rojo que la ropa de momotaro

Kaoretsu le pego un puñetazo en toda la mejilla izquierda a miyashiro para que reaccionara, dando éxito

-¡PERO QUE!, ¡ACASO QUIERES SACARME SANGRE! -dijo enojado miyashiro y se toco su mejilla para ver si no estaba sangrando o algo

-no reaccionabas, yo con mi puñetazo, reglas hermanito -Dijo kaoretsu desinteresado y sonriendo

-Grr.. -Gruño enojado miyashiro a punto de devolver el puñetazo

-¿que sucedió,miyashiro? -Pregunto momoko preocupada por miyako quien aun estaba totalmente roja

-Eh,es que -Dijo miyashiro y empezó a ponerse igualmente rojo y nervioso

-ve al grano - Amenazo con su puño kaoru - Aunque ya este bastante grande, no significa que no pueda golpearte

-B-Bien -Dijo nervioso - Les contaré ..

**_Flash Back_**

Miyashiro y los demás estaban caminando de vuelta a la escuela para ir a buscar a las chicas pero kaoretsu se adelanto. Para no quedar atrás el le dijo a momotaro y a mashiro que tambien iría a buscar a las chicas y antes que kaoretsu

-Esta bien, rápido -Dijo momotaro - ¡ RÁPIDO! -grito y asusto a miyashiro

Miyashiro corrió a toda velocidad hacia donde estarian las chicas

-Je, siempre funciona -Dijo sonriendo orgulloso momotaro

Miyashiro iba corriendo por los pasillos y vio a lo lejos a miyako quien estaba ordenando su casillero

-¡miyako, te encontré! -Dijo miyashiro intentando frenar, pero el era demasiado rápido con o sin poderes, y esta ves el piso estaba resbaloso - ¡No me puedo detener! -Dijo miyashiro intentando frenar pero derrepente una mochila apareció de la nada, estaba casi al frente de miyako y el tropezó con la mochila, miyashiro cerro los ojos esperando lo peor

Miyashiro fue abriendo los ojos ya que sintió algo en sus labios...

¡Estaba besando a miyako!

miyashiro había tropezado con la mochila y como estaba a punto de llegar acabo con caer encima de miyako, pero con un beso

Miyashiro y miyako se separaron de inmediato con sus caras totalmente rojas e intentado cubrirse

**_Fin de Flash Back_**

-Y e-eso su-sucedió -Dijo totalmente sonrojado e intentado de cubrirse con sus manos

-¡ERES UN PERVERTIDO TE VOY A MATAR! -dijo kaoru intentando tomarlo por el cuello pero kaoretsu la tomo de la cintura y la puso a un costado, como si de un juguete se tratara

Miyako seguia sin decir ninguna palabra

-¡ESE FUE SU PRIMER BESO, IDIOTA DESCEREBRADO, TE JURO QUE NO VAS A TENER PARIENTES! -Dijo kaoru intentando golpearlo

-¿¡S-SU PRIMER BE-BESO!? -dijeron los chicos impresionados

-Si - Afirmo momoko - es verdad, es su primer beso -Dijo momoko intentando que miyako reaccionara

-_¿Su primer beso y fue conmigo? _- Se preguntaba miyashiro sonrojado

-Creo, que tendrán que hablar cuando ella reaccione -Dijo momoko pasando por el lado de miyashiro

-Buuueno, creo que esta ves nosotras nos iremos con ella -Dijo momoko poniendo el brazo de miyako al rededor de su cuello

Kaoru se soltó de kaoretsu y puso el otro brazo de miyako en su cuello y empezaron a caminar

-¡nos vemos! -Dijeron las chicas sin ver atrás y caminaban hacia afuera de la escuela

-¡Que genial miyashiro, tu primer beso! -Dijo momoko golpeando a miyashiro en las costillas

-¡ Cállate! -Dijo miyashiro mas rojo y empezó a caminar pero levantaba sus pies como si el suelo tuviera un imán

-Bueno, creo que es todo por hoy, nos vamos a casa -Dijo mashiro sonriendo y caminando con sus amigos

**Con las chicas**

-Pobre miyako -Dijo momoko sujetando a su amiga

-Ese idiota.. -Dijo kaoru mirando el cielo que ya estaba en la puesta de sol

-_Aunque, ¿quien era ese chico?_ -Se pregunto pensando en el chico que había visto hacia un rato - _¿como es que conoce a momotaro?, lo que se es que es un pervertido_ -pensó molesta momoko

-¿sucede algo,momoko? -Pregunto kaoru preocupada

-N-Nada - Sonrio - Espero que mi hermana no se haya metido en mi habitacion

-Y yo espero que Dai este estudiando -Dijo kaoru sonriendo

Las chicas rieron mientras caminaban y miraban la puerta de sol

* * *

_¡Yo!, estoy de vuelta, lo siento por Dejar al idiota de Seth, pero tenia que estudiar para una prueba y mañana tengo otra u_u_

_Esta ves el idiota de seth no me ayudo, Porque me enoje con ese idiota, Bueno para nada, Es un imbécil total, HUUY, como lo odio ¬¬. Bueno como sea._

**Respuestas reviews:**

_**NikiDaniZ:** ¡Hahaha!, tienes razón amiga :D_

_**ppgzandrrbzfan:** Me encanta que las tres parejas esten juntas, pero me gusta el suspenso y la aventura :D, pero siempre con romance_

_**Karla-20:** ¿cierto? ¡Odio a natsumi!. Aunque respectivamente yo la invente, pero la odio! XD_

_**yiyi-sama y yuki-san:** Lo siento, pero algun idiota se le habra pasado eso :D_

_**emi-nekiito**: Bueno respectivamente ese no es su nombre, pero le dicen Seth. Bueno, creo que el escribe casi, identico...pero la diferencia que yo ya lo tenia casi todo escrito y yo le dije que era lo que tenia que poner_

_**Segovax:** Genial *-*_

_**ppg y yo:** No estoy segura si volveran a verla, puede que si, puede que no xD_

_**ppg y yo:** ¿la cuenta de devi?, lo siento pero no tengo idea, nunca la he borrado, no creo que se pueda borrar, Suerte!_

_**LocaPorLosRRBZ:** Sii, sexy sexy xD_

_**objet16:** Gracias :D_

_**gazerorokrukeita:** Estúpida, se que eres tú, nadie pondría rukeita en su nick ¬¬, eres un estúpida sin remedio, igual sigues siendo una enferma y ademas tu novio también es un estúpido en la escuela querías darle un besoooooo, Jajajaja como te molestare con eso xD._

_¡Nos vemos en el Proximo Capitulo!_

**¿Reviews?**


	14. ¿Takaaki o Boomer?

**¿Takaaki o Boomer?**

**RING~ (Fin de clases)**

Los chicos y chicas estaban caminando de vuelta a sus casas. Miyako y miyashiro ya habian hablo sobre lo que ayer habia pasado y solo lo dejaron tal como estaba "un accidente"

-Waaa -Bostezo - Que sueño -Dijo kaoretsu estirando sus brazos y con una lagrimita en el ojo derecho a causa del bostezo

-Kaoretsu, tu siempre tienes sueño -Dijo kaoru burlándose de kaoretsu

-Aja -Dijo kaoretsu simplemente

-¿que harás miyashiro hoy? -Pregunto momoko mirando a miyashiro quien estaba un poco perdido en el espacio

-eh, Pues hoy creo que comeré mis dulces, ya que "alguien" prohibió el chocolate -Dijo miyashiro enojado y mirando a momotaro

Momoko se sonrojo al escuchar eso nuevamente

-¡Jum!, ya sabes lo que sucede miyashiro -Contesto momotaro -No mas chocolates en la casa -Dijo momotaro

Miyashiro saco una barra de chocolate de su mochila

-¡QUE HACES! -Grito sorprendido momotaro y retrocediendo un poco del lado de miyashiro

-Dijiste en la "casa" no en la calle -Dijo Miyashiro comiendo su chocolate

-No me lo acerques - Dijo momotaro alejándose de miyashiro

-¿y kaoru que harás hoy? -Pregunto momoko a kaoru

-Puuuues .. -Intento inventar kaoru, ya que hoy también tenia que trabajar en el "Home Coffee"

-Hoy jugara conmigo al soccer, tenemos una apuesta -Dijo kaoretsu con sus manos en su nuca y con sus ojos cerrados - ¿No, kaoru? -Pregunto kaoretsu mirando a kaoru

-Eh, pues si -Dijo kaoru mirándolo extrañamente

-¿miyako? -Pregunto momoko

-Hoy ire a ver a Takaaki- kun -Dijo miyako bajando la vista, para ocultar su sonrojo

-¡Takaaki! -Dijo momoko impresionada - ¡Es verdad que ya se esta mejorando!,¿aun esta en el hospital? -

-S-Si -Dijo Miyako mirando hacia otro lugar

Miyashiro solo miro a miyako algo serio

-¿Quien es ese takaaki? -pregunto momotaro curioso

-¡Es Su novio! -Dijo Momoko sonriente y orgullosamente

-¡¿Su novio?! -Dijeron kaoretsu y momotaro impresionados

Miyashiro bajo la vista un poco y tapando sus ojos con sus cabellos

-¿¡Mi novio?! -pregunto incrédula miyako - ¡C-Claro que no! - Aclaro miyako aun mas roja

-¡Pero si hacen una bonita pareja! -Dijo momoko cruzando sus brazos e inflando sus mejillas en forma de berrinche

-Momoko, no digas cosas que no son correctas...el..el no es mi novio, ni siquiera se si le gusto -Dijo miyako mas nostálgica

-¡espero que te vaya bien! -Dijo kaoru sonriendole ampliamente

-Gracias -Dijo miyako mientras se alejaba hacia el hospital

Miyashiro miraba entre sus cabellos como miyako se alejaba corriendo

-¿tienes algo, miyashiro-kun? -Pregunto mashiro quien no había hablado por un rato

-N-Nada -Dijo sonriendo con su típica sonrisa

-Humm, bien -Dijo mashiro

* * *

**Con miyako**

-la,la,la,lalari,larara,la,la,la -Cantaba miyako como una pequeña niña y entraba al hospital

-Hola,señorita miyako -Dijo una enfermera

Como miyako siempre iba a visitar a takaaki, todos del hospital conocían a miyako

-Hola, señorita sara, ¿esta takaaki despierto? -Pregunto miyako sujetando su mochila con fuerza

-Si, pero entra con cuidado, ha estado un poco pensativo -Dijo sonriente la enfermera retirándose

Miyako camino por varios pasillo hasta que llego hasta una puerta, la abrió con cuidado y vio que se encontraba un chico recostado en una cama, mirando hacia la ventana con cierta tristeza

Takaaki tenia el cabello color mostaza y estaba un poco mas largo, su aspecto también habia cambiado con los años, y tenia la típica ropa de hospital

-T-Takaaki -kun -Dijo miyako despacio entrando a la habitacion cerrando la puerta detrás de ella

Miyako al único que llamaba por "kun", era a Takaaki y a mashiro, Ya que a aprendido a tener confianza en si misma y ha perdido aveces llamar asi a las personas, solo lo hace con estas dos personas. Al igual que momoko,momotaro,miyashiro, kaoretsu y kaoru que tampoco usan estos sufijos. Mashiro lo usa pero solo en sus amigos o alguna persona de respeto.

-¡Miyako-san! -Dijo takaaki cambiando radicalmente su expresión a una sonriente y cálida

-¿C-Como has estado, Takaaki-kun? -Pregunto miyako con sus mejillas sonrosadas

-Igual que siempre -Dijo suspirando pero aun con su sonrisa -siéntate..-Pidió

miyako se sentó en un asiento que había cerca de la cama

-T-Te traje de comer -Dijo miyako sacando de su mochila un mini-almuerzo

Takaaki lo abrió.

-¡Onigiri! -Dijo mucho mas sonriente - ¡Muchas gracias, Miyako-san! -

-D-De nada -Dijo sonrojada y mirando hacia otro lugar

* * *

**Con miyashiro **

Los RRBZ ya habían llegado a su casa, momotaro estaba viendo Tv, kaoretsu estaba durmiendo y miyashiro estaba mirando el techo como un verdadero idiota.

-Huum -Murmuraba miyashiro en su habitacion y mirando el techo -No lo resisto, iré hacia el hospital -Dijo disidido y salto desde la ventana hacia abajo, Miyashiro aterrizo bien y corrió hacia el hospital

Miyashiro corrió y corrió, hasta que llego hasta el hospital, pero se detuvo en unos centímetros antes de entrar a el

-_¿que estoy haciendo?_ -Pensó miyashiro retrocediendo -_ ¿porque?_ - Se pregunto -_¿porque hago esto?,¿ porque estoy aquí?,¿ sera que...estoy celoso? - _se pregunto -_ No me lo creo, apenas la __conozco_ - se mintió a si mismo

Miyashiro fue hacia unos arbustos

-¡Explosive Boomer! -Dijo miyashiro transformándose

Boomer levito alrededor de las ventanas con cuidado, para ver si en algunas estaba miyako

y ¡Bingo! vio a miyako en una de las ventanas y estaba conversando alegremente con un chico que estaba en una cama

-Grr..- Gruño boomer enojado y mirando la ventana cuidadosamente para no ser descubierto

-Miyako-san, tengo que decirte algo importante, ya sabes que estoy ya recuperado de mi enfermedad, ¿no? -Pregunto para estar seguro takaaki

-Si, lo se -Dijo contenta

-Pues, cuando ya este cien por ciento bien, mi madre me llevara a Francia -Dijo takaaki con tristeza

-¡A-A F-F-FRANCIA! -dijo alterada miyako y sorprendida - ¿no te...no te veré mas? -Pregunto miyako

Takaaki se negó

-¡Entonces me iré contigo! -Dijo miyako decidida

-_¡¿QUE?! -_pensó boomer escuchando la conversación

-¡Y-Y-YO! -Dijo apenas miyako - ¡ T-T-T-Tu...ME GUSTAS! -Dijo cerrando sus ojos fuertemente y con algunas lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos

Boomer sintió como algo se quebraba en su interior y estaba decidido en irse, pero takaaki hablo

-Lo siento, pero no puedes ir conmigo -Dijo takaaki seriamente - Porque...Tu no me gustas, eres solo un estorvo desde que te conoci, no quiero volverte a ver nunca mas -Dijo sin ninguna expresión y mirando fijamente a miyako quien estaba con su mirada gacha

Miyako tenia los ojos super abiertos de la sorpresa y empezaron a acumularse lagrimas

-E-Entiendo...-Dijo mostrandole una sonrisa pero con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas que estaban a punto de derramarse poniéndose de pie rápidamente y corrió hacia la puerta

-Lo...Lo siento miyako, pero era por tu bien, no puedes tener una vida como esta...encerrada. Se feliz mi niña, con alguien que te aprecie - Takaaki miro a la ventana - ...Como tu, chico -Dijo mirando a boomer

Boomer se sorprendió al ser visto por el, y solo se escondió.

Takaaki miro el techo con su semblante triste

-* Cuídala... *-Susurro takaaki sonriendo con tristeza

Boomer estaba por un lado feliz y por otro triste. No sabia que hacer, bajo al suelo y se destransformo y vio el hospital.

Pero alguien choco con el, pero ese alguien se afirmo de su polera fuertemente . Fue miyako quien había salido recién del hospital

-m-miyako -Dijo miyashiro mirando como ella se afirmaba de su polera pero cuando dijo su nombre ella se abrazo de el

Miyashiro se sonrojo y abrazo igualmente a miyako pero totalmente nervioso

-E-El me dijo que no me quería - Dijo sollozando en el pecho de miyashiro -Dijo que era un estorbo desde que me conoció y que no quería volverme a ver - Dijo rompiendo en llanto en el pecho de miyashiro

-_Lo se_ - Pensó - Pero habrá chicos mejores, miyako -Dijo sonriendo - t-tu eres muy linda

Miyako alzo la vista con su mejillas sonrosadas de llorar y con algunas lagrimas recorrer sus mejillas

miyashiro miro hacia al lado un poco rojo

-_¿Porque mi corazón esta palpitando tan rápido?,¿que es este sentimiento?_ -Se pregunto miyashiro confundido

-No lo entiendo.. - Dijo miyako abrazando a miyashiro aun mas fuerte

-¿eh-

- Si fuera linda, takaaki-kun hubiera aceptado mis sentimientos -Dijo miyako llorando - no entiendo para que existo...no lo entiendo, no lo entiendo. S-Siempre lo he querido, siempre lo he visitado, pero hoy fue diferente, el...el me dijo que se iría y yo quería que me llevara, pero no...el me odia -

Miyashiro sonrió y se separo de miyako, tomo las mano de ella y el se agacho con aun sus manos tomas. miyashiro alzo la mirada hacia arriba para ver a miyako que tenia la cabeza gacha, miyashiro podía ver como miyako lloraba

-Te conozco lo suficiente como para decirte que está bien que llores ahora, porque sé que eres fuerte para lidiar con este momento, ten fuerza y todo saldrá bien. No porque el te haya rechazado tu mundo se acaba, porque debemos de amarnos, porque el mundo no se acaba cuando a alguien tu ya no le importas, hay tantas personas, que están a nuestro alrededor a quien tu si le importas ,muchas veces no nos damos la oportunidad de tratar a alguien mas y cerramos puertas. Y Mantenemos abiertas a las personas equivocadas y no nos queremos dar cuenta que hay otras personas a nuestro alrededor que si se interesan en nosotros...mas si alguien no te quiere otro chico estará siempre allí esperando a que tu le des una oportunidad... - Limpio las Lagrimas de miyako con su mano - Hoy puede que sientas que todo se cubre de pena y tristeza, pero tranquila, mañana será otro día y el sol vendrá trayendo esperanza y felicidad -

-M-M-Miyashiro - Dijo sollozando, se limpio sus lagrimas y sonrió alegre -Muchas gracias, miyashiro

Miyashiro sonrió y se puso de pie

-_¿porque me gusta ver su sonrisa?, ¿porque en este instante me siento tan feliz que ella sonría _ -pensó miyashiro mirando la sonrisa de miyako - _¿porque no me habrá dado cuanta de cuan hermosa es ella en verdad?, esa sonrisa no es común a las demás esa sonrisa es para mi...es solo para mi -_ pensó y acaricio la mejilla de miyako

Miyako se sonrojo y se puso nerviosa

-Eh,eh...esto, miyashiro -Dijo intentando llamar la atención de miyashiro

-Eh? - vio lo que estaba haciendo - ¡WAH! - se asusto y se alejo unos 3 pasos de ella - L-Lo siento -

Miyako sonrió nuevamente

-eres muy gracioso miyashiro-kun - dijo sonriendo

-¿_"kun"?, jamas me había llamado __así_ - Miyashiro sonrió - jé, es verdad...creo que soy un poco torpe

Miyashiro y miyako caminaron un buen rato por los alrededores de tokio, bueno pero no tan lejos.

* * *

**Casa de los Rowdy**

Miyashiro ya estaba nuevamente en su casa y estaba en sus habitacion, tuvo que entrar por la ventana ya que si descubrían sus hermanos que el había salido sin la autorización de momotaro, seria un chico morado

miyashiro estaba en su cama, mirando el techo

-no entiendo esto de las aceleraciones de mi ritmo cardíaco - se dijo miyashiro - creo que miyako me gusta, ¡ja!, que estúpido ¿miyako me gusta?...¡Ella no se enamoraría de mi nunca! -Grito enojado miyashiro lanzado una almohada hacia la puerta

Miyashiro se calmo.

-¿porque ahora? ¿porque tenia que enamorarme ahora? -Se preguntaba miyashiro - tengo...tengo que aceptar mis sentimientos...¿como ese chico la enamoro? -

-lo que se, es que me siento asi desde que me bese con ella,pero yo tenia un sentimiento antes cuando tenia energía negativa, ¿sera que siempre he estado enamorado de miyako, pero ahora mis sentimientos se acomodaron? - Se pregunto, intentando sacar conclusiones - penso en el chico que estaba en la cama - no me importa como lo haya echo para enamorar a miyako, pero, ¡ haré que ella se enamore de mi, ya lo verán ...¡Me gusta!, ¿escuchaste maldito mundo?, ¡ME GUSTA! -grito miyashiro poniéndose de pie hacia la ventana y vio que justo estaba kaoretsu en el patio regando el césped

-¿te gusto? -pregunto kaoretsu con la mirada blanca - ¡eres un maldito gay! - Dijo y le lanzo agua a la cara con la manguera

Miyashiro quedo empapado de agua

-Que maduro kaoretsu, que maduro,¡te voy a matar! -Dijo y salto hacia abajo e intento golpear a kaoretsu pero el esquivo perfectamente y le lanzo nuevamente agua

-¡Jajaja! -Se rió kaoretsu lanzado agua a la boca a miyashiro

Momotaro miraba desde adentro como se lanzaban agua y se paro y fue al patio

-¡DEJEN DE MARICONERIAS Y DEJEN DE JUGAR! -grito enojado momotaro desde la puerta

Los chicos se detuvieron. miyashiro estaba con un balde de agua en sus manos y estaba a puto de lanzarle kaoretsu, y kaoretsu estaba con la manguera también apunto de mojarlo

miyashiro y kaoretsu apuntaron a momotaro

-¡¿QUE CARAJO HACEN?! - grito momotaro

-¡UNO, DOS Y ...TRES! -dijeron miyashiro y kaoretsu lanzando el agua a momotaro

Momotaro tenia un tic en el ojo y tenia una gran vena marcada en su puño

-¡Baaaastardoooos! -Dijo momotaro alzando su puño pero fue hacia kaoretsu y le arrebato la manguera y le lanzo a kaoretsu y a miyashiro sin piedad alguna

Miyashiro y kaoretsu sonrieron y empezaron a jugar un buen rato mojándose

Pero momoko estaba pasando por la casa de los rowdy

-_aun siguen siendo unos niños-_ Pensó mirando a los chicos como se golpeaban y se tiraban agua

Momoko siguió su camino con una sonrisa en sus labios.

* * *

Hola nuevamente :3

**Respuestas reviews:**

**_ppgzandrrbzfan: _**_jajaja, sii gracias :_D

**_NikiDaniZ: _**_jejeje, creo que pasaran algunos capítulos antes que lo diga :S_

**LocaPorLosRRBZ:** _Disfruta el cap_

_**ppg y yo:** ¿enserio? que horrible :S. Si te habrás dado cuenta el_ _ "que maduros señores que maduros" lo puse en el fic xD. el chico misterioso no es pariente de momotaro y tampoco en una creación de him, si se puede decir eso xD._

_**Karla-20:** Lo siento, pero no creo que mashiro-kun tenga una chica en mente en estos momento, Gomen u_u._

_**yiyi-sama y yuki-san: **yiyi, no es un vampiro ¡hahah! xD. ¡ok! ¡amenaza enviada! n_n_

**_segovax: _**_exacto :3, Suzuki Hisaki hace la aparición :3_

**_emi-nekiito:_**_ si, el es un poco "extraño" en ese sentido, aparecerá en capítulos mas adelantes y sera uno de los mas importantes de la story xD_

_**powerdark:** Si, mashiro es extraño, pero quiere proteger a sus amigos T-T, y si se de quien hablas xD. ¿la posibilidad de que kaoru y kaoretsu tengan una cita? CLARO! son mi pareja favorita :D, pero aun no se dará ese acontecimiento :3 _

_¡Disfruten el cap! **¿reviews T-T?**_


	15. Un nuevo Brick, Uno Malvado

**Un nuevo brick, Uno malvado**

Momotaro se encontraba en el parque y no habian personas en el lado del parque en que el se encontraba y estaba senado en una banca y estaba totalmente aburrido

-_que aburrimiento mas aburrido_ -pensó momotaro mirando como las hojas de los arboles se movían por el viento, se acostó en la banca y miro el cielo azulado - siempre tan relajante mirar el cielo - Se dijo y cerro los ojos ya que estaba relajado y el viento movía sus cabellos

-**_deberías cuidarte, momotaro_ **-Dijo una voz en su cabeza

Momotaro abrió los ojos, pero no estaba en el parque, si no que en un lugar en donde estaba todo en ruinas y el cielo estaba completa oscuridad, no había ninguna alma, ni arboles. Solo polvo, viento, oscuridad, Todo estaba destruido.

-¡¿Q-Que es esto!? - se pregunto intentando obtener respuesta de alguien o algo, miro hacia todos lados esperando que alguien apareciera

-**¡Jejeje!** - momotaro escucho una risa, volteo y era un chico que estaba enfrente suyo, parecía de su edad

-**Por fin nos vemos, je** -Dijo el chico sonriendo con unos dientes de cocodrilo y en su voz tenia algunos ecos, algo diabólico -

-¡¿Quien eres?! - Pregunto apuntándolo

El chico levanto la vista y tenia los ojos rojos oscuros, algo opacos. Estaba vestido con la ropa de RRBZ. Tenia el cabello anaranjado y corto. Se parecía mucho a momotaro, y también tenia una gorra que era igual a la de momotaro

-**Soy tu, pero soy mejor** -contesto el chico sonriendo y formando una bola de energía en su mano color rojo oscuro y se la lanzo a momotaro

Momotaro lo esquivo agilmente y la bola de energía llego a parar a un edificio destruido

-¡QUE! -dijo sorprendido

-**Tu eres yo, y yo soy tu...Simple** -Dijo el con sus brazos cruzados y sonriendo ampliamente

-No lo creo, yo solo soy yo -contesto enojado momotaro - y quita esa estúpida sonrisa

-**Me llamo Hard, y yo soy tus poderes, osea soy parte de ti** -Dijo sonriendo

-¿mis poderes?- pregunto confundido

-**Te explicaré, cuando entraste a la habitacion blanca en el laboratorio del profesor utonium, la energía negativa se cambio con la positiva, al hacer ese cambio tan brusco, ya que tu estas echo de energía negativa, tuviste una especie de cambios, como una ****mutación** - explico mientras caminaba hacia momotaro lentamente - **a causa de esto, tuviste poderes pero aun no los desarrollas completamente, y también un cambio de ropa y ahora eres "bueno"** -Dijo sonriendo ampliamente - **pero los poderes tuvieron pensamiento y sentimientos gracias a esto, osea yo** -Dijo caminando al rededor de momotaro

-no creo nada de lo que dices -Dijo seriamente y apretando sus puños

- **con la mutación tu y tus hermanos tuvieron poderes, pero ..** -Dijo hard con su sonrisa de cocodrilo **- es como si tuvieran dos almas en un cuerpo, mas simple dos almas divididas** -

-¿M-mis hermanos también les sucede lo mismo que yo? -pregunto momotaro preocupado

Hard sonrió de oreja a oreja

-**Siempre tan preocupado por tus hermanos, pero ¿quien te protegerá a ti?** -Pregunto golpeándolo en la mejilla

Momotaro cayo al suelo lastimado y acariciando su mejilla

-¿porque me golpeas? -Pregunto mirándolo desde el suelo con rabia

-**Necesito tu cuerpo y para eso necesito que dejes de estorbarme, aunque tomar tu cuerpo no me tardaría nada, ya que estas en mi territorio** -Dijo poniéndose de cunclillas

a momotaro se le erizo la piel al escuchar eso, era algo perturbador

-¿t-tu territorio? - pregunto momotaro con sus ojos muy abiertos

**-Se podría decir que esto es la parte mas interna de tu ser...algo que temes**-Contesto hard

-¿lo que temo? -Dijo momotaro agachando la mirada

Hard ignoro lo que dijo

-**Ademas tus hermanos igualmente tienen sus compañeros, solo que yo quise darte la sorpresa anticipada** -Dijo hard sonriendo con una sonrisa siniestra

-creo que me golpee muy fuerte la cabeza con algo -Dijo momotaro

**-Creo que es suficiente de charla** -Dijo hard

Hard se levanto y lo rodeo unos polvos blancos

-Q-que .. -Dijo momotaro mirando a hard

-**Te quedaras aquí, y yo ****saldré** -Dijo hard y sonrió

Momotaro se puso de pie

-¡NO! -grito e intento alcanzar a hard antes que se marchara pero desapareció junto con el polvo blanco - No puede ser... ¡REGRESA! -grito enojado y mirando hacia arriba

* * *

**En el parque**

Momotaro estaba abriendo los ojos, pero no eran sus ojos rojos, eran rojos oscuros.

Ese chico no era Momotaro. Era Hard.

-Jeje, funciono-se Dijo sentándose en la banca y apretando sus manos

-¡Momotaro! -Dijeron kaoretsu y miyashiro corriendo hacia el

Kaoretsu y miyashiro llegaron hacia donde esta "momotaro"

-¡Te estamos buscando hace un buen rato! -Grito kaoretsu enojado - ¡no porque hoy no hay clases signifique que solo estemos de flojos! -

-Kaoretsu tiene razón, hoy deberíamos hacer algo - opino miyashiro sonriendo

Momotaro rió con unos dientes de cocodrilo

-Que pena que yo no sea su apreciado hermano -Dijo momotaro y tomo del cuello a kaoretsu

Momotaro empezó a apretar las vías respiratorias del cuello de kaoretsu, impidiéndole respirar correctamente

-¡MOMOTARO! -grito impresionado miyashiro y tomo el brazo de momotaro intentando que soltara a kaoretsu - ¡SUÉLTALO! -

Momotaro lanzo a kaoretsu hacia un árbol fuertemente

-¡Q-QUE DEMONIOS! -dijo miyashiro ayudando a kaoretsu a levantarse

Momotaro apretó su cinturón y se transformo

-**¡Hard Brick!** - dijo momotaro transformándose

-¡Brick! -Dijeron miyashiro y kaoretsu antes de que brick se fuera volando

-Ese maldito -Dijo kaoretsu enojado y poniéndose de pie

-¿que le sucede? - pregunto miyashiro mirando la estela roja que había dejado brick

-¿deber haber comido chocolate? ¿no crees? -pregunto kaoretsu sacudiéndose

-No, no lo creo -Dijo miyashiro confundido

-debemos detenerlo sea, lo que sea que haga -Dijo kaoretsu

-**¡Explosive Boomer!** - dijo miyashiro transformándose

-**¡Strong butch!** - dijo kaoretsu transformándose

Los chicos fueron volando hacia donde había ido brick

* * *

**Con Brick**

Brick estaba levitando mirando la ciudad desde el cielo, y tenia un a sonrisa afilada

-que bien se siente tener un propio cuerpo - dijo brick sonriendo

Brick levanto su mano y apunto hacia donde unos niños estaban jugando

-Je, creo que es hora de eliminar -Dijo y empezó a acumular energía en su mano, algo que el no podía hacer hasta ahora

Pero alguien lo empujo fuertemente y su energía fue a parar hacia el cielo

-¡Brick, para! -Dijo boomer enojado y apuntando a brick

Brick frunció el ceño y acumulo energía e intento lanzarla hacia boomer

Boomer la esquivo sorprendido

-¿desde cuando puedes hacer eso? -Pregunto boomer impactado

-Boomer, boomer, boomer -Dijo brick moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro - eres un inútil

Brick junto mas energía pero esta ves en sus dos manos y las lanzo a boomer. Boomer intento esquivarlo pero eran demasiado grandes para poder hacerlo y recibió el impacto, haciendo una gran grieta en el pavimento

-¡Brick! -Dijo butch tomándolo de los brazos - ¿has comido chocolate? -pregunto este enojado

-¡DESAPARECE! - grito enojado mientras lo tomaba de las manos y le daba una voltereta en el aire y lo lanzaba hacia un edificio, dejándolo incrustado en el

-E-El bastardo es muy fuerte -Dijo butch saliendo del edificio y algunas personas lo miraban asustadas

Boomer también salio de la grieta

-¡me había peinado! -Grito enojado boomer

_-¿no les hice ningún daño?, grr __maldición_ -Se pregunto brick sorprendido

-¡Brick! -Dijeron las PPGZ desde el suelo y lo miraban fijamente

-¡Ea!, pero si son las mocosas -Dijo brick sonriendo y cruzando los brazos-

-¡NO SOMOS UNAS MOCOSAS! -grito enojada Buttercup

-Si que lo son, mocosas -Dijo brick sacando la lengua y juntando energía

Buttercup voló hacia brick

-**¡Megaton Dunk! -** Dijo buttercup lanzando su martillo, pero brick lo esquivo sin ningún esfuerzo

-Lenta - Dijo y le lanzo una bola de energía en la espalda haciendo que cayera y se golpeara contra un árbol -¡Hey, ¿qué pasa contigo, chica? Se supone que debes empezar a llorar cuando te golpeó! - Dijo mirando a buttercup como se ponía de pie nuevamente y gruñía de rabia hacia el

Bubbles voló hacia brick

-**¡Champagne! - **Dijo y le lanzo unas burbujas explosivas , brick lanzo a cada una de las burbujas sus bolas de energía, destruyéndolas por completo

Brick formo nuevamente una bola de energía aunque mas grande que la anterior y la lanzo contra bubbles haciendo que ella la recibiera completamente y cayera en una pileta de agua

Blossom y brick cruzaron miradas

-tu no eres brick -Dijo de la nada blossom aun mirando sus ojos

- ¿Que no soy brick? -Pregunto brick sonriendo y empezó a levitar hacia el suelo lentamente - ¿que te hace pensar eso? - Pregunto brick caminando hacia ella

-Tus ojos no son los de siempre, los de brick son rojos y los tuyos son rojos oscuros.. no se quien demonios seas, pero trae a brick de vuelta, por favor -Dijo sin alguna expresión en su rostro

brick se detuvo enfrente de ella

-Mhmp, no creo que vuelva ...jamas - todos escucharon decir estas palabras y estaban totalmente sorprendidos

boomer y butch estaban completamente enojados

-Yo soy hard, y el nombre brick no se escuchara jamas -Dijo hard enojado a blossom

Blossom acerco su mano a la mejilla de hard

-Brick, se que estas hay.. -Dijo blossom seriamente y miro a hard fijamente

Hard Sonrió.

-Que estúpida - Dijo e intento agarrar las manos de blossom pero no podía moverse - ¡¿Q-Que es lo que...?! - Dijo intentando mover su mano pero no respondía en lo absoluto - _no dejare que te salgas con la tuya_**_ -_**Dijo alguien en su cabeza -**_M-Momotaro, ¡no te entrometas en mis asuntos! _**

Hard se arrodillo tocando su cabeza con sus manos, pareciera que le dolía mucho

-¿Brick? -Dijo blossom agachándose también

-¿porque? -Dijo hard con su mirada al suelo - ¿porque no puedo tener una vida normal?, ¿porque tengo que ser la maldita sombra de brick? no lo entiendo - Decía hard con vista al suelo aun

-No creo que tengas que vivir a la sombra de nadie, hard -Dijo blossom intentando mirarlo a los ojos

Hard levanto la vista

-Me llamaste hard - Dijo sorprendido y mirando a blossom

-¿ese es tu nombre, verdad?, no se que es lo que sucede, pero no creo que tengas que vivir a la sombra de nadie ni nada, tu eres tu y nadie podrá negarlo- Dijo con una sonrisa

Hard sonrió sonrosado

-¡Creo...Creo que me gustas! -Dijo hard tomando las manos de blossom - _¡¿QUE MIERDA LE HAS DICHO!?, DIOS ME MATARA _**_cállate _**

Blossom se puso nerviosa y un poco sonrosada

-¡¿Q-Que?!, seguro que estas confundiendo tus sentimientos - Dijo

-Claro que no, mi corazón se acelero cuando dijiste esas palabras, cuando el corazón se acelera dicen que es porque estas enamorado, ¡me gustas! - Repitió

-Creo que a brick se le safó un tornillo -Dijo butch al lado de boomer y lo estaban escuchando todo

-Si creo que si -Sonrió

-Y-Y-Y-Y-Yo, este... -Dijo blossom nerviosa

Derrepente buttercup golpea a hard con su martillo, lanzandolo lejos de blossom

-esto es por lo de hace un rato -Dijo enojada sosteniendo su martillo

-¡Oye!, estaba hablando -Dijo hard enojado

-¡Quiero que traigas a nuestro amigo de vuelta! -Dijo blossom seriamente

Hard se sorprendió y sonrió

-Jum, si quieres que lo haga entonces tendrás que, ehmm - Se detuvo - ¡Darme un Beso! - Dijo con una sonrisa

-¡¿QUE, QUEEEEEE!? -Grito blossom y ese grito se escucho por toda la ciudad

-que me des un beso -Dijo sonriendo aun

-¡Tienes que darle el beso! -Dijo butch - Si eso es lo que quiere, no hay nada que hacer..

-¡NO PONES DE TU EMPEÑO! -grito blossom con una cara cómica

-¿que dices?, un beso por brick -Dijo hard

-¡Hazlo! -Gritaron algunas personas que se estaban reuniendo por el escándalo- ¡Vamos señorita, blossom!

-_No podre hacerlo, el es brick, ¡Por dios!_ -Pensó blossom

Blossom empezó a caminar hacia el.

-_¿De veras que me dará un beso? **es a MI a quien le dará un beso ademas jeje,es una trampa para ver cuan lista es** ¿a que te refieres, imbécil? **solo observa**_ - Hablaban hard y momotaro mentalmente

-¿b-blossom? -Preguntaron sus amigas mirándola y ella solo sonrió

Blossom estaba cara a cara con hard.

-¿y bien? -Pregunto hard mirándola a los ojos

Blossom se acerco, pero no le dio un beso en los labios como todos creían, si no que en la mejilla

-Astuta mi querida futura novia -Dijo con una sonrisa amable

Blossom se sonrojo por tal sonrisa

-Dijiste un beso, nunca dijiste en los labios -Dijo sonriendo -y N-no seré tu novia -Dijo nerviosa

-Ya lo veremos -Dijo hard sonriendo

Hard cayo encima de blossom, parecía inconsciente

-¡BRICK! -dijeron sus hermanos

* * *

**Con momotaro**

Momotaro se encontraba mirando todo lo que había sucedido

_-Es como si estuviera allí, pero al mismo tiempo no_ -pensó momotaro - ¡En donde te has metido, hard! -Grito enojado momotaro

-**aquí **-Dijo hard desde arriba de momotaro - **Que linda es ella... ¿lo has visto? me ha llamado por mi nombre** -

-Si,Si lo vi...¡ Déjame salir! -Dijo enojado momotaro

-**Tengo que decirte que cada ves que yo me apodere de tu cuerpo, perderás energía, pero solo te desmayaras** -Dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios - **Ademas volví porque mi tiempo en que puedo tomar tu cuerpo a expirado **

-¿Y eso significa que...?-

-**No puedo tomar mucho tiempo tu cuerpo ya que no esta acostumbrado a hacer el cambio de almas** -Dijo hard

-Me vale, devuélveme -Dijo momotaro enojado

**-Pues, hay un problema** -Dijo hard aun con su sonrisa burlona - **como tu cuerpo no esta acostumbrado al hacer el cambio perdiste energía **-

-ve al grano... -Dijo con una venita en su frente

-**Estaremos desmayados por 2 días y medio** -Dijo Hard sonriendo ampliamente

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!? -Grito momotaro

* * *

Hola-nda!

**Deviant art: danitha-DN**

Nota: Bueno les pondre un dibujo en donde momotaro hace algunas de sus caras xD aqui el link:

da(nit(ha(-d(n(.(d(e(vi(a(nt(ar(t(.(com(/(#(/d5(ne(w(x(u

Solo le sacan las (

si no les funciona me avisan ¿ok? para arreglarlo

**_Respuestas Reviews:_**

_**ppg y yo:** estoy muy de acuerdo contigo en eso :D _

_**yiyi-sama y yuki-san:** Jejej xD Disfruta el cap :D_

_**NikiDaniZ:** xD Jajaja_

_**powerdark:** Si debe de ser eso xD_

_**LocaPorLosRRBZ:** Jajaja si el idiota de butch es muy gracioso :3_

_**Karla-20:** Exacto vale intentar :D_

_**segovax:** Gracias T-T_

_**Guest:** No importa y si lo note xD_

_Disfruten el cap y __merezco_ **¿Reviews?**


	16. Brick Despierta

**Brick despierta**

**Con Momotaro**

-Me estoy aburriendo, no se cuantos días han pasado, ni siquiera se si es día o noche -Dijo momotaro caminando de un lado a otro

-pues deberías aguantarte, aunque creo que ya deberías despertar, tengo hambre -Dijo hard sentado en la punta de un edificio que estaba deteriorado

-no eres tan malo después de todo -Dijo momotaro mirando a hard y a este le sonaba el estomago

-**Aja, nunca dije que fuera malvado o algo así, solo que quería apoderarme de tu cuerpo** -Dijo hard con una sonrisa

-_¿y lo dice con esa sonrisa?_ -Pensó momotaro con la mirada blanca

-**Te escuche decir eso** -Dijo hard

-¿como es que...? -

-**Recuerda tu eres yo, y yo soy tu... Así que también debes de tener hambre** -Dijo hard

-Yo no tengo ham... -el estomago de momotaro gruño

-¡**Jajajaja!** -Se rió hard y sujeto su estomago intentando calmar la risa

Momotaro quedo en silencio y una venita iba creciendo cada ves mas

-**bueno, bueno...solo espero que despiertes y comas algo rápido**-Dijo hard recostándose en el edificio

**-**si,espero -Dijo momotaro sentándose en el suelo - espera.. -Dijo al ver como lo envolvia una luz blanca - ¿que es..?

-**¡Come harto por mi!** -Dijo Hard Sonriendo

* * *

**Casa de los rowdys**

Miyashiro se encontraba cocinando; bueno, era la primera ves que cocinaba así que necesitaba la ayuda de miyako, aunque aveces miyashiro se ponía tan nervioso que hacia algunas estupideces y miyako solo re reía.

Kaoretsu se encontraba en el patio trasero jugando con un balón de soccer y estaba con kaoru quien intentaba quitarle el balón.

Pero; Momoko se encontraba en la habitacion de Momotaro, estaba sentada en el suelo pero con su cabeza y sus manos en la cama de brick, se había quedado dormida cuidando a momotaro. Momotaro estaba acostado en la cama y estaba con los ojos cerrados

Pero, momotaro empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente y se sentó en la cama igual de lento

-_¿D-Donde estoy?_ -Pensó y vio a su izquierda estaba momoko durmiendo

Momotaro la observo y tenia un mechón de cabello en su cara. El acerco su mano a la cara de ella y saco el cabello de su cara delicadamente para no despertarla.

-_No me había fijado de tan linda que es_ -Pensó - _**Eh!, es mía, yo ya me declaré a ella **_-Dijo hard en su mente -_ te podrías callar un rato, enserio que hartas_ -Le dijo momotaro - **_Ya te advertí -_**

Momotaro aun seguía mirándola y sonrió. Se paro de la cama sin despertarla y camino hacia la puerta, la abrió y fue directo hacia la cocina

Cuando llego a la cocina miyashiro y miyako se encontraban alli

-¡Hey, hola! -Dijo momotaro levantando la mano

Miyashiro puso a miyako detrás de el, protegiéndola

-¿¡Seguro que eres tu, brick?! -Pregunto alterado miyashiro

-Es verdad, no sabes lo que sucedió -Dijo momotaro suspirando y levantando un poco las manos para que supiera que lo iba a hacer daño

-¡Contesta lo que pregunte! -Dijo miyashiro acercando su mano a su cinturón

-Se que eres un estúpido e imbécil, te gusta los dulces, y siempre estas con esa sonrisa estúpida que me molesta y me llamas "hermano" cuando estas enojado -Dijo momotaro caminando hacia el refrigerador y lo abría mientras se ponía en la boca una bola de arroz y otras cosas que habían dentro

Miyashiro bajo la guardia

-Si, eres tu -Dijo miyashiro con una gotita en la cabeza

-¡Un Zombie! -Dijo kaoretsu mientras que con una pistola de juguete le lanzaba agua a momotaro en la cara

Todos quedaron en un silencio incomodo.

-¡MOMOTARO NO ESTA! -grito momoko desde las escaleras y vio a momotaro que estaba con agua en la cara, kaoretsu con una pistola de juguete que parecía ser el causante de la mojada, kaoru estaba con sus manos en su cara y movía nagativamente, Miyako y miyashiro estaban en la cocina y estaban mirando a momoko

-Hola.. -Dijo momotaro mirando a momoko

* * *

**2 Horas después **

Los chicos y las chicas estaban sentados en el living. Momotaro les había contado lo que había pasado

-Así que hard, son tus poderes que recobraron vida o algo así -Dijo kaoretsu entendiendo lo que había dicho momotaro

-Exacto, no se como deshacerme de el -Dijo momotaro suspirando

-pero si hard eres tu, ¿entonces lo que hard le dijo a momoko es verdad? -Pregunto miyashiro

Silencio incomodo nuevamente.

Momotaro había tenido 4 faces en su cara. La primera sorprendido y con la mirada blanca. La segunda con la cabeza gacha y con la cara completamente roja. La tercera Enojado. La cuarta y la ultima, una cara de frustración y tomo un florero que estaba a un lado y se lo lanzo a miyashiro en la cara.

-¡ Blasfemias, son puras blasfemias! -Grito enojado momotaro y con su cara completamente roja

-Vamos acepta que estas enamorado de momoko, ¡Jajaja! -Se rió kaoretsu

Momotaro tomo una silla

-Hermano, solo era una pequeña bromita, jejejeje, - Kaoretsu sonrio nervioso y miro aun lado suyo para ver si estaba con el camino libre- ¡Waaaaaaaaaaaahh! -Grito kaoretsu y empezó a correr por la casa cuando momotaro estaba dispuesto a lanzar la silla encima

-¡Ten aquí, no te haré MUCHO daño! -Grito momotaro persiguiéndolo con la silla

-¿estas bien, miyashiro-kun? -Pregunto miyako acercándose a miyashiro ya que la frente le estaba sangrando un poco

-Estoy bien, no es nada, cuando momotaro se enojada siempre pasa...aunque esta ves fue un poco delicado, aveces nos deja inconscientes -Dijo miyashiro tocando su frente y mirando su sangre en la manos

Miyako saco de su bolso que siempre traía con sigo y saco alcohol, algodón y una bandita

-P-Permiso -Dijo miyako un poco sonrosada y aplicando alcohol al algodón, levanto el cabello de miyashiro y aplico el alcohol en su frente-

-Auch, auch -Dijo miyashiro al sentir el alcohol

-Lo siento -Dijo miyako y le puso por ultimo la bandita en la frente

-Muchas gracias -Dijo sonriendo miyashiro

-De nada -Dijo miyako sonriendo

Momoko miraba como a momotaro seguía aun a kaoretsu. Kaoru observaba como a los azules brillaban por sus sonrisas

-Los perdimos -Dijeron al unisono kaoru y momoko con una gotita de sudor en su sien

Momoko se dirigió a la cocina, saco un sartén y se escondió detrás de una pared y vio que momotaro y kaoretsu se acercaban, dejo pasar a kaoretsu y a momotaro le pego con la sartén en toda la cara

Kaoru le hizo una zancadilla a kaoretsu cuando paso por su lado y cayo al suelo de cara

-Y así es como se soluciona todo -Dijeron kaoru y momoko sonriendo

-Mi cabezaaaa/ mi caraaaa -dijeron kaoretsu y momotaro al mismo tiempo

* * *

**_Momoko POV_**

Ahora me encuentro en mi casa, después de haber golpeado a momotaro, el y kaoretsu se tranquilizaron. Creo que ya se como los podemos calmar por algún rato. Momotaro empezó a comer como enfermo, sus hermanos solo lo dejaron, como si después no tuvieran que comprar. Aunque cuando le dije al alcalde sobre la casa el me dijo que llevaría gratis a la casa de los rowdy algo de dinero, una recompensa por nuestros actos heroicos.

Ahora que lo pienso, no conocemos muy bien a esos niños, deberíamos hablar con ellos y compartir gustos o cosas así nosé como no se me ocurrió antes, aunque kaoru es como fuego y kaoretsu la dinamita...cuando están justos explota todo alrededor, le diré de todas formas que conozca a su contraparte. Con miyako con tengo problemas, ni con miyashiro se le nota en la cara que es un chico relajado.

Pero; con momotaro no se como actuar, no se nunca lo que puede estar pensando o lo que hará el es la única persona en tokio con quien tengo ese problema...Pero, me esforzaré, intentare conocerlo...

**_Normal POV_**

-¡Momoko, ya es hora de cenar! -Dijo kuriko desde el otro lado de la habitacion de momoko - ¡Si lo bajas me comeré el tu postre! -Dijo kuriko

-¡NO TE COMAS MI POSTRE! -grito enojada momoko abriendo la puerta de un golpe

**Afuera de la casa de Momoko**

-jum - Dijo alguien que se encontraba apoyada en un árbol - que infantil, creo que no mi sirvió de nada espiar hoy, aunque se lo de ese tipo llamado hard, creo que me sera de ayuda esto mas adelante, jejeje -Dijo ese alguien mientras caminaba hacia la oscuridad de la noche y se desvanecía desde sus pies hasta su cabeza

* * *

¿quedo corto, no?

**_Respuestas Reviews:_**

_**ppg y yo:** Con strong y explosive, puede ser xD. Jajjajaja xD_

_**powerdark**: Podria ser XD_

_**emi-nekiito:**(Cap. 14) No hay problema en eso xD. (Cap.15) Jajjaj Gracias :)_

_**mitzuki35:** Muchas gracias :D _

_**ferdita99:** Si, es y hard comparten los sentimientos, hard es la alma de brick pero solo que se separo de el, osea que son sus poderes, es como si fuera el, pero con otros sentimientos y pensar. Aunque hard no es malo, igual quiere apoderarse del cuerpo de brick_

_**yiyi-sama y yuki-san**: Tienes razon, si se lo dará. Muchas gracias :D_

_**LocaPorLosRRBZ:** Gracias :D_

_**¿reviews?**_


	17. Intentando Conocernos

**Intentando Conocernos**

Momoko había llamado la noche anterior a sus amigas y les había contado sobre su plan. Kaoru para variar dijo que no pretendía conocerlo, miyako solo lanzo su sonrisa y asintió.

Momoko y miyako intentaron convencer a kaoru...dando "algo" de éxito.

Pero ahora estamos en otro tema...

**En Home Coffee**

-_¿¡porque el idiota sigue viniendo aquí!?,¿¡se esta burlando de mi!?,¿¡esta provando mi valor?!,¿¡esta retándome?!, ¡¿a mi!?- _kaoru sintió como su Corazón estaba desafiante_ - ¿¡porque esta aquí!? _-Se pregunto kaoru mirando a kaoretsu como se comía un helado - Jum, ¿quiere algo mas, amo? -Pregunto kaoru pidiendo ordenes a las demás personas con una libreta y un lápiz

Kaoretsu estaba aun observando a kaoru como tomaba las ordenes. Kaoru miro a kaoretsu y este puso cara de pervertido

-_Ese idiota_ -Dijo kaoru por dentro enojada

Kaoru entro a la cocina y hay se encontraban algunas de las maids

-¿kaoru-san, quien es ese chico?, ¿es tu novio?, se la pasa mirándote -Pregunto una de las maids

-Ese renacuajo no es mi novio, es un compañero de escuela -Dijo suspirando - ¡UN COMBO DE PASTEL Y GALLETAS! -dijo kaoru al cocinero

-¡ya va! -Contestó este

-pero, ya se ha vuelto frecuente verlo por aquí .. -Dijo la jefa de kaoru

-Si, jefa. El es uno de los clientes mas frecuentes -Dijo con una aura depresiva

-¡Vamos,vamos!, hagamos bien el trabajo -Dijo con una sonrisa - ¡Ah! y una cosa, tengan cuidado a la salida.. dicen que hay un "acosador". Se a presentado esa noticia por muchos café de maids y espero que no pase nada en este, así que cualquier cosa solo tienen que sacar las herramientas de protección que están en la bodega -Dijo con una sonrisa

-¿un acosador? - Dijo una maid

-Que horrible -Dijo otra

-No creo que nos suceda nada -Dijo otra

-Ya, ya que no pasara nada -Tranquilizó la jefa - no creo que ese acosador se atreva a venir por estos lados, dicen que han encontrado pistas de su paradero y que lo encontraran hoy mismo, bueno eso es lo que han dicho -Dijo son una aura brillante a su alrededor

-_Para ser la jefa es bastante cariñosa_ -Pensó kaoru sonriendo -_ aunque no entiendo ...¡porque ella igual se viste de maid! - _pensó mirándola que ella también estaba pidiendo ordenes a los clientes con una sonrisa cálida

-Vamos kaoru-san, no podemos retrasarnos tanto o los clientes se enojaran -Dijo una de las maids caminado fuera de la cocina

-Esta bien.. -Dijo kaoru

-¡Esta lista la orden! -Dijo el cocinero

* * *

**Con Momoko**

Momoko iba caminando hacia una tienda de música

-Espero encontrar algo interesante hoy -Dijo con una sonrisa y entro a la tienda

Camino por varios pasillos y fue sacando unos discos y los puso en una canasta. Después se dirigió a una maquina en donde se probaban los discos. Se puso los audífonos y se desconecto del mundo.

Derrepente la puerta de la tienda se abrió nuevamente y era nada mas ni nada menos que Momotaro Akamatsu.

-espero encontrar la canción de rock que quería -Dijo sonriendo, camino por algunos pasillos y vio entre una pila de discos, el disco que estaba buscado - ¡Te encontré! -Dijo momotaro sonriendo y tomando el disco pero otra mano también toco el mismo disco

-¡Oye ese disco es mio! -Dijo una voz conocida para momotaro

-¿Momoko? -Pregunto aun sin soltar el disco y con una cara de sorpresa - ¿que haces aquí?

-¿es un pais libre, no? -Dijo sonriendo y aun con el disco sin soltar

-Que chistosa, eh...es tu disco ¿no? -Pregunto momotaro aun con el disco

-Si.. -Dijo pero recordó que intentaría conocer a momotaro, y si se quedaba con ese disco probablemente el se enfadaría y no hablaría con ella - ...pero tómalo, no es tan importante para mi - Dijo y le dio el disco

-eh, ¿gracias? -Dijo momotaro extrañado

Momoko camino fuera de la tienda, dispuesta a irse

-¡Eh!, ¡espera! -Dijo momotaro pagando el disco al vendedor y corriendo a la siga de momoko quien no había escuchado a momotaro

Momotaro la llamo de nuevo, pero esta ves momoko volteo

-¿Si? -

-Ehm, ¿quieres un helado? -Pregunto momotaro rascando su cabeza y mirando hacia otro lugar

-¡Claro! -Dijo sonriendo momoko

**25 minutos ****después**

Momotaro y momoko se encontraban sentados en el césped de una plaza y estaban comiendo unos helados, Momoko de frutilla y momotaro de vainilla

-¿te gustan los helados, momoko? -Pregunto momotaro mirando a momoko

-¡Si, sobre todo el de frutilla! -Dijo con una sonrisa

-Me alegro -Dijo también sonriendo y miro el cielo - ¿no te parece que es hemoso? -Pregunto

Momoko miro hacia el cielo

-Claro, es muy hermoso -Dijo momoko mirando el cielo - ¿te gusta ver el cielo?

-Si, me encanta, siempre lo miro por horas y horas -Dijo momotaro acabando su helado

-momotaro, ¿que es lo que mas te gusta hacer? -Pregunto momoko acabando su helado

-Pues me gusta estar en el césped y mirar el cielo, eso es lo que me relaja. Aun que también me gusta molestar a mis hermanos -Dijo momotaro sonriendo burlón

-¡Jajaja! -Se rió momoko

-¿y a ti momoko? -Pregunto momotaro curioso

-Pues me gusta leer - contestó - ¿te gusta ser un chico normal? -

-La verdad que si, ya que ahora puedo hacer cosas que no podía como tener amigos, despertarme cada mañana en el mismo lugar, ser un buen estudiante...tener una vida -Dijo sonriendo

-Me alegro.. - se acostó en el césped

Momotaro también hizo lo mismo.

-Sabes, me siento bien siendo un chico normal... -Dijo momotaro

-¿porque? -Pregunto

-Porque si no hubiera entrado a la sala blanca, nunca te hubiera conocido, ni a kaoru, ni a miyako, ni siquiera a mashiro -Dijo cerrando sus ojos y sintiendo la brisa con una sonrisa

-Pienso igual -Dijo momoko -

-...aunque espero no quedar solo... ¿nunca te has sentido vacía? -Pregunto momotaro

-¿eh? -Dijo momoko mirando a momotaro

-Vacía, en total oscuridad, sin nadie quien te guié hacia la luz,quedarme solo para siempre... - Hizo una pausa-...Eso me aterra -

Momoko intento cambiar el tema y no sabia que preguntarle.

Oye.. -Dijo momoko nerviosa y sentándose en el césped

-¿Si? -Pregunto momotaro abriendo un ojo

-¿t-te gusto? -Pregunto momoko nerviosa y mirando hacia otro lugar intentando no hacer contacto visual con momotaro -_ ¡¿Como le dije eso?!, no sabia que preguntar y le lanzó esa estupidez.._ -pensó momoko discutiendo consigo misma

Momotaro se sentó igualmente.

-Eres molesta.. -Dijo momotaro y con sus cabellos cubriéndole los ojos

-¿eh..? -musito momoko mirando a momotaro

Momotaro miro a momoko con unos ojos diferentes, parecía realmente enojado

-¡Deja de pensar que tienes que saber todo sobre mi! -Grito momotaro realmente enojado

Momoko se sorprendió al ver tal expresión en su rostro.

-Entiendo.. -Dijo seria.

Momoko se puso de pie.

Momotaro pensó que se había ido

_**-¿Como le dices eso, idiota?**_ -Dijo hard con una voz enojada -_ ... _-momotaro guardo silencio y miro hacia su lado derecho en donde había estado momoko

Se sorprendió al verla de pie mirándolo.

-...Pensé que te enojarías y correrías a tu casa.. -Dijo momotaro mirándola a los ojos

-Si. Estoy enojada. -Dijo cortante - Pero...solo me quede para saber si te sentías solo o no -Dijo mirando seriamente hacia otro lugar

Momotaro solo quedo mirándola.

* * *

**Con miyako y miyashiro**

-Gracias por acompañarme, miyashiro -kun -Dijo miyako con una sonrisa y caminando

-No hay problema -Dijo miyashiro rascando su cabeza y sonriendo al mismo tiempo

Miyashiro le había preguntado a miyako si la podía acompañar a ver la ciudad, ya que ella le dijo que iba a ver la ciudad, ya que siempre hay cosas nuevas. Ademas miyako pensó que era una oportunidad para conocer a ese chico como momoko le había dicho.

-¿m-miyashiro-kun? -Dijo miyako para captar la atención de miyashiro

-¿sucede algo? -Pregunto

-¿debe-deberíamos conoce...? -

BIP BIP BIP~ (sonido del cinturón de miyashiro)

Miyako fue interrumpida por el cinturón de miyashiro

-¿Si? -Pregunto miyashiro escondiéndose en un callejón con miyako para que las personas no vieran que estuviera hablando por su cinturón, ya que solo los RRBZ usan esos cinturones. Aunque las personas creen que son de imitación es mejor prevenir

-Soy momotaro, oye miyashiro ¿porque no hacemos una junta con las chicas en la casa? - Pregunto momotaro y viendo su cara en el proyector

-¿le has preguntado a kaoretsu? -Pregunto miyashiro

-No va a querer.. -Dijo momotaro

Momoko apareció en el proyector del cinturón de miyashiro

-¿esta miyako contigo? -Pregunto momoko arrebatandole el cinturón a momotaro

-S-Si -Dijo miyashiro con una gotita de sudor en su cabeza al ver como momoko le tiraba las mejillas a momotaro ya que estaba quitandole el cinturón de las manos a momoko

-Bueno,¿si o no? -Pregunto momotaro

-Pues, si -Dijo miyako asomandose al proyector y sonriendo

-Miyashiro, tu novia esta tomando tu decision -Dijo momotaro sonriendo

-¡NO SOMOS NOVIOS! -gritaron los azules sonrojados

-¡Nos vemos! -Dijeron momoko y momotaro sonriendo

Miyashiro cortó la "videollamada"

- Pues bien, ¿vamos? -Pregunto miyashiro suspirando

-Bueno, creo que lo de ver la ciudad tendrá que esperar -Dijo miyako con una sonrisa

-Okey -

* * *

**Home Coffee **

Kaoru ya había terminado su turno y esta con su ropa normal. Estaba sacando la basura y este se encontraba en un callejon al lado de Home Coffee

-Pobre jefa, se veía muy atareada -Dijo kaoru suspirando y recordando que la jefa que había pedido que cerrara kaoru, ya que ella tenia un evento muy importante hoy y kaoru aceptó.

Kaoru termino de sacar la basura, pero derrepente sintió como alguien le tapaba la boca para que no gritara e inmovilizara con su mano que quedaba libre. Ese alguien tenia mucha fuerza

-_¡¿Que es lo que..?!_ -Pensó kaoru intentando soltarse e intentado ver de quien se trataba - _es...¡el acosador!_ -pensó nerviosa - _t-tengo que hacer algo rápido -_

Kaoru con su pies empezó a golpear las piernas de ese alguien causándole algo de dolor, pero al ver que aun no la soltaba, ella fue retrocediendo con ese alguien hasta golpearlo contra la pared. El hizo hizo un quejido de dolor ya que lo había empujado realmente fuerte, kaoru aprovecho para golpear el pie de el, haciendo que la soltara. Kaoru aprovecho y le hizo un movimiento y lo golpeo con su pierna en todo el estomago y este callo al suelo.

-¡Ya, ya!-dijo la voz de kaoretsu - ¡Me dolió, bruta!

Kaoru y kaoretsu hicieron contacto visual

-¿Kaoretsu? -Dijo kaoru soltándolo y mirando que estaba sentando en el piso - Kaoretsu, ¡¿que carajos tratabas de hacer?! -Dijo kaoru con una aura demoníaca a su alrededor

-Hacer el rol de un acosador -Dijo y puso una cara de felino

-AL CARAJO, creo que tendré que enseñarte que pasa cuando juegas con fuego -Dijo haciendo sonar sus nudillos y sonriendo malvadamente

-¿castigo? -Pregunto kaoretsu nervioso

-Kaoretsu - Suspiro -...si hubieras atacado a unas de las chicas y no ha mi, hubieras estado en graves problemas -Dijo kaoru con sus brazos cruzados

Kaoretsu se puso de pie

-que..?, te puedes sentir segura por que crees que eres fuerte...pero...no olvides que tu también eres una chica -Dijo kaoretsu tomando a kaoru de las muñecas y acercándola a el

Kaoru se sonrojo y lo golpeo en la mejilla

-¡ Suéltame!, ¿¡que te crees que eres?! -Dijo kaoru enojada

-Solo quería ver como reaccionabas si alguien se te acercaba, ¿has escuchado sobre el acosador?, hoy lo han capturado -Dijo kaoretsu sonriendo ampliamente

-¡Si lo he escuchado!, ¡hoy lo atraparían si o si! -Grito enfurecida kaoru

-Si, jeje, es verdad -Dijo kaoretsu mirándola

_-¿que se ha creído? _-Pensó kaoru

BIPI BIPÍ BIPI BIPI~ (sonido de mensaje de celular)

Era el celular de kaoru. Kaoru lo abrió y era un mensaje de miyako

"¡Hola,kaoru!, hemos organizado algo parecido a una charla en la casa de los chicos, también hemos llamado a mashiro y dijo que vendría. Como kaoretsu vive en esa casa el tendrá que ir si o si, pero si tu quieres ir... ve, momoko y yo estaremos muy felices, Sayonara"

-Shin, que mal, creo que no tengo opción -Dijo kaoretsu cerca de kaoru

-¡WAAAAAHH! -grito kaoru del susto ya que no había sentido su presencia al lado suyo - ¿has leído?

Kaoretsu metió sus manos a los bolsillos

-Si, ¿iras? -Pregunto kaoretsu caminando

-Si -Dijo kaoru cortante mientas cerraba el Home Coffee y se iba con kaoretsu

* * *

**Con Mashiro**

-Abuelo, iré a donde unos amigos...los que vinieron la semana pasada -Dijo mashiro abriendo la puerta de entrada

-¿tus amigos ? -Pregunto el anciano din despegar la vista al diario que estaba leyendo. El estaba sentado con los pies cruzados - ¿los que vinieron hace unos días atrás?

-Si, esos mismos...¿no te agradan? -Pregunto mashiro deteniéndose en la entrada y mirando a el abuelo

-¡Jajaja!, si me agradan -Dijo el abuelo sonriendo calidamente

- que bueno -Mashiro sonrió - ¡nos vemos! -Dijo mashiro saliendo de la casa

-¡Cuídate! -Dijo el abuelo

* * *

**En la casa de los Rowdy**

Momotaro y momoko ya se encontraban en la casa y estaban preparando algunos bocadillos.

-¡TODO MENOS CHOCOLATE! -Grito momotaro

-¡Okey, okey! -Dijo momoko mientras ponia en un plato una galletas de vainilla

Ding Dong~ (sonido del timbre)

-Deben ser los demás -Dijo momotaro mientras iba a abrir la puerta

Eran kaoru y kaoretsu.

-¿que te sucedio en la cara? -Pregunto momotaro mirando a su hermano quien tenia una mejilla roja y algo hinchada

-Pues, kaoru me golpeo -Dijo mirando hacia otro lugar y kaoru le lanzó una miranda fulminante

-bueno, eso si me lo esperaba -Dijo momotaro dejando pasar a kaoru y kaoretsu - ¡Ponte hielo en esa mejilla! -

Momotaro cerro la puerta

Toc Toc Toc~( golpe en puerta)

Momotaro abrió y eran mashiro, miyako y miyashiro

-hay un timbre -Dijo momotaro a miyashiro ya que el fue quien golpeo

-Lo siento -Dijo miyashiro sonriendo nervioso

Mashiro, miyako y miyashiro entraron a la casa

Momotaro cerro la puerta suspirando

-¡Momotaro, ayuda aquí! - Dijo momoko mientras acomodaba las cosas

-¡Voooy! -Dijo momotaro y fue hacia momoko para ayudar a repartir los bocadillos y algunas sodas

kaoretsu se puso un pedazo de carne en la cara, para que su hinchazón bajara y se sentó en el living en donde había 2 sillones grandes y otros pero mas pequeños, kaoru se sentó al frente de el.

Kaoretsu y kaoru se miraron fijamente por un rato, haciendo que saltaran algunas chispas

Mashiro se sentó en uno de los sillones pequeños, en donde solo una persona podía sentarse. mientras tanto miyako se sentó con kaoru y miyashiro con kaoretsu

Momotaro y momoko dejaron los bocadillos en la mesita que estaba al centro. Momoko se sentó con sus amigas y momotaro con sus hermanos

-¡Bien! -Dijo momoko juntando sus manos - empecemos... tienen que decir el nombre y lo que desean preguntar, así podremos conocernos. ¡Sin Mentiras!

-¡YO,YO! -Dijo miyako levantando la mano con una sonrisa - ¡Para mashiro-kun!

Mashiro se sobresalto al escuchar su nombre ya que estaba un poco despistado

-¿conoces a los RRBZ? -pregunto

Los chicos se pusieron nerviosos

-¿Los Rowdyruff Boys Z?, ¡Claro!, esos chicos son geniales. Al igual que las Powerpuff Girls Z -Dijo sonriendo

Las chicas y los chicos pusieron ojos brillosos

-¡Que bueno, que bueno!,¿ han escuchado de Butch? ¡el debe ser muy genial! -Dijo kaoretsu sonriendo

-¡o ese chico brick! -Dijo momotaro sonriendo

-¡ No se olviden del mas genial Boomer! -Dijo miyashiro sonriendo

-¡ CÁLLENSE! -gritaron las chicas enojadas y los chicos se asustaron por el grito

-Kaoretsu, ¿cual es tu deporte favorito? -Pregunto momoko esta ves

-Soccer -

-miyako, ¿como haces para estar siempre sonriendo? -Pregunto kaoretsu

-Pesando en cosas bonitas -Dijo sonriendo

-¡¿EH?! las cosas lindas se van al infierno estando enojado -Dijo kaoretsu sorprendido

-¡Le toca a otro! -Dijeron todos al unisono

-Kaoru, ¿te gustan las cosas tiernas? -Pregunto mashiro

-¡NO! -grito kaoru echando humo por las orejas

Mashiro solo se sobresalto

-¡Casi le das un paro cardíaco! -grito momoko enojada

-¡momotaro! ¿quieres comer chocolate? -pregunto miyashiro con una cara traviesa y mostrandole una barra de chocolate

Momotaro solo agito una gaseosa, la abrió y un chorro de bebida estuvo en el rostro de miyashiro

-Eh ~ -Pronuncio apenas miyashiro

Momotaro le paso una toalla

Todos quedaron con cara de "Poker Face"

Miyashiro se empezó a secar el cabello

-continúen - Dijeron momotaro y miyashiro sonriendo

-_Okey, eso si fue raro_ -Pensaron mashiro y las chicas

-momoko, ¿te gusta alguien? -Pregunto esta ves momotaro

Silencio incomodo.

-Etto -Dijo nerviosa momoko - ...etto...

-¡Tu le has dicho que te gustaba! -Dijo kaoru apuntando a momotaro y parándose

-¡Fue hard, maldita sea! -Grito moomotaro parándose

Kaoru y momotaro juntaron sus frentes y gruñeron fuertemente

-¡AUN NO ME GUSTA NADIE! -grito momoko

Todo quedo en silencio.

-Ah...- Musitó momotaro sentándose al igual que kaoru -pero por lo menos no estas enamorada de nadie -Dijo con una expresión relajada

-_¡¿A QUE SE VIENE ESA EXPRESIÓN?!_ -pensó momoko sonrojada

-¡Miyashiro, ¿porque eres un chico tan pero taaaan, especial? -Pregunto kaoru sonriendo

-¿especial? -Se pregunto miyashiro mientras que con sus dedo indice tocaba sus labios - ¡No lo sabia!,¡Gracias!-Dijo sonriendo

-_¿Acaso no sabe que fue un insulto?_ -Pensaron todos y miraban como miyashiro sonreía aun

-¡bien, pasemos a preguntas Grupales! -Dijo momoko sonriendo

-¿preguntas grupales? -Pregunto kaoretsu confundido -¿es cuando tu preguntas y todos tienen que responder?

-Exacto, va en orden, ¡osea, yo parto! -Dijo momoko sonriendo

-¿cuales son sus miedos? -Pregunto momoko

-Yo paso.. -Dijo momotaro serio

-Paso -Dijo miyashiro sin ninguna expresión

-Paso -Dijo kaoretsu mirando a mashiro

-Igualmente paso.. -Dijo seriamente mirando a la nada

-¡PERO SI ESTAMOS ASÍ, NO PODEMOS SABER NADA! -Dijo kaoru enojada

-¡Kaoru, es su decisión si no quieren compartir sus miedos, es lógico..tu tampoco lo harías -Dijo momoko tranquilizando a su amiga

-... -Kaoru quedo en silencio. Ya que era verdadero lo que decía momoko

-Bueno, aunque no nos hayamos conocido lo suficiente para que me consideren su amiga, yo los considero a todos ustedes unos grandes amigos, mi miedo radica en que no me consideren su amiga y que me rechacen por ello...y otra cosa que no diré -Dijo momoko algo triste

Todos miraron a momoko con algo de preocupación. Momotaro se sorprendió por lo dicho de la chica pelinaranja

-Mi miedo, es que no hubiera mas ropa en las tiendas -Dijo llorando a cascadas miyako

-¡Jajajaja! -Se rieron todos menos momotaro, pero nadie lo noto...

-Bueno, me toca -Dijo kaoru orgullosamente - ¿quien es el mas idiota de los 4? -Dijo apuntando a momotaro, miyashiro, kaoretsu y mashiro

-¡Miyashiro! -Dijeron sin ningún resentimiento alguno

-¿mashiro? -Dijo miyaashiro llorando a cascadas - ¿tu igual..? -

-Lo siento -Dijo sonriendo mashiro

-Buuuuaaaahh! -Lloraba miyashiro comicamente

-¿que es lo que odian? -Pregunto miyako

-Odio que miyashiro me muestre chocolates -Dijo momotaro

-Odio la violencia, pero si alguien daña a alguno de mis amigos, es mejor que no esperen piedad de mi aparte -Dijo miyashiro con unos ojos decididos

-Odio ver sufrir a la gente -Dijo kaoretsu - Eso es lo que mas odio

-Me odiaría a mi mismo, si le algún día le hago daño a los que mas aprecio -Dijo mashiro con pesar

-Odio que me traten de débil y contesten con estupideces -Dijo kaoru cruzando los brazos y mirando a kaoretsu y este solo rió

-Yo odio que solo me vean por mi cara y no por mis sentimientos -dijo miyako

-¡Me toca! -Dijo momotaro - _**Pregunta si momoko tiene novio** _- Dijo hard en su mente - _Dijo que no le gustaba nadie_ -contestó momotaro - **_Ah, verdad_** -dijo hard - _Idiota, ademas es grupal_ -Dijo momotaro rodando los ojos - ¿que es lo que mas les gusta? - Pregunto momotaro - a Mi me gusta escuchar música rock

-Me gusta estar con ustedes -Dijo mashiro con un brillos en los ojos y juntando sus manos

-¡A nosotros también nos gusta estar contigo! -Dijeron todos al unisono

-A mi me gusta que todos confesaran que en verdad soy mejor que ustedes -Dijo kaoretsu con aires de superioridad

-a mi me gusta ir de compras, ayudar a los necesitados, rescatar animales,oler flores, me gusta todo lo tierno -Decía miyako mientras se imaginaba todo como si los demás pudieran ver sus pensamientos

-*¿Sabe que en verdad no podemos ver lo que esta pensando?*-Pregunto kaoretsu a miyashiro

-*Eh, no tengo la mas mínima idea *-Dijo miyashiro

-a mi me gusta los deportes, como siempre -Dijo kaoru - ¡esforzarme al máximo!, ¡dar mi mejor esfuerzo en todo! -Dijo kaoru

- me gusta leer, me gusta adentrarme en los libros...es algo emocionante -Dijo momoko sonriendo

- pues a mi me encanta comer dulces -Dijo comiendo un dulce que había sacado de la mesita que estaba enfrente

-¿numero favorito? -Pregunto miyashiro - el mio es el 3

- 1 -Dijeron momoko y momotaro

- 2 -Dijeron kaoretsu y kaoru

- 3 -Dijo miyako

- 7 - dijo mashiro

- ¿ Algún sueño en especial? -Pregunto mashiro - el mio es poder ser siempre yo, sin que nadie puede cambiarme

-¡ Tener un novio! -Dijo momoko sonriendo

Momotaro se sobresalto al igual que los demás

-¡Jajaja! es mentira, quiero poder estar en una montaña de dulces de frambuesa -Dijo momoko

-¡Compartimos sueños, aunque yo TODOS los dulces del mundo! -Dijo miyashiro

-¡yo estar en un paraíso de ropa! -Dijo miyako

-¡ el mio es privado! -Dijo kaoru sonriendo

-¡el mio es poder ser el chico mas fuerte y genial de la escuela! -Dijo kaoretsu - ¡Poder ganar en todos los concursos que sean de deportes!

-el mio es poder seguir siendo el chico normal que soy y no volver a atrás...como antes -Dijo momotaro

-¿ Cambiarían algo de su vida, si pudieran retroceder el tiempo? -Pregunto kaoretsu- Yo no cambiaría nada

-Cambiaría haber conocido a alguien, a ese maldito gusanooooo -Dijo momoko con una cara de amargura y haciendo que los demás de asustaran un poco

-¿a Sakamoto? ¿ o a ese tan Natsuki? - Pregunto kaoru

-Pues, sakamoto me hizo esa broma tan pesada cuando creí que le gustaba, ¿se acuerda? ¿cuando tenia 13 años? -Pregunto momoko

-Si, ese sakamoto te hizo una broma, pero el aun esta en el colegio, aunque lo cambiaron de salón -Dijo miyako

-Nosotras te habíamos dicho, pero tu la niña inteligente no nos escuchaste, pero ya que eso caso hace 3 años atrás -Dijo kaoru desinteresada

-¿y natsuki? -Pregunto miyako - ¿a cual de los dos no quisiste conocer?

-N-Natsuki, el pues...aun esta en el equipo de deportes de la escuela, aunque igualmente lo cambiaron de salón -Dijo momoko - a el solo le interesaba Blossom de las Powerpuff Gils Z y no yo -Dijo momoko e hizo una pausa- A quien no quise conocer fue a Sakamoto, era repugnante -Dijo con asco

-Pero aun sigues siendo una enamoradiza -Dijo kaoru riéndose

-¡ Cállate! -Dijo momoko casi lanzándose encima de ella

-¿te hizo una broma?, No conozco a sakamoto, solo lo he visto un par de veces haciendo bromas a las chicas de su salón -Dijo mashiro mientras recordaba a sakamoto como le lanzaba a las chicas algunas ranas en el cabello

-Si, me hizo una broma... -Dijo momoko suspirando -Pero ya no importa...

-Yo no hubiera retrocedido el tiempo, para hacer las cosas distintas... -Dijo momotaro -...Algo que cambiaría el futuro totalmente en el que estoy ahora, pero al mismo tiempo no lo haría...a que ...no las conocería, ni a mashiro -

-Yo tampoco cambiaría nada -Dijo miyako

-ni yo.. -Dijo kaoru

-Yo tampoco -Dijo miyashiro

-Ni Tampoco yo -Dijo mashiro

-¡Pues bien! ¡Hemos terminado! -Dijo momoko sonriendo mientras se comía casi todos los bocadillos de una -¡Que hambre! -

-¡MOMOKO! -dijeron todos enojados

-¡lo siento! -Dijo momoko sonriendo

Todos rieron.

* * *

Las chicas y mashiro regresaron a sus casas.

**Con momoko**

-Uff, estoy exhausta -Dijo momoko mientras se lanzaba en su cama - Que bueno que todo resulto bien hoy...aunque me parece raro que los villanos no se han presentado aun -Dijo Momoko mirando el techo -Espero que no se presenten - Suspiro y se sentó en su cama -Lo que me preocupa... - Dijo recordando cuando había hablado con momotaro en la plaza

**_Flash Back_**

-...aunque espero no quedar solo... ¿nunca te has sentido vacía? -Pregunto momotaro

-¿eh? -Dijo momoko mirando a momotaro

-Vacía, en total oscuridad, sin nadie quien te guié hacia la luz,quedarme solo para siempre... - Hizo una pausa-...Eso me aterra -

Momoko observo los ojos de momotaro que estaban totalmente sin brillo...

**_Momoko POV_**

_En ese momento._

_El momotaro que dijo esas palabras sus ojos no reflejaban nada, ni siquiera a mi...que estaba enfrente de el._

_intentare animarlo, cambiando de tema.._**  
**

**_Normal POV_**

Oye.. -Dijo momoko nerviosa y sentándose en el césped

-¿Si? -Pregunto momotaro abriendo un ojo

-¿t-te gusto? -Pregunto momoko nerviosa y mirando hacia otro lugar intentando no hacer contacto visual con momotaro -_ ¡¿Como le dije eso?!, no sabia que preguntar y le lanzó esa estupidez.._ -pensó momoko discutiendo consigo misma

Momotaro se sentó igualmente.

-Eres molesta.. -Dijo momotaro y con sus cabellos cubriéndole los ojos

-¿eh..? -musito momoko mirando a momotaro

Momotaro miro a momoko con unos ojos diferentes, parecía realmente enojado

-¡Deja de pensar que tienes que saber todo sobre mi! -Grito momotaro realmente enojado

**_Fin de Flash Back_**

-_me di cuenta que no se todo sobre él_..._¿cual es la razón _ -Se pregunto, esperando que algo o alguien le contestara sus preguntas - _¿por qué haría una expresión como esa?_ -Se pregunto mientras pensaba en la cara de momotaro que había puesto

Ring Ring Ring~ (Sonido de celular)

-¿numero desconocido? - se pregunto momoko mirando el numero- ¿Hola? -Pregunto contestando la llamada

-¿Momoko? -Pregunto la voz de momotaro en el otro lado de la linea

-¿M-M-M-M-M-Momotaro? -Dijo alterada ya que no se esperaba que justo que estaba pensando en lo que había pasado hacia un rato y el la llama

-Jejeje, estoy llamando desde casa -Dijo momotaro riendo

-¿el numero de tu casa?, bien lo guardaré -Dijo momoko

-Después me comprare un celular, al igual que mis hermanos -Dijo momotaro -bueno pero no era eso porque te llamaba..

-Dime.. -Dijo momoko acomodando su cabello

-Fue mi culpa lo de antes... -Dijo momotaro - no pude decirte en ese momento que lo sentía...

-¿L-Lo de antes? -Pregunto momoko confusa - no entiendo..

-...No fue mi intención decirte algo que te hiciera daño -Dijo momotaro con una voz de arrepentimiento que momoko podía notar

Momoko al oír eso sus mejillas se tiñeron de color rosa

-E-E-Eh no importa, momotaro -Dijo momoko nerviosa mientras se paseaba por su habitacion

-No enserio.. -Dijo momotaro - ¿de veras que me perdonas? -

-No hay cuidado momotaro -Dijo momoko sonriendo

-Me siento aliviado.. -Dijo momotaro -...Duerme bien -Dijo momotaro

-Tu igual -Dijo momoko

Momoko colgó la llamada

-Ese chico tiene problemas de bipolaridad -Dijo momoko mirando su celular

* * *

¿Que taaaal? Hoy es 12/12/12 o_o. Hahah pero no ha pasado nada, no creo en esas cosas xD

_respuestas reviews:_

_**LocaPorLosRRBZ**: Gracias :D_

_**emi-nekiito**: disfruta el cap :D_

_**Guest**: Oks :D aqui el cap_

_**ferdita99**:__ Disfruta el capitulo _

_**Karla-20:**Exaaacto es el mismo xD, disfruta el capitulo_

_**ppg y yo:** es el mismo chico pervertido que se acerco a momoko en la escuela_

_**powerdark:** Es muuuuy bipolar xD_

_**ppgzandrrbzfan**: Disfruta el cap_

_**powerpuffgirlsbutter:** ok, ok Disfruta el cap :D_

_¡Disfruten el cap! y lo siento la demora, estaba de floja estos dias xD_

**¿reviews?**


	18. ¡No somos amigos, Somos Rivales!

**¡No somos amigos, Somos rivales!**

-¿¡MARQUET?! -gritaron los RRBZ al unisono y mirando el market desde afuera

-Si, es para que disfrutemos algo de comida, invite a mashiro-kun pero dijo que estaba ocupado en casa -Dijo miyako

Los Chicos y chicas entraron y pidieron comida rápida.

-Genial, primera ves que comemos como chicos normales en un market -Dijo momotaro mientras le brillaban los ojos de alegría

-¡Woah! -Dijo kaoretsu mirando la comida

-¡Estoy tan contento! -Dijo sonriendo

-Pero que riiicooo -Dijo kaoru mientras comía unas papas fritas

-**_Soy tu conciencia, tu conciencia te dice que me des tu cuerpoooo_** -Dijo una voz en la cabeza de miyashiro - ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! -grito del susto y eso provocó asustar a los demás

-¿¡PERO QUE CARAJOS TE SUCEDE?! -gritaron todos enojados

-¡Shhh!, o los sacaré -Dijo la señora quien era sueña del lugar enojada

-¡Lo sentimos! -dijeron apenados y la señora asintió y siguió con lo suyo

-¿miyashiro que te sucede? -Pregunto kaoretsu realmente enojado ya que por el susto escupió su bebida

-debe de ser su parte del alma dividida -Dijo momotaro mientras tomaba su helado sin ninguna preocupación- Osea sus poderes -

-**_Creo que tu hermano tiene razón, me llamo explosive...es un gusto_ **-Dijo la voz dentro de su mente- A-A-A-Acaba de hablarme d-d-de nuevo -Dijo un poco traumatismo

-No te preocupes te acostumbraras... -Dijo momotaro aun comiendo y le robo a momoko un poco de su helado sin que se diera cuenta - Ah, también aveces cuando duermes se presenta en tus sueños, me pasa con hard...pero solo aveces, no es muy a menudo -Dijo momotaro

-¿No debería preocuparme si dice " Dame tu cuerpo"?, eso es escalofriante -Dijo miyashiro asustado

-no te preocupes, no pasara si tu no se lo permites -Dijo momotaro sonriendo -Ademas no es malvado, es tu otra mitad del alma...ya te lo dije -Dijo momotaro mientras le robaba papas fritas a kaoru

-Ah, si tu lo dices - Dijo Miyashiro intentando mantener algo de la calma que le quedaba

**-¡Oye bastardo, me llamo strong...¿me regalas ese cuerpo?** -Pregunto una voz dentro de la cabeza de kaoretsu

Kaoretsu del susto escupió la bebida nuevamente pero en la cara de miyako

-¡Waaaah! -Lloraba miyako por estar mojada

-¡Kaoretsu, esta ves te pasaste! -Dijo miyashiro intentado limpiarla con una servilleta el igual que momoko

-A mi igual me hablaron -Dijo con cara de que había visto al mismísimo satán - Nah, pero no me importa, se llama strong -Dijo sonriendo y volviendo a tomar lo que le quedaba de bebida como si nada

-Me dijo que se llamaba explosive -Dijo miyashiro limpiando el rostro de miyako y se sentó al finalizar

-Bueno por lo menos ya sabemos como se llaman -Dijo momotaro robandole helado a momoko pero ella se dio cuenta esta ves

-Mo...Momotaro -Dijo con una aura asesina y sus cabellos se elevaban como si se hubiera ido la gravedad

-Jejeje -Dijo sonriendo - ¿lo quieres de vuelta?, tendrás que sacarlo de mi boca -Dijo sonriendo sexy, según él

Kaoru le pego en la cabeza fuertemente

-¡No seas pervertido! -Dijo kaoru enojada

-Estas aprendiendo hermano -Dijo kaoretsu sonriendo

-¡Arg! - Exclamó molesto - No seré un pervertido como tu -Dijo apuntando a kaoretsu y este solo sonrió - hard me esta afectando -Dijo enojado - **_¡hey!, no me metas, yo solo lo pensé y tu lo dijiste, tarado_** -Dijo hard con una voz maliciosa - _Lo has echo apropósito maldito bastardo_ -le dijo momotaro enojado

-_Solo han crecido en lo físico..._ -Pensaron las chicas mirando como los chicos empezaban a discutir

-¡Primero que nada, yo soy el mayor y yo se lo que hago! -Dijo momotaro enojado

-¡Ajá, me importa un carajo si eres el mayor o no! -Dijo kaoretsu enojado

-¡Kaoretsu, discúlpate con miyako! -dijo miyashiro enojado

-¡No me disculpare! -Dijo kaoretsu

-¡Que te disculpes! -Dijo momotaro

-¡Tu cállate! -Dijo kaoretsu apuntándolo

-¡ Díganle algo! -Dijeron los tres mientras miraban a las chicas, pero ellas no estaban allí y solo había el dinero que era por lo que habían comido, los chicos miraron hacia afuera y estaban conversando mientras se alejaban - ¡Espérenos! -Gritaron mientras salían del market

* * *

**Día Siguiente en la escuela**

RING~ (sonido de campana)

-¡Buenos días a todos! -Dijo el Profesor animado- ¡Adivinen..! -

-¡No hay clases! -Dijo kaoretsu con mientras se paraba y sonreia

-¡NO! -dijo enojado el profesor

Kaoretsu se sentó enojado

-¡Hoy tendremos a tres alumnos nuevos! -Dijo sonriendo -

-¡¿Enserio!? -Dijeron todos sorprendidos

-¿Son chicas? -Preguntaron los alumnos

-¿Son chicos? -Preguntaron las alumnas

-¡Wah!, ¿y si son guapos? -Pregunto Momoko con sus ojos en forma de corazón

Los chicos fueron entrando

-Es un gusto conocerlos a todos -Dijo el primer chico

-Lo mismo digo -Dijo el segundo chico

-¡Nos llevaremos bien! -Dijo el tercer chico

El primer chico tenia cabello color gris y desordenado, ojos rojos intensos,unos goggles negros en la cabeza, chaqueta blanca con detalles grises y una polera negra. También tenia unos pantalones negros con cadenas a los lados de los bolsillos y unas zapatillas negras.

El segundo chico tenia el cabello verde agua, ojos amarillos y brillosos, una polera negra con mangas rasgadas, pantalón café claro con cinturón y zapatillas negras.

El tercer chico tenia el cabello negro, ojos verde claros, chaqueta negra de mangas largas y que le tapaba hasta un poco mas abajo de la boca, pantalones grises con zapatillas negras con verde.

-Ellos son .. -Dijo el profesor pero fue interrumpido

-¡Ese es el chico pervertido de la otra vez! -Dijo momoko levantándose de su puesto y apuntando al chico de goggles

-¡¿Quien?! -Dijo momotaro enojado y mirando al chico de goggles - ¡¿LA HAS TOCADO, IMBÉCIL?! -grito enojado

-¡Señor akamatsu!, ¡ese vocabulario! -Dijo el profesor enojado

-No se preocupe, profesor -Dijo el chico de Goggles sonriendo - ...creo que tu novia me confunde con alguien mas -Dijo el chico sonriendo

Las chicas de la clase suspiraron y sus ojos estaban en forma de corazón.

-¡Imposible! -Dijo momoko - Aunque...puede que tengas... razón - Dijo sentándose

-No importa, no te preocupes -Le dijo el chico sonriendo

Momoko desvió la mirada. Momotaro la observo.

-Pues bien, sigamos con las presentaciones -Dijo el profesor sonriendo

-Ellos Son Hisaki - Dijo presentando al chico de goggles - Hikaru - Dijo presentando al segundo chico - y Hiro Suzuki -Dijo presentando al tercero

-¡¿Hermanos?! -Dijeron todos impresionados

-Si, Hisaki siéntate adelante de momoko y momotaro -Dijo el profesor - Hikaru atras de miyako y miyashiro - Dijo el profesor mirando la sala - y por ultimo hiro a un puesto al lado de kaoru y kaoretsu -Dijo

Los chicos nuevos fueron directo a los asientos.

-_Que extraño, como sabían quien era quien. El profesor jamas dijo donde nos encontrábamos _-penó kaoru mirando al chico nuevo que estaba a un puesto a su lado

-Hey, hola -Dijo hiro sonriendo

-¿Ah?, así... hola-Dijo sin interés

-oye, ¿que te parece si te invito a salir? -Dijo hiro - eres linda -Dijo sonriendo

-¡¿Q-Que?! -Dijo sorprendida

-Salir -repitió

-¡NO! -Dijo kaoretsu integrándose a la conversación pero sin mirar a ninguno de los dos

-Oye, no te estaba preguntando a ti -Dijo hiro enojado

-Pues ella iba a decir que no -Dijo kaoretsu aun din mirarlo

-Kaoretsu tiene razón, no saldré contigo -Dijo kaoru

-¿porque no? -Pregunto hiro sorprendido

-Porque... -Dijo kaoru intentando conseguir una escusa - Eh, porque...

Miro a kaoretsu que estaba aun mirando hacia la nada

-¡Saldré con kaoretsu! -Dijo kaoru sonriendo

-¿¡Que?! -Dijo sorprendido hiro

-¡¿QUE, QUEE!? -dijo impresionado kaoretsu

-¿no te acuerdas, kaoretsu? -Dijo mirando a kaoretsu y con una cara de "tu solo sigue la corriente"

-Eh..- Dijo intentando procesar -si...¡SI! -Dijo rápidamente - _ ¿cuando dije eso?_ -Se preguntaba kaoretsu -**_ Si que eres idiota_ -**Dijo strong - _mira idiota, el que manda aquí soy yo -_Dijo kaoretsu enojado-_**"****el que manda aquí soy yo" **_-Dijo Strong imitándolo - _Cállate _-Dijo kaoretsu enojado - _**"Cállate"**_ - Dijo imitándolo - _se que kaoretsu es el mejor_ -Dijo kaoretsu -_**" se que kaoretsu es mejor"**_ -Dijo strong, lo proceso - **_¡OYE!_** -

-¡KAORETSU! -grito kaoru enojada

-¡¿q-q-que!? -Dijo asustado kaoretsu

-Estabas hablando solo -Dijo kaoru y se acerco para susurrar en su oído -*¿estabas hablando con strong?*-Pregunto kaoru

-Si que eres raro -Dijo hiro rodando los ojos y mirando hacia otro lugar

**En otro lado del salón **

-Así que te llamas miyako, que lindo nombre y que linda eres también -Dijo hikaru sonriendo

-G-Gracias -Dijo miyako sonrojada por el alago

Miyashiro estaba apretando sus dientes.

-_¿que es esto?, Hmm... otra emoción descubierta..._-pensó miyashiro - _pero esta emoción no me adrada para nada..- _pensó_ - **esa emoción como le dices, se llaman celos** -_dijo explosive_ - ¿celos? -_Pregunto miyashiro **_-Los celos son una respuesta emocional compleja y perturbadora, que surge cuando una persona percibe una amenaza hacia algo que considera como propio. Comúnmente se denomina así a la sospecha o inquietud ante la posibilidad de que la persona amada nos reste atención en favor de otra_** -Explico Explosive -_Ah.._ -Dijo miyashiro algo confundido - **_¿no entendiste, verdad?_** -Pregunto explosive - _Hehehe_ -Rió miyashiro nervioso

-¿y a este que le pasa que se ríe solo? - Pregunto hikaru con una cara de "WTF"

-Eh..-Dijo miyako - Miyashiro-kun... -Dijo miyako intentando reanimarlo - ...Miyashiro-kun -

-¿eh? -Dijo miyashiro dejando de hablar con explosive - Lo siento -Dijo sonriendo nervioso

-Que idiota.. -Dijo hikaru sonriendo...algo siniestro

-¡No soy idiota! -Dijo enojado miyashiro mientras lo tomaba del cuello de la chaqueta

-Miyashiro-kun -Dijo miyako sosteniendo el brazo de miyashiro - no quiero que pelees -Dijo miyako

Miyashiro lo soltó.

-_Baboso_ -pensó hikaru sonriendo

**En otro lado del salón**

-*que bueno que no te has olvidado de mi* -Susurro hisaki a momoko

-Así que eres tu -Dijo momoko enojada -eres un pervertido - Dijo mientras apretaba sus puños

-Yo no hice nada -Dijo hisaki sonriendo - y no creo que sea un..

-de que están hablando -Dijo momotaro mirando de reojo a hisaki

-Nada, nada -Dijo hisaki sonriendo de oreja a oreja -¿no?

-S-Si, no es nada -Dijo momoko sonriendo

-Ah -Dijo momotaro y miro a hisaki y gruño

-Eh, tranquilo -Dijo hisaki sonriendo

-Deja...Deja de sonreír así -Dijo momotaro enojado -Me enfermas, tu presencia no me agrada y no se porque -Dijo momotaro

-no te lleves mal conmigo en el primer día, intentemos llevarnos bien ¿de acuerdo? -Pregunto hisaki con una sonrisa que a momotaro le mosqueaba

Hisaki tendió su mano hacia momotaro con una sonrisa en sus labios

-¿que dices? -Pregunto sonriendo hisaki

-¡Momotaro! -Reprochó momoko a momotaro ya que miraba con asco la mano de hisaki

-Bien -Dijo simplemente y tendió su mano hacia la de hisaki

Hisaki sonrió ladino.

RING~ (sonido de campana)

Las alumnas inundaron a los chicos nuevos en un parpadeo.

Los RRBZ, Las PPGZ y mashiro se juntaron fuera del salón.

-Que extraño ver a chicos nuevos, aunque llevamos 2 meses de clases...creo que debe de ser normal ¿no? -Pregunto mashiro mirando por la ventana a los chicos que estaban siendo agobiados por las chicas

-Bueno, como sea a mi no que simpatiza para nada Hiro -Dijo kaoretsu enojado

-A mi tampoco hikaru -Dijo miyashiro molesto

-hisaki no me cae bien -Dijo momotaro mientras le daba un gran mordisco a un pan que momoko estaba a punto de comer

-¡Hey! -Dijo enojada momoko

-Tenia hambre -Dijo cortante momotaro pero aun así con una sonrisa

-Toma -Dijo hisaki apareciendo de la nada y entregándole un pan con jamón y queso a momoko - Disfrútalo -Dijo con una sonrisa y le alejó con sus hermanos

-Grrr -Gruño momotaro mientras miraba a hisaki que pasaba al lado suyo

-Que...Que...-Dijeron kaoru y miyako - ¡Que caballero! -Dijeron al unisono sorprendidas

* * *

**Al día siguiente**

Los chicos estaban en casa, estaban en su fin de semana.

Momotaro estaba en su habitacion caminando de un lado a otro pensando en porque le molestaba tanto ese chico "Hisaki"

Miyashiro estaba en el sillón del living, estaba mirando el techo, pesando en los chicos nuevos en especial en ese "hikaru" a quien le tenia un gran enojo y no sabia porque.

Meintras tanto kaoretsu estaba en el techo pensando en que "Hiro" no se saldría con la suya. Se sentó y sintió la brisa en su cara, haciendo que su cabello se desordenara.

Pero derrepente vio a kaoru y aun chico desconocido pasar por su cara, kaoru no se había fijado que kaoretsu la estaba mirando.

-_¿quien demonios es ese?_ -Se pregunto kaoretsu mirando al chico

El chico tenia el cabello desordenado y de color verde musgo, tenia ojos verdes como los de kaoru, Chaqueta deportiva color morado con franjas blancas, pantalones grises deportivos y zapatillas negras con blanco.

Kaoretsu saltó del techo al suelo y decidio seguir a el chico y a kaoru.

Kaoretsu se mantenia alejado para que no lo vieran, pero decidio acercarse para escuchar de que estaban hablando

-¿No te has metido en problemas? -Pregunto kaoru al chico

-Claro que no, ¿por quien me tomas, niña? -Dijo el chico ofendido

-Por un chico que aveces aun cree que es un niño pequeño -Dijo kaoru mirando de reojo a el chico

-Jum, para tu "informacion" no he echo nada de malo, solo estudiar -Dijo sonriendo

-Que bueno -Dijo kaoru sonriendo

El chico abrazo a kaoru haciendo que se acercara a el

Kaoretsu apretó sus puños fuertemente, solo quería una cosa...hacer pedazos a ese chico.

-Vamos, me estas asfixiando -Dijo apenas kaoru mientras pataleaba intentando soltarse

-Lo siento, aveces olvido que ya no eres esa niña pequeña -Dijo sonriendo el chico

-¿que pena, no? -Dijo sarcásticamente kaoru

-Bueno quería decirte algo -Dijo sonriendo calidamente el chico - Me..

Kaoru solo vio como alguien interrumpía al chico, era kaoretsu que estaba entre kaoru y el chico

-¡Que es lo que..!,¡¿que mierda haces aquí?! -Dijo kaoru enojada

-Aléjate.. -Dijo kaoretsu con sus ojos extraños- ... ALÉJATE DE ELLA

-eh.. -Dijo kaoru con cara de "poker face"

-Oye socio cálmate.. -Dijo sonriendo mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de kaoretsu -...¿Sabes?, ella es mi...hermana menor -Dijo sonriendo descaradamente

-Eh? -Dijo kaoretsu con sus ojos como platos, miro a kaoru - ¿no es tu novio? -

-¿Mi novio? -Dijo sorprendida kaoru

Kaoru y el chico se quedaron en silencio.

-¿No? -Dijo kaoretsu mirando a ambos

Kaoru y el chico estallaron en carcajadas.

-¿seras imbécil? -Dijo kaoru aun carcajeando

-¡Wajajajajaja! -se reía el chico sujetando su estomago, mientas lagrimitas salían de sus ojos - Bueno, bueno.. -Dijo parando de reír - Soy Dai Matsubara el hermano mayor de Kaoru

-Si, es mi hermano tarado ¿que no ves que nos parecemos un poco? -Pregunto kaoru

-No, no mucho -Dijo kaoretsu cruzando sus brazos

-¿te gusta kaoru? -Pregunto Dai son ninguna duda en sus palabras

-¡¿QUEEEEE?! -Dijeron los verdes sorprendidos

-¿Q-Q-Q-Que te hace pensar que me gustaría ella? -pregunto sonrojado kaoretsu y volteo su mirada hacia otra parte

-¿Que me ibas a decir antes que el pendejo presente.. -Miro a kaoretsu - ...nos molestara?

-Me iré a una universidad privada, me han dado una Beca y es bastante prestigiada, empezaré a trabajar porque ya tengo 19 años y.. -Dijo

-¿¡Que?!, ¿MA-MAMÁ SABE SOBRE ESTO? - pregunto kaoru totalmente impactada

Kaoretsu solo observaba

-Si, al igual que shou y están de acuerdo -Dijo Dai - ademas, me iré de la casa, ya estoy bastante grande para vivir solo, con lo que mamá me ha dado pobre pagar un departamento, me ire hoy es por eso que he venido temprano a casa y quise hablar contigo. Se que estaras bien sin mi -Dijo sonriendo

Kaoru miro el suelo

-Ya no tendrás que trabajar -Dijo Dai

Kaoru lo miro sorprendida

-¿como es que.. ?- Dijo impresionada

-Creo que no seria muy común que mamá encuentre mas dinero del que ha ganado en su cartera, no tenia que ser un científico para poder descifrarlo -Dijo dai mirando el cielo con una sonrisa

-¡No dejaré de trabajar hasta que yo quiera! -Dijo kaoru enojada - ¡Vete si quieres, no me importa!,¡ Déjame en paz, no quiero volverte a ver ¡DAI! Grito kaoru mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.

Kaoretsu estaba impresionado, no esperaba esa reacción de kaoru

-Tks -Dijo kaoru enojada y corrió lejos de kaoretsu y Dai

-¿porque se comporta como una niña pequeña? - Suspiro Dai - de veras que es problemática, ella sabia que un dia, llegaría el momento en que me iría -Dijo con tristeza

Kaoretsu le tomo atención.

-He tenido que tomar el rol de padre para mis hermanos, no es nada fácil desde que mi padre falleció -Dijo con mucha tristeza

-¿se sentirá sola? -Pregunto kaoretsu

-Puede que si, aunque tiene a sus amigas y buenos amigos -Dijo Dai sonriendo - ademas también te tendrá a ti ¿no, kaoretsu?

-Nunca dije mi nombre, ni kaoru lo mencionó, ¿Como es que..? -

-Kaoru habla dormida, tu debes de ser kaoretsu con quien tanto pelea, dice cosas como: "eres un maldito, kaoretsu", "algún día de estos te castrare, kaoretsu", "eres un pervertido kaoretsu", "Kaoretsu, ¿que mierda hacer con mi comida?", cosas así -Dijo sonriendo

-Ah.. -Dijo sonrosado -_ ¿sueña conmigo?_ -Se pregunto

-Bien, cuídala ¿si? -Dijo mientras se volteaba para seguir su camino - Se nota en tu cara que te gusta...pero si descubro que te sobrepasaste con ella, o que no la has cuidado bien...seras un hombre muerto -Dijo Dai con una aura asesina y con ojos brillantes

Kaoretsu se intimido.

-¿prometes que a cuidaras? -Pregunto Dai, giro levemente su cabeza para echar un vistazo sobre su hombro

Kaoretsu asintió.

-que bueno, yo igual vendré aveces a visitarla, Ah y ve tras ella.. - Comentó Dai y alzo su mano como despedida- ¡Goodbye!

Kaoretsu vio como se iba. Recordo sus palabras

-_"Cuídala, ¿si?"_ - Recordó kaoretsu -_ "Ah y ve tras ella.."_ -pensó -**_¿iras? _**-Pregunto Strong curioso - Je, Claro -Dijo en vos alta

Kaoretsu Corrió hacia donde kaoru había corrido a toda velocidad.

* * *

**_Kaoru POV_**

No me lo creía, ese idiota de Dai, ¡Como se atreve a hacerme esto!. No dejaré mi duro trabajo porque el se va a ir y trabajar, el no podrá estudiar y trabajar al mismo tiempo ¿como hará para salir de la universidad privada? ¿donde se hospedara? ¿como comerá? ¿de donde sacara el dinero para pagar la luz, agua, arriendo, etc?. No podría sacar de mi cabeza aquellas preguntas, era realmente frustante, ademas me humillo enfrente de ese hijo de (censurado).

Seguía corriendo y corriendo, sentía como las lagrimas se secaban con el viento por tan rápido que corría, las personas pasaban y pasaban por mi lado, personas con sus propios problemas, ocupadas, ausentes, dirigiéndose a su trabajo...

Aun seguía corriendo, no tenia idea hacia donde corría, y no tenia la intención de saber.

**_Normal POV_**

Alguien desde un edificio observaba como Kaoru corría sin rumbo alguno.

-Me divertiré hoy.. -Dijo esa persona, parecía un chico ya que dejaba ver un poco su rostro,pero no tanto ya que estaba usando una capucha encima para no ser reconocido

El chico levanto su mano y apunto hacia kaoru.

-Hmm, muy fácil -Dijo y observo que kaoru se acercaba a unas vías del tren, no la parada del tren, si no que las "Vías" y para colmo se acercaba el tren - Animemos el ambiente -Sonrió perversamente y apunto al tren.

De sus manos salio energía negativa en forma de polvo negro que se dirigía directo al tren.

Llego rápidamente al tren haciendo que todo el mecanismo fallara y que este fuera mas rápido. El Conductor del tren intento parar el tren pero hacia caso omiso

mientras tanto; Kaoretsu estaba corriendo intentando encontrar a kaoru, pero nada.

-¿Donde de habrá metido? -Se pregunto kaoretsu mirando a todos lados hasta que vio a kaoru corriendo sin ni siquiera fijarse en el camino - ¡Kaoru! -Grito kaoretsu intentando detenerla pero las personas que habían allí eran muchas.

Kaoretsu le importaba una mierda, avanzo empujando a todos a su paso, pero no tan fuerte.

-¡Kaoru! -Grito nuevamente miro hacia donde se dirigía - ¡Las vías! -Dijo kaoretsu y miro como un tren se acercaba rápidamente con total descontrol - Oh, dios mio -Dijo desesperado al ver como kaoru aun seguía corriendo

Kaoretsu puso zafarse de la gente y corrió lo mas rápido que puso para llegar con kaoru. Si no llegaba, kaoru...kaoru moriría.

-¡KAORU! -grito eufórico kaoretsu

Kaoru escucho la vos de kaoretsu e intento detenerse pero al hacerlo calló en las vías.

Kaoru vio como el tren se acercaba estaba a poco metros de ella.

Seria su final. Realmente Moriría.

-¡KAORU! - escucho la vos de kaoretsu no tan lejos de ella a casi una distancia igual a la del tren

-Voy a morir -Dijo kaoru e intento ponerse de pie pero sus piernas no reaccionaban estaba temblando, tenia miedo...tenia miedo de morir.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! -grito kaoretsu estirando su brazo esperando a que esta sacara a kaoru de las vías

Kaoru cerro los ojos.

Kaoru no sintió nada. ¿ Habría muerto ya?

Abrió los ojos y se encontraba en el suelo pero a lejos de las vías El tren había pasado y ni siquiera la toco. Miro a su lado y estaba kaoretsu boca abajo en el suelo con sus ojos cerrados.

-¡KAORETSU! -grito desesperada se acerco a el y lo volteo para mirarlo, levanto un poco la cabeza a de kaoretsu apoyándola entre sus manos y se miró la mano derecha debido a que había sentido algo liquido correr por sus manos un extraño color que tenia en sus dedos...Era sangre.

-Dios -Dijo kaoru mirando a kaoretsu como aun no abría lo ojos - Vamos, abre los ojos -Dijo kaoru y sus ojos se cristalizaron - Por favor...No...No mueras -Dijo mientras ponía su cara en el pecho de kaoretsu -Por favor...

-¿Vieron a ese chico? -Comento una anciana

-¡La ha salvado! -Dijo un niño pequeño

-ME IMPORTA UN CARAJO, LLAMEN A LA AMBULANCIA, POR FAVOR ...por favor -Dijo kaoru a las personas que la estaban rodeando

-Ese chico la había tomado rápidamente cuando venia el tren y al hacerlo, por la velocidad y todo eso, el chico cayo al suelo fuertemente, pero aun con la chica es su brazos...hizo lo imposible para que no sufriera daños. El chico se golpeo la cabeza contra el suelo, el impacto fue realmente aterrador -Comento una señora

-¿enserio?, yo no había visto hasta cuando la chica grito -Dijo la otra

Kaoru estaba escuchando todo, ¿la había salvado? ¿porque? ¿no que siempre la molestaba? ¿porque lo hizo?

-¡Kaoretsu! ¡ ESTÚPIDO, IMBÉCIL ¡¿PORQUE LO HICISTE!? -grito kaoru mientras lloraba y abrazaba a kaoretsu que aun no despertaba y tomaba su cabeza intentando que dejara de sangrar

Estaba sangrando demasiado.

Mientras tanto; el chico que estaba en el edifico estaba totalmente enojado

-Idiota, no hizo nada productivo, solo empeoro las cosas a su contra -Dijo enojado el chico - espero que no sobrevivas a ese golpe, imbécil -Dijo el chico apretando sus dientes con fuerza - Sabia que fallaría pero no me esperaba este resultado -Dijo sonriendo antes de desaparecer desde sus pies hasta su cabeza al ser rodeado por energía negativa

* * *

Dani: Lo siento por el atraso fueron 5 días ¿no?

xx: tooonta fue una semana entera, casi dos semanas

Dani: Woah, lo siento lectores u_u, pero es que: 1° tenia una flojeraaaa, 2° estábamos ensayando para la graduación que es mañana ¡21/12/12! justo cuando el "mundo se acaba" (?) y e estado nerviosa.

xx: que explicación mas tonta

Dani: ¡Cállate! renacuajo. Como decía lo lamentooo, Una graduación no se ve todos los días ¿no? xD

_**Respuestas Reviews:**_

_**Serafine Shinjiru:** Hahhah xD disfruta el cap_

_**LocaPorLosRRBZ:** Hahaha xD espero que no pase nada, mañana es mi graduación :S_

_**kibou593**: Mashiro revelara su secreto pronto :S_

_**yiyi-sama y yuki-san:** Te entiendo a mi igual me pasa y no hay problema :D, espero que tengas razon en que brick tenga que seguir el ejemplo de hard xD, aunque es el mismo pero solo con pensamientos diferentes, aunque aveces no tan diferentes _

_**powerdark:** el misterioso acosador hehe xD, exacto :3_

_**Koolkat97:** PPGZ,RRBZ y mashiro: eh, ¿porque estoy aqui?/ Dani: solo contesten las preguntas ¬¬ / Momoko: ¿Que es lo mas importante que he tenido en toda mi vida?, pues hmm... -mira a momotaro - nose.. -sonrojo/ Momotaro: ¿porque me miras?/ momoko: nada nada -sonriendo nerviosa- / Momotaro: a tu pregunta pues, lo mas importante es la vida que llevo con mis hermanos/ Kaoru: Pues no recuerda nada, creo que son de haber tenido a una gran familia / Kaoretsu: ¿yo no soy el mas importante?/ Kaoru: No te hagas el especial que no lo eres, deserebrado/ Kaoretsu: ¬w¬ enserio?/ Kaoru: Deja de poner cara de pervertido / Kaoretsu: lo mas importante es kaoruuuuuu -cara pervertida mirando a kaoru- / kaoru: alejate acosador/ Miyashiro: Lo mas importante que he tenido en mi vida fueron los dulces de K, son muy riiiiiiicos/ Miyako: pues mi Pulpi y siempre lo sera, aunque no se en donde estará ahora -sonrisa nerviosa-/ Mashiro: Pues de haber encontrado a una persona tan amable como el abuelo, ya que lo que sucedio en el pasado es mejor dejar en el pasado../Dani: la siguiente pregunta es "y en que momento de sus vidas les han pasado algo divertido?"/ PPGZ, RRBZ y mashiro: ¡DESDE QUE ESTAMOS JUNTOS! -risas-_

_**ppg y yo:** butch si es acosador, mas adelante se vera xD. aunque lo sera mas brick xD. Bueno aqui las respuestas XD_

_**segovax**: ¡Hi!, bien gracias :D,Woah ¿enserio? Sugoiii :3 lo esperare entonces :D._

_**Karla-20:** Hahaha Okey xD_

_**ferdita99**: Exacto :3 es muy bueno el anime :3 me encanta usui igual _

**¿REVIEWS?**


	19. Descontrol

**Descontrol**

-¡ESE IDIOTA! -grito kaoru caminando de un lugar a otro y maldiciendo una y otra vez

Las PPGZ y mashiro estaban en la casa de los Rowdys

-Kaoru cálmate, el esta bien -Dijo momoko intentando calmarla ya que estaba totalmente preocupada de kaoretsu que aun no despertaba. Kaoretsu estaba en su Habitacion y momotaro estaba con el. Mientras miyashiro estaba con las chicas

-Que bueno que nos llamaste, kaoru -Dijo miyashiro - espero que mi hermano este bien...¿me podrías repetir que es lo que sucedió? - pregunto a kaoru

-Pues no se con esa exactitud, estaba corriendo y no me fijaba hacia adelante, escuche la voz de kaoretsu que me estaba llamando... voltee, pero yo estaba corriendo muy rápido y tropecé con las vías del tren. El tren no paraba al verme en las vías, intenté pararme pero mis piernas no respondían, cerré mis ojos esperando lo peor...pero, no sentí nada, solo un roce que era kaoretsu quien me había abrazado. El cayo al suelo por lo que escuche y se golpeo la cabeza por protegerme.. -Dijo kaoru apretando sus puños

-Yo igual hubiera echo lo mismo que kaoretsu -Dijo miyashiro seriamente y mirando el suelo

-¡VEN AQUÍ, MALDITA LECHUGA ANDANTE! -grito momotaro desde el segundo piso

Se sentía como momotaro estaba corriendo de un lado a otro

-¿que es lo que sucede allí arriba? -Pregunto miyako mirando las escaleras

-No tengo idea pero parece que momotaro necesita ayuda -Dijo Miyashiro mientras subía las escaleras al igual que los demás

Todos fueron a la habitacion de kaoretsu. Abrieron la puerta y...

Todos quedaron con la boca abierta cuando vieron lo que sucedía.

-hey, hola -Dijo kaoretsu sonriendo

Momotaro estaba amarrado a una silla con la boca tapada con una venda y kaoretsu estaba despierto acostado en su cama y con vendas en su cabeza y banditas en su cara.

-Mmmff -Intentaba decir momotaro y se intentaba mover de la silla

-¿que es lo que hiciste a momotaro? ¿como es que estas despierto? ¿estas bien? -Pregunto miyashiro preocupado

-me estaba desinfectando un raspón que me hice en el brazo y ¡me dolió -Dijo enojado - ¡ay! mi cabeza -Dijo tocando un poco su cabeza ya que aun le dolía por el golpe

-¿te encuentras bien? -Pregunto miyako

-Si, no soy tan débil -Dijo con aires de superioridad

-¿seguro? tu venda aun esta un poco manchada con sangre -Dijo mashiro mirando la venda de la cabeza de kaoretsu

-Si, estoy bien, estoy bien -Dijo kaoretsu sonriendo

Momoko desató a momotaro

-¡ERES UN IMBÉCIL, SOY TU HERMANO MAYOR! -Grito enojado momotaro y sus dientes se volvían puntiagudos

-Ya cálmate, hermanito -Dijo sonriendo kaoretsu

-Eh, me podrían dejar a solas con kaoretsu -Dijo kaoru mirando el suelo

-oigan estamos de día aun, no deberían hacer eso.. -Dijo momotaro sonriendo para molestar a su hermano

Kaoretsu de golpe de puso completamente rojo

-¡NO ES NADA DE ESO! -grito kaoretsu mientras tomaba una zapatilla e intento golpear a momotaro pero la esquivo y se fue con una sonrisa en sus labios

Los demás igual se retiraron.

-¿Porque lo hiciste?, mira como estas ahora -Dijo kaoru aun mirando el suelo y con una distancia lejos de kaoretsu

-Primero, porque ibas a morir y yo no quiero que mueras - Sonrojo - Nadie quiere.. - Segundo, hice una promesa... - Dijo sentándose en su cama

-¿promesa? -Pregunto kaoru acercándose un poco a kaoretsu

-Si...pero no te lo diré -Guiño - ademas también lo hice porque quería ..no por una promesa, aunque no hubiera echo esa promesa, igual te hubiera salvado...y se tuviera que pasar por el mismo golpe mil veces...lo haría - dijo con unos ojos decididos en sus palabras

Kaoru se sonrojo y volteo su mirada

-pero mira como has quedado, estas moribundo -Dijo kaoru mientras tomaba una cajita que estaba encima de un mueble, abrió la cajita y dentro habían vendas. Tomo unas de las vendas y las puso al lado suyo.

Kaoru se acerco a la cabeza de kaoretsu y fue sacando las vendas de su cabeza delicadamente.

-Eeh kaoru.. -Dijo kaoretsu sonrojado y mirando hacia otro lado

-Tu vendas están manchadas con sangre...las voy a cambiar -Dijo kaoru mientras ponía la venda limpia en su cabeza -

Kaoretsu tomo la mano de kaoru cuando estaba poniendo las vendas, haciendo que parara de poner sus vendas

-Kaoru..yo.. -Dijo kaoretsu mirándola a los ojos y acercándose al rostro de kaoru

-De.. déjame - Dijo kaoru sonrosada pero aunque decía eso, ella estaba acercándose igualmente a kaoretsu.

Kaoru y kaoretsu cerraron los ojos y aun acercándose

¡PUM! ~

Kaoru y kaoretsu se alejaron rápidamente y completamente rojos. Ambos miraron el suelo y estaban todos allí

-¡Les dije que no era buena idea! -Dijo miyako roja de vergüenza al caer encima de miyashiro

-¡Fue idea de momotaro en primer lugar! -Dijo momoko roja al caer encima de mashiro

-¿¡Mi idea!? -Dijo momotaro ofendido - ¡Fue tu idea!

Momotaro y momoko se miraron desafiantes

-Vamos, vamos, calma -Dijo mashiro poniéndose de pie al igual que los demás

-¡¿NOS ESTABAN ESPIANDO?! -dijeron kaoru y kaoretsu con una aura demoníaca

-Jejeje -Se rieron todos nerviosos

-¡NOS ESTÁN ESPIANDO! -dijeron a punto de golpearlos a todos

-¿que están haciendo?, ya les dije que eso no se hace a plena luz del día -Dijo momotaro sonriendo burlón

-¡Ya deja de decirme eso! -Dijo enojado kaoretsu -¡Estoy bien, no me duele nada!, ¡ahora salgan todos de mi cuarto! -Dijo empujando a todos de la habitacion al igual que kaoru

-pero.. -Dijeron pero kaoretsu cerro su puerta de un portazo

-¿que es lo que acaba de pasar? -Se pregunto apoyado aun en la puerta y llevo su mano a su cara que estaba roja aun- no lo entiendo... - suspiro - **_¿que es lo que no entiendes,tarado?_** -Pregunto strong - _lo que me sucede.._ -Contestó kaoretsu - **_Pues como tu tienes esos sentimientos, yo igual los tengo..._ **- Dijo strong - _¿como que tu también los tienes?, no entiendo esa parte_ -Dijo confundido kaoretsu -**_ Pues...que me gusta kaoru_** -Dijo strong sin rodeos - ¡¿Q-Q-Q-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?! -Grito kaoretsu entre sorprendido, enojado y confundido - **_Ya, vamos...no es para alarmarse tanto_ **-Dijo strong -_ ¿que no es para tanto, ¿¡Que no es para tantooo?!_ - Dijo kaoretsu enojado -_** si me gusta kaoru, entonces a ti..**_ - Dijo strong pero kaoretsu hablo antes - _No me gusta_ -Dijo kaoretsu -**_ no te creo nada, estas mintiéndote a ti mismo al decir eso_** -Dijo strong - _Cállate.. _- Dijo kaoretsu -_** acéptalo**_ -Dijo strong - _No puedo, si lo hago seré débil_ -Dijo kaoretsu - _yo jamas seré una persona débil.. _

* * *

**En un lugar Desconocido**

-Estuviste bien -Dijo alguien que tenia una capucha encima

-¿¡ESTUVE BIEN?! -grito enojado el chico - ¡No pude matarlo! -

-No te preocupes, aun les falta mucho para poder matarlos, pero no se preocupen lo harán -Dijo ese alguien sonriendo

-¿Haremos algún movimiento hoy? -Pregunto otro chico apoyado en una pared, bueno eso es lo que parecía ya que en ese lugar no pareciese haber paredes, solo oscuridad

-No lo haremos nosotros, ¡Zero! -Dijo ese alguien chasqueando sus dedos

En la oscuridad empezó a formarse una sombra y que restos de energía negativa lo rodeaban. De la sombra apareció un Chico

El chico tenia el cabello negro y desordenado, ojos color avellana, ropa antigua de guerra de color avellana oscuro (casi a llegar a negro) con armaduras en los brazos y en las rodillas, una capa de seda en mal estado, quemada y rasgada. Llevaba sobre su hombro una alabarda de proporción mayor a la común y corriente.

-¿Si? -Dijo el chico que correspondía al nombre de Zero

-He escuchado mucho de ti, Zero. Eres un chico que trabaja en solitario, eres un cazarecompensas ¿o me equivoco? -Dijo ese alguien sonriendo

-No, no se equivoca. Soy el mejor cazarecompensas de las dimensiones -dijo sin interés - ¿que quieres que haga? -

-Primero has desastres en la ciudad y esas chicas vendrán solas, Quiero que dañes a estas chicas -Dijo mostrando a las PPGZ en el proyector - ...Quiero que dañes tanto a estas chicas que queden inconscientes - dijo sonriendo maniaticamente y mostrando a bubbles y a buttercup - y también al rubio y al pelinegro -Dijo mostrando a los RRBZ en el proyector - y a los dos que quedan, bueno...has enfurecer al de ojos rojos usando a esa chica -Dijo mostrando a blossom y a brick

-enfurecer ¿eh? -Dijo Zero -¿que ganare a cambio? -

-Lo que tu quieras -Dijo ese alguien

-Pero.. -Intentaron reprochar los chicos

-¡CÁLLENSE! -grito enojado haciendo que los chicos retrocedieran asustados

-Trato echo, pero te recuerdo que solo hago mi trabajo -Dijo Zero desapareciendo como había llegado

-¿Porque hizo eso? -Pregunto el primer chico dudoso

-El morirá, solo lo usaré para mi beneficio, quiero ver como reaccionas esos estúpidos al ver como lo que ellos consideran como "su propiedad" es amenazado - dijo y rió maniaticamente

* * *

**Casa de los Rowdys**

los chicos y las chicas estaban sentados en el living

-Ese kaoretsu, ¿cuando va a bajar? - Dijo miyashiro bostezando

-Pues, debe estar muy enojado por escuchar lo que kaoru y el estaban hablando - dijo mashiro

-No creo, es un fanfarrón - Dijo molesto momotaro - ademas me amarro a una silla el muy imbécil -Dijo apretando sus puños

-Bueno, bueno veamos la Tv -Dijo miyashiro prendiendo la Tv para que momotaro se calmara

"Queridos televidentes, noticia de ultimo minuto -decía una señora en la Tv - un chico de cabello Negro con una alabarda algo extraña esta haciendo desastres en la ciudad, les pedimos a las Powerpuff Girl los nuevos héroes Los Rowdyruff Boys Z que nos ayuden. Este chico con su alabarda parte de solo un movimiento los edificios hasta el momento no hay heridos" -Dijo la señora alterada

-Oh, mierda -Dijo momotaro impactado al ver la noticia

-¡Chicos! -Dijo kaoretsu desde el segundo piso -¡vengan a ver esto! -

Todos subieron rápidamente y vieron que kaoretsu estaba mirando la ventana

-¿que sucede? -Pregunto miyako asustada

-Hay problemas en el centro de la ciudad -Dijo mirando el humo que se veía de lejos y algunas explosiones

-¿no van a ir? -Pregunto mashiro viendo las explosiones

-¿Que? -Dijeron todos impactados

-Ustedes son los Rowdyruff Boys Z y ustedes las Powerpuff girls Z ¿no? -Dijo mashiro sonriendo

Todos quedaron estáticos, era imposible, mashiro...¿mashiro, sabia el secreto?.

-¡Jajaja! -Rió momotaro - ¿que nosotros somos los Rowdyruff Boys Z, y ellas las Powerpuff Girls Z?, ¡Jajajaja! -Se rió momotaro nuevamente - No seas tonto mashiro, nosotros no somos los héroes de tokio -

-¿no confían en mi? -Pregunto mashiro entristecido

-...- Todos quedaron en silencio, si le decían que era verdad, entonces, ¿lo aceptaría? ¿no diría nada? ¿ guardaría el secreto?

-pensé que eramos lo suficientemente amigos como para contarnos todo -Dijo mashiro

-¡Tu no nos has contado que es lo que te sucedio el dia en que faltaste a la escuela! -Dijo enojado momotaro

-Eso fue solo un resfriado -Dijo mashiro enojado

-¡no te creo nada! -Dijo enojado momotaro

-...-Mashiro quedo en silencio - *es por su propio bien* -Susurro mashiro que nadie escucho excepto momotaro

-¡Si,Somos los Rowdyruff boys Z! -Dijo momotaro apuntándose - ¡y ellas son las Powerpuff Girls Z! -Dijo enojado y apuntando a las chicas

-¡momotaro! -Dijo impresionada miyako - ¡¿Porque le dijiste!? -

-Es nuestro amigo.. -Dijo sonriendo - ¿podemos confiar en ti? -Pregunto momotaro

Mashiro sonrió

-¡Mis labios están sellados! -Dijo sonriendo - ¡Vallan por el! - alzó su dedo pulgar

-¡Hyper Blossom! -Dijo momoko transformándose

-¡Rolling Bubbles! -Dijo miyako transformándose

-¡Powered Buttercup! -Dijo kaoru transformándose

-¡Powerpuff Girls Z! - Dijeron juntas

-¡Hard Brick! -Dijo momotaro transformándose

-¡Strong Butch! -Dijo kaoretsu transformándose

-¡Explosive Boomer! -Dijo miyashiro transformándose

-¡Rowdyruff Boys Z! -Dijeron juntos

* * *

**Mientras tanto en el centro de la ciudad **

Zero estaba aun causando desastres con su Albarda, pero estaba un poco impaciente ya que los Rowdyruff Boys Z y las Powerpuff Girls Z no se veían en ninguna parte.

-¡Vamos aparezcan! - Grito enojado mientras que con su alabarda cortaba un edificio- ¡No tengo todo el maldito día -Dijo mas enojado

-¡Detente! -Grito Blossom lanzando su yo-yo hacia zero para detenerlo y el yo-yo se amarro a la alabarda de Zero

-Mierda -Dijo enojado - niña tonta -Dijo sonriendo y tiro fuertemente de su alabarda haciendo que el yo-yo se quedara con Zero

-¡Dame mi yo-yo! -Dijo enojada moviendo sus brazos comicamente

-Eh~ -Dijo mirando como blossom movía sus brazos - Me presento, me llamo Zero -Dijo sonriendo

Buttercup atacó a Zero desde atrás y fue lanzado hacia el pavimento

-¡Wuju! -Dijo buttercup sonriendo - ¡Que buena soy!

-Maldita perra -Dijo parándose y tomo su alabarda que había caído a un lado suyo y se dirigió a buttecup

Zero fue a atacar a buttercup pero butch se interpuso

-A las damas no se les trata de esa forma -Dijo enojado y golpeando a zero con su puño en la cara

-Grr -Gruño zero al ver como ese golpe le había sacado sangre del labio

-¡Vamos maldita rata de alcantarilla! -Dijo butch sonriendo ladino- **¡The Blast Boomerang! -** Dijo lanzando su boomerang hacia zero, pero zero con un solo golpe de su mano hizo que el boomerang se incrustara en un auto - ¿como es que.. ? -Dijo sorprendido

-Hmmm, este no es tu máximo poder, ni el de esos mocosos -Dijo mirando a brick y a boomer que estaban levitando a una distancia considerable al igual que las chicas - ¿porque no muestras tu máximo poder? ¿eh? -Dijo tomándolo del cuello y empezó a asfixiarlo con una sola mano

Brick se dirigió rápidamente a Zero y le dio una patada en el estomago haciendo que soltara a butch

-No te metas con mis hermanos -Dijo momotaro enojado mientras le daba otra patada en la cara pero zero se cubrió con su brazos haciendo x's con ellas

-No me subestimes -Dijo sonriendo mientras tomaba su pierna y lo lanzaba contra boomer

-¡Ya basta! -Dijo miyako - **¡Catcher! -**Dijo e hizo burbujas afiladas que iban directo a zero

Zero con su alabarda las desvió fácilmente hacia ella misma. A causa de esto Bubbles impacto en una tienda haciendo trisas el ventanal

-¡Bubbles! -Dijeron blossom y buttercup asustadas por su amiga

Bubbles fue saliendo de la tienda con cortadas en su ropa y sangrando un poco

-Estoy...estoy bien -Dijo afirmándose de lo que quedaba de ventanal, pero no podía levantarse como para volar

-Jeje -Se reía Zero

Butch lanzo su boomerang nuevamente contra zero ya que lo había recuperado

Zero vio venir el boomerang pero hizo el mismo movimiento. Se acerco rápidamente a butch y con su alabarda le hizo una cortada en su pecho haciendo que su ropa se rasgara. Butch retrocedió lastimado pero zero le dio una patada, mandándolo a estrellarse con buttercup.

-¡Buttercup / Butch! -Dijeron blossom y brick mirando a buttercup y a butch que habían terminado en el suelo inconscientes por el impacto

-**¡Fast Rods! **- Dijo boomer y fue moviéndose rápidamente al igual que sus varas y fue golpeando sucesivamente a Zero

Zero intentaba protegerse pero boomer era demasiado rápido como para poder hacerlo.

Boomer golpeaba sucesivamente pero zero con su alabarda chocó las varas de boomer haciendo que el para de golpearlo. Zero aprovechó para tomar a boomer de su cabeza, lo levanto un poco y fue apretando fuertemente

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! -grito boomer de dolor e intentando soltarse del agarre de zero

Zero fue rápidamente hacia el pavimento aun con boomer agarrado y lo incrusto en e suelo de cara. Boomer quedo en el suelo sin moverse.

-Dios, boomer -pensó brick al ver a su hermano en el suelo

Zero volvió a levitar, alejándose de boomer

-¿Quien sigue? -Pregunto zero sonriendo

Blossom vio como aun zero tenia su yo-yo en mano

-¡Brick necesito que me cubras! -Dijo blossom mirando a brick que estaba ya recuperado al igual que boomer

-¿¡que te cubra..!? -Dijo impresionado - bien..

Blossom fue acercándose a zero sin que se diera cuenta

-¡Eh!, pedazo de basura -Dijo brick moviendo sus manos -

A zero le apareció una gran venita en su cabeza

-¿¡A quien le dices pedazo de basura!? -Grito enojado mientras mostraba su puño

-¡Jajaja! -Se reía brick apuntándolo - ¡Pedazo de basura, pedazo de basura! -Cantaba brick para hacerlo enojar

Blossom estaba a punto de tomar el yo-yo pero zero de dio cuenta y tomo sus dos manos acercándola a el

-¡BLOSSOM! -Grito enojado brick al ver como blossom estaba atrapada por zero

-Hmm, así que...¿ella es tu debilidad? -Pregunto mirando a brick y después a blossom

Zero puso su alabarda en el cuello de blossom

-Es mejor que no te muevas -Dijo zero sonriendo a blossom

-¡ALÉJATE DE ELLA! -Dijo brick mientras hacia aparecer su cerbatana

-¿e-eso es un popote? -Dijo zero apunto de reírse - ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! -Se rió

Zero se acerco a la cara de blossom y acerco su lengua a la mejilla de blossom

Brick oprimía sus dientes con rabia

-¡WAAAAAH! -grito blossom asustada - ¡ ALÉJATE, ALÉJATE! -Dijo mientras intentaba zafarse

Brick abrió los ojos de par a par y cambiaron, agacho su mirada y su cabellos taparon sus ojos. Apretó fuertemente su cerbatana y un brillo rojo empezó a cubrirla

-¿que es eso? -Se pregunto zero y alejo su lengua de blossom sin tocarla

Brick aun estaba en la misma posición y su cerbatana empezó a transformarse en una..

-¡Katana! -Dijo impresionado al ver como la luz roja iba disminuyendo y brick a un apretaba con fuerza lo que era una katana

-¡TE DIJE QUE TE ALEJARAS DE ELLA! -Grito levantando su vista y sus ojos tenían un extraño brillo, no parecía ser el

La katana el instante en que brick levanto la vista se lleno de fuego. Brick fue volando rápidamente hacia zero y con su katana lo ataco sin importarle que blossom aun seguía tomada por zero, pero en el momento en que brick chocó su katana con la alabarda de zero ella puso soltarse

Zero y brick empezaron a tener una batalla y brick aun seguía con sus ojos de desquiciado y estaba muy violento atacando a zero

-¡Vamos pelea! -Dijo sonriendo zero al momento en que chocaba su alabarda con la katana de fuego

Brick grito fuertemente al estar tan enojado y las llamas de la katana incrementaron su poder. Zero estaba impresionado mirando los ojos de ira que brick poseía

Zero con su alabarda le hizo una herida a brick en el brazo y en la mejilla haciendo que sangrara. Brick tocó su brazo y miro su sangre, al hacerlo su ira se intensifico

-¡TE HARÉ PEDAZOS! -grito brick mientras chocaba sucesivamente su katana con la alabarda sin control alguno

-_¿que es lo que le sucede a brick_? - Se preguntaba asustada blossom en el suelo mirando hacia arriba la batalla que tenían zero y brick.

Zero golpeo a brick haciendo que retrocediera e hizo un movimiento rápido y golpeo nuevamente con sus puños juntos la cabeza de brick haciendo que por el impacto cayera al pavimento e incrustándose en el. Zero fue hacia brick, lo levanto tomando su cabeza con una sola mano y empezó a golpearlo en la cara con su puño y brick no se defendía pero aun sujetaba su katana con fuerza.

-¿donde quedo toda tu energía? ¿¡EH?! -pregunto enojado y aun golpeando a brick

Brick tomo a zero de su boca fuertemente con su mano. Alzo su miraba y estaba totalmente cubierto de ira, furia, enojo, venganza e impotencia hacia zero. Brick lo lanzo hacia donde había donde había un parque de diversiones haciendo que una caseta se destruyera.

Zero se levanto pero brick salto hacia él y lo golpeo con su pie en el estomago.

-¡ARG! - grito de dolor zero pero tomo la pierna de brick y lo lanzo hacia una estatua del alcalde que había en el parque

Zero no podía ver nada por el humo que causo al lanzar a brick contra la estatua.

Zero abrió los ojos, dirigió su mirada a su pecho y hay estaba la katana y brick sujetándola, estaba completamente enterrada dentro de su pecho.

Brick retiro su katana con fuerza del pecho de zero y el cayo al suelo. Brick solo miraba a zero herido, pero aun con vida.

-¡BRIIIIIIICK! -fue un grito de blossom -¡YA DETENTE!

Brick reacciono a tal grito, se volteo y a una distancia lejos de el se encontraba blossom con sus dos manos en su boca

_-¿porque tiene esa cara?_ -Se pregunto al verla y dio un paso hacia adelante para ir con ella, pero ella retrocedió

-No puedo creer lo que has echo -Dijo sorprendida y fue volando a ayudar a sus amigas y a los chicos

Brick escucho sonidos de agonía, volteo para ver y era zero que estaba agonizando

-¿Yo hice esto? - se pregunto, se agacho e intento parar el sangrado con su mano, presionando en la herida -¡Mate a alguien! -

zero llevo su mano al brazo de brick. El lo miro al ver como lo sujetaba

-No...no fue tu culpa -Dijo sonriendo - yo era tu enemigo... y tu el mio ...al igual que... tus amigos ...y esas chicas -Dijo débilmente - S-Soy un cazarecompensas, y...y me ordenaron que te hiciera enfurecer -Dijo tosiendo

-¿Q-Que me hicieras enfurecer? -Repitió brick

-No se ...No sé quien era el que me ordeno a hacer eso...estaba cubierto con una capucha -Dijo tosiendo - El sabia que tenias un poder ...oculto, pero...como no sabia cual era...me ordeno a mi averiguarlo -Dijo zero aun agonizando

-¿porque me dices esto? -pregunto brick intentando aun parar el sangrado

-Para que lo derrotes, esta...esta no sera la primera y ultima vez que quieran matarte, vendrán mas.. -Dijo zero - Q-Quiero que me hagas un favor -Dijo mientras que de su bolsillo sacaba una caja son símbolos extraños en la cubierta - Quiero que ...Quiero que se lo des a Kit...Kitsune -Dijo dándole la caja -...Si es que se comporta violento y no pue...no puedan controlarlo...-Dijo suplicando - Por...Por favor -

-¿Quien es kitsune? -Pregunto brick mirando la caja y después a zero pero ya había muerto- ¡Zero! -Dijo intentando que abriera los ojoss y se desvaneció como si fuera luciérnagas que se fueron volando hacia el cielo hasta perderse de vista.

Brick estaba completamente desorientado

-_me bloqueé totalmente y me perdí a mi mismo_ -pensó brick mientras miraba la caja - _pero...se lo que sucedió eso es lo que me atormenta, pero no podía controlarme -_Pensó brick mirando sus manos que estaban manchadas con la sangre se zero_ -**Intente ayudarte, pero igualmente la ira me invadió **_-Dijo hard molesto con sigo mismo_** -**no te preocupes...era lógico tu eres yo y yo soy tu _-Le dijo mentalmente a hard

-¡Brick! -Dijo boomer volando hacia el al igual que los demás que aun estaban con raspones y heridos- ¿Estas bien? -Pregunto boomer preocupado

-¡Ese maldito desgraciado lo haré papilla! -Dijo butch apretando los puños -¡¿donde esta?!

Brick miro a donde había estado el cuerpo zero antes de desaparecer en forma de luciérnagas

-Murió -Dijo mientras tomaba la katana que estaba en el suelo pero no tenia fuego -...lo mate

Todos quedaron sorprendidos

-¿Lo mataste? -Repitió buttercup

Brick camino arrastrando su katana contra el suelo sin ningún animo y con su miraba perdida

-Brick.. -Dijo blossom preocupada

Brick levanto la vista y la vio enfrente suyo. Blossom se acerco a el y lo abrazo

-No fue tu culpa -Dijo blossom aun abrazándolo

Brick aun no correspondía el abrazo

-Lo mate, blossom...mate a una persona, soy un monstruo -Dijo brick apretando su dientes con fuerza

-No eres un monstruo, brick. Nunca lo seras, ni ahora ni nunca, Eres un rowdy un héroe -Dijo sonriendo

Brick abrió sus ojos sorprendido y correspondió el abrazo ocultando su rostro en los cabellos de blossom

Brick se separo de blossom y miro a los demas

-¿ están bien? -Pregunto

-No te preocupes, solo son unas cuantas heridas -Dijo sonriendo butch

-¡No te preocupes! -Dijo miyako sonriendo - Blossom nos ayudo y nos puso algunas vendas - Dijo mostrando las vendas en su cuerpo

-Si, estamos bien -Dijo sonriendo buttecup apoyando un brazo en butch

-_me pregunto quien es ese kitsune_ - pensó brick mirando la caja que le había dado zero antes de morir

* * *

Dani: ¿Que tal?, no tengo nada que decir que: "¡Feliz Cumpleaños atrasado n_n!"

xx: toooonta, fue navidad

Dani: ¡Oh!, lo siento : "Feliz Halloween n_n"

xx: arg -suspiro cansado - no tiene caso

Respuestas Reviews:

_**LocaPorLosRRBZ:** Lo siento si te confundiste T-T_

_**objet16:** Hehe, aqui la actualización n_n _

_**Karla-20:** Hehe obvio que no puede morir es mi rowdy favorito, bueno los tres xD_

_**NikiDaniZ:** Heheh Lo siento n_nU_

_**ferdita99**: Dani: ¡Feliz san patricio!/ xx: ¿enserio vas a seguir con eso? _

_**Koolbat97:** Te juro que no tenia idea que era Oppa ._. ¡Gracias por el dato n_n!_

_**ppg y yo:** Bueno yo creo que estoy en al letra "z" nah, mentira. Creo que es la "c" y tambien me gusta escuchar musica cuando estoy triste :3_

_**powerdark**: Hahah si, alfin salieron xD. Disfruta el cap n_n_

**¿REVIEWS? :3**


	20. El viaje que lo puede cambiar todo

**El viaje que lo puede cambiar todo**

Después de lo ocurrido con zero; Brick y los demás se destransformaron y conversaron sobre lo que le había sucedido a brick que se había vuelto algo descontrolado.

-Les juro que no podía controlarme, pero en el fondo si quería matarlo -Dijo momotaro caminando hacia su casa con las chicas y sus hermanos

-Lo que a mi me sorprendió mas fue tu katana, momotaro -Dijo kaoretsu mirándolo

momotaro igualmente lo miro

-No tengo idea como apareció eso en mi mano -Dijo simplemente momotaro

-pero parecía tuya ¿no?, ademas, no tenias tu cerbatana -Dijo miyashiro

-Si, me parece que era mía -Dijo momotaro

-Solo espero que no vuelvas a ser tan descontrolado -Dijo momoko

-Estoy seguro que debe de ser un poder oculto -Dijo alguien detrás de ellos

Los chicos y las chicas voltearon

-¿Mashiro? -Dijeron todos

-Hola -Dijo mostrando una sonrisa - Los estaba mirando desde la Tv, quería ir a buscarlos pero veo que me encontraron primero -Dijo mashiro sonriendo

-¿dices que es un poder oculto? -Pregunto kaoru

-Si, los super héroes siempre lo tienen -Dijo mashiro

-Hablando de super héroes, ¿como supiste que eramos?...eh, ya sabes -Dijo miyako para intentar no llamar la atencion

-Eh, nose -Dijo sonriendo nervioso

Todos cayeron de espalda al suelo por lo dicho de mashiro

-¡ESO NO TIENE NINGUN SENTIDO! -gritaron al unisono dejando medio sordo a mashiro que aun seguía con su sonrisa

* * *

**Al día Siguiente (salida de clases)**

-¿mashiro ha vuelto a faltar a clases? -Pregunto kaoretsu enojado

Los chicos y las chicas ya habían acabado con sus clases

-Si, pero si sigue faltando no tendrá materia para los examen que se aproximan -Dijo momotaro mirando el cielo con sus manos en su nuca

-Bueno, pero que se le va a hacer -Dijo momoko suspirando

-Adiós momoko -Dijo hisaki con una sonrisa mientras iba hacia lado contrario con sus hermanos: Hiro y Hikaru

-¡Adiós Hisaki! -Dijo sonriendo y moviendo su mano

-¿Asique...te llevas muy bien con ese hisaki, no? -Dijo momotaro algo celoso

-Vamos momotaro -Dijo momoko molesta mientras lo golpeaba con su mano ligeramente

Bip Bip Bip ~ (Sonido del cinturon de miyashiro)

Miyashiro contestó

-¿sucede algo malo, profesor utonium? -Pregunto miyashiro mientras miraba al profesor por su proyector del cinturón

-Nada nada. Solo que me gustaría que vinieran a ver mi nuevo invento -Dijo el profesor desde el otro lado de la linea

-Vamos para allá -Dijo momotaro por miyashiro

* * *

**En el laboratorio **

-¡Llegamos! -Dijeron todos al unisono entrando en el laboratorio

-¡Hola chicos - Dijo mirando a los chicos - ..Chicas! -Dijo mirando a las chicas en forma de saludo

-¿Que es lo que quería mostrarnos? -Pregunto kaoru mirando a ken

-Mi nuevo invento -Dijo mostrando su invento - ¡es un experimento que puede llevarte al pasado! -Dijo ilusionado ken

-¿al pasado? -Preguntaron confusos los RRBZ mirándose mutuamente

-Si, pero solo puede viajar 4 veces con este control -Dijo mostrando un pequeño artefacto que parecía ser un control de la Tv

-eso es de la tv -Dijo miyako desilusionada

-Si, lo hice un la base del control, para que sea mas sencillo pero solo tiene 4 viejes, y estos botones que sirven para llevar a un fecha exacta que se mostrara aquí -Dijo mostrando unos números- se enciende con este botón rojo - Dijo mostrando un botón que estaba aun lado del control

-¿podemos probarlo? -Preguntaron las chicas y los chicos al mismo tiempo y con ojos de cachorro bajo la lluvia

-¡NUNCA! -dijeron poochie y ken rápidamente, sin dudarlo ni un segundo

-¿poooorqueee? -Preguntaron

-Porque si regresan en el pasado pueden distorsionar el presente y el futuro -explicó el profesor

-Buu~-Dijo kaoretsu enojado

-¡Oh, vamos! -Dijo kaoru rogando

-No -Dijo firmemente el profesor dejando el control en la mesa que estaba cerca

-¿Pero porqueee? -Preguntaron las chicas acercándose al profesor

-Ya les dije, es peligroso, ademas si llegaran a verse ustedes mismos...ustedes que estan en el pasado desaparecerian uno a uno, cambiaría algo de aquí en el presente, así que por nada del mundo tienen que viajar -Dijo el profesor

Los chicos se acercaron sigilosamente al control, sin que nadie se diera cuenta

-*¿que haces?* -Pregunto kaoretsu a momotaro mirando a ratos a los demás por si los descubrían

-*iremos al pasado* -Dijo momotaro moviendo los botones de la fecha exacta -*Iremos al día en que todo esto sucedió, solo para curiosear *-Dijo mostrando una sonrisa traviesa

-*Momotaro, se van a enojar, ¿y si en verdad cambiamos algo? ¿que acaso no escuchas? *-Pregunto miyashiro molesto

-*Si, obviamente soy el mayor, y si esta su hermano mayor con ustedes, no pasara nada*-Dijo sonriendo

-YO VOY! -Grito kaoretsu haciendo que todos voltearan a ver a los chicos que estaban retrocediendo

-Chicos ni lo piensen -Dijo momoko intentando acercarse

-Solo vamos a ver -Dijo momotaro apretando el botón rojo

-¡CHICOS NO! -dijeron todos intentando detenerlos, pero era tarde los chicos ya habían desaparecido

* * *

**Con los chicos**

Los chicos habían aterrizado en el bosque

-Woah, que raro viaje, se me mueven la tripas -Dijo miyashiro apunto de vomitar

-Ni que lo digas- Dijo momotaro azul y llevando sus manos a su boca- Te juro que no vuelvo a hacer mas esto

-Hey Brothers -Dijo kaoretsu - es mejor que nos apuremos si queremos vernos

-Si -sintieron miyashiro y momotaro

-Aunque deberíamos trasformarnos -Dijo momotaro

-¡Hard Brick! -Dijo momotaro transformándose

-¡Strong Butch! -Dijo kaoretsu transformándose

-¡Explosive Boomer! -Dijo miyashiro transformándose

-¡Rowdyruff Boys Z! -Dijeron juntos

Los chicos rápidamente volaron hacia el centro de la ciudad y se escondieron rápidamente en un callejón

-chicos miren -Dijo brick asomándose cuidadosamente al igual que sus hermanos y vieron a tres chicos corriendo Al lado del callejon

-¿ así se ve mi cabello? Que mal -Dijo butch con una aura depresiva

-Me veo genial -Dijo boomer sonriendo alegre

Unos chicos estaban corriendo a máxima velocidad por las calles, sin descanso alguno. Parecía que estaban escapando del mismo diablo.

-¡Hey, Hey! ¡Corran,Corran mas fuerte! -Dijo Un Chico y corriendo a toda velocidad doblando en una esquina siendo seguido por dos chicos mas

-¡Cuando ella nos atrape sera tu culpa! -Dijo el segundo chico mientras corría

-¡No entiendo por que hiciste eso, Brick! -Dijo el Tercer chico corriendo enojado y asustado al mismo tiempo mientras miraba de ves en cuando hacia atrás asegurándose de algo

-¡Hey!,Boomer no seas tan aguafiestas! -Dijo el primer chico que respondía al nombre de brick. Tenia El cabello Anaranjado y ojos rojos algo extraño y raro. Su cabello era corto y bien cuidado. tenia una gorra roja con negro, una chaqueta de cuero negra con una polera roja, unos guantes negros que dejaban a vista solo los dedos. sus pantalones eran negros y tenia zapatillas deportivas rojas. Se calculaba que tenia de edad unos 16 años pero aparentaba de 17 años. - ¡No es mi culpa, fue tu idea de un principio!

El tercer chico frunció mas el seño.

-¡ Cállate! ¡tu fuiste el imprudente en primer lugar! -Dijo el tercer chico que correspondía al nombre de Boomer. Era un chico de cabello Rubio y ojos azules oscuros. Su cabello era hacia los lados y era entre ordenado y desordenado. Su ropa era igual a la de Brick, solo que esta tenia un poco mas de bolsillos a los lados de su pantalón y eran de color azul oscuro. La polera también tenia algunos detalles blancos que hacían resaltar la cara del Chico. Aparentaba de 15 años pero tiene 16 - Una cosa siempre lleva a la otra, ¿no butch? - Pregunto corriendo mirando al chico que estaba corriendo apresuradamente

-Yo opino que no debiste de hacer eso brick -Dijo corriendo el segundo chico que correspondia al nombre de Butch. Era un Chico de Cabello azabache y ojos Verdes cabello estaba amarrado en una coleta y con un mechon en uno de sus ojos. tenia una chaqueta de cuero con bolsillos de decoración una polera verde oscura y unos pantalones militares con unas zapatillas deportivas verdes. Tenia 16 años aproximadamente. - ¡y después te quejas: "porque siempre me pasan las cosas a mi" ! -Dijo Butch imitando la voz de brick

-No entiendo porque seguimos haciendo esto -Dijo Con una gotita en la sien el rubio

-Por que nosotros somos los.. -Dijo el de rojo con aires de superioridad y aun corriendo

**En el ****callejón**

-Oh oh, aquí viene la parte.. -Dijo brick aun en el callejón y tapando su cara con sus manos

**De vuelta con los RRB del pasado**

-ROWDYRUFF BOYS! DETÉNGANSE EN ESTE INSTANTE! -Dijo una voz femenina desde el cielo

Los chicos frenaron cuando algo los golpeo directamente en la cara al mismo tiempo mandándolos lejos.

-¡Ja,Ja,Ja! -Se rio buttercup que tenia un gran martillo cargando en el hombro - ¿Cuando aprenderán? - Dijo mirando a los chicos como se intentaban poner de pie

**En el callejón**

-Pss, eso dolió -Dijo butch mirando a brick como aun se tapaba con sus manos

-Si,pero me dolió mas a mi -Dijo brick enojado

**De vuelta con los RRB del pasado**

-¡Buttercup!,¡no debiste golpearlos tan fuerte! -Dijo molesta Bubbles mientras decencia con Blossom a su lado

-Bubbles tiene razón, creo que esta ves te pasaste -Dijo Blossom mientras miraba despreocupada a brick como le salia sangre de la nariz

-¿¡QUE ME PASE?! ¡QUE ME PASE!, ESE IDIOTA DE TU NOVIO ME SACO UNA FOTO CUANDO ESTABA VOLANDO! ¡DESDE ABAJO! -grito Buttercup histérica mientras apuntaba a brick que aun le salia sangre de nariz y seguía en el suelo - ¡IDIOTA, DEBERÍA PARTIRTE TODA LA CARA!

-buttercup, el no es mi novio -Dijo rodando los ojos

Blossom miro a brick nuevamente que se ponía de pie al igual que sus hermanos y se limpiaba con su manga de la chaqueta la sangre de la nariz por el impacto que le dio buttercup

-¿quieres esto? -Dijo Brick con una sonrisa sacando una foto de su chaqueta en donde aparecía la retaguardia de Buttercup

Butch se sonrojo al ver la foto de nuevo y se volteo para que nadie lo notara, dando éxito

**En el callejón**

-Creo que te va a salir sangre de nariz -Dijo brick mirando de reojo a butch como miraba la foto

-Cállate -

-Ademas estas rojo allí -Dijo boomer apuntando al antiguo butch

-¡Jajaj! -Se rieron boomer y brick mientras butch pedía que se lo tragara la tierra

**De vuelta con los RRB del pasado**

-¡QUE ME LA DES! -grito buttercup mientras corría con su martillo en mano hacia brick para darle otro golpe

Brick espero hasta que llego buttercup donde el, pero hizo un salto guardo la foto ágilmente en su bolsillo de la chaqueta y mientras estaba en el aire se sujeto de los hombros de buttercup con las dos manos y dio una vuelta en el aire rápidamente quedado a espaldas de buttercup.

-¿¡PERO QUE..?! -dijo buttercup sorprendida - ¡YA DEJA DE HACERME ESO! -grito buttercup volteándose e intento golpear nuevamente a brick pero el esquivaba todos los golpeas que el hacia rápidamente.

Butch aprovecho de quitarle el yo-yo a blossom y boomer le quito su vara a Bubbles ya que estaban distraídas mirando la pelea cómica de brick y buttercup

-¡hey! -Dijo Bubbles al darse cuenta

-¡Devuelvan eso! -Grito enojada blossom

-¿ enserio piensas que lo haré?, Puff -Dijo butch riéndose entre dientes

-¡tontas! -Dijo boomer sacando su lengua como si un niño se tratara

butch dirigió la mirada a brick que aun estaba peleando con buttercup y brick igual lo miro a el y ambos asintieron. Butch se acerco a donde estaban peleando brick y buttercup con blossom siguiéndolo, en una de esas buttercup que aun seguía dando martillazos a todos lados y le llego uno en la cara a blossom y todo quedo quieto por un minuto

**En el callejón**

-Esto es malo, blossom se enoja, corra todo el mundo -Dijo brick esperando lo peor- Nose como soy tan tonto y no corro lejos de alli

-Pero nosotros terminamos ganando, viejo -Dijo butch sonriendo aun mirando a su yo antiguo

-Cállense, quiero escuchar -Dijo boomer golpeando a ambos

**De vuelta con los RRB del pasado**

-Eeeh..esto..yo.. -Dijo Buttercup sin sacar aun el martillo de la cara de blossom ya que no quería ver la cara que tendría

-Buttercup..baja el martillo.. -Dijo blossom con la voz enojada

-De...de acuerdo -Dijo buttercup bajando el martillo

Blossom no tenia una cara muy linda como la de siempre, estaba enojada, muy,muy enojada...pero no con buttercup si no con brick que el fue el responsable de que la golpearan.

-Brick...date por hombre muerto -Dijo blossom arrebatandole el yo-yo a butch y dirigiéndolo a brick para golpearlo pero se cruzo bubbles ya que boomer la había empujado hacia brick

-Ah! -Dijo bubbles al ser rodeada por el yo-yo

blossom al tratar de desviarlo se amarro con buttercup al yo-yo, quedando las tres inmóviles en el suelo

-¡que genio eres blossom! -Dijo enojada buttercup intentando desatarse

-¡ Cállate! en primer lugar tu fuiste la que me golpeo - contesto blossom intentando desatarse

-Chicas...esto es malo -Dijo mirando a los chicos que tenían una risa de victoria en sus bocas

-Jeje, desvariamos aprovechar esto -Dijo butch sonriendo

**En el callejón**

-Tu y tu cara de pervertido butch no ayuda mucho -Dijo boomer burlandose de el

-Oh, vamos -Dijo enojado

**De vuelta con los RRB del pasado**

Los chicos se voltearon para que las chicas no escucharan su plan y se alejaron un poco

-¿que están hablando esos babosos? -Pregunto buttercup intentando desatarse

Con los chicos

-*Entonces quedamos en eso.. las dejamos en el bosque y vamos al laboratorio en donde podremos hacer algunos desastres ¿que dicen? *-Pregunto brick en susurro a sus hermanos

-*estoy muy de acuerdo* -Dijo butch levantado su dedo y susurrando

-*hagamoslo* -Dijo boomer susurrando

los chicos se dirigieron a las chicas que aun intentaban desatarse

-¡oye idiota desatanos! -Dijo buttercup a butch y este le dio una sonrisa afilada

-¿porque tendría que hacerlo,eh? -Dijo butch poniéndose en cunclillas

-Porque eres un baboso y porque te lo ordeno -Dijo Buttercup dándole un desprecio

-No lo creo -Dijo poniéndose en pie

**En el callejón**

-Wooow, si que da miedo esa cara -Dijo butch - Ademas ¿¡acaso no se me ocurre otra cosa mas ingeniosa?! -Dijo butch casi mordiendo un lado de la esquina de la pared

-¡Vamos a seguirlos! -Dijo brick a sus hermanos

Los chicos asintieron con una sonrisa en sus labios.

**De vuelta con los RRB del pasado**

Brick le puso unas vendas en los ojos a las chicas para que no vieran en donde las llevaban.

Los RRB antiguos se dirigieron al bosque para dejar a las chicas, y los RRBZ le seguían el paso cuidadosamente

-Acuérdense, que nosotros antes no podíamos volar -Dijo el brick del presente levitando y mirando desde arriba a los chicos antiguos

-Es verdad -Dijo butch levitando sin importarle nada

Los RRB pusieron a las chicas en un montículo de barro y se marcharon

-¡No puedo ver nada! -Dijo enojada buttercup mientras pataleaba

-¡Oigan! ¿Alguien nos escucha? -Pregunto Blossom intentando que alguien las escuchara

Los RRBZ del presente aterrizaron escondiéndose detrás de unos arboles

-*Supuestamente esta es la parte en que ellas caen al barro*-Dijo brick mirando como butterucp pataleaba y por el equilibrio ellas cayeron rodando hacia abajo encima del barro

-¡Waaaaaahh! -Grito asqueada bubbles

-¡Lo ves lo que haces, buttercup! -Dijo enojada blossom intentado zafarse de su yo-yo al igual que sus amigas

**Detrás**** de los arboles**

-¿Que hacemos? -Pregunto boomer preocupado por bubbles

-Nada, las cosas se harán solas -Dijo desinteresado butch

-Algo no concuerda -Dijo brick mirando a las chicas -me acerdo que blossom me habia dicho que unas personas que estaban paseando por el bosque -Dijo pensativo - Pero en esta parte del bosque no hay nadie al rededor -Dijo brick

-Chicos esto es malo -Dijo boomer mientras se miraba su mano - mi mano esta transparente -Dijo levantando su mano y veía a butch atraves de esta - Me siento mal -Dijo mareado y cayo al suelo sentado

-¿porque pasa esto?, no hemos sido descubiertos -Dijo brick preocupado por su hermano y mirando la mano de boomer que estaba desapareciendo

-Tenemos que hacer algo -Dijo boomer intentando ocultar su mano ya que se asustaba cada ves que la miraba

-Porque esos viajeros no vienen -Dijo enojado brick mirando a las chicas como aun intentaban desatarse

-Brick, el brazo de boomer esta.. -Dijo butch haciendo que brick mirara a boomer

El brazo estaba casi desaparecido

-¿Porque? -Dijo brick -boomer, ¿sabes quien es miyako? -Pregunto brick intentado averiguar algo

Boomer estaba desapareciendo poco a poco

-Brick este no es momento para tus estupideces -Dijo butch molesto

-No, no se a quien te refieres -Dijo boomer

-Me lo temía, boomer esta olvidando todo acerca de las chicas y nuestra vida -Dijo brick con su mano en su mentón

-¿Osea, que nosotros igual olvidaremos? -Pregunto butch

-Si, aunque hay una cosa peor... No tendremos futuro como héroes ni conoceremos a las chicas, ni a mashiro...a nadie -Dijo brick derrumbándose en el suelo al lado de boomer

-Brick, quiero que uses esto para volver a este mismo momento, pero hacia atrás -Dijo boomer mostrandole el control que estaba en el bolsillo de brick

-¡Eso es boomer! -Dijo Brick sonriendo y volviéndose a parar rápidamente - volveremos atrás, en este mismo instante, e impediremos que desaparezcas -Dijo brick

-Pero así solo quedaran 2 viajes -Dijo butch mirando el control que decía 3

-Bien, vamos -Dijo brick apretando el botón rojo y ellos desaparecieron

* * *

**Detrás de los arboles **

Los chicos habían llegado al momento que que sus yo del pasado habían dejado a las chicas en el montículo y ellas habían caído

-¡Boomer! -Dijo brick mirando a su hermano que estaría en el suelo. Pero no. No estaba allí

-¿boomer? -Pregunto butch mirando que solo estaba el cinturón de boomer en el suelo

-¡Pero si volvimos!, ¡Esto debe estar mal,mal,mal! -Dijo brick espantado al ver el cinturón de su hermano en el suelo

-Brick, tenemos que hacer algo -Dijo butch -Quédate aquí, iré por algo -Dijo butch mientras se iba volando hacia alguna parte

Brick estaba espantado, se arrodillo en el suelo y tomo el cinturón azul de boomer

-Boomer...-Dijo brick

El rostro de Brick se ensombreció de golpe y agachó la mirada.

-¡Porque no nos sacan de aquí! -Grito bubbles enojada y aun con su venda en los ojos

Brick levanto la vista hacia las chicas que aun estaba alli

-Esto es mi culpa -Dijo y dejo de mirar a las chicas

De un parpadeo butch había llegado. Brick no levanto la miraba para saber que estaba mirándolo.

Butch le lanzo algo a brick y este empezó a mirar lo que había lanzado butch hacia sus piernas

-Pontelo -Dijo butch sin titubear

Era ropa, unas gafas, y cabello falso color negro

-¿para que? -Pregunto brick levantando la vista

-Para desatar a esas gritonas -Dijo apuntando a las chicas

-_"Unas personas nos habían desatado"_ -Recordó la voz de blossom diciéndole eso - Bien..

Brick se coloco la ropa, las gafas y el cabello falso. Butch también tenia lo suyo que eran unas pecas de mentira, ropa diferente a la que siempre usaba y cabello café falso

Los chicos se dirigieron a las chicas.

Brick carraspeo para que las chicas dejaran de gritar, teniendo existo.

-¿Quien esta hay? ¿brick? ¿volviste? ¡ Desatamos, maldito! -Grito blossom enojada

-Ehh .. -Dijo brick intentando encontrar repuesta

-El no es brick, señorita -Dijo butch haciendo que su voz sonara diferente

Brick y butch le sacaron las vendas a las chicas de los ojos

-Gracias por sacarnos -Dijo blossom tomando su yo-yo nuevamente

-¿Que hacen aquí en el bosque? -Pregunto buttercup mirando a butch con sospechas

-Puuuuues -Dijo butch nervioso mirando a brick para que le ayudara

-Acampamos -Dijo rápidamente -Si, acampamos - Repitió

-Nos alejamos de nuestro grupo y las vimos -Dijo butch sonriendo

-Ah -Dijo bubbles sonriendo

-¿Han visto a los Rowdy? -Pregunto blossom poniendo sus manos en su cintura

-No -Dijo brick seriamente y miro el cabello de blossom

-¿que? -Pregunto blossom

Brick llevo sus manos a su boca intentando no reirse

-T-T-Tienes barro y ramas en el cabello -Dijo entre risas

-Buuuuueno -Dijo butch golpeando a brick en la espalda -Nos vamos, suerte

Los chicos se alejaron como pudieron de las chicas

-Uff -Dijo brick limpiando una gotita de sudor por el miedo

-Casi nos descubren-Dijo butch cambiando su ropa por la de RRBZ al igual que brick

-B-B-Butch tu pecho -Dijo brick sorprendido al ver como butch iba desapareciendo y volviéndose transparente al igual que boomer

-Oh no* -Dijo butch y con su mano atravesó su pecho como su fuera simple aire

-Butch -Dijo brick

-No te preocupes, algo falta, ¡Ve al laboratorio!, yo solo te retrasare -Dijo butch

-Hermano no te dejare -Dijo brick mirando el cinturón de boomer que tenia en su mano

-¡JAJAJAJA!,¡vamos no seas llorón! ¿no eras el mayor,momotaro? - La voz de butch se escuchaba cada vez mas apagada

Brick levanto la vista y solo vio el cinturón de butch. Había desaparecido al igual que boomer.

Brick tomó el cinturón y se lo puso en la cintura al igual que el de boomer.

-**_¿Que harás _ **-Pregunto hard - _Iré al laboratorio, retrocederé hasta donde desatamos a las chicas, para que estén libres e iré rápidamente hasta el laboratorio_ -Dijo brick - Esto es mi culpa y lo resolveré -

* * *

Brick ya se encontraba en el laboratorio, y ya era de noche. Aun no desaparecía, eso era bueno, tenia que resolver todo este enredo y hacer que sus hermanos regresaran.

-Aun no me veo -Dijo mirando la ventana - Pff -Dijo y empezó a mirar y a tocar todo lo que había allí,hasta que topo con una puerta que estaba cerrada

Brick intento abrirla

-Esta es la sala blanca,pero...¿porque no se abre? -Pregunto brick intentando abrirla. Miro a su lado y había un botón negro que decía "abrir" -No pierdo nada con intentar -Se dijo y lo apretó, haciendo que la puerta se abriera de golpe

Brick abrió un poco la puerta para mirar dentro, pero solo pudo asomarse un poco ya que escucho un ruido proveniente de la puerta que había entrado hace un rato

Brick se escondió rápidamente bajo una mesa que había allí.

-* ¿que se supone que vamos a hacer? * -Pregunto susurrando el boomer del pasado mirando todos los prototipos,robots, herramientas, etc,en todos lados.

-*Vamos a esa puerta * -Apunto el brick del pasado a una puerta de metal que estaba entre abierta

Mientras tanto, brick estaba escondido aun y vio como entraban dentro de la sala. Brick aprovechó para salir sigilosamente de su escondite y cerro la puerta fuertemente.

-¿¡PERO QUE..!? - Escucho brick como su antiguo "yo" gritaba al igual que sus hermanos

-Espero que esto sea suficiente -Dijo brick cansado y se apoyo en la puerta

Brick sintió como golpeaban la puerta y se alejo del susto.

-Ese debe de ser butch -Dijo asustado

Brick salio del laboratorio antes que lo descubrieran.

* * *

**En el bosque**

**-**S-Solo me queda un viaje -Dijo brick caminando y mirando el control -No puedo creer que perdiera a mis hermanos - Dijo brick y tropezó con una piedra ya que no estaba muy atento al camino

Brick seguía en el suelo. No tenia ganas de ponerse de pie. No le importaba nada

-¿ Desapareceré? -Se pregunto Brick mirando la nada y aun en el suelo

Brick cerro los ojos fuertemente.

-¡Ya levántate! -Grito alguien

Brick abrió los ojos y vio a butch que le sonreía

-Asi que me hiciste caso -Dijo sonriendo - y dame mi cinturón -Dijo cambiando su expresión rápidamente

-¿C-C-Como ..? -

-Solo se que hiciste bien en hacerme caso -Dijo butch y le ofreció su mano

Brick la acepto con una sonrisa y le devolvió su cinturón

-Solo abri la puerta, creo que era eso lo que faltaba -Dijo Brick - Pero...

-Aun falta .. -Dijo butch serio

-¡BOOMER! -dijo alguien desde lejos

Butch y brick miraron hacia donde provenia la voz y boomer venia caminando con una sonrisa y con algunas ramas en su cabellos

-¡BOOMER! -gritaron brick y butch felices y corrieron hacia el y se tiraron en cima

-¡me..me ahogan...chicos! -Dijo boomer azul

-¡Que bueno que estés bien! -Dijo brick

Los chicos se levantaron.

-¡Ahora volvamos! -Dijo brick y le entrego su cinturón a boomer

Derrepente una explosión se sintió antes que brick apretara el botón del control

-¿¡Que fue eso?! -Pregunto boomer mirando el humo que venia del laboratorio

Los chicos vieron como energía negativa salia disparada hacia el cielo hasta perderse de vista

-Esos debieron ser la energía negativa de nuestros cuerpos -Dijo brick -

_**-Me pregunto a donde se dirigen** _-Dijo strong - _Deja de usar telepatía conmigo, da miedo_ -pensó butch

Brick apretó el botón rojo y los tres hermanos fueron desapareciendo

* * *

**De vuelta en el presente**

Las chicas estaban sentadas en el sillón. Ken esta moviéndose de un lado a otro. Poochie estaba jugando cartas con el profesor.

-Esos chicos cuando vuelvan lo van a pagar -Dijo momoko sacando rayos por los ojos

-Nunca se pueden comportar como chicos de 16 años, por dios -Dijo kaoru

-Espero que miyashiro este bien -Dijo miyako preocupada

-Estoy nervioso por si cambiaron algo -Dijo ken moviéndose de un lugar a otro

-ojalá esos tontos no hayan cambiado nada del pasado -Dijo poochie enojado

-¡AAH! -grito una voz conocida

Las chicas miraron hacia atrás y los chicos estaba uno encima de otro y estaban con su forma RRBZ

-Lle-Llegamos-Dijeron con los ojos como remolinos de forma cómica

-¿ Están bien? -Preguntaron las chicas preocupadas y fueron rápidamente a socorrerlos

-Si, gracias -Dijeron poniéndose de pie

-Que bueno -Dijeron las chicas sonriendo -Ahora no lo estarán...

Derrepente una energía maligna se sintió en las chicas

-C-Chicas, ¿no están enojadas? -Preguntaron los RRBZ mirándose mutuamente a ya que los cabellos de las chicas estaban elevándose, como si se hubiera ido la gravedad

-¡ESA NO ES LA PALABRA QUE YO USARÍA! -gritaron las chicas y los chicos empezaron a correr por todo el laboratorio siendo perseguidos por las chicas

Los chicos corrían y lloraban a cascadas de forma cómica

-¡No lo volveremos a hacer! -Gritaron los chicos y se escucho por toda la ciudad

* * *

_**Lo siento por la tardanza pero no se me ocurria mucho xD.**_

_**Bueno he echo algunos dibujos y hace poco que los estoy pintando y todo eso. Para ver los dibujos solo tienes que sacas los ( y listo **_

_Seth Demonio_: h(t(t(p(:(/(/(d(a(n(i(tha(-d((n.(d(e(v(ian(tar(t.c(om/(art(/(Set(h-(348(750(2(73(?q=(gal(ler(y%(3Ad(ani(tha(-dn(%2(F35(838((527(&q(o(=1

Segundo dibujo de seth: h(t(t(p:(/(/(d(a(n(i(t(h(a-(dn(.de(via(nta(rt.c(om/a(rt/(Imp(osi(ble(-(3(4(904604((9?(q(=g(a(l(lery(%3(Ada(nit(ha(-d(n%(2F(35(83(852(7&(qo(=0

_Brick descontrol_: h(t(t(p(:(/(/(d(a(n(itha((-dn(.(d(ev(iantart.(com/a(rt(/Angr(y-3478(08509?q=gall(ery(%3A(dan(it(ha-(dn%2(F35(8385(27&q(o=(6

_**Bueno eso son algunos. Si quieres ver otros solo ven a mi galeria, igual que en el anterior, solo hay que sacar las ( **_

h(tt(p(:(/(/(d(a(n(i(t(h(a(-(d(n(.(d(ev(ia(nt(ar(t.(c(o(m(

**_Respuestas Reviews:_**

_**NikiDaniZ:** Espero que te guste el cap_

_**orion kuroi:** Falta muy poco para saber quien en Kitsune xD y los sentimientos de los chicos también se empezaran ha aclarar_

_**emi-nekiito**: Nah, no importa, no te preocupes por eso xD. Kitsune pronto aparecerá :3_

_**LocaPorLosRRBZ**: Gracias n_n!_

_**Koolkat97:** Hahha Muchas gracias :D_

_**ppg y yo:** Hahaha si estoy de acuerdo con brick, muuy pronto lo sabrás xD. Hahha Mashiro no es un vampiro xD. Kitsune, huum te daré un adelanto: "Puede que sea un enemigo o un amigo". Hahha Eso no dice casi nada n_nU_

_**Moriko Yamamoto:** Exacto :D_

_**ferdita99:** Con boomer estoy complicada xD_

Eso es todo por hoy xD:

**¿reviews?**


	21. Kitsune

**Kitsune**

-Y es por eso que ustedes iban desapareciendo -Dijo el profesor explicándolo lo sucedido con Brick y sus hermanos

Los chicos estaban sentados con moretones por todas partes, con su ropa desordenada y rasgada, con el cabello desordenado y lo mas extraño de todo estaban escuchando atentamente al profesor utonium

-¿ así que usted nos dice, que nosotros mismos nos dimos poderes? -Pregunto Kaoretsu sonriendo de oreja a oreja - Que increíble, soy un genio

-perdón, ¿eres increíble? -Pregunto momotaro - yo igual participe en esto y yo al final te salve el trasero -Dijo enojado

-Chicos, dejen de pelear -Dijo miyashiro sonriendo nervioso y con una gota de sudor en su sien

-Si chicos, dejen de pelear...-Dijeron las chicas detrás de ellos con una aura asesina y riéndose, cosa que hizo estremecer a los chicos

-Lo sentimos -Dijeron al unisono asustados

-Bueno, como sea, ustedes irían desapareciendo uno a uno si no hacían lo que correspondía que habían echo cuando obtuvieron esos poderes -Dijo ken a los chicos

-Aja.. -Dijeron los chicos intentando entender

-Buuueno, nos gustaría quedarnos mas tiempo, pero.. -Dijo momotaro caminando lentamente hacia la puerta al igual que sus hermanos - ¡Tenemos que irnos! -Dijeron rápidamente y se fueron

-Esos chicos -Dijo Momoko suspirando al igual que sus amigas y quedaron mirando la puerta por donde se habían ido

* * *

**Con los chicos**

Los chicos estaban caminando para llegar a su casa. ya estaban cerca de hacerlo..

-oye, momotaro, enserio que quiero ver esa katana -Dijo miyashiro haciendo pucheros

-No -Dijo momotaro simplemente y sin dirigir su mirada a el

-¿porque no, momotaro? -Pregunto esta vez kaoretsu deteniéndose

kaoretssu y miyashiro igual se detuvieron

Momotaro miro a sus hermanos.

-Porque no se como hacerlo -Dijo sonriendo y rascando su cabeza

A kaoretsu le creció una venita en su frente gigantesca y su puño lo levantaba dispuesto a golpear a momotaro, Mientras, miyashiro solo se golpeaba la cara con su palma débilmente.

-¡eres un idiota! -Grito kaoretsu echando fuego por su boca y golpeando fuertemente a momotaro en la cabeza de una forma completamente cómica

-Bueno, ¿y si vamos a ver, como hago para hacer aparecer esa espada? - sugirió momotaro con una lagrima en el ojo izquierdo por tal golpe asesino de kaoretsu

-¡ES UNA KATANA! -dijeron enojados miyashiro y kaoretsu

-Eso.. -Dijo sonriendo nervioso

Los chicos emprendieron nuevamente su caminar y llegaron a su casa rápidamente.

Momotaro se tiro en el sofá ocupandolo todo con su cuerpo

-Eh, yo quería el sofá -Dijo enojado kaoretsu

-Pues búscate otro lugar -Dijo momotaro cerrando los ojos

-Jum, iré a MI habitación -Dijo kaoretsu recalcando el "Mi"

Kaoretsu subió a su habitación echo una furia y se escucho un portazo que el había dado

-Iré al techo -Dijo suspirando miyashiro mientras subía a su habitación para luego subir al techo y cerrar sus ojos para echar una buena siesta

Momotaro abrió los ojos y se sentó en el sillón, afirmo su cabeza y miro al suelo

-Hmm -Pensó momotaro aun mirando el suelo -¿ y si intento hacer aparecer de nuevo esa katana? -Se preguntó

-**_Oye, me parece que deberías intentarlo,no creo que pase nada malo ¿que dices? ¿te animas?_** -Pregunto hard mentalmente - _Bueno, no pierdo nada - _Dijo momotaro

Momotaro salio al patio y miro el cielo, se saco su gorra, dejando ver sus cabellos rebeldes mientras eran mecidos por el suave viento que corría por allí. Momotaro tenia su gorra en mano y aun apreciaba las nubes como lo observaban. Momotaro volvió a ponerse su gorra y sonrió confiado

-¡Hard brick! -Dijo momotaro transformándose y con su típico fondo de triángulos rojos

-Uff, bien -Dijo poniendo sus manos en frente suyo - Eh, ¿aparece, katana? - Dijo brick, pero nada apareció ni siquiera su cerbatana - ¡Te ordeno que aparezcas! -Dijo nuevamente - ¿aparece? -Dijo brick, pero nada. La katana no aparecía -¿esto debería pasar,hard? -Pregunto impresionado brick al ver como ninguna de sus armas apariencia - **_es raro tanto como para ti, como para mi_ **-Dijo hard con una voz despreocupada - ¿acaso no te importa? -Pregunto brick enojado - _**¿quieres la verdad? No, para nada** _-Dijo hard - apuesto a que tienes una sonrisa en tu asquerosa boca -Dijo brick tirándose al suelo del patio y cerro sus ojos nuevamente - **_en tu asquerosa boca dirás_** -Dijo hard burlón

Brick se levanto sin tomar atención de lo que había dicho hard

-Lo intentare de nuevo - Dijo brick con unos ojos disididos-**_ Bueno, te ayudare...piensa en algo que quieras proteger, es igual a como apareció tu cerbatana ¿te acuerdas?_** -Pregunto hard- Eh, si creo -Dijo momotaro sin ninguna idea -¿no sabes verdad? -Pregunto hard -_Claro que se_.. -

Brick empezó a pensar en proteger a sus hermanos si alguien los atacaba y vio como de su mano algo iba apareciendo, pero era muy débil como para poder verse por completo

-**_Bien, eso no sirvió,piensa en otra cosa_ **-Dijo hard

Brick intento pensar y pensar.

En su mano iba apareciendo la katana, la imagen de la katana era algo incorporia en el principio, pero fue haciéndose mas notoria hasta el punto en que brick pudo tomarla

-¡Eso es brick! -Dijo hard felicitándolo

Brick levanto lo que era la katana, pero...no tenia el fuego de antes.

-¿y el fuego? -Pregunto brick mirando la katana aun

-**_Intenta pensar en atacar a alguien, o no se, has algo_** -Dijo hard enojado - o_ye yo estoy haciendo esto, respétame _

Derrepente en la katana apareció llamas gigantescas

-¡Woow! -Dijo asustado brick al ver la katana en ese estado -**_ ¿y ahora?_ **- pregunto hard - _Veamos que hace esta preciosura -_Dijo brick sonriendo y corto una hoja que estaba cayendo al aire, y al instante se quemo por completo

-Genial -Dijo moviendo la katana ágilmente, como si sabia como usarla - Bien, ya se como usarla, y como hacerla aparecer...pero, ¿como hago para sacar el fuego -pregunto brick moviendo comicamente la katana - **_eh, pensé que lo sabias.._ **-Dijo hard - _¡HARD! -_ Dijo brick enojado

Hard se apodero del cuerpo de brick e hizo que el fuego de la katana desapareciera

-Bueno, creo que ya se como hacer desaparecer el fuego de la katana -Dijo hard sonriendo- _odio en serio que hagas eso__ -_Dijo brick - **_A__hora escúchame solo tienes que hacer desaparecer el fuego pensando en hacerlo, y hacer desaparecer la katana como lo hacías con tu antigua arma. Bueno, te explicare, tu antigua arma fue suplantada por esta katana, ahora esta es tu arma, te podría decir que es como si hubiera evolucionado o algo_ **-Dijo Hard -_¿como es que tu sabes eso y yo no?_**_ -_**Pregunto brick dudoso_** -Pues es obvio aunque seamos la misma persona, los pensamientos y bueno, "sentimientos" son diferentes, ya te lo hacia dicho. Es algo extraño, si yo pienso algo tu lo sabes y sucesivamente, pero solo si nosotros queremos escuchar nuestros pensamientos, si no lo queremos asi, pues no nos escuchamos** _-Dijo hard - _No me acuerdo_ -Dijo brick -_**Bueno...** _-Dijo hard y le devolvió el cuerpo a brick

Brick suspiro y volvió a mirar la katana y la envolvió en fuego nuevamente y después desapareció el fuego. Hizo lo mismo 5 veces.

-Bien, entrenamiento de la katana...¡lista! -Dijo Brick sonriendo

-Eres bueno ¿me enseñas? -Pregunto miyashiro mirándolo desde el techo - Hahaha, nah broma -Dijo sonriendo

-¿estabas mirándome? -Pregunto brick destransformandose

-Si, bueno hace algunos segundos -Dijo miyashiro, dio un salto y se reunió abajo con momotaro

-Es algo raro tener otra arma -Dijo sonriendo

-Opino que es genial -Dijo la voz de kaoretsu

Miyashiro y momotaro miraron en donde provenía la voz

Kaoretsu se encontraba apoyado en la puerta y mirando con una risa burlona a momotaro

-¿tu igual? -Dijo momotaro

-Solo vi cuando estabas apagando y encendiendo esa katana -Dijo kaoretsu - Como estúpido -

-¡Hey! -Dijo momotaro, aunque era un insulto igualmente sonrió

Bip Bip Bip ~ (sonido de cinturón de kaoretsu)

-¿si? -Dijo kaoretsu contestando rápidamente el comunicado

-Soy miyako - Dijo miyako sonriendo

-Que raro que me llames a mi, ¿porque no llamas a tu novio?..Osea miyashiro -Dijo kaoretsu mirando a miyashiro y este solo oculto su rostro con sus dos manos

-¡Que malo eres kaoretsu! -Dijo miyako del otro lado de la linea con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas

-¡Jajaja! -Se burlo kaoretsu - Bueno, ¿que es lo que sucede? -Pregunto kaoretsu

-nada, solo quería preguntar ..eh...¿como esta miyashiro? -Dijo miyako mirando hacia otro lugar

-¿Que? ¿y me llamas a mi?, niña, no estas acudiendo al indicado - sonrió - Pero, esta bien..

-ah, que...que bueno -Dijo sonriendo - es solo eso, nos vemos -Dijo por ultimo

Kaoretsu colgó la llamada

-¿que quería? -Pregunto miyashiro

-Saber como estabas -Dijo simplemente

Miyashiro sonrió tontamente

Mientras tanto; Momoko estaba caminando directo a la casa de los rowdy

-Espero que estén en casa - se dijo momoko en voz alta mientras caminaba con sus manos tomadas en la espalda

Momoko ya estaba en la puerta y toco el timbre

Ding Dong~ (sonido de timbre)

un chico de cabello rubio abrió la puerta con un bostezo de por medio. Era miyashiro.

-¡Oh!, momoko -Dijo mirando hacia todos lados - ¿y miyako? -Pregunto sonriendo

-Solo yo he venido, estaba aburrida en casa, ademas quería conversar con momotaro -Dijo momoko

-¿con momot..? -

Derrepente momotaro estaba en la puerta afirmado con su brazo y con una sonrisa

-¡Momoko!, ¡que bonita sorpresa! -Dijo sonriendo y empujando a miyashiro con su mano para que se fuera - Adelante..

-Gracias -Dijo cortesmente y entro a la casa

momotaro cerró la puerta y empujo fuertemente a miyashiro haciendo que cayera al suelo comicamente

-Ya, ya me voy -Dijo miyashiro caminando hacia el patio con kaoretsu

-¡Hola momoko! -grito kaoretsu desde afuera con su mano levantada

-¡Hola! -Dijo sonriendo a kaoretsu

Momoko miró a momotaro

-Siéntate -Dijo momotaro y se sentaron al mismo tiempo en el sofá

-mi visita es para algo importante, me gustaría ver la caja que zero te dio ese día -Dijo momoko con seriedad en el tema

-¿la caja? -repitió momotaro

-Si, la caja -

-Voy por ella -Dijo momotaro al mismo tiempo en que se levantaba

-¿puedo ir contigo? -

-Si. Claro -

Llegaron rápidamente a la habitación de momotaro

-Adelante -Dijo momotaro abriendo la puerta y momoko entro en ella

Estaba completamente ordenada, algo raro. Ya que su personalidad con concuerda con ese orden.

-Toma -Dijo momotaro entregándole la caja - No se lo que sea, no la he abierto. No se lo que este adentro -

Momoko tomo la caja y la miro por fuera, esperando a que algo le viniera a la mente y descifrar lo que hay dentro. Pero, nada. Absolutamente nada.

-¿la abrimos? -Pregunto momoko

-No, dijo zero que se lo de a un tal "kitsune" cuando se comporte violento y no podamos controlarlo - Dijo momotaro recordando lo que zero le había dicho - pero no se a que se refiere-

-extraño -Dijo momoko aun mirando la caja con extrañeza

-¡Chicos! -Dijeron dos voces conocidas

Momoko y momotaro miraron hacia la ventana, en donde provenia las voces.

Eran Buttercup y Bubbles.

Estaban levitando enfrente de la ventana de momotaro que estaba entre abierta

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAA! -gritaron del susto momoko y momotaro

-¡Calma, calma! -Dijo buttercup moviendo sus brazos de lado a lado

-¡Tienen que venir a la entrada de la ciudad! -Dijo bubbles con una voz alterada

-¿Porque? -Pregunto momotaro

-¡SOLO HÁGANLO! -Gritaron bubbles y buttercup

-Nosotras iremos con boomer y butch, ya le hemos avisado -Dijo buttercup - Ustedes nos alcanzan - Dijo y voló con bubbles hacia la entrada con sus típicas estelas azul y verde, pero detrás de ellas iban dos mas : una verdosa y azul oscuro.

Eran boomer y butch quienes las seguían al pie de la letra.

-**¡Hyper Blossom!** -Dijo momoko transformándose

-**¡Hard brick!** -Dijo momotaro transformándose

Brick guardo la caja en su bolsillo.

Blossom y brick fueron rápidamente hacia la entrada.

* * *

**En la entrada de la ciudad**

-dios mio -susurro brick al ver tal cosa

Era un monstruo. Era un Zorro gigante de color blanco de dos colas del mismo color, ojos extremadamente azules, un collar con un símbolo extraño y tenia un semblante molesto. Mostraba sus dientes afilados y gruñia fuertemente

-¡¿Que hacemos?! -Grito butch mirando al zorro como gruñía

Unos Policías se acercaron con pistolas y cubriéndose con las puertas de las patrullas. Le apuntaron al Zorro que movía sus colas y mostraba sus afilados dientes.

-_¿policías?_ -se preguntaron los RRBZ y las PPGZ al mismo tiempo

Los policías empezaron a disparar al zorro, pero no le habían ningún daño las balas. Eso hizo molestar mas a ese zorro y con sus colas golpeo las patrullas y a los policías, pero fueron salvados por Boomer y butch.

Las patrullas no tuvieron la misma suerte, estaban boca abajo y destruidas.

-¡Es mejor que se alejen del lugar! -Dijo brick a los policías que solo asintieron y se fueron despavoridos de allí

Butch fue volando rápidamente hacia el zorro y sujeto una de las colas, mientras boomer sujetaba la otra, pero el zorro las movió rápidamente haciendo que se marearan

-V-Voy a v-vomitar -Dijo boomer con su cara verde y con sus ojos en círculos

Butch y boomer soltaron las colas y el zorro los azoto con las mismas lejos de el.

Butch y boomer no recibieron mucho impacto.

El zorro estaba destruyendo todos los automóviles que tenia a su paso con sus colas.

-**¡Catcher!** -Dijo bubbles pero sus burbujas no tuvieron nada de impacto en el zorro - como..

El zorro la miro y quería golpearla pero brick se interpuso tomando su cola con su mano, pero en su cara tenia un semblante que mostraba que la cola pesaba mucho.

-Grrr.. -Gruño el zorro alejándose de brick y mirándolo con molestia

-¡Déjenme en paz! - Blossom escucho una voz, era de un niño, un niño pequeño

blossom se estremeció.

-¿has escuchado eso brick?, era la voz de un niño -Dijo mirando hacia todos lados si había un niño escondido

-No -Dijo mirando a blossom y volteo a ver a bubbles y buttercup - ¡Bubbles, buttercup!, evacuen a las personas que quedan aquí -Dijo brick apuntando a las personas que estaban mirando alrededor

Bubbles y buttercup asintieron y fueron a evacuar a las personas que aun estaban por los alrededores

-¡Grrr!,¡no voy a morir! -Dijo la voz del niño enojado- ¡No! ¡ zero regresará!

_-Escuche la voz de un niño_ -pensó blossom viendo el zorro gigante como gruñía y mostraba sus muy afilados dientes -_ ¿zero?_

-¡No tenemos de otra, hay que matarlo!, ¡esta demasiado descontrolado! -Dijo brick mirando el zorro y este con sus colas golpeaba a boomer y a butch que intentaban acercarse - _usare lo que zero me dio_ -Dijo recordando cuando zero le había dado una caja - _debe de ser algo que lo mate_

Blossom abrió los ojos sorprendida, creía saber lo que estaba a punto de hacer

-ya veo -Dijo blossom mirando el zorro de dos colas

-blossom retrocede. puede que sea peligroso para ti -Dijo brick mirando a blossom con seriedad y sacando la caja de su bolsilo

-¿en serio lo mataras? -Pregunto

-si -Dijo brick seriamente -no creo que podremos controlar ese monstruo, zero lo dijo..-

-¡ Déjenme en paz!, ¿¡Donde esta zero?!-Dijo la voz del niño más enojado

el zorro gruñía

-Vete blossom -Dijo caminando hacia el zorro

Blossom lo detuvo sujetando su brazo

-espera, el solo esta asustado -Dijo blossom - No necesitas matarlo

-¿como sabes eso? -pregunto brick curioso

-La verdad no lo comprendo...pero...creo que es una especie de telepatía,como tu y la de hard, ademas es solo un niño -Dijo blossom tomando su mentón en forma de intentar comprender algo que era indescifrable

Brick miro a el zorro que aun estaba gruñendo y con una posición de ataque. Butch y boomer aun intentaban pararlo, pero las colas del zorro los golpeaban contra el suelo

-aunque sea cierto, no podemos simplemente dejarlo así...hay personas que podrían morir a causa de eso -Dijo brick molesto y guardando la caja nuevamente en el bolsillo

-¡Entonces déjame razonar con él! -pidió blossom con sus manos juntas e inclinándose un poco

-¿razonar con él? -

-Estaré bien, no me hará daño -Dijo blossom sonriendo

Brick quedo pensativo

-Si hay algún movimiento de que te hará daño, yo actuare en el acto -Dijo brick cruzando los brazos

Blosom sonrió y camino hacia una distancia prudente de la bestia

Todos miraban sorprendidos a blossom como estaba casi a unos metros del zorro. Butch y boomer se alejaron del zorro reuniéndose con buttercup y bubbles que habían evacuado a las personas que quedaban por los alrededores

-¡ey! -Dijo blossom tomando la atención del zorro- ¡me llamo Blossom, soy una Powerpuff Girl Z, una heroína de esta ciudad al cual tu estas interrumpiendo la paz! -

-¿una Powerpuff Z? -dijo la voz del niño - ¿Una heroína?

El zorro hizo una expresión de curiosidad. Concuerda exactamente con la voz del chico que escuchaba en su cabeza

-¡Zero esta muerto! -Dijo blossom

el zorro se estremeció

-¡Blossom! -Dijo brick mirando a blossom enojado- ¿que carajos haces?

-¡El esta muerto! -Repitió blossom seriamente sin tomar atención a brick

Butch y buttercup se miraron sorprendidos al igual que boomer y bubbles.

El zorro estaba en shock, pero reacciono y puso nuevamente su posición de ataque

-¡Mentirosa! -Dijo la voz del niño enojado - ¡No te creo!

-¡Lo siento, pero esta muerto! -

-¡Mentirosa,mentirosa!,¡Deja de mentirme! -Grito la voz del niño

El zorro mostró sus dientes y cerró sus ojos con fuerza, y se dirigió a blossom corriendo

Brick estaba apunto de desenvainar su katana

-¡No! -Dijo blossom a brick -¡me haré cargo!

El zorro estaba a punto de llegar a blossom y ella cerro los ojos esperando a que le hiciera daño, pero el zorro se detuvo enfrente de ella

Blossom abrió los ojos y vio a el zorro a los ojos y vio que sus ojos estaban a punto de llorar

-...te agradaba mucho zero ¿no? -Pregunto blossom mirando al zorro

brick estaba sorprendido al igual que los demás

El zorro abrió los ojos de par a par y la miro

-...esa es la razón por la que estabas triste ¿no es así? -Dijo blossom mirando al zorro a los ojos

El zorro se aguanto las lagrimas y miro fijamente a blossom

-seamos amigos -Dijo blossom y estiro su brazo hacia el zorro en forma de amistad

-Blossom.. -Dijo brick mirando a blossom como le ofrecía su amistad al zorro

-Zero.. -Dijo el zorro empezaba a llenar sus ojos de lagrimas lentamente -¿porque,zero..? -Dijo nuevamente y recordó cuando zero lo hacia acogido y le dijo lo mismo que blossom le estaba diciendo - Zero.. -Dijo nuevamente y recordó cuando jugaba con zero y el le daba comida - No, zero.. -Dijo aun con sus ojos cristalizados y recordó cuando zero iba a hacer sus trabajos de cazarecompensas y llegaba aveces muy herido, pero aun así jugaba con el con una sonrisa en sus labios-¿ así que no volveré a verte? - dijo la voz y el zorro empezó a llorar y gritar al mismo tiempo

Blossom aun estaba con su mano hacia el zorro y sin previo aviso el zorro ya no era gigante, si no que del tamaño de un zorro normal. El zorro aun lloraba y botaba lagrimas al suelo

Blossom sonrió y bajo su brazo

-Estarás bien...Kitsune -Dijo y se puso en cuclillas

El zorro aun lloraba y gritaba como si un niño se tratase

-Al final todo salio bien -Dijo brick sonriendo y acercándose a blossom al igual que los demás y miraban al pequeño zorro que aun lloraba. Blossom lo tomo entre sus brazos.

* * *

**En el atardecer**

Momoko estaba mirando el atardecer sentada en una banca y Kitsune estaba haciéndole cariño con su cabeza a momoko en sus piernas.

Momoko se había destranformado al igual que los demás, ella se quedo en una banca al frente de una plaza, mientras que los demás se habian ido a sus casas. Ella estaba esperando a Momotaro quien había ido a comprar para comer con sus hermanos en la noche.

-¡Eh! -Dijo momotaro mientras corría hacia momoko con una bolsa en su mano izquierda

-Hola -Dijo sonriendo - ¿ya has comprado?

-Si -Dijo sonriendo - Parece que le agradas -Dijo momotaro al ver al zorro como le acariciaba sus piernas a momoko

-Si, eso parece -Dijo con una sonrisa

Momotaro saco la caja de su bolsillo para mirarla un poco y la dejo en su mano derecha

El zorro miro lo que momotaro tenia en su mano derecha

-Me lo quedare -Dijo momoko

-¿ Quedártelo? -

-Si. No tiene donde ir -Dijo momoko mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a kitsune - Ademas es mi amigo

Kitsune movió sus colas aun mirando lo que momotaro tenia en mano que era una caja con símbolos Kitsune movió nuevamente sus colas y se lanzo contra la caja haciendo que momotaro la soltara

-¡Oye! ¡eso es malo! -Dijo momotaro intentando tomar la caja, pero kitsune lo tomo con su boca y lo acerco a momoko

-¡Esto huele como a un regalo de Zero! -Dijo Kitsune y con su patita movió a momoko para que le tomara atención

-¿Eh? - Dijo mirando a kitsune y después a momotaro - dice que huele a un regalo de zero -Dijo momoko a momotaro

-¿Que? -Dijo impresionado momotaro

momotaro tomo la cajita y la abrió y dentro tenia otra caja pero mas pequeña, la abrió y..

momotaro olio lo que adentro había

-no tiene olor a veneno, parecen ser...galletas -Dijo momotaro sorprendido

-¡Son galletas echas por Zero! -Dijo contento mientras movía sus colas y saltaba de alegría - ¡Dámelo! - dijo saltando y moviendo e intentando arrebatárselo a momotaro

Momotaro puso la cajita el suelo y kitsune le brillaron los ojos de alegría y comió las galletas

-¡Delicioso! -Dijo saboreando las galletas con alegría

-Así que solo eran galletas -Dijo momotaro sintiendo decepción - pensé que era veneno o algo..

-¡Jajaja! -Rió momoko - no creo que zero quiera matar a un amigo -

-¿Oye y como tu puedes escucharlo y yo no? - Pregunto momotaro curioso

-¡Es porque si yo quiero que me escuches, me escucharas! - Dijo kitsune mirando a momotaro y este se asusto al escucharlo

-Bueno, ya lo se...pero ahora tengo dos torturas que me hablan en mi cabeza, este zorro y hard -Dijo momotaro llorando comicamente

-¡Me llamo kitsune, tonto! -Dijo el zorrito enojado

-Como sea -Dijo mirándolo desafiante

-Grrr -Gruñeron momotaro y kitsune, y sus miradas chocaron haciendo algunas chispas

Momoko interrumpió

-¿y como es que te haces grande, y puedes hablar con telepatía? - Pregunto momoko mirando al pequeño zorrito

-Pues es uno de mis poderes, tengo otros -Dijo el zorrito - ademas de otros..

-¿cuales otros? -Pregunto momotaro mirando de reojo al pequeño tierno zorrito

-Otros.. -Dijo mirándolo desafiante - No me caes bien, chico, No te diré -Dijo mirándolo y saco su lengua haciendo burla

-Grrr, lo voy a matar - Dijo momotaro con un tic en el ojo y acerco sus manos hacia el zorrito para estrangularlo

-Ejem -Dijo momoko poniéndose enfrente del zorrito y momotaro levanto su vista con una sonrisa nerviosa

-L-lo siento -Dijo rascando su cabeza con una sonrisa

-¡No le hagas nada a kitsune! -Grito enojada momoko con una cara cómica aunque asustaba

Kitsune solo reía mientras momotaro era regañado.

-_¿Sabes, zero?, encontré a unas muy buenas personas hoy. Había venido a esta dimencion solo para buscarte ya que tardaste mucho en regresar. Me quédate en...en esta dimencion. Creo que encontré el lugar al cual pertenezco -_Eso es lo que pensaba kitsune, pero esos pensamientos no quiso compartirlos con momoko y momotaro. El Zorrito sonrió mientras miraba como seguían discutiendo los rojos.

* * *

¿que taaal? Espero que les guste este cap, bueno la historia ya va a ponerse interesante :3, eso creo ._. :3

_Respuestas reviews:_

_**powerdark**: Je, si butch falta, es que aun no lo termino, quiero hacerlo bien :3. si yo igual amo cuando los chicos están celosos xD. seth aparecerá mas adelante. (amo a seth 3 xD)_

_**Segovax**: Gracias xD_

_**Koolkat97**: Gracias :3_

_**LocaPorLosRRBZ:** Si, aunque sea el "gran butch" aun tiene un poco de cerebro al igual que strong xD_

_**objet16:** Gracias n_n_

_**ppg y yo:** Bueno aqui explica todo xD_

**¿REVIEWS? ;-;**


	22. Extraño Poder

**Extraño poder**

En una habitacion oscura, había un chico quien estaba destrozando toda esa habitacion, todo lo que había lo arrogaba al suelo o hacia la pared y lo hacia pedazos completamente. todo estaba esparcido en el suelo y el chico solo respiraba agitadamente mientras miraba todo a su alrededor y dio un grito de enojo mientras afirmaba su cabeza con sus manos y miraba hacia arriba

Derrepente alguien entro a la habitacion. Un anciano.

-¡Mashiro! -Dijo el muy alterado y mirando al chico - ¡ya basta!

Mashiro lo miro con una mirada que llegaba a erizar la piel y con un semblante de dolor pegado en su rostro..

-¡Déjame! -Grito mientras se sujetaba su brazo como si tuviera una herida en ella

Mashiro se tranquilizo un poco

El anciano se acerco a mashiro y levanto el brazo de mashiro y vio unas mascas rojas en sus manos que iban lentamente desapareciendo.

-No...No puedo soportarlo... -Dijo apenas mashiro y miro al anciano con tristeza - pero...no puedo permitir que...

-Mashiro, se lo que significa para ti esto, pero ya etas llegando a tu limite, no puedes seguir reteniendolo...lo que esta oprimido hace años, ha llegado a su limite, y lo sabes -Dijo el anciano mirando con autoridad a mashiro quien solo lo miraba

-No puedo permitir que suceda.. -Dijo mashiro reincorporándose y mirando con una miraba fría a lo que quedaba de su habitacion-

-¿no crees que no es justo que tus amigos no sepan nada de esto? -Pregunto el anciano

Mashiro miro al suelo

-Les Diré, pero no ahora.. -Dijo sonriendo con algo de tristeza

-¿que harás cuando sepan? -Pregunto el anciano

-No lo sé...-Dijo mashiro - _Tengo que ser fuerte...-_ Pensó mashiro mirando su reflejo en un vidrio roto que había en el suelo

* * *

**Siguiente día (ya terminando la escuela)**

-Me gustaría que algún día la escuela fuera divertida, como amarrar a todos los profesores a las sillas y pintarles la cara de payasos - Dijo Kaoretsu entrando en el salón y con una sonrisa desquiciada en su cara

-Vamos kaorestu solo son unas cuantas horas- Dijo Miyashiro entrando en el salón

-sala de clases es igual a: A-B-U-R-R-I-M-I-E-N-T-O -Dijo Kaoretsu enojado y pausadamente

-Es bueno para tu cerebro..Si es que tienes uno - Dijo Momotaro entrando al salón

RING!~

-espero que esto se acabe pronto- Dijeron Momoko y Momotaro desanimados

-*susurrando* a estos dos no les gusta mucho la clase de matemáticas - le dijo Miyako a Miyashiro

-no, creo que no - Contesto Miyashiro

Las clases siguieron normalmente,Momoko y Momotaro estaban tomando apuntes de lo que decía el Profesor de matemáticas,pero no entendían ni un carajo de lo que decía el profesor. Miyasiro y miyako también intentaban prestar atención. Mientras tanto kaoretsu estaba dormido y kaoru escuchando música con audífonos.

Kaoru se sacó sus audifonos y miró a kaoretsu como dormia.

-Eh, kaoretsu -Dijo kaoru y despertó a kaoretsu

-¿Que? - Dijo con pereza y tallándose su ojo derecho con su mano- no me molestes -Dijo acomodándose en su asiento

Kaoru tomo un cuaderno

-Me he estado preguntando ...-Dijo kaoru mientras le lanzaba a la cara un cuaderno, pero no como como para lastimarlo,ademas el no se inmuto, solo lo dejo en su cara

-Sí. ..? -Dijo kaoresu sin importarle que el cuaderno seguia en su cara

-¿porque me salvaste cuando estaba en las vías?, si tanto te molesto, ¿Porque no me dejaste solo morir?-Pregunto frunciendo el ceño

-Tonta kaoru,Lo único que debes saber ahora que...-Dijo mientras sacaba el cuaderno de su cara y le sacaba su lengua -...Se denomina aire a la mezcla de gases que constituye la atmósfera terrestre -Dijo Kaoretsu y sonrió maliciosamente - Jee~ -Rió ampliamente mientras cerraba sus ojos -

Kaoru agacho la miraba, haciendo que sus cabellos hicieran sombra a sus ojos. Se veía siniestra

-¡No te atrevas ...-Dijo arrebatandole el cuaderno y se levanto de su asiento -...A cambiarme el tema otra vez! -Dijo y enterró el cuaderno en la cara de kaoretsu - ¡Ademas eso esta en este cuaderno, maldito! -Grito enojada

RING!~ (Fin de clases)

-¡Por fin! -Dijeron momoko y momotaro al mismo tiempo mientras suspiraban profundamente

-exagerados -Dijeron miyashiro y miyako acercándose a ellos

Kaoretsu y kaoru también se acercaron

-¿¡Porque eres tan estúpido?! -Dijo kaoru enojada a kaoretsu

-¡No me digas estúpido! - contestó enojado

-Que hay de malo decirle estúpido a un estúpido -Dijo kaoru mirándolo de reojo

-Por fin terminaron las clases, ¡y mashiro volvió a faltar!, cuando lo vea voy a enseñarle a hacer hombre al muy idiota -Dijo enojado kaoretsu ignorando a kaoru y al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa

-Eres la violencia en persona,kaoretsu -Dijo hiro mirando a kaoretsu con una mirada de burla

-¿que quieres insecto? -Pregunto kaoretsu enojado

-Eh, controla ese humor -Dijo fríamente que solo kaoretsu notó

-Solo queríamos socializar con ustedes -Dijo hisaki apareciendo de la nada

-Si -Hikaru sonrió

-¿quienes se suponen que son? -Pregunto kaoru mirando al trió de recién llegados

-Somos los nuevos estudiantes -Dijeron los chicos con una sonrisa nerviosa

-Ah -Dijo kaoru sin importarle

-bueno, ¿y a que se refieren con socializar? -Pregunto miyako sonriente

-¡Ya vamos a cerrar la sala! -Dijo un señor que era el encargado de cerrar las puertas con llave de la escuela

Los 9 salieron de la escuela rápidamente y se quedaron afuera de esta

-y...entonces? -Pregunto miyashiro

-Nos gustaría quedarnos pero nosotras tenemos cosas que hacer, ademas tengo que ir a ver a kitsune, no se que este haciendo ahora. Lo deje en mi habitacion -Dijo momoko

-¿Nos gustaría? -Pregunto kaoru pero ya era arrastrada por sus dos amigas

las chicas se marcharon

-Bien, solo quedamos nosotros -Dijo sonriendo hisaki

-Ya te dije que no me caes bien...tu presencia no me agrada - Dijo momotaro serio

Silencio.

Solo silencio de los 6 chicos, el viento era el único que provocaba ruido al mover las hojas de los arboles.

-podemos ser amigos, no me conoces, soy una buena persona, al igual que mis hermanos -Dijo hisaki sonriendo amablemente

-Ademas le prometiste a esa chica pelirroja que te llevarías bien con nosotros -Dijo Hiro sonriendo y cruzando sus brazos

-Prometi que me llevaría bien con ese tipo -Apunto a hisaki pero aun miraba a hiro - pero no prometí cumplirlo -Dijo sonriendo confiado

-Oh vamos ¿que tal una lucha de buenos amigos? -pregunto hiro sonriendo

-¿lucha? -Pregunto kaoretsu sonriendo - ¿donde y cuando?

-Espera-Dijo momotaro - ¿lucha? eso no tiene sentido alguno

-Bueno, entonces que sea otro día, momotaro -Hisaki sonrió - Nos vemos -Dijo marchándose con sus hermanos

-C-Como lo odio -Dijo enojado momotaro

-Neh, a mi solo me cae mal ese hiro -Dijo kaoretsu

-Odio a hikaru -Dijo miyashiro

* * *

**En casa de momoko**

-¡Kitsunee! -Gritaba momoko mirando debajo de su cama

-¡Kitsuneee! -Grito miyako mirando detrás de las cortinas

-¡Kitsuneee! -Grito kaoru mirando detrás de las puertas

Momoko y las chicas estaban buscando a kitsune ya que cuando habían llegado no estaba en ningún buscando a kitsune desesperadamente ya que si llegaba la madre y hermana de momoko ella estaría en graves problemas. Su madre y hermana no tenían idea de que un zorro blanco de dos colas estaba en la casa...¿como se lo tomaría? ¡mal!, muy mal..

-Donde estará.. -Dijo miyako preocupada

-¡Cuando encontremos a esa rata voy a matarlo! -Dijo kaoru enojada -mira como hace preocupar a momoko

-Pobre kitsune, ¿y si le paso algo? ¿y si esta indefenso? ¿y si tiene hambre? -Se preguntaba momoko alterada

-En primer lugar no creo que le haya pasado algo ya que se puede transformar en un gigantesco zorro con una dientes completamente aterradores...ademas lo de indefenso ¡já! no, no lo creo, momoko -Dijo kaoru sonriendo

-¡Hey! -Dijo una voz

Las chicas miraron hacia todos lados

-¡Aqui abajo! -Dijo nuevamente

las chicas miraron hacia el suelo y se encontraron con..

-¡Kitsu-chan! -Dijo miyako sonriendo y con sus manos juntas

-¿kitsu-chan? -Pregunto kaoru mirando a miyako con extrañeza

Mientras momoko tomaba en brazos a kitsune

-si, es muy lindo el apodo ¿no? -Pregunto con una sonrisa

-eh, si eso creo -Dijo kaoru

-¿donde estabas? -Pregunto momoko a kitsune y lo miro con unos ojos brillantes de psicópata y a kitsune se le erizo la piel y sus orejitas se agacharon

-Lo siento, momoko. Estaba escondiendome de ti, queria hacerte una broma -Dijo apenado kitsune e intentaba no mirar a momoko ya que asustaba - No lo volveré a hacer

-¿como es que lo escucho? -Pregunto kaoru

-Es tiene un poder de la telepatía y otros que no me ha dicho aun -Dijo momoko mirando a kitsune quien aun estaba de la misma posición

-¡Aww! -Dijo miyako y le arrebató a kitsune de los brazos y empezó a zarandearlo mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente

-¡Me va a matar! -Dijo mareado kitsune

-¿es por el echo de que viene de otra dimencion, no? -pregunto kaoru sin tomar atención a kitsune ni a miyako

-Eso creo -Dijo momoko

Kitsune se logró escapar de la loca de miyako ya que le encantan los animales. Kitsune corrió hacia momoko y se subió en su hombre para luego echarse en la cabeza de ella

-¿no es lindo?-pregunto momoko al verlo subido en su cabeza - ¿tienes hambre ?-Pregunto momoko-

-no, no tengo tanta -Dijo kitsune mientras que con sus patitas le tapaba los ojos a momoko para jugar

-¡¿PERO QUE ES ESO?! -Grito alguien

Momoko y sus amigas miraron la puerta de entrada. En ella estaba la madre de momoko y su hermana pequeña detrás de ella

-en problemas.. -Dijo momoko mientras se quitaba las patitas de kitsune de sus ojos

* * *

**En un lugar desconocido**

-¿que haremos con ese zorro?-Pregunto un chico

Una persona desconocida estaba mirando un proyector que se formaba con niebla

-No haremos nada -Dijo - no nos va a interrumpir mucho, es solo un pequeño zorro

-¿y ese chico..? ehh, ¿Asuhara? -Pregunto un segundo chico

-¿te refieres a mashiro asuhara? -pregunto un tercer chico

-ese mismo -Dijo el segundo

-pienso que deberíamos apresurar su proceso, ya que el mismo se esta reteniendo, esta llegando a su limite -Dijo el primer chico

-¿como piensas apresurar ese proceso, como tu lo llamas? -Pregunto la persona

-Pues arrogandole energía negativa, con eso bastara ¿no? -dijo el primer chico

-Yo creo que no debemos apresurarnos aun -Dijo el tercer chico

-Tu no sabes nada, tonto -Dijo enojado el segundo

-oye yo soy el que debería estar enojado con el, no tu -Dijo enojado el primero

-¡SILENCIO! -dijo la persona enojada

-lo sentimos -Dijeron

-no es mala idea hacer eso, pero yo creo que aun no deberíamos movernos tanto -Dijo la persona

-esta bien, ¿cuando combatiré con brick? -Pregunto el primer chico

-Cuando tengas una oportunidad -Dijo la persona - pero ahora no..

-bien.. -

-por ahora solo tenemos que tener observando a ese asuhara, hasta que ese sello se rompa -Dijo la persona sonriendo

* * *

**En la casa de momoko**

-¡Que lindo zorrito! -Dijo kuriko mientras acariciaba a kitsune y este intentaba escapar a donde momoko, pero ella estaba hablando con su madre

Miyako y kaoru estaban sentadas mirando como kuriko le daba cariño a kitsune

-¿sabes que es lo que has echo,momoko? -Pregunto su madre enojada y dando pequeños golpesitos en el suelo con sus zapatos

-Si, guarde un pequeño e indefenso zorrito en mi casa -Dijo momoko

-Por mas que indefenso que sea me ocultaste que tenias un zorro pequeño en nuestra casa -Dijo enojada la madre

-p-pero .. -

-Nada de peros, estoy bastante decepcionada de ti, momoko -Dijo mas enojada la madre

-Lo siento en serio madre, pero ...¿me dejarías quedármelo? ,¡te juro que lo paseare!,¡lo bañare!, ¡lo alimentare!, ¡TODO!, te lo juro -Dijo momoko - pero por favor deja quedármelo

-Hmmm, no lo se.. me has mentido, jovencita -Dijo la madre regañándola

-Lo siento, madre -Dijo momoko haciendo una reverencia

-Esta bien, puedes quedártelo, momoko -Dijo la madre sonriendo

-¡¿Enserio?! -Dijeron kaoru y miyako quienes no habían dicho nada hasta ahora

-¿¡Enserio?! -Repitió al instante momoko

-Si, pero tienes que prometerme que iras al medico con el ya que tiene dos colas y eso es bastante extraño -Dijo la madre mirando a kitsune como bostezaba

momoko mostró una gran sonrisa

-¡Gracias,madre! -Dijo momoko abrazándola con mucho cariño de su parte

la madre de momoko correspondió el abrazo y acaricio su cabeza

-Bien ¿y como se llama? - Pregunto la madre mientras lo miraba

-Kitsune -Dijo momoko mientras dejaba de abrazar a su madre

-Que extraño nombre para un zorro ¿no crees? -Pregunto su madre sonriendo

-Si creo que si -Dijo sonriendo

-¡Bueno momoko, nosotras ya nos vamos a ir! -Dijo kaoru desde la puerta y despidiéndose con su mano al igual que miyako - ¡Que bueno que te arreglaste con tu madre!

Kaoru y miyako se marcharon

-Ayudare a preparar la cena -Dijo momoko sonriendo y dirigiéndose a la cocina

La familia de momoko comió lo que ella había preparado con una sonrisa en sus labios, había cocinado Gyoza, kitsune también comió lo mismo. Después momoko fue a lavarse sus dientes y se puso tu pijama y fue a su habitación con kitsune.

Momoko se sentó en su cama.

-¡Oww!, que sueño tengo -Dijo momoko dando un gran bostezo, mientras estiraba sus brazos

-Yo igual tengo un gran sueño -Dijo kitsune dando un bostezo - Momoko, ¿puedo dormir al lado tuyo? -pregunto kitsune haciendo una carita tierna para que momoko aceptara

Momoko dejó el cinturón el la mesita que estaba al lado suyo

-Claro -Dijo acostándose al igual que kitsune que durmió al lado de ella - Buenas noches

-Buenas noches -Dijo kitsune mientras cerraba sus ojos al igual que momoko

* * *

**Al día siguiente (casa de momoko)**

Momoko estaba durmiendo profundamente, unos pequeños rayos de sol se escabullían por la ventana, acariciando la cara de momoko para que despertara. Momoko abrió los ojos por los rayos de sol, dio un bostezo y miro a su lado en donde debería estar kitsune, pero no estaba.

-¿eh? -Dijo momoko asustada y miro a su otro lado

-¡Hola!, ¡Buenos días! -Dijo un chico de 10 años aproximadamente, cabello blanco con ojos extremadamente calipsos, con una chaqueta sin mangas color casi plomo, una polera a rayas calipso con negro,pantalones negros, zapatos negros y un collar con un símbolo extraño

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! - grito momoko del susto

El chico también tenia unas orejas arriba de su cabeza que parecían ser de un perro, un gato o quien sabe que cosa. También poseía dos colas blancas que se movían de un lado a otro.

Momoko se levanto rápidamente, tomó su ropa y salio de la habitación dando un portazo en ello.

Cerro la puerta con llave.

-No puede ser...hay,hay, hay un chico en mi habitacion -Dijo asustada mientras mordía sus uñas - L-Llamaré a las chicas..-Dijo mientras tocaba su cintura - el cinturon...¡ESTA DENTRO! -grito alarmada - Oh, dios.. -Dijo llorando comicamente - ¡Voy a morir!

-Momoko..¡Abremee! -Decía el chico desde el otro lado mientras intentaba abrir la puerta - Soy...

-¡AAAAAAAAAAHH! -grito nuevamente mientras corría había cualquier otro lugar

* * *

**Casa de kaoru**

-Oww -Bostezo kaoru mientras se ponía su ropa e iba hacia la cocina

Kaoru se encontró con su hermano: Shou

-Hola perezosa ya son las 12:36 -Dijo shou mientras comía unas galletas

-Sabes que hoy es sábado - Dijo enojada kaoru mientras sacaba leche del refrigerador

Ding Dong ~ (sonido de timbre)

-Voy -Dijo kaoru mientras abría la puerta

-¡Kaoru! -Dijo momoko lanzándose encima de ella

Kaoru y momoko cayeron al suelo y la leche voló lejos

-¡Pero que demonios te sucede! -Dijo kaoru enojada mientras la apartaba

-¡Es que... Es que..! -Dijo momoko alterada

-Momoko, cálmate y dime lo que pasa -Dijo kaoru

-¡Hay un chico en mi habitacion! -Grito fuertemente

-Eh -Dijo kaoru con la mirada blanca - ¿enserio?

-¡Tiene unas orejas de perro en la cabeza! -Grito nuevamente

Momoko tomo la mano de kaoru y la arrastro fuera de casa

-¡Hey! -Dijo apenas kaoru

* * *

**En la habitacion de momoko**

-Creo que fue una muy mala idea -Dijo el chico de cabello blanco y con unas orejas que se movían tiernamente - ¿De veras se asusto tanto? -Se preguntaba mientras estaba en el suelo con sus pies cruzados al igual que sus brazos

-¡Kaoru esta allí! -

-Esa es la voz de momoko -Dijo el chico sonriendo mientras se levantaba -Momoko yo...

Derrepente abrieron la puerta de golpe

-¡Quien es el pervertido! -Grito kaoru

el chico se asusto y se escondió bajo la cama

-¿Donde esta? -Pregunto momoko mirando por todos lados

-¿Se habrá ido? - pregunto esta vez kaoru

El chico seguía debajo la cama, no lo habían visto. Estaba llorando a cascadas pero intentaba no llorar, ya que lo descubrirían

-Momoko, creo que en verdad te hicieron mal los dulces que comiste cuando pequeña -Dijo kaoru mirándola como si fuera un bicho raro

-Enserio que estaba aquí, yo no soy así, respe...-Dijo momoko

Kaoru y momoko salieron de la habitacion mientras discutían sobre los dulces

-¡Momoko! -Dijo el chico mientras salia debajo de la cama y corrió hacia momoko y la abrazo -¡Waaaaaaaahh! -Lloraba el chico aun abrazándola

-¡¿Pero qu...?! -Dijo momoko sorprendida

-¡Oye! -Dijo kaoru mientras tomaba los pies del chico y tiraba de ellos para que soltara a momoko, pero no lo había

-¡S-Soy kitsune! -Grito el chico aun llorando

-¿Kit-Kitsune? -Se dijeron momoko y kaoru mirándose mutuamente

* * *

**En casa de los rowdy**

-Me estas diciendo que ese mocoso que esta agarrado a ti es...¿kitsune? -Pregunto kaoretsu mirando a el chico como se agarraba a momoko

-Si...pero no me ha dicho nada de como tiene una forma humana -Dijo momoko suspirando - Vamos kitsune, dime algo -

kitsune no dijo nada solo miraba a momotaro como también lo observaba

Kaoru y momoko habían ido a la casa de los chicos para aclarar un poco el asunto.

-¿pero supuestamente ese es el zorro con quien te quedaste no? - Pregunto miyashiro agachándose a la estatura del chico

-Si, el me dijo que era kitsune. Ademas, no he visto a kitsune en todo este rato -Dijo momoko

-Desaste de el. -Dijo cortante momotaro mientras miraba a kitsune con una mano en su mejilla

-¡¿Que lo deje ?! - Grito momoko enojada mientras miraba a momotaro con reproche

-Como escuchaste, no puedes cuidar a un niño, apenas puedes cuidar de ti, momoko -Dijo momotaro

-¡¿eres retrasado o que?! -Grito momoko nuevamente

-No. Para nada. -Dijo nuevamente cortante

-Dijo que era kitsune. No lo voy a dejar -Dijo momoko

-¿Como sabes que no miente? -Pregunto momotaro

Momoko no respondió. Miró a kitsune y este también la miró.

El chico dio un gran suspiro. Se separó de momoko y se puso enfrente de momotaro.

-Que malo eres momotaro -Dijo el chico mientras ponía sus manos en su nuca y miraba a momotaro seriamente - ¿no crees que sea kitsu-chan, como me dice miyako? ¿eh? -

-Pruebalo -Dijo momotaro serio

Kitsune sonrió confiado y una luz blanca lo rodeo y de un parpadeo ya era un zorro.

-¡Kitsune! -Dijo momoko agachándose y lo tomo en sus brazos

-Momotaro, ahora tienes que pedir disculpas a kitsune -Dijo momoko mirándolo

-No lo haré es mi forma de descubrir a las personas -Dijo sonriendo

-Es un idiota -Dijo kaoretsu haciendo un "face palm"

-Es inteligente -Dijo kitsune - Bueno aveces

Momotaro fue el unico que lo escucho

-¡¿Que has dicho?! -Grito enojado mientras tenia un tic en el ojo derecho

-Momotaro no seas agresivo -Dijo momoko golpeándolo

-¿que poder mas tienes? -pregunto miyashiro

-Es mejor que sean de sorpresa -Dijo kitsune mientras se echaba en la cabeza de momoko

* * *

**En un lugar desconocido**

-Que extraño poder -Dijo la persona sonriendo

-¿no harás nada? -Pregunto el primer chico

-No, aun no. Primero necesito que mashiro rompa su sello, le daremos un empujón pero aun no -Dijo

-Seguiremos con el juego entonces... -Dijo el primer chico mientras caminaba hacia algún lugar

-Recuerda, no te sobre pases -Dijo la persona

-No. No lo haré -contestó algo molesto

El primer chico siguió caminando mientras era seguido por dos chicos mas

* * *

¿que taaal?

**Facebook:** h(t(t(p(:(/(/(w(w(w(.(f(a(c(e(b(o(o(k(.(c(o(m(/(d(a(n(i(.(r(o(w(.(3(9(1

Bueno si quieren me pueden agregar a mi nuevo facebook xD. arriba deje el link solo le sacan los (

**Brick vs Seth:** h(t(t(p(:(/(/(d(a(n(i(t(h(a(-(d(n(.(deviantar(t(.c(om(/ar(t/B(rick(-vs(-Se(th-34(9221(767(?q=(gal(lery(%3Ad(a(nith(a-(dn&(qo=(2

**Kitsune:** h(t(t(p(:(/(/d(an(i(t(ha(-dn.d(evi(ant(art(.co(m/a(rt/(Kits(une(-35(151(109(5

Despues haré un **"capitulo especial"** que será como un extra pero estarán los chicos de **"segovax"** y no entrara en la historia. Es como un tipo de ehm...ehm..."relleno" o algo asi xD.

_Respuestas reviews:_

_**LocaPorLosRRBZ:** Hahah Si algo asi xD._

_**ppg y yo:** xD hhahaha Kitsuno xD_

_**koolkat97:** xD intentare hacerlo en forma de zorro y ya esta en mi devi n_n_

_**powerdark**: Muchas gracias, xD hahah seria buena idea xD_

_**objet16:** Gracias :3_

_**AdFerUs**: Seeh :3_

_Eso es todo por hoy ...¿REVIEWS? _


	23. Capitulo Especial

**Bueno les explicare, este será un "Capitulo especial" como en el titulo dice.**

**Este capitulo es dedicado para mi amigo Segovax. n_n**

Estarán los "Rowdyright Boys Z" de segovax.

Estarán los mismos personajes : "momotaro (brick), miyashiro (boomer), kaoretsu (butch), momoko (blossom), miyako (bubbles), kaoru (buttercup), mashiro, hisaki, hikaru, hiro, kitsune...y esos creo que son xD. Pero ahora agregare a Momokade (blake), mitsuki (brad) y kotaro (buck)

Buuueno la diferencia que aqui los RRGHTZ tienen 16 años. si quieren saber algo sobre los chicos, etc, etc, etc...solo tienen que ir a la historia de segovax: _**"The Clash of the Hero"**_

**Capitulo especial : The Rowdyright boys Z**

-¿Que se supone que estoy haciendo? -Pregunto un momotaro lleno de bolsas en sus manos que apenas se las podía

-Se supone que estas ayudándome momotaro, tengo que comprar nueva ropa, ya que la que tengo se esta desgastando-Dijo momoko mientras caminaba adelante de el

Momotaro y momoko habian salido de compras. Ya que miyako y kaoru lo "Obligaron" a ir con momoko a comprar ropa.

-¿Eh, momotaro, puedes con eso? - Pregunto kitsune en cima de la cabeza de momotaro

-¿Me preguntas si puedo con esto y tu estas en mi cabeza, rata? -Pregunto momotaro con una aura demoníaca y con un tic en su ojo mientras lo miraba

Momoko se dio vuelva y paró al seco. Haciendo que momotaro parara bruscamente su caminar

-¡No le digas rata a kitsu-chan! -Dijo momoko enojada mientras lo apuntaba

momoko infló sus mejillas mientras fruncía su ceño. Sus mejillas poco a poco tornaban un color rosa.

Momotaro la miró y rió a todo pulmón.

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Te ves horrible con esa expresión! -Dijo momotaro mientras soltaba algunas bolsas

Momoko se molestó y le lanzó una cachetada.

-¡ Cállate! -

Momoko siguió caminando y kitsune se bajó de la cabeza de momotaro y se escabullo en el hombro de momoko.

-Oh, vamos .. ¡Era una broma! -Grito momotaro recogiendo las bolsas y persiguiendo a momoko con cascadas de lagrimas en sus ojos

* * *

**En algún lugar de la ciudad**

Unos ladrones estaban asaltando una joyería y estaban encapuchados con armas. Eran 5 en total

-¡¿Han sacado todo?! -Pregunto uno pequeño

-¡Si! -Dijo uno de gran tamaño

-¡Vayámonos de aquí! -Dijo el primero mientras corría fuera de la joyería

-¡De acuerdo! -Dijo el segundo siguiendo sus pasos

Los ladrones se subieron a una furgoneta y salieron rápidamente del lugar del robo

* * *

**Con miyashiro**

-Donde habrá escondido el chocolate momotaro - Decía miyashiro mientras estaba arriba de una silla que se tambaleaba y el mientras buscaba arriba de algunos muebles altos

-Te vas a caer miyashiro -Decía kaoretsu mientras jugaba con una "PS3" sin quitarle la vista a la pantalla. Kaoretsu y strong cambiaban de cuerpo y jugaban entre ellos

-¡Casi te ganó tu puntuación, kaoretsu! -Dijo strong sonriente

Cambiaron nuevamente.

-¡Casi, pero no! -Dijo kaoretsu mientras jugaba super concentrado

-No voy a dejar de buscar hasta encontrar el chocolate -Dijo miyashiro mientras seguía buscando con su mano

BIP BIP BIP BIP~ (sonido de cinturón de kaoretsu y miyashiro)

-¿ese es mi cinturón? -Pregunto miyashiro mientras lo miraba como brillaba- ¡AAAH!

Miyashiro perdió el equilibrio y cayó con todo y silla al suelo

-Itaaaaaii!- Se quejó miyashiro en el suelo y se envolvía sus brazos en su estomago

-No seas marica y párate -Dijo kaoretsu

-¡Cállate si me dolió, baboso! -Dijo mientras se ponía de pie rápidamente y lloraba comicamente

BIP BIP BIP ~( sonó nuevamente el cinturón de kaoretsu y miyashiro)

Kaoretsu y miyashiro contestaron sus cinturones

-¿Si ? -Dijeron al mismo tiempo

-¡Ha habido un asalto en la joyería les mandare a los dos la dirección de su hermano ya debe estar allí!,las chicas estan ocupadas asique dijeron que lo resolvieran ustedes -Dijo el profesor al mismo tiempo por los cinturones

-¿Como es que puede hablar por los dos cinturones? -Preguntaron

-Hago que las lineas se conecten, lo puedo hacer con los 6 - Dijo el profesor

Derrepente momotaro apareció en sus forma de RRBZ mas conocido como: "Brick"

-Ya estamos aqui - Dijo calmado y sonriente - ¡ ASÍ QUE VENGAN AQUÍ DE UNA MIERDA VEZ! -grito enojado

Brick cortó la videollamada

-¡Explosive Boomer! -Dijo miyashiro transformándose

-¡Strong Butch! -Dijo kaoretsu transformándose

-Da miedo -Dijo boomer mientras salia de la casa con butch y seguían la dirección que el profesor les había mandado

* * *

**En en lugar del robo  
**

Boomer y butch llegaron rápidamente. Brick ya estaba allí, como había dicho el profesor.

-¡Se demoraron! -Grito enojado brick

-¡Fueron 30 segundos! -Dijo enojado butch

-Cálmense -Dijo Boomer sonriendo nerviosa

-Ejem, ejem.. -Dijo un policía acercándose - ...lo siento por interrumpir, pero... ¿ustedes no se supone que ya están adentro? -Pregunto el policía extrañado

-¿Adentro? -Preguntaron los RRBZ extrañados y mirándose mutuamente

-¿Como es eso de que estamos adentro? -Pregunto boomer mirando a brick pero ya no estaba en ese lugar- ¡EHH!

Los RRBZ entraron en la joyería y encontraron algo...mejor dicho a "alguien"

-¿¡QUIEN SE SUPONE QUE ERES?! -dijo brick enojado mientras hacia aparecer su katana y al instante se lleno de fuego- ¡Detente en este instante! -Dijo al ver que estaba moviendo algunas cosas en la joyería -_ su presencia me desagrada demasiado - _Pensó brick -_ es asquerosa.._

Eran tres chicos: "Uno pelinaranja, uno rubio y otro azabache"

El chico de pelinaranja tenia una una chaqueta blanca,ojos extrañamente naranjas, una gorra naranja y rojo, pantalones blancos, polera naranja con extremos negros en el cuello, guantes negros, al extremo de la chaqueta una insignia de "R" y detalles naranjas en las mangas y cuello. Tenia una expresión seria.

El chico de cabello rubio tenia los ojos azul turquesa, una chaqueta blanca con detalles azul turquesa , Pantalón blanco, polera azul turquesa con extremos negros en la parte del cuello, guantes negros, al extremo de la chaqueta poseía una insignia de "R" y detalles celestes en las mangas y cuello. Tenia una expresión sonriente

El chico de cabello azabache tenia sus ojos verdes, una chaqueta blanca con detalles verdes, pantalón blanco, polera verde con extremos negros en la parte del cuello, guantes negros, al extremo de la chaqueta tenia una "R" de insignia, su cabello estaba amarrado a una coleta y tenia un ojo parcialmente tapado. Tenia una expresión de extrañeza al ver a los RRBZ

Lo mas extraño es que tenían cinturones parecidos a los Rowdy pero en blanco y de sus colores correspondientes.

-Hola, me presento soy blake -Dijo el chico pelinaranja con gorra

-¡Aquí brad! -Dijo el rubio sonriendo y con su mano formo un signo de paz

-Soy buck -Dijo el de cabello azabache

-Nosotros somos los Rowdyright Boys Z -Dijeron al unisono

-Ya lo localizamos -Dijo blake

Brick se enojó.

-¡TU ERES EL LADRÓN DE LA JOYERÍA -Grito enojado brick mientas lo apuntaba con su katana de fuego y con un semblante prepotente - ¡VOY A DERROTARTE!

El chico pelinaranja puso su mano en frente y algo empezó a materializarse

Derrepente una katana se hizo presente en la mano de ese chico

- ¿¡Una katana?! -Se dijeron todos impresionados al ver la katana que estaba flotando - ¿¡Como es que..?!

Brick corrió hacia Blake con su katana en mano. Blake tomo la katana que estaba enfrente suyo y detuvo a tiempo el ataque de Brick. Cuando ambas katanas chocaron se escucho un sonido de un rayo

Brick y blake iban forcejeando

-_El maldito es fuerte_ -Pensó brick mientras miraba a el chico que aun estaba serio, pero sonrió derrepente _-¿esta sonriendo?_

Blake golpeo a brick en la mejilla, haciendo que retrocediera fuertemente. Brick derrapo sus pies para frenar. Blake golpeo nuevamente a brick haciendo que rompiera la pared de la joyería y saliera a la calle.

Brick se paró lo mas rápido posible y chocó nuevamente su katana con blake que también había salido de la joyería.

Brick se distrajo un segundo y blake pudo lastimar en el brazo a brick

-Que extraña katana -dijo brick mientras sostenía su herida con su mano

Derrepente la katana se lleno de rayos

-¡¿Rayos?! -Dijo impresionado brick y sostuvo su katana de fuego fuertemente mientras chocaban sus ataques

-¡Toma esto! -Dijo boomer y butch al mismo tiempo y golpearon a los chicos restantes que observaban al chico de la katana de rayos

Los dos chicos se tambalearon pero se reponieron rápidamente, butch y boomer empezaron a pelear con ellos.

Mientras brick, estaba teniendo problemas con blake...no lo dejaba contraatacar de tan rápido que atacaba.

Blake le hizo un rasguño con su la katana de rayos en la ropa de brick. Brick miró el rasguño y al hacerlo su ira subió.

Blake apunto los rayos a brick.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! -grito brick de desesperación y dolor

Blake detuvo su ataque.

-¡Maldito! -Dijo enojado mientras volaba directo a blake para darle una patada, pero blake ya no estaba en el lugar es que brick había fijado su ataque -¿que? -Dijo mirando hacia todas partes

Blake apareció arriba de brick y lo golpeo con su codo en la nuca y luego una patada en el estomago, haciendo que brick tambaleara de un lado a otro.

Blake iba a dar el golpe final a brick, pero butch aparece de la nada y con una patada en la cara manda a blake a una corta distancia, aun se mantenía de pie, pero aturdido.

Brick se repone y boomer también aparece a su lado y los tres van volando hacia blake y le dan una soberana paliza a blake mandándolo a unas bancas que al instante se rompen por la fuerza de los tres.

-No pienses que soy tan débil, maldita mierda -Dijo enojado brick

Brick, boomer y butch van nuevamente hacia blake para darle el golpe final,pero, brad y buck hacen su aparición golpeando a los tres hermanos

Brad y buck se acercan a blake que seguía aturdido en los escombros de la banca, lo ayudan a ponerse de pie.

-Nii-san, ¿Estas bien? -Pregunto brad preocupado y tomando del brazo a blake para levantarlo

-Eso creo -Contestó blake mientras se ponía de pie

- Vaya vaya, son bien montoneros,jejeje, llegamos a tiempo -Dijo buck sonriendo mientras se limpiaba la suciedad de la cara cuando butch le había dado una golpiza

Mientras los rowdys estaban en el suelo debido al golpe.

-Mierda, se me olvido sus compañeros -Dijo butch enojado mientras se levantaba

-Grr, esto será mas difícil -Dijo Boomer mientras se levantaba

-Vamos a derrotarlos como a como de lugar, esos sujetos son peligros...debemos acabar con ellos -Dijo brick mientras que volvía a llevar su katana de fuego con unas llamas amenazantes

-¡JÁ! ¿oíste eso blake?, Dicen que nos derrotaran -Rió buck como si nada

-No si nosotros los matamos primero -Dijo blake mientras que su katana se llenaba de intensos rayos poco a poco

-¡No los perdonaré por lo que le hicieron a mi hermano! -Dijo brad

-Bien, chicos ¡Combinación Alpha! - Ordeno blake en voz alta

-¡Ya rugiste, Brother! - Dijo animano buck y se lanzo contra butch con intencion de darle un puñetazo, pero butch lo esquivo facilmente

Buck había roto un hidrante y salio mucha agua hacia arriba

-¡Ja! ¡Fallaste! -Dijo butch sonriendo confiado

-¿De veras crees eso? -Dijo buck con una sonrisa triunfante

Blake hizo un movimiento con sus dedos y brad comprendió la orden y con sus varas genero dos anillos, haciendo que el agua que había salido del hidrante se formara un tornado, y dicho tornado se dirigía hacia los RRBZ. Los RRBZ no pudieron esquivar el tornado ya que era demasiado grande.

En seguida Blake tomo la oportunidad.

- ¡Bolt Cutter! - Blake empalo su katana eléctrica en el tornado de agua donde estaban atrapados los RRBZ

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! - la potente descarga eléctrica impacto a los RRBZ dejándolos paralizados. Ademas con el agua era peor el dolor.

-Objetivo neutralizado - Dijo Blake - bien hecho chicos -dijo Blake serio

-¡Siiiiii!, hermano eres un genio -felicito Brad

-fue sencillo -dijo buck - No son rivales

Pero de repente Blake sintió un fuerte puñetazo en la cara

Buck y Brad estaban impresionados al ver quien era

-esto es por los golpes desgraciado -dijo brick triunfante

-eres un dolor en el trasero -dijo Blake molesto le salia un hilito de sangre de los labios. Ese golpe había sido muy fuerte.

Blake se limpio el hilo de sangre con su mano.

-Llego tu hora - Dijo blake mientras volvía a llenar su katana de rayos

-¡BAAAAAAAAAAAASTAAAAA! -Grito blossom en medio de la pelea de los RRBZ con los RRGHTBZ

Todo quedo quieto. Absolutamente TODO.

-¿q-que haces aquí? -Pregunto brick mirándola, pero igualmente estaba quieto

-¡¿Berserk?! -Grito blake enojado mientras iba rápidamente hacia blossom y de inmediato su katana se lleno de rayos alrededor

-¿Eh? -Dijo apenas blossom y miro hacia donde el venia. Blossom se asusto y abrió sus ojos sorprendida al ver como blake se acercaba a ella rápidamente con su katana para atacarla

Brick actuó rápido se abalanzo hacia blossom con su katana y blake y brick chocaron nuevamente sus katanas

-Sal del camino -Dijo un enojado blake mientras forcejeaba

-¡Ella no es tu tal "berserk", maldito idiota...¡No te atrevas a ponerle ningún dedo encima! ¿¡ME HAS ESCUCHADO?! -grito brick en la cara de blake

Blake notó que los ojos de brick habían cambiado, esta verdaderamente enojado.

-_pero...se ve igual_ -Dijo blake mientras bajaba su katana al igual que brick

-¡Hola! -Dijo blossom sonriendo animada en en la espalda de brick

-¡¿EEH?! -dijo asustado brick al sentir nuevamente la voz de blossom, ya que estaba tan enojado con ese tal blake que se había olvidado de blossom

-Hola -Dijo blake seriamente - _ella no tiene lazos cayendo por su cabello, ni esa sonrisa aterradora, ademas su ropa también es diferente...hasta su aura._

-¡Blossom, no vueles tan rápido! -Dijo bubbles mientras descendía con buttercup

-¡Lo siento, lo siento! pero era importante -Dijo blossom sonriendo

-_¿brute?_ -Penso buck al ver a buttercup

-_¿brat?_ -Pensó brad al ver a bubbles y se escondió detrás de buck

-¿quienes son ustedes? - Pregunto buttercup mientras miraba a los RRGHTBZ

Los chicos extraños se miraron mutuamente

-Creo que estamos en una encrucijada - Dijo blake mientras hacia que su katana desapareciese

-¿Porque te pareces a el idiota de brick? -Pregunto momoko mientras caminaba a blake sin ni siquiera temerle

Blake quedo mirándola.

Blossom sonrió perversamente.

-¿que? ¿que quieres, niña? - Pregunto blake mirándola

Blossom empezó a estirarle sus mejillas

-¡SUÉLTAME, SUÉLTAME! -decía blake mientras intentaba quitársela de encima comicamente

Brad y buck tenían una gotita de sudor en su sien al ver tal escena.

-Nadie se había acercado así a blake sin temerle, por su mirada -Dijo brad sonriendo

-Creo que esta loca -Dijo buck con los brazos cruzados

Blossom se alejo de él.

-Pensé que era una mascara - Dijo blossom

-Pues no lo es -Dijo blake con las mejillas rojas, con los ojos cerrados y al mismo tiempo con un tic en su ojo

-El se parece a butch -Dijo buttercup apuntando a butch

-¡Soy butch! -Dijo butch arrogando fuego por la boca

-perdón -Dijo sonriendo - el de allá -Dijo apuntando a buck

-¿yo? -Buck miro a todos lados y se apuntó

-y el a boomer, pero el es mas...eh.. -Dijo bubbles mirando a brad como miraba unos pagaritos que volaban

-¿Angelical? -pregunto boomer mirando a brad de reojo - No lo creo, parece idiota -Dijo boomer de mal humor

-Eh, eh, ustedes empezaron la pelea, ¡Lastimaste a Nii-san! - Dijo brad mientras inflaba sus mejillas

-*¿Cuantos años se supone que tiene?* - Susurro brick a butch

-*Me parece que ...¿12?* -susurro butch

-Tengo 16 años -Dijo brad sonriendo tiernamente - Blake también tiene 16 y buck también -

-Aww que es tierno -Dijo blossom sonriendo

-Bueno como sea ¿quienes carajos son ustedes? -Pregunto brick mientras apuntaba a los tres chicos

-No somos villanos, si eso quieres saber, semáforo -Dijo buck

-¡AHORA LE ROMPO LA CARA! -grito brick mientras intentaba caminar hacia buck pero fue detenido por boomer y buttercup

-Escuchamos que robaron una joyería y venimos a investigar -Dijo blake

-¿porque nunca los hemos visto entonces? -Pregunto bubbles

-Venimos de otro lugar - Dijo buck

-vienen de otro lugar, no los conocemos, dicen no ser villanos, se parecen a nosotros ¿¡y dicen que solo vienen a investigar un robo que ni siquiera les incumbe?! -Dijo un hartado brick

-No tienes un buen temperamento -Dijo blake con sus brazos cruzados

-¡¿QUIERES PELEAR MALDITO?! -dijo enojado brick

-Se supone que yo soy el rudo -Dijo butch con una gotita en su sien

-Bueno sabes como se pone cuando dice que alguien en verdad no le agrada -Dijo boomer sonriendo nervioso

-Como sea, ¿porque ustedes están aquí? -Pregunto brick intentando calmarse

-El profesor utonium nos dijo que les dijéramos que es un mal entendido, ellos no son enemigos, si no que ellos son...eh...sus otros "Yo" pero de otra dimensión -Dijo blossom - O algo así me explico

-¿nuestros... - Dijeron los RRBZ

-...otros yo? -Completaron los RRGHTBZ

-okey, eso no lo esperaba -Dijo boomer sorprendido

-blake, ¿sabias de que ellos son..? -Pregunto brad

-Claro que si - Dijo sonriendo confiado - pero...no esperaba que mi otro "yo" de otra dimensión fuera tan distinto a mi -Dijo blake decepcionado

-Por lo menos no tengo cara de nerd -Dijo brick sonriendo victorioso

-¡¿Como me has llamado?! -Dijo blake enojado comicamente

-¡Nerd! -

-¡Ya basta, brick! -Dijo buttercup golpeando a brick en la cara

-¡Eso dolió! - Dijo brick con una marca de puño en su cara

-Pero...¿porque están aquí en realidad? -Pregunto blossom

-Es que nuestro superior nos ordeno a detener a tres tipos ya que ellos destruyeron parte de nuestra ciudad,Solo que no pudimos ver de quienes se trataban solo sabemos que son humanos y que uno tenia un especie de cachivache en la cabeza y ojos rojos, y al ver tu aparecía entendí que era tu gorra,por eso lo golpee -Dijo blake

-Lo ven les dije que era un verdadero nerd - Dijo brick con la mirada blanca

-¡Deja de decirme nerd! -

-Bueno, pero ya ves que no es a quien buscas - Dijo Boomer

-Nos quedaremos una semana para ver si en verdad no son ustedes-Dijo blake de la nada

-¡¿Estarás una semana dando vueltas por mi ciudad?! -Dijo fastidiado brick

-Pues que esperabas si no confió en ti -Dijo blake - pero no pienso perderme ninguna clase, iré a la escuela central, no quiero perder mi tiempo -

-La escuela.. -Dijo buttercup

-...Central? -Completo boomer

-¿como sabes el nombre de la escuela? -Pregunto blossom

-Ya lo dije, no me gusta perder el tiempo -Dijo blake con sus brazos cruzados

-_esa escuela es donde nosotros vamos, nah, porque me preocupo no creo que sea tanta coincidencia de que nos topemos en el mismo salón_ -pensó brick -_** Yo que tu no digo eso**_ - Dijo hard - _¿porque?_ -Pregunto brick dudoso - **_Siempre cuando dicen eso, pasa lo contrario_ **- Dijo hard

-¿iremos a la escuela? ¡pero blake!, tómalo como vacaciones -Dijo buck enojado - nuestra escuela esta tomado por las Powerpunk Girls Z nuevamente, no tenemos clase por una semana o tres máximo ¡No le pasara nada a tu historial! -Dijo buck de mal humor

-Lo se, pero no esta de mas aprender -Dijo blake sonriendo

-¿Donde se hospedaran entonces? -Pregunto bubbles

-¡Ya se!, donde el profesor utonium -Dijo blossom de la nada

-¿tu crees que querrá? -Pregunto boomer - Yo creo que no

-¡Pues claro! -Dijo buttercup animada

Los RRBZ no estaban muy conformes que esos chicos se quedaran en el laboratorio del profesor utonium. Pero el profesor acento con gusto, y los chicos se quedaron allí. El profesor les dijo que mientras estaban en la escuela tenían que tener nombre diferente al que tenían, los RRGHTBZ aceptaron la condición. Las chicas les dirigieron a los RRGHTBZ como se llamaban ellas normalmente y los chicos. Obviamente los chicos no estuvieron muy contentos por decirle a esos chicos sus nombres normales.

Poco después encontraron a los ladrones quienes resultaron ser la Banda Gangrena.

**Al siguiente día en la "escuela central de tokio"**

-¡DIOS NO! -Pensó momotaro al ver quien era el que estaba en frente de la clase _-esto debe ser una coincidencia, si eso debe ser_ - Pensó momotaro paranoico y tenia un tic en su ceja derecha -**_No existe la coincidencia solo lo inevitable_ **- Dijo hard para molestarlo

-Como les decía, unos nuevos chicos han llegado a nuestra clase, el es.. -Dijo el profesor pero el chico lo interrumpió

-...Momokade, Momokade matsuaka -Dijo un chico pelirrojo con un gorro naranja y rojo, llevaba una camisa con rombos y un pantalón de mezclilla - ...ese es mi nombre profesor. -Dijo amablemente

El chico pelirrojo de gorra naranja estaba enfrente de la casa y otros dos chicos lo acompañaban a cada lado.

-Mi nombre es Mitzuki Batsugoto - Dijo el segundo chico tenia el cabello rubio, Ojos color azul turquesa que eran muy hermosos, llevaba una playera con una estrella y pantalones negros

-Mi nombre es Kotaro Motomatsu - Dijo el tercer chico con los brazos cruzados - Era un chico de cabello azabache con una corta coleta que sujetaba su cabello pero también su cabello cubría uno de los ojos, llevaba un polo gris que tenia puesto el numero 1 y un pans guinda

-y es así como el mundo se acaba -Dijo momotaro cubriéndose con su gorra, momoko lo miró

-Esto es terrible -Dijo miyashiro con sus manos en su sienes, miyako lo miró

-Malditos imbéciles -Dijo kaoretsu enojado y apretó sus manos haciendo puños, kaoru lo miró

-Bueno, estos chicos son estudiantes de intercambio -Dijo el profesor sonriendo - momokade es uno de los alumnos mas destacados en su antigua escuela...espero que los demás los acojan como corresponde - Dirigió una mirada a kaoretsu y momotaro

-Tsk.. -Dijeron al mismo tiempo - ¡Como si nosotros siempre tuviéramos la culpa!

-¡M-Momotaro! -Dijo impresionado momokade al verlo

-¡Oh! ¿ahorita te sorprendes? -Dijo apretando sus dientes y apuntándolo

-Créeme si hubiera sabido que tu estabas aquí no hubiera venido a esta clase -Dijo momokade

Unos rayos se vieron cuando momokade y momotaro conectaron miradas

-Je, si tuviera que golpearte lo haría en este instante, momokade -Dijo momotaro aun apuntándolo

-que problema tenemos, veo que ya se conocen - Dijo el profesor intentando calmarlos

Los dos chicos ignoraron a el profesor

-¿Tu? ¿ganarme? ¡Porfavor!, ambos sabemos quien ganaría-Dijo momokade suspirando como si estuviera hablando con una piedra

-¡Ven aquí! -Dijo momotaro pero fue retenido por kaoretsu y miyashiro quien se habían puesto de pie para calmarlo

-Lo sentimos por nuestro hermanito -Dijo kaoretsu enojado y mirando a momotaro con una mirada fulminante - es que momokade y el son MUY buenos amigos ¿no? ¿momotaro?

-¡CLARO QUE N.. ! -Intentó decir momotaro pero kaoretsu había tomado la cabeza de el y lo habían obligado a hacer una reverencia al profesor

-Jajaja -Rió mashiro al ver tal escena

-Lo ve? -Dijo sonriendo miyashiro-Bueno, ustedes cálmense un poco o si no los llevare a donde el director -Dijo enojado el profesor, momotaro se tranquilizo y kaoretsu y miyashiro fueron a sus asientos- Bueno, momokade-san siéntate detrás del puesto de hisaki-san, mitzuki-san al frente de hikaru-san y por ultimo kotaro-san al lado de hiro-san. Por favor de pie para que sepan quienes son -Dijo el profesor

Los susodichos se levantaron y los chicos se dirigieron a sus asientos

-*No entiendo cual es tu problema con momokade* -Dijo momoko preocupada

-Grrr .. -Momotaro no contesto solo miraba a momokade como prestaba atención al profesor, sin querer momotaro rompió un lápiz a la mitad

-Momotaro.. -Dijo momoko enojada - ese era mi lápiz -Dijo con una venita en su sien

-Pues ve y pídele uno a momokade ¿no que estas de parte de el? ¿ehh? -Dijo enojado

-Te pasas momotaro, enserio -Dijo momoko y lo ignoro por toda la clase

**En otro punto de la sala**

-Miyashiro-kun, estas algo...eh...esto...preocupado -Dijo miyako a miyashiro quien estaba mirando a mitzuki de reojo que estaba sonriendo al aire y tarareaba una canción

-Eh, no..no es nada -Dijo serio

-¿seguro? -

-Si, no hay problema alguno - Dijo miyashiro sonriendo

-Bien -Dijo sonriendo miyako y volvió a prestar atención a la clase

Miyashiro volvió a mirar a mitzuki que miraba hacia la ventana con una sonrisa

-_Es demasiado .. demasiado ...ehm...como decirlo, inocente e ingenuo_ -Pensaba miyashiro, el era inocente también pero no a tal extremo como mitzuki, bueno...eso era lo que pensaba.

-*no me agrada eso de el* -susurro miyashiro en voz alta, pero nadie pudo escucharlo de tan bajo que lo dijo

**En otro punto de la sala**

-Kaoretsu ya deja de hacer eso con los dientes -Dijo kaoru ya que kaoretsu estaba haciendo que sus dientes sonaran de tanta rabia

-Lo voy a.. -Dijo enojado

-Si no dejas de hacer eso, kaoretsu, te juro que voy a derramar mi jugo de manzana que tengo, en tu cabeza-Dijo enojada y jugando con un lápiz con sus dedos

-Bien, bien -Dijo kaoretsu intentando cerrar los ojos para dormir

**En otro punto de la sala**

**-**Asi que tu eres ..¿momokade? -Pregunto hisaki sonriendo mientras lo miraba

-eh, si .. -Dijo momokade - tu eres hisaki, ¿eres amigo de momotaro? -

-¿amigo? eeeh, no exactamente, estamos en ese proceso -Dijo hisaki sonriendo y rascando su cabeza - veo que se conocen...como acabo de ver -

-Si, nos conocemos.. -Dijo momokade rodando los ojos - no podría explicarlo

-Jaja, me caes bien momokade - hisaki Sonrió nuevamente - ¿los otros chicos son..?

-Mis hermanos -Dijo momokade

-Ahh, yo igual tengo dos hermanos: hikaru y hiro - Dijo hisaki - se podría decir que siempre hacemos las cosas juntos, pero hikaru aveces se mete en problemas y tu sabes, tengo que cuidarlo, parece un bebe aunque se viste con esa rebeldía -Dijo frunciendo el ceño

-Jajaja, pero bien , no se le va a hacer nada a los hermanos -Dijo momokade

-Bueno es un gusto conocerte momokade -Dijo hisaki extendiendo su mano hacia el

-El gusto es mio -Dijo momokade

El día siguió con normalidad, Momokade se llevo bien con hisaki, al igual que kotaro con hiro y mitzuki con hikaru.

RING~ (fin de clases)

Las chicas se fueron primero a sus casas.

Momokade y sus hermanos salieron de la escuela, pero momotaro lo paro en frente de la escuela.

-¿porque no solucionamos esto, momokade? -Pregunto momotaro enojado mientras lo miraba

-Momotaro, no tengo ganas de pelear en este momento, no seas bebe -Dijo momokade frustrado

Koaretsu y miyashiro miraban a los dos rojos al igual que kotaro y mitzuki

-¿momotaro porque estas tan enojado? -Pregunto miyashiro intentando calmarlo

-¡Su maldita presencia me molesta!, ya lo había dicho. Ademas el idiota me lastimo... no lo perdonaré - Dijo momotaro de muy al humor - Da asco, no sabes lo que se siente, miyashiro..

momokade sonrió ladino.

-Bien, resolvamos esto por medio de la violencia -Dijo momokade sonriendo

momotaro se puso en guardia y momokade solo cerro sus ojos y cruzo sus brazos

-_Tks, ¿me esta tomando el pelo?_ - Pensó momotaro enojado

-Esto es malo, ¿debemos detenerlos? -Pregunto mitzuki mirando a momokade con preocupación

-No te preocupes, no le pasara nada -Dijo kotaro mirando a momokade seriamente

Mientras tanto miyashiro y kaoretsu estaban preocupados por lo que podría pasarle a su hermano.

Momokade lanzo una patada a momokade directo en la cara, pero momokade con su brazo lo detuvo aun sin abrir sus ojos.

-¡D-Detuvo la patada de momotaro! -Dijo kaoretsu sorprendido

Momotaro apretó los dientes y salto hacia atrás.

-Tienes buenos reflejos, debo admitirlo -Dijo momotaro sonriendo

-Claro que si - contestó momokade mientras abría sus ojos

-pero... ¡NO TE DURARAN MUCHO! -grito enojado momotaro mientras corría hacia momokade nuevamente y su mano la volvió puño e intento pegarle en las costillas a momokade. Pero...

Momokade tenia mucha destreza, esquivaba sus golpes , ni con dificultad ni con facilidad, solo...los esquivaba.

Momotaro puso sus dos manos en el suelo y elevo sus pies mientra giraba rápidamente e intento golpear a momokade, pero el dio un salto hacia atrás, esquivándolo nuevamente. Momotaro aun seguía intentando golpear a momokade.

-¿seguro que no quieres detenerlo? -Pregunto miyashiro mirando como momotaro en ves de pelear seriamente lo hacia ver como si fuera chiste.

-Deja disfrutar esto un poco mas -Dijo kaoretsu mientras comía unas palomitas de maíz

-¿De donde sacaste eso? -Pregunto miyashiro mientras suspiraba - Olvídalo -Dijo sonriendo

* * *

**Con las chicas **

-¿esta bien dejar a los chicos solos? -Pregunto kaoru derrepente - Deben estar peleando

-No creo, momotaro es inteligente - Dijo momoko pero paró su caminar de golpe - ¡PERO QUE DIGO, ES UN IDIOTA! -grito momoko mientras corría nuevamente hacia la escuela y levantaba polvo al hacerlo tan rápido

-Bueno, volvamos -Dijo kaoru mientras corría con miyako a la siga de momoko

* * *

**Con los chicos**

Momotaro ya estaba jadeando y sudaba un poco, no había golpeado a momokade ninguna sola ves, ni siquiera lo había tocado, eso hacia que momotaro se enojada mas de lo que estaba.

-_Te tengo_ -Pensó momotaro sonriendo y dirigió su ataque a la cara de momokade

Momokade esquivo el ataque nuevamente. Momotaro ya estaba cansado de lanzar golpes al aire

-¡VAMOS MOMOTARO TU PUEDES! -Dijo la voz de mashiro

Todos miraron de donde provenía la voz, mashiro estaba escondido en una de las ramas de un árbol cercano.

-¿mashiro, que carajos haces hay? -Pregunto kaoretsu impresionado -pensé que había ido a casa

-Quería ver -Dijo sonriendo mashiro mientras saltaba al suelo con agilidad

Momokade miró a mashiro

-Bueno no iremos a ninguna parte con esto momotaro -Dijo momokade aburrido

-Sigues sin caerme nada de bien, presumido - Dijo momokade mientras sacaba su lengua

-*Es un niño* -Susurro momokade

-¡Te escuche maldito! -Dijo enojado momokade

-¡CHICOS! -

Momokade y momotaro miraron hacia atrás se venia polvo, se acercaba a gran velocidad, poco a poco los chicos fueron notando quien era, pero antes de darse cuenta ya estaban en el suelo con los ojos en forma de remolino y con un gran chichón en la cabeza.

-¡Eso es lo que obtienen por pelear! -Gruño momoko mientras miraba a momokade y momotaro que estaban en el suelo

-Momokade/ momotaro empezó -Dijeron apenas los dos chicos

Mas a lo lejos venían corriendo miyako y kaoru. Mitzuki y buck estaban mirando la escena con ojos blancos

-¿E-Esto siempre ocurre con ustedes? -Pregunto buck

-Eso parece -Dijo miyako sonriendo

Los chicos quedaron riéndose de momotaro y momokade que aun seguían algo semi-inconscientes por la mega paliza de momoko. Al final los dos recibieron una paliza.

* * *

.

.

**En el patio del laboratorio**

Una semana pasó rápidamente, los chicos ya estaban por irse.

-Bueno, en toda la semana no mostraste ser malo - Dijo momokade mirando a momotaro - ni ustedes tampoco - Dijo mirando a miyashiro y a kaoretsu

-Sigues sin caerme bien -Dijo momotaro mientras le hacia un desprecio a momokade

-¡Jajaja! Como digas -Dijo momokade riendo

Momokade estiro su brazo hacia momotaro, el miró a momokade con una sonrisa

-¡Tendremos una batalla algún día! -Dijo momotaro mientras chocaba la mano con momokade

-Estaré ansioso -contestó momokade

Mitsuki se acerco a miyashiro

-Miyashiro-kun, lo siento las molestias que hemos causado - Dijo mitzuki mientras se inclinaba 45 grados - ¡Si te hemos molestado, perdón! -

-¡Oh! ¡vamos!, estas haciendo que me avergüence delante de miyako -Dijo miyashiro intentando no mirar a miyako

-¿porque? -Pregunto ingenuamente - ¿te gusta miyashiro-kun? -Pregunto

-¡C-C-Claro que no! -dijo sonrojado mientras movía su manos y hacia una "T" con sus dos manos en forma de "Tiempo"

-¡Miyako-san, miyashiro-kun esta enam...! -intento decir mitzuki pero miyashiro le cerro la boca con fuertemente

-¿eh? -Dijo miyako

-¡NADA, NADA ! -grito miyashiro completemente rojo - *Te matare* -Susurro miyashiro y miró terrorificamente a mitzuki

-N-No lo hice por maldad -Dijo llorando cascadas

-Bueno, si lo haces nuevamente...no tendré piedad -Dijo miyashiro sonriendo de oreja a oreja

-No me caes bien -Dijo kaoretsu molesto a kotaro - eres un presumido de mierda

-Lo tendré en cuenta -Dijo kotaro mientras alzaba su dedo pulgar, cerraba su ojo y sonreía

-Bueno, momokade, fue un gusto haberte conocido - Dijo momoko sonriendo y dando un apretón de mano a momokade quien acepto con gusto

-Cuídate mucho, mitzuki -Dijo miyako sonriendo

Mitzuki sonrió

-Gracias miyako-san - Dijo mitzuki sonriendo

-¡No te metas en problemas, kotaro! -Dijo kaoru sonriendo

-¡Claro que lo haré! -Dijo sonriendo divertido

-¡Nos vemos! -Dijeron las PPGZ

Momokade activo un botón del lado izquierdo de su cinturón y un agujero se abrió al frente de ellos, tenia un color anaranjado oscuro.

-Bueno, siguiéremos buscando a los responsables.. - Dijo momokade mientras su ropa cambiaba poco a poco a la de blake cuando entró al portal- Ah, por cierto, momotaro...o debería decirte ¿brick? ¿ese es tu nombre no? -

A momotaro no le gusto su comentario

-Déjame darte un consejo, aprende de tu derrota y formula bien tus estrategias, la ira no es recomendable en una pelea, ya que se te sube la sangre a la cabeza y no piensas con claridad, eso es algo imprudente de tu parte, el enemigo tratara de jugar con tu mente y si tu no sabes llevar la situación bajo control llevaras a tu equipo a la muerte, si cometes una imprudencia por culpa de esa rabia que hay en ti, tómalo como un consejo muy útil y no como una forma de fastidiar de mi parte - Dijo blake sonriendo

Mitzuki también cambio su ropa a la de Brad mientras entraba al portal

-Grr -Gruño momotaro - ¿Quien te crees que eres para decirme eso y criticar mi forma de pelear? Como te odio -Dijo momotaro con desprecio

Kotaro también cambio su ropa a la de Buck mientras entraba al portal

-No olvides lo que acabo de decir, brick -Dijo blake

-¡NERD! -grito momotaro cuando el "portal" estaba cerrándose

Blake pudo escucharlo y volteo

-¡Semáforo! -Grito de vuelva y lo ultimo que se vio de ellos fue la sonrisa de victoria de Blake.

* * *

Lo siento por el retraso retrasado xD.

Seth: ¡Enferma!

Danny: ¡Cállate! ¡tu eres el único estúpido que conozco!

Seth: ¡Responde los comentarios! - Sonrisa afilada

Danny: Haré trisas tu skater -Sonría tierna

Seth: ¡Demonio! ¬¬ ah, no yo soy el demonio ^^;

**Respuestas reviews:**

_**nekonani11:** Gracias por comentar T-T_

_**Segovax:** Hahha xD Tienes razón ¡Violentamente!. ¡Gracias!_

_**Koolkat97:** yo lo prefiero adolescente n_n_

_**objet16:** Gracias por comentar n_n_

_**Powerdark:** Si, se pone misterioso xD gracias por comentar_

_**dickory5**: ¡Muchas gracias! T-T _

**Eso es todo por hoy ¡Cuídense! ¡Nos leemos en otro capitulo! **

**_¿REVIEWS?_**


	24. Campamento

**Campamento**

**En un lugar** **desconocido **

-Hoy es el día -Dijo la persona que estaba sentada en un gran trono

-¿el día? -Repitió uno de los chicos

-A mashiro no le queda casi nada del sello, esta desapareciendo. Se romperá.. -Dijo otro el primer chico

-Exacto -Dijo la persona sonriendo confiada -Pero necesito que actúen en escena.. -

-Lo haremos..

-Mashiro no dejará que el sello se rompa, así que obviamente solo tiene que ayudarlo amigablemente -Dijo la persona con una sonrisa siniestra

-Lo haremos.. -Repitieron

-Solo busquen el lugar indicado -Dijo sonriendo

-De acuerdo -Dijeron - ya sabemos que hacer...

* * *

**En la escuela**

-¿un campamento para mañana? -Dijeron todos los alumnos del curso impresionados

-Exacto. Iremos a un campamento -Dijo la profesora keane mientras repartía unos folletos

-"Campamento al aire libre" -Leyó kaoru con una mueca

-Pueden elegir a sus grupos...pero con 4 integrantes máximo y mínimo 3. -Dijo la profesora sonriente - Mañana tienen que estar en la escuela temprano, a las 7:30 a.m - Dijo la profesora

-¿¡A LAS 7:30 A.M?! -gritaron todos los alumnos

-¡Vamos, no es para tanto! -Dijo sonriendo la profesora mientras intentaba calmarlos

Himeko levantó la mano

-¿Si? -

-¿tenemos que traer maletas o algo así? -Pregunto himeko

-Claro. pero yo diría mas bien "un bolso" o "mochila", pero no tan exagerado como una maleta -Dijo la profesor sonriendo nerviosa

Hikaru levantó la mano

-¿Por cuantos días sera el campamento? -Pregunto Hikaru

-Pues solo por 3 días, tienen que llevar lo necesario para el campamento, pero a donde vamos hay hospedaje, no sera en el bosque de Fuzzy - Dijo la profesora suspirando - si no que en un bosque que queda a unas horas de aquí -Dijo la profesora sonriendo

-_¿a otro bosque?_ - Se preguntaron las PPGZ extrañadas

-Que extraño, siempre hemos ido al bosque en donde se encuentra fuzzy, aunque sea peligroso, pero nunca nos hemos topado -Dijo un chico

-ademas en los anteriores años no hemos ido a otro que no sea ese -Dijo otro chico

-¿porque vamos a otro? - Dijo una chica

-Tranquilos, tranquilos -Dijo la profesora - Vamos a otro, para que sea diferente, pero no se preocupen ya lo han investigado y no hay ninguna criatura peligrosa, los sitios en donde pueden ir están marcados, eso también sirve para no perderse -Dijo - al igual que en los años anteriores esta es una actividad, no para jugar, tendrá puntos al final -Dijo la profesora

-Genial -Dijo kaoru sonriendo

-Esta actividad es para que demuestren su orientación, supervivencia, inteligencia, audacia, fuerza y que la ayuda en equipo es muy importante - Dijo sonriendo

-_¿"Ayuda en equipo"?_ - Se pregunto miyashiro escuchando todo atentamente

-esta actividad no se la pueden perder ya que los puntos que obtengan se sumaran a los exámenes que se aproximan -Dijo la profesora

-¿es con autorización de los padres? -Preguntaron unos chicos

-La autorización ya esta dada, solo si ustedes quieren tener puntos pueden ir -Dijo sonriendo - ¡Ah! tambien la calificacion es individual y otro extra que es en equipo -

-¡Iremos todos! -Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo. Si se sacaban una mala calificación con los puntos podrían subir la calificación...es muy idiota no aceptar la oferta.

-Bien, ¡Den su mejor esfuerzo para mañana, chicos! - Dijo sonriendo

RING~ (Sonido de campana)

La profesora se retiro del salón y todos se pararon para salir

-Eso suena a ¡Aburrido! -Dijo kaoretsu

-Oh, vamos kaoretsu sera entretenido -Dijo mashiro sonriendo apareciendo de la nada

-De veras que tu tienes que dejar golpearte porque faltaste -Dijo kaoretsu mirando a mashiro con furia

-¡Jajaja! Tenia que cuidar la casa, mi abuelo no estaba, y tenia que cuidarla pero era solo ayer, no te preocupes no faltaré más -Dijo mashiro mientras daba una gran sonrisa

-La verdad es que deberías dejar de faltar, la materia esta muy difícil -Dijo momotaro mientras caminaba hacia al patio con sus hermanos, con las chicas y mashiro

-Lo se, lo se -Dijo sonriendo mientras movía su mano

-¿Que clase nos toca ahora? -Pregunto miyashiro

-Ciencias -Dijo miyako

-Sobre el grupo ¿tiene que ser de 4, no? - Preguntaron los RRBZ

-Si. ¿no lo sabían? -Pregunto mashiro

-Bueno, tenemos que elegir bien, ya que trabajaremos en equipo- Dijo momoko con aires de superioridad

-Nosotros seremos con mashiro ¿no? -Pregunto kaoretsu mirando a mashiro

-Claro -Sonrió

-¿Ustedes con mashiro? -Pregunto kaoru intentando aguantarse la risa - ¡Ustedes no duraran mucho en el campamento! mashiro sera quien mas participe en esto -

-¡nosotros somos buenos para un maldito campamento! - Gruñó kaoretsu

-¿porque comentas que mashiro es bueno? -Pregunto miyashiro mientras se rascaba su mejilla

-Porque el es uno de los mejores que en los años anteriores a sobrevivido al campamento -Dijo miyako llorando comicamente

Mashiro sonrió.

-Claro que no. es solo suerte -Dijo mientras le daba pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda

-Espero sacar una buena calificación en esto -Dijo momoko mientras alzaba su puño en forma de confianza

-Bueno entonces nosotras seremos juntas -Dijo kaoru suspirando - Otro año con mala calificación en esto...lo dijo por ustedes -Dijo mirando de reojo a momoko y miyako quien se sobresaltaron

-¡NO SOMOS TAN BUENAS COMO TU! -dijeron llorando a cascadas

Los chicos y chicas llegaron al laboratorio de ciencias

- ¡Mira es Rian del club de matemáticas! -Dijo momoko mirando a un chico mientras sus ojos se llenaban de corazones

-La verdad es que no te entiendo, rechazas a todos los chicos que quieren salir contigo y babeas cuando ves aun chico guapo -Dijo kaoru irritada

-Nose -Dijo sonriendo mientras levantaba sus hombros - Tiene que ser el indicado, kaoru...¡El indicado! -Dijo con determinación

-Esa no es una respuesta concreta -Dijo miyako con una gotita en su cabeza

-¡Hola, momoko! -Dijo hisaki con una sonrisa juguetona

-Hola hisaki, ¿como estas? -Dijo momoko sonriendo

-Pues bien, ayer hiro se cayó de cara al suelo ¡Fue genial! -Dijo sonriendo

-¿se cayó? -

-No. Es broma. pero casi lo hace -Dijo aun sonriendo - ¿has estado estudiando para los exámenes que se aproximan?

-No. -Dijo con una aura depresiva - ¿tu lo has echo? -Pregunto mientras lo miraba

-Pues para serte sincero...No - Hisaki sonrió nervioso por lo dicho - ¿te gustaría estudiar con mi...?-

-¡EJEM! -dijo momotaro carraspeando con su garganta - Nos iremos a sentar ¿no momoko?

-Este, si...pero, hisaki iba a decir algo -Dijo momoko

-Ehm, no olvídalo -Dijo hisaki mientras se iba a sentar a otra mesa con sus hermanos

Mashiro quedo mirando a hisaki mientras se alejaba con su ceño un poco fruncido. Hisaki volteo a verlo y sonrió amablemente.

-¿Mashiro-kun ,estas bien? -Pregunto miyako preocupada

-Si - Dijo cortante mientras se iba con miyashiro a su asiento

-_Presiento que algo malo va a pasar_ -pensó mashiro preocupado

La clase pasó normalmente, solo que mashiro no dejaba de estar preocupado.

RING~( hora de almuerzo)

Los chicos y chias salieron del salón de ciencias

-Iremos a guardar asientos -Dijo momotaro mientras miraba a momoko

-vayan ustedes, iré a guardar mi bolso -Dijo momoko mientras se dirigía a los casilleros y los demás iban a la cafetería

Momoko sintió como su bolso se movía. No le importo y siguió caminando a su casillero. El bolso de movió nuevamente.

Momoko se asustó miro a todos lados si venia alguien y empezó ha abrir su bolso lentamente, mientras asomaba su mirada al interior de ella.

-¡Hola , momoko! -Dijo una voz amablemente.

-¡¿KITSUNE!? -grito sorprendida momoko

Miró nuevamente a todos lados, si venia alguien, pero nada.

-*¡¿Que haces aquí?!* -susurro momoko con el ceño fruncido

-*Es que estaba aburrido, ¿ademas la escuela es entretenida? debe de ser entretenida ya siempre vienes* -Susurro kitsune

-Kiiiiiiitsuuuuuneeeee -Dijo enojada momoko

-¡Pero si me convierto en un chico, no pasara nada! -Dijo kitsune llorando

-¡CON OREJAS Y DOS COLAS! ¡ESTAS LOCO! - dijo enojada momoko mientra lanzaba una mirada fulminante al podre de kitsune

-¡No me regañes! -Lloraba el pequeño zorro - ¡Si quiero puedo hacer que se oculten mis orejas y mis colitas! -

-¿Ocultar, dices? -

-¡Siii! -

-Ve al baño de chicos y transformate allí - Dijo momoko fue al baño de chicos pero obviamente se quedo afuera. kitsune bajo del bolso y fue corriendo al baño

-¡Jum! -momoko suspiro - Voy a meterme en problemas por esto -

-¡Eh! ¡Momoko! - Dijo hisaki mientras iba hacia ella con una sonrisa cálida

-¡H-Hisaki! -Dijo momoko impresionada al verlo por allí- ¿no estabas almorzando?

-Pues no, je , no tengo demasiada hambre, pero he visto a momotaro comiendo como un cerdo, jajaja , el es gracioso -Dijo hisaki sonriendo

-¿_Que haré? , hisaki no puede ver a kitsune, no se si saldrá con sus orejas, estoy nerviosa, hisaki vete por favor_ -pensaba momoko llorando mentalmente

-¿ que haces aquí? deberías estar almorzando, ademas tienes que controlar a momotaro ya que se a comido mi almuerzo -Dijo hisaki con una gotita en su cien

-B-Bueno...esto...espero a alguien -Dijo momoko intentando no mirar a hisaki

-Oh, ¿tu novio? -Pregunto hisaki

-¡Pues claro que no! ¡Bobo! -Dijo momoko ofendida

-Vale, no te enojes-Dijo sonriendo hisaki

Hisaki sonrió y se acerco a momoko amenazadoramente

-¡oye! ¿pero que haces..? -Dijo sonrojada al ver como se acercaba

-Solo déjame observarte mas de cerca -Dijo hisaki sonriendo

-detente hisaki -Dijo enojada momoko - ¿no sabes que es el espacio personal? - Dijo sonrojada, hisaki iba a tocar la mejilla de momoko pero se detuvo al notar como alguien salia del baño

-¡Ya estoy listo! ¿como me veo? -Pregunto un chico de 16/17 años, cabello blanco, ojos extremadamente calipsos, chaqueta parcialmente negra pero sin mangas, polera de mangas largas a rayas calipso y negro, pantalones del mismo tono de la chaqueta y un collar extraño- ehhh..¿quien eres tu? -Dijo mirando a hisaki

-_¿Y kitsune?_ -Se pregunto al mirando al chico y luego la entrada del baño

-Soy hisaki, compañero de clase de momoko -Dijo hisaki sonriendo

-Me llamo kitsune -Dijo el chico sonriendo

-¡¿KITSUNE!? -grito espantada momoko mientras apuntaba al chico que la miraba extrañado

-Soy un alumno nuevo de esta escuela -Dijo Kitsune

-¿kitsune no significa zorro? -Pregunto hisaki extrañado

-Claro que no -Dijo nerviosa momoko

-¡EH! -Grito momotaro de lejos con un semblante enojado y con los demás - ¡Porque te demoras tan...! ¿¡QUIEN ES EL?!

-momotaro - Dijo kitsune mirando a momotaro

-Bueno, ya nos hemos comido nuestros almuerzos, momoko -Dijo miyako apenada - Lo siento por no esperarte, pero estabas demorando mucho

BIP BIP BIP ~ (sonido de celular de hisaki)

-¿eh? -Dijo mirando su celular - Lo siento tengo que marcharme, nos veremos mañana en el campamento -Dijo sonriendo mientras corría rápidamente hacia otro lugar hasta que se perdió de vista en una doblada

-Que extraño -Dijo momotaro -vuelvo a preguntar... ¿¡quien es el?!

-El es...heem...¿kitsune? -Dijo momoko mas como pregunta

-Exacto -Dijo sonriendo mientras que con su brazo rodeaba el cuello de momoko

Momotaro empujo fuertemente a "kitsune"

-no me vengas con eso, esa rata es pequeño, y molesto, ademas llora por todo -Dijo mientras lo sostenía de la chaqueta

-Bueno, ya creo que tengo que contarle sobre mis poderes - Dijo suspirando y rodando los ojos

-¿poderes? -Pregunto mashiro desconcertado

-Se supone que es un zorro, que se transforma en un niño y creo que en adolescente -Dijo kaoretsu explicando - supuestamente posee otros poderes, pero no nos ha querido decir -Dijo suspirando

RING~ (fin de clases)

-Genial, nos perdimos una clase -Dijo kaoru sonriendo

-Creo, que este lugar no es muy bueno para empezar a hablar -Dijo miyashiro mirando como los alumnos pasaban por el pasillo y miraban al chico de cabello blanco

* * *

**Casa de los Rowdy**

-Bueno, entre mis poderes más sobresalientes se encuentra la capacidad de adoptar la forma humana, un niño o un chico adolescente - Dijo kitsune seriamente - También cuando estoy en forma de zorro puedo hacerme grande, poseo un tipo de magia llamada "circulo mágico . el circulo mágico posee varias habilidades, depende de su poseedor, la mía consiste en poder hacer alucinaciones con el hábitat, como por ejemplo, si me están persiguiendo puedo hacer que el camino se alargue y no pueda alcanzarme pronto, pero no dura para siempre obviamente. Ademas se podría decir que soy un guardián de un sello - Dijo sonriendo

-¿un sello? -Pregunto confusa miyako

-Eh, si...pero prefiero no hablar de eso -Dijo el chico mientras se estiraba

-Como sea, eso de "circulo mágico" me intriga -Dijo miyashiro -

-Existen distintos poderes por todas las dimensiones, y la verdad existen dimensionen sin fin alguno. Zero y yo...bueno, yo venia de una dimensión distinta a la de el, el me encontró apenas era un niño de 5 años, pero la mayoría del tiempo pasaba transformado en un zorro gigante -Dijo suspirando - La verdad para serte sincero, no se cuantos poderes existen, solo he escuchado de algunos, como "la magia negra" que siempre es siempre es usada para mal, pero solo una "persona" ...si se puede llamar persona...la tenia.

-_Magia negra.._ -pensó momotaro concentrado en cada palabra que kitsune decía

-"magia blanca" es común pero sirve para curaciones mas que para usarse en batalla...es muy raro que alguien la use para batalla. - Dijo kitsune

Todos escuchaban con atención

-"knives" que significa "cuchillos", este poder puede hacer que en cualquier parte de tu cuerpo aparezcan cuchillos, por así decirlo, pero parecen mas ser grandes, no se ah visto este poder desde hace siglos atrás como en el año edo, se dice que "el cuervo" la usaba.

-_No puede ser...este tipo..._ -Dijo mashiro frunciendo el ceño

-otro poder que conozco...es... perturbador y odio ese, es "control mental", en las películas siempre se ve este tipo de cosas, pero los humanos se equivocan, la persona que utiliza esto uno de sus ojos cambia de color a amarillo,al igual que la persona que es controlada - Dijo kitsune con un escalofrió

**-**la ultima que yo conozco es "proyección del pensamiento" que es unacopia de si mismo, permite al usuario crear una copia traslúcida de su cuerpo. La proyección del pensamiento puede viajar grandes distancias, aparte transferir información entre ellos mismos. A pesar de que las proyecciones de pensamiento no son seres muy físicos, que puede interaccionar con los objetos físicos -Dijo kitsune

Todos quedaron mirándolo

-eres genial, kitsune -Dijo miyako sonriendo

-¿no están asustados o algo? -Pregunto

-Claro que no. ¿sabes quienes somos no? -Dijo sonriendo kaoretsu - héroes...H-É-R-O-E-S ¿cuando ves a un héroe todos los días? -

-Que alivio -Dijo kitsune

Mashiro estaba un poco preocupado.

-Creo Que tengo que irme, tengo que arreglar mis cosas para mañana -Dijo sonriendo mashiro mientras se dirigía a la puerta - Nos vemos mañana, chicos, chicas...kitsune.. -Dijo sonriendo a todos antes de cerrar la puerta

-Es verdad ya tenemos que irnos -Dijo momoko

Kitsune se transformo en zorro y se echó en la cabeza de momoko

- Nos vemos mañana chicos- Dijeron las chicas mientras salían de la casa de los rowdys

-Nos vemos - Dijeron los chicos

* * *

**En la escuela ( 7: 10 am )**

Las chicas ya habían llegado a las 6:23 am, y el bus escolar que los llevaría al campamento ya estaba en casi listo, pero los chicos no llegaban, eso tenia preocupada a momoko y a miyako.

Mashiro ya estaba allí también.

-¡¿Porque esos chicos se demoran tanto!? -Dijo enojada momoko

-No van a llegar, de eso segura - Dijo miyako preocupada mientras miraba hacia todos lados

-No se preocupen llegaran -Dijo mashiro intentando animarlas - Momoko, ¿con quien has dejado a kitsune? - Pregunto para despistarla un poco

-Lo deje con kuriko, hoy no tiene clases así que lo deje con ella, pero se convirtió en niño y empezó a llorar a mares - Dijo momoko - Fue complicado irme, pero lo hice...aun que me dio pena dejarlo en casa al pobre

- 7: 20 am y aun no llegan -Dijo miyako mirando la hora en su celular

-Ya es suficiente, cálmense, si no llegan...¡no llegan! -Dijo kaoru fastidiada

-kaoru, no te enfades -Dijo mashiro intentando calmarla

-extraño a kitsune -Dijo momoko llorando comicamente

-No van a llegar -Dijo miyako mirando hacia todos lados

-¡Pero momotaro que no llega! -grito momoko - ¡Debe estar super comodito en su cama!

- 7:25 am - Dijo miyako preocupada

-¡Hasta los suzuki vinieron antes que ellos! -Dijo momoko furiosa

-¿Porque te preocupas tanto? -Pregunto momotaro caminando hacia ella con sus hermanos, y... bostezando

-¡Miyashiro-kun! -Dijo miyako sonriendo

-¡Miyako! -Dijo saludando con su mano y con una sonrisa de enamorado que se llegaba a ver desde la el otro lado de la tierra

-repito...¿porque te preocupas tanto? -Pregunto momotaro con los ojos cerrados y su estomago dio un gran gruñido

-¿tienes hambre? -Pregunto momoko mientras sacaba una galleta de limón de su mochila - ten..

-Gracias -Dijo momotaro sonrojado mientras se rascaba su cabeza y recibía la galleta

-¡Le guggtaaas! -Dijo mashiro mirando a los rojos y con un sonrisa traviesa

-¡No enrolles la lengua! -Dijeron enojados ambos

-Ya estamos todos -Dijo la profesora keane - ya son las 7:30 am, elegiré sus parejas de ida, cuando volvamos será diferente, será mixto... -Dijo sonriendo

Todos sonrieron contentos

-_Con miyako, con miyako, con miyako, con miyako..._ -Pensaba miyashiro mientras cruzaba sus dedos y cerraba sus ojos

-Bien -Dijo mientras miraba la lista que estaba en sus manos - Himeko Shirogane con Rian Atori - Los susodichos subieron al bus - Kaoretsu Matsumoto con Momoko Akatsutsumi -

-_¡CON MOMOKO!_ -pensó alterado momotaro - _**tienes una pésima suerte, socio** _-Dijo hard - _Ambos...¡AMBOS! _

-Mala suerte hermanito -Dijo kaoretsu mientras subía al bus con momoko

-Hikaru Suzuki con Lucy Yamada - Los susodichos subieron al bus - Makoto Tanaka con Asami Masashi - Los susodichos subieron al bus - Miyako Con Miyashiro Gotoba... -

-¡SI! -grito de emoción miyashiro mientras hacia una pose de victoria, pero se fijo que había interrumpido a la profesora y que todos lo miraban - L-Lo siento, profesora -Dijo apenado miyashiro

-Vamos, miyashiro-kun -Dijo sonriendo miyako mientras subía al bus

-Si -asintió y subió al bus con ella

-Hisaki Suzuki con Mina Fukunishi - Los susodichos subieron al bus - Kaoru Matsubara con Hiro...Humm...Mejor con Momotaro Akamatsu -

-_De la que me salve_ -Pensó kaoru suspirando y con una sonrisa en sus labios

-Que bueno que no me tocó con una desconocida -Dijo momotaro

-no te conozco desde...-Dijo mientras ponía un pie en el bus - ...Ahora -Dijo mientras iba a su asiento

-Creo que era mejor al desconocida -Dijo llorando comicamente momotaro

La profesora siguió nombrando hasta que todos tenían pareja, mashiro le había tocado una chica amigable, tenia suerte.

* * *

**2 horas ****después **

-¿cuando llegamos? -Preguntaba momotaro a kaoru

-Aun falta - Decía kaoru mirando hacia la ventana del bus

-¿cuando llegamos? -

-Aun falta -

-¿cuando llegamos? -

-Aun falta -

-¿cuando llegamos? -

-Aun falta - Kaoru se le aparecía una venita en su sien

-¿cuando llegamos?,¿cuando llegamos? ,¿cuando llegamos?,¿cuando llegamos? -Momotaro decía sucesivamente eso a kaoru

Kaoru le mando una patada en toda la cara a momotaro

-Aun falta -Dijo sonriendo tiernamente, pero daba miedo..

Momotaro tenia la marca de la patada en la cara de kaoru

-G-Gracias -Dijo Momotaro mientras algo de su boca salia, parecía su alma...aun que salia comicamente pro así decirlo.

-¿Porque no vas a mosquear a momoko? -Pregunto Kaoru mientras afirmaba su mentón con su palma y esta era afirmada por un brazo del asiento

-Claro, a molestar se a dicho -Dijo momotaro mientras se ponía de pie y buscaba el asiento de momoko -Donde, donde...dooonde -

-eh, momotaro -Dijo kaoretsu, mientras movía su mano para que fuera hacia allí, estaba en unos asientos mas adelante

Momotaro fue hacia allí

-Hola kaoretsu, que tal todo con momok...-

Momotaro vio que momoko estaba dormida apoyada en la ventana

-se a quedado dormida hace una hora -Dijo kaoretsu - ¿Cambiamos?

-¿Cambiamos de qué? -Pregunto momotaro

-¡De asiento, menso! -Dijo kaoretsu de mal humor - ¿Si o no?

-Pero la señorita keane.. -

-Cuando nos vayamos a bajar, bajamos con las chicas que nos otorgaron, idiota -Dijo Kaoretsu rodando los ojos

-Bien, ¿seguro que puedes con la verdesita? -Pregunto momotaro mirando a momoko como se acomodaba pero seguía durmiendo

-¿con quien crees que estas hablando? -Pregunto sonriendo confiado - ¡Con kaoretsu matsumoto, "por supollo"!

-¿"Por supollo"? -Repitió momotaro mientras alzaba una de sus cejas

-Que mal sentido del humor hermanito, significa "por supuesto", pero con mas humor...arg, arruinas los chistes -Dijo kaoretsu mientras se ponía de pie e iba hacia kaoru

Momotaro quedo mirando a momoko un poco y se sentó al lado suyo

-_**Momotaro**_ -Dijo hard - _¿que quieres, hard?_ -Pregunto momotaro con un mal humor - _**¿puedo cambiar?** _-Pregunto hard con una voz de suplica - _**Ni creas que voy a dejarte, se que planeas, pervertido**_ -Dijo Momotaro molesto - ... - Hard se quedo en silencio

Hard cambio sin autorización de momotaro

- _¡HARD!_ -dijo enojado momotaro -**_ Jeje, tarado -_ **

Hard acerco su mano al rostro de momoko, pero se detuvo derrepente

-_¡No te dejaré!_ -Dijo momotaro - **_Vamos, ¡DÉJAME!_** -Dijo hard enojado intentando mover su mano, pero momotaro también hacia su esfuerzo para que hard no moviera su mano

Momotaro forzó a hard para cambiar nuevamente

-_¡EEEKK! eres insoportable, hard_ -Dijo momotaro -_**Claro que no solo queria tocar su mejilla, es la chica que me gusta ¿es tan malo eso?**_ -Dijo hard con un tono desafiante, cosa que no le agrado para nada a momotaro -_ no estas enamorado, los chicos no se enamoran facilmente, hard... _-Dijo momotaro seriamente -**_ Claro que los chicos se enamoran, momotaro_** -Dijo hard seriamente - _¿ Y tu como sabes eso?_ -Pregunto momotaro - _**Pues es obvio. me gusta esa chica, y no me da pena decirlo**_ - Dijo hard -_ Eres un marica_ - Dijo momotaro -_** Claro que no, lo serias tu**_ -Dijo hard - _no te acerques a momoko_ - Dijo momotaro enojado - _**¿Porque? ¿acaso te gusta?**_ -Pregunto hard enojado -_ Para nada, es una amiga_ -Dijo momotaro algo nervioso -_** No sabes disimular, te lo digo que ante mano** _-Dijo hard

Momotaro miraba a momoko dormir y se sonrojo al ver como momoko de volteaba hacia momotaro y ponía su cabeza en el hombro de el

**Mientras con miyako y miyashiro**

-¿Cuando vamos a llegar?, mis piernas me duelen al estar tanto sentada - Dijo miyako mientras frotaba sus piernas

-Hmm, creo que en 45 minutos mas -Dijo miyashiro - ¿te duelen mucho? puedo decirle a la profesor que se detenga..

-No, no hay problema, miyahiro-kun - Dijo con una sonrisa - Es muy amable de tu parte -Dijo mirando fijamente a miyashiro cosa que hizo ponerse nervioso y mirar hacia otro lado

-N-No te preocupes -Dijo miyashiro

Los chicos estuvieron cambiados de sus respectivos asientos por lo que quedaba del viaje. Momotaro había apoyado su cabeza en la cabeza de momoko, parecían verdaderos novios. Momotaro tenia una sonrisa en sus labios. Kaoretsu y kaoru estaban peleando ya que kaoretsu se había sentado encima de el Mp3 de Kaoru. Miyako aun le dolía sus piernas, miyashiro estaba mirando cuanto faltaba.

* * *

Al fin llegaron a su destino, y como lo habían planeado kaoretsu y momotaro se cambiaron antes que la profesora lo notara. Momoko no había despertado cuando momotaro se había sentado con ella, despertó cuando miyako y kaoru la obligaron a despertar. Todos bajaron del bus escolar.

-Bien, instálense en las cabañas que están allí, las chicas de lado derecho y los chicos al izquierdo - Dijo la profesora - Cada cabaña corresponde a los grupos -Dijo la profesora - Instálense y iremos directo al grano - repitió

-Vamos chicas, se van a llevar las mejores cabañas -Dijo momoko mientras tomaba a sus amigas e iban corriendo hacia las cabañas

Mashiro se reunió con los RRBZ

-vamos a buscar una cabañ... Mashiro se detuvo y coloco su mano en su cara y se volteo para que no lo miraran

-¿Mashiro? -pregunto miyashiro preocupado

-Jeje -Rió mashiro pero aun no se volteaba - No pasa nada -Dijo volteando y sonriendo

Momotaro quedo mirándolo extrañado por su comportamiento

-Vamos a ver las cabañas -Dijo mashiro sonriendo mientras caminaba

Los RRBZ lo siguieron

* * *

Los RRBZ y mashiro eligieron una de las mejores cabañas, y las chicas mas o menos, pero no estaba tan mal.

Se escucho una bocina que anunciaba que todos los alumnos se agruparan. Todos ya estaban agrupados

-Bien, la primera actividad consiste en encontrar 1 bandera y son solo 4 por grupo, las banderas pueden estar por donde sea, en una cueva, arriba de un árbol, en el lago, donde sea - Dijo la profesora - En el trayecto habrán trampas, cuidado con ellas - Dijo la profesora preocupada - Si se pierden pueden lanzar una bengala, tomen una por grupo -Dijo La profesora apuntando una mesa en que habían bengalas de emergencia

Cada grupo tomó una.

-...¡Suerte! -Dijo mientras apretaba una bocina y todos salieron corriendo al bosque

* * *

**Con las chicas**

-Bandera, bandera, bandera ~ - Decía miyako mientras buscaba en los arbustos

-No veo nada por aquí-Dijo kaoru mirando a los arboles

-Yo tampoco, vayamos por allí -Dijo momoko mientras iban hacia otro lado del bosque

-debe de estar lejos del campamento, siempre hacen difíciles estas pruebas -Dijo miyako

Derrepente alguien empujo a miyako, haciendo que cayera al suelo

-¡EH! ¡TEN MAS CUIDADO! -dijo himeko enojada

-¡DEBERÍAS TU DE PEDIR DISCULPAS! -dijo enojada kaoru

Momoko ayudó a miyako a ponerse de pie y ayudo a sacudirse del polvo

-¿Y tu grupo? -Pregunto momoko con su ceño fruncido

-Esta mas atrás, me adelante. Yo quiero encontrar esa bandera -Dijo himeko mientras volvía a correr y se iba de vista de las chicas

-¿Estas bien? -Pregunto kaoru

-Si, no es nada-Contestó sonriendo miyako

Unas chicas pasaron también corriendo.

-Debe de ser el grupo de himeko -Dijo momoko mirando como iban corriendo a toda prisa

-Bueno, sigamos buscando -Dijo miyako legre

* * *

**Con los chicos**

-Bien no hemos encontrado, nada.. -Dijo miyashiro agotado. El igual había estado corriendo

-Shh -Dijo mashiro para que guardara silencio y el así lo hizo - ¡CUIDADO! -grito mientras lo empujaba y derrepente una Red había salido de un árbol. Era una trampa

-Wow buenos reflejos, mashiro -Dijo kaoretsu felicitándolo

-Si -Dijo sonriendo - ¡Miren allí! -Dijo mashiro

Era la bandera. Pero..

-Esta demasiado lejos, ademas esta en medio del agua, y la corriente parece ser fuerte -Dijo momotaro mirando la bandera que se encontraba en una corriente de agua, pero aun así parecía estar en una buena posición

-miren si hay alguien -Dijo mashiro mientras iba a buscar la bandera

Los chicos vigilaron el lugar si venia alguien

Mashiro saltó sobre una roca, habían pequeñas rocas que hacían un camino hacia la bandera

-Ya voy a lograrlo -Se dijo mashiro mientras saltaba otra roca, pero estaban muy resbalosas que casi cae

-¡Cuidado, mashiro! - Grito kaoretsu

Mashiro llego a la ultima roca y estaba apunto de tomar ala bandera, pero alguien la sacó antes

Mashiro miro quien se había llevado la bandera antes que el.

Se trataba de Kaoru.

-¡Lo siento mashiro! Pero creo que es nuestra bandera -Dijo sonriendo mientras saltaba había el otro lado.

Habían dos caminos de rocas. Mashiro no se había percatado de eso

-¡Bruja! -Dijo kaoretsu enojado

-¡Es mejor que sean mas rápidos la próxima vez! -Dijo momoko mientras aprecia desde el otro lado del lago

-¡Era nuestra! -Grito enojado momotaro

Mashiro volvió con sus amigos

-No se preocupen esta es una de las actividades -Dijo Mashiro intentando calmarlos

-¡VUELVAN AQUÍ! -Gritaron momotaro y kaoretsu

Miyashiro solo miraba con vergüenza a sus hermanos

-¡Miyashiro-kun! -Dijo miyako desde el otro extremo! - ¡Los esperamos en el campamento! ¡Buena suerte!

Las chicas se fueron del lugar

-Rayos -Dijo momotaro

Una bocina se escucho. Las banderas habían sido todas encontrada

-¡DOBLE RAYOS! -dijo kaoretsu

Los chicos se dirigieron hacia el campamento

* * *

**En el campamento**

-Bien echo, Los grupos que encontraron las banderas son: "Miyako, momoko y kaoru", "Hisaki, hiro y Hikaru", "Rian, Mikaru, makoto, asami" y por ultimo " Mina, lucy, Daisy,Train". Los nombrados obtienen 15 puntos. -Dijo la profesora mientras escribía sus puntos correspondientes en un papel que apareciendo todos los nombres de los alumnos

-¡Genial! -Dijeron las chicas sonriendo

-Pff -Dijo momotaro ya que estaba resentido por lo que había sucedido con la bandera

-Bueno chicos ya esta oscureciendo, haremos una ¡fogata! -Dijo una alegre profesora - Vayan ha asearse...

Los chicos fueron a asearse a su cabaña, ya que estaban con un poco de sudor. Y estaban secando se el cabello, Momotaro se sacó su gorra para hacerlo.

-¿Que hacen en la fogatas, mashiro? -Pregunto miyashiro. A pesar de que ya eran chicos normales, aun no sabían como comportarse en uno, y los RRBZ no tenían ni una idea de que se hacia en una fogata

-Bueno, cuentas historias, anécdotas, Sucesos, mitos y leyendas. Todos se reúnen alrededor del fuego y escuchan las historias, las mayoría son de terror -Dijo mashiro sonriendo

-Genial -Dijeron animados los RRBZ

-Será divertido -Dijo igualmente animado

Los chicos salieron de la cabaña . Se encontraron con las chicas

-Por fin salen -Dijo kaoru de mal humor - Vamos a la fogata

Las chicas empezaron a caminar hacia el lugar de la fogata al igual que los chicos.

Cuando llegaron alguien estaba por empezar a contar una historia y se sentaron alrededor del fuego al igual que los demás alumnos.

-La Historia que contaré no muchas personas saben de él. Esto paso en la Edad Edo. Se llama "El cuervo" -Dijo haciendo que unas chicas gritaran del susto

-_El cuervo.._ -Pensó mashiro mirando al suelo con una cara sin ninguna expresión

-Hace muchísimo tiempo atrás, Un chico que era maltratado por su familia. Cuando este chico creció se fue de la su ciudad natal y se mudó a la próxima ciudad, en donde se enamoró de una muchacha, y ella igual estaban tan enamorada de el. Él no le contó nada sobre sus poderes sobrenaturales. Ellos planearon casarse de noche, pero, una malvada hechicera quien estaba enamorada de ese chico, que al enterarse de la próxima boda, se lleno de envidia, rencor y enojo contra el chico y la chica. El día de la boda, la hechicera se acercó al chico y le lanzó una maldición : " cada noche, tu cordura y control se irán al infierno, y unas gigantescas alas negras de un cuervo te aparecerán en la espalda. Toda tu vida tendrás esta maldición y lastimaras a todos". Al terminar estas palabras al chico le salio unas grandes alas negras de la espalda, el chico gritó de dolor, la chica y las personas que se encontraban en la boda estaban aterrorizados al ver tal cosa. El chico escapó de la boda con sus gigantescas alas, Jamás se volvió a saber de el. Dicen que la maldición de la malvada hechicera sigue... -Dijo el chico con una sonrisa siniestra

Las chicas lanzaron un grito de miedo

-¿Enserio termino así? -Pregunto un chico

-No... -Dijo mashiro con su mirada baja -... Así no pasó... -Dijo levantando su vista - es verdad que estaba enamorado, el se casó pero nadie interrumpió la boda, tuvieron un hijo, y la hechicera fue a lanzar su hechizo a su casa. Mago oscuro...Su nombre no lo diré...atacó a toda la ciudad con sus tropas, el chico estaba perdiendo la cordura y el control ya que era de noche y la maldición se cumpliría , pero aun así el para salvar a su prometida y a su hijo, batallo con ese sujeto. El acabo muy lastimado, y le había causado ningún daño a ese tipo, pero...con sus ultimas fuerzas utilizo su alma como sello, Dejando a ese sujeto en una siesta eterna al igual que su ejercito .Si el sello se rompe ese maldito sujeto despertará y asesinará a todos y todo a su paso...-Dijo mashiro - El sello no se debe romper...Jamas. -Dijo con sus ojos sin brillo

Todos quedaron mirándolo

-¿que paso con la esposa y el hijo? -Pregunto alguien

-...El hijo poseía la misma maldición y poderes, pero unos sacerdotes lograron sellarlo.. -Dijo mashiro con algo de pesar - Como el hombre murió la maldición paso al hijo...y su maldición se conecto al sello que tenia preso al ese tipo que destruyó la ciudad. La maldición paso de generación en generación...

-Mashiro.. -Dijo miyako -¿estas bien?

Mashiro movió su cabeza y miro a todos extrañados

-Lo siento, he dicho algo indebido -Dijo haciendo una reverencia

Después de la fogata todos fueron a sus cabañas a dormir

-¡Tengo un sueño! - Dijo miyashiro mientras se tiraba en su cama

-La verdad es que si que tengo sueño -Dijo kaoretsu bostezando

-Iré... iré a fuera - Dijo mashiro con una expresión seria - Voy a respirar aire fresco un poco, chicos

Mashiro salio de la cabaña

-Mashiro a estado extraño desde la fogata -Dijo momotaro

-Tienes razón siempre esta sonriendo o haciendo estupideces, pero lo normal -Dijo kaoretsu sentándose en su cama

-Deberías hablar con el momotaro -Dijo miyashiro acostado y mirándolo

-Bah, pero si el es grandesito ya -Dijo molesto

Kaoretsu y miyashiro cruzaron sus brazos

-¡Ya! ¡Voy a hablar con el! -Dijo momotaro sacando su lengua y saliendo de la cabaña -Que se creen..

Momotaro miro hacia todas partes, pero mashiro no estaba en ninguna parte

-No me digas que fue al bosque.. -Dijo momotaro preocupado - Parece un niño..

Momotaro se adentró al bosque

-¿iras tu? -Pregunto un figura detrás de un árbol

-Yo quiero ir -Dijo otra

-iré yo, y se acaba esta discusión -Dijo una figura

Momotaro aun seguía buscando a mashiro

-Donde se metió -decía momotaro hasta que vio a mashiro que estaba sentado en una roca y estaba mirando la luna - Ya te vi...-Dijo momotaro

Momotaro iba a ir hacia a el, pero vio que hisaki había aparecido y se estaba acercando a mashiro. Momotaro se escondió en un arbusto

-Hola, mashiro -Dijo hisaki

Mashiro se paró y se sacudió

-¿que sucede? -Pregunto

-Nada. nada -Dijo hisaki - Me pregunto...quien será el descendiente del cuervo en este siglo - Dijo hisaki

Mashiro abrió sus ojos sorprendido

-¿tu debes saber algo del cuervo, no? -pregunto hisaki sonriendo

-No se nada. Ademas, no se a que quieres llegar -Dijo mashiro enojado

Hisaki levanto su mano y partículas negras fueron apareciendo en ella

-Creo que el sello debe despertar - Dijo hisaki sonriendo mientras golpeaba a mashiro en el pecho con esas partículas

Mashiro al instante perdió el brillo en sus ojos y cayó al suelo.

Momotaro no podía creerlo.

-¡MASHIRO! -gritó momotaro mientras corría hacia mashiro y vio que estaba desmayado

-Momotaro.. -Dijo hisaki sorprendido - N-No esperaba verte..

-¡¿Que le has echo!? -

-Bien, creo que la farsa termino.. -Dijo hisaki mientras chasqueaba sus dedos y desaparecía en forma de energía negativa - Como el sello de mashiro se a roto, el sello principal también lo ha echo. Jeje -Sonrió - hisaki desapareció completamente

Momotaro apretó su mandíbula de rabia y miró a mashiro

-¡Mashiro! ¡despierta! -Grito momotaro mientras lo sacudía

Mashiro abrió sus ojos de golpe y golpeo a momotaro en la cara haciendo que cayera hacia unos centímetros mas atrás

-¡M-Mashiro! ¿que hac..? -

Momotaro abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver como mashiro se ponía de rodillas en el suelo y sujetaba su cabeza con sus manos. En sus manos iban apareciendo unas marcas rojas, parecían ser símbolos... al igual que en un lado de la mejilla. De su espalda salieron unas alas negras que rompieron su chaqueta.

-N-No puede ser...tu eres.. -Dijo momotaro viendo a mashiro como aun tenia tomada su cabeza

* * *

**Con kaoretsu y miyashiro**

-Se están demorando un milenio -Dijo kaoretsu bostezando - ademas aun tengo sueño

-¿Deberíamos ir por ellos? -Pregunto miyashiro

-No quiero ser dramático, pero creo que si -Dijo kaoretsu mientras se levantaba de su cama al igual que miyashiro

Miyashiro y kaoretsu salieron de la cabaña

-eeh -Dijo miyashiro mirando el cielo - ¿Estaba nublado hace un rato? -Pregunto

-No -Dijo kaoretsu mirando el cielo, estaba nublado y el viento estaba corriendo fuerte

-No parece normal esto -Dijo kaoretsu frunciendo el ceño

* * *

**Con Momotaro **

Mashiro aun seguía de la misma posición. Momotaro se estaba acercando lentamente

-Mashiro -Dijo momotaro

Momotaro vio el rostro de mashiro, y en el se formaba una sonrisa siniestra

En los brazos de mashiro aparecieron unas cuchillas, parecían guadañas, pero estaban saliendo de sus brazos...era aterrador.

Mashiro golpeo con su puño a momotaro. Momotaro no podia atacarlo...era su amigo.

-¡Reacciona! -Grito momotaro mientras tocaba su mejilla, debido al golpe - **_Momotaro, no parece estar bien.._** - Dijo hard - _Creo que ya los se, hard_ - Dijo sarcástico momotaro -_** Ahora lo entiendo, el es un descendiente del cuervo. Pero no entiendo lo de las marcas** _-Dijo hard -_ Yo tampoco -_ Dijo momotaro mientras esquivaba un ataque de mashiro _- ¿porque me ataca? _-Pregunto momotaro -**_ Es de noche, el cuervo pierde el control, recuerdalo_** -Dijo hard - _es verdad.. _

Mashiro con sus alas hizo una ráfaga de viento haciendo que momotaro se estrellara en una cerca y quedara atrapado entre ellas.

-E-Eso dolió -Dijo momotaro intentando moverse, pero no funcionaba -excelente...-Dijo sarcástico

-¿M-M-Momotaro? -

Momotaro vio que enfrente suyo estaba momoko. Momotaro puso unos ojos de gato.

-¿Que haces aquí? -Pregunto momotaro comicamente

-¡YO DEBERÍA DECIR ESO! -grito momoko enojada

Mashiro tomo a momotaro de la chaqueta y lo tiro fuertemente hacia atrás haciendo que saliera de la cerca.

-¡Ese es mashiro! -Dijo exaltada momoko

Mashiro iba a golpear con una de sus armas afiladas a momotaro, pero alguien se cruzó.

-¡Kitsune! -Grito aterrada momoko

kitsune estaba en su forma adolescente y había recibido un poco del ataque de mashiro, pero pudo retroceder con momotaro, pero al hacerlo una de las armas de mashiro logro hacerle una herida en la mejilla a kitsune.

kitsune cerro uno de sus ojos, ya que esa cortaba le había dolido.

-¡Que crees que haces! -Grito enojado kitsune

-¡¿Que haces aquí?! -pregunto momotaro al verlo

-Pues vine en el bolso de momoko, no me iba a quedar con kuriko, créeme -Dijo seriamente

-Momoko refugia a todos del campamento -Dijo momotaro

Momoko no dijo nada y corrió a cumplir la orden

Kitsune se transformo en un zorro gigante.

-¡Hard brick! -Dijo momotaro transformándose

-Brick no puedes pelear con el -Dijo kitsune pero sin despegar al vista de mashiro que estaba solo mirándolos con una expresión de burla

-Claro que puedo -Dijo brick mientras hacia aparecer su katana y al instante llenarse de fuego

-Brick, el no sabe lo que hace.. -Dijo kitsune

Mashiro derrepente cayo al suelo de rodillas

-No, no, no , no, no, no, no, no...-Decía mashiro sucesivamente - B..Bri..ck -Dijo mashiro mientras lo miraba y lagrimas salían de sus ojos - Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento... -Decía mashiro llorando - No pude...No pude mantenerlo sellado... el despertará... Solo le faltan 23 sellos.. -Decía mashiro

-No lo entiendo -Dijo brick

-.. -Kitsune se quedo en silencio

brick vio que kitsune se había quedado en silencio

-Tu sabes de que habla -

Mashiro se puso de pie

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAjajajaJAJAJAJA jajajajajaJAJAJAJAJAjajajaja ja! -Reía mashiro, parecía un verdadero loco bipolar - Sabia que no podías mantenerme sellado.. -Dijo mashiro

-¡De que habla! -dijo brick

-...- Kitsune se había quedado en silencio

Mashiro se elevo con sus alas y con su mano abrió un agujero... entro en el y desapareció

-¡MASHIROOOOOOOOOOOO - Grito brick

* * *

Después de lo sucedido con mashiro, el no volvió a aparecer a la mañana siguiente

-Así que mashiro era el descendiente del cuervo -Dijo miyako apenada - Pobre, nunca nos dijo nada para protegernos..

-¡DEBERÍA HABERNOS DICHO! -grito kaoretsu golpeando un árbol

Momotaro le había contado a sus hermanos y a las chicas lo que había pasado anoche

- Es por eso que faltaba a clases, el sello estaba llegando a su limite, al igual que el...pero ese hisaki se encargo de hacer que despertara -Dijo momotaro enojado

-Osea que los hermanos Suzuki son los malos? -pregunto kaoru - No me lo esperaba

-Puede que estén detrás de todo esto -Dijo miyashiro

-Pero ellos no estaban en sus cabañas tampoco...fue todo una farsa -Dijo momotaro - Ademas hisaki posee energía negativa, es raro que haya energía negativa...ya que solo him tenia.. -

Todos quedaron en silencio

-¡NO PUEDE SER! -dijo kaoretsu enojado - ¡HIM A VUELVO!

-Cálmate -Dijo miyashiro

-Pero no entiendo algo que dijo mashiro cuando se fue -Dijo momotaro y miro a kitsune que estaba transformado en humano - Tu sabes algo... dímelo ahora

-... -Kitsune miro hacia otro lado

Kaoretsu perdió la paciencia y sujeto a kitsune del cuello

-¡DILO AHORA! ¡MASHIRO ESTA EN PELIGRO! -grito kaoretsu

Kitsune se separo de kaoretsu a la fuerza

-¡Lo diré! -Dijo kitsune - Mashiro nombro los 23 sellos, el era el principal para que los otros sellos fueran removidos, aunque aun no lo están...

-¿los 23 sellos para que son? -pregunto momoko

-Para despertar al mago oscuro -Dijo kitsune - Los sellos que quedan para despertarlo son 23 y el de mashiro era esencial para que dejara paso a los otros sellos -

-¿el mago de la leyenda? -Pregunto kaoru

-Si...si despierta este mundo se iría directo al infierno -Dijo kitsune preocupado

-Busquemos a su abuelo el debe de saber algo.. -Dijo miyashiro

-¡Gran idea! -Dijo momotaro

-¿Que pasara con el campamento? -pregunto kaoru

-No lo se... -Dijo momotaro

-Yo puedo hacer algo -Dijo kitsune y puso su mano en el suelo y se creo una especie de circulo -Esto se llama circulo magico..

kitsune cerro sus ojos y el circulo tomo un poco calipso

-¡listo! -Dijo mientras se paraba - he dejado el campamento en una especie de congelamiento de tiempo -

-¿congelamiento? ¿osea que solo el campamento se congelo? ¡los quieres matar! -Dijo momoko preocupada

-No del especia congelar, congelar el espacio y tiempo de solo el campamento -Dijo kitsune

-que inteligente de tu parte -Dijo momotaro

-¡Hard brick! -Dijo momotaro transformándose

-¡Strong Butch! -Dijo kaoretsu transformándose

-¡Explosive boomer! -Dijo miyashiro transformándose

-¡Rowdyruff Boys Z! -Dijeron al unisono

-¡Hyper Blossom! -Dijo momoko transformándose

-¡Powered Buttercup! -Dijo kaoru transformándose

-¡Rolling Bubbles! -Dijo miyako transformándose

-¡Powerpuff Girls Z! -Dijeron al unisono

-¡Vamos a la casa de mashiro! -Dijeron

Kitsune se transformo en zorro y se subió en el hombro de blossom.

Todos fueron a la dirección de la casa de mashiro a resolver esto.

* * *

**en la casa de mashiro**

Los RRBZ y las PPGZ aterrizaron en la entrada de la casa de mashiro, pero el abuelo de mashiro estaba allí.

-Los estaba esperando.. -Dijo el anciano

-¿Sabe quienes somos? -Pregunto brick

-Si, los amigos de mashiro -Dijo al anciano - Pasen ..

Cuando dijo eso entro a la casa al igual que los RRBZ y las PPGZ

El anciano se sentó en el suelo y delante de el había una mesita

-tomen asiento-ofreció el anciano

Los RRBZ y las PPGZ se miraron y se sentaron

-Señor... -Dijo brick

-Si el sello de mashiro se rompe, habrán cambios, otros sellos despertaran, otros se romperán, amigos nacerán al igual que enemigos. Sus vidas estarán en peligro en cada momento. Ademas, si el sello se rompe "El rey del mal" podría despertar, pero para liberarlo se necesitan romper mas sellos...y el de mashiro es esencial -Dijo el anciano

-No nos importa estar en peligro en cada momento -Dijeron todos al unisono

-¿usted sabe sobre lo que sucede con mashiro? -Pregunto bubbles

-Mashiro esta maldecido sus antepasados lo estuvieron, y el también, el sello estaba perdiendo su fuerza con el tiempo, por eso fue fácil romperlo -Dijo el anciano - Mashiro también posee una doble personalidad, que fue encerrada con el sello...

-El sello se ha roto señor -Dijo brick

-Lo sé -Dijo el anciano

-¿Su otra personalidad, es malvada? -pregunto blossom

-Siempre la otra personalidad es malvada, querida -Dijo el anciano

-¿porque no nos contó nada? -Pregunto blossom

-Pues, era para protegerlos de el.. -Dijo el anciano - el jamas había tenido amigos, aunque fuera popular en la escuela, el jamas se acercaba a alguien -Dijo - Pero, con ustedes siempre se le veía feliz...por eso lo deje tener amigos.. - El cuervo solo sirve para destruir, y destruir, ademas con su otra personalidad esto es peor aun...

-¿que tenemos que hacer? -pregunto butch

-Hacer que entre en razón... el los considera realmente sus mejores amigos...los estima mucho..-Dijo el anciano -

-Lo detendremos señor -Dijo brick -pero porque tenemos que detenerlo...¿que hará?

-Su otra personalidad intentara hacer que todo lo que mashiro aprecia se destruya, vendrá primero por ustedes -Dijo apuntando a los RRBZ y a las PPGZ - eso es lo único que se..

-¿porque no vendrá primero por usted?, ¿siendo usted el abuelo de el? - pregunto buttercup

-Pues, no soy su abuelo ..-

-¡¿que?! -Gritaron

-No lo soy, yo encontré a mashiro en un día de lluvia por la ciudad, sus padres lo habían abandonado y lo dejaron por su cuenta. El apenas tenia 5 años y estaba caminando debajo de la lluvia y sus ojos no parecían estar enfocados en donde se dirigía, no tenia zapatos y sus pies estaban sangrando, apenas tenia una polera y pantalones. Vi cuando el había caído al suelo, corrí hacia el y toque su frente, estaba ardiendo, tenia fiebre...y para un pequeño la fiebre puede ser la muerte. Lo llevé a mi casa y lo cuide como si fuera mi hijo. Lo crié...pero un día unas alas salieron de su espalda, me aterroricé, claro, ya que estaba muy violento y hacia trisas lo que encontrara a su paso, esa era su otra personalidad. Pero, lo lleve donde una sacerdotisa y ella sello a mashiro con sus poderes y su otra personalidad. -Dijo el anciano mientras recordaba

-¿el sello ya se había roto? -Pregunto buttercup

-No, solo una parte, y alcanzamos a sellar la parte que esta rompiéndose. Un sello cuando se rompe es imposible volver a hacerlo. -Dijo el anciano

-pero mashiro poseía unas marcas rojas en su manos y cara... ¿porque? -Pregunto brick

-Esas marcas son la insignia del sello que la sacerdotisa hizo...-Dijo - Mashiro pudo tener una vida normal, pero hace poco el sello entero ya se desciendo..

-y hisaki con la energía negativa le dio un empujón al sello par romperse -Dijo brick

-¿sabe donde esta mashiro? -Pregunto bubbles

-no lo se.. -Dijo el anciano y miro a kitsune - tu...tu posees uno de los sellos...tu collar es uno..

Todos miraron a kitsune y su collar con símbolos extraños

-No...puede ser.. Dijo blossom

-Tu eres uno de los portadores -Dijo el anciano

Kitsune se transformo en humano

-...- Kitsune se mantuvo en silencio y miro a todos con unos ojos disididos

-Yo soy uno de los portadores de los 23 sellos que quedan...-Dijo con una mirada seria

* * *

¡Aquí llega!

Seth: ¡Lo siento por el atraso!

Danny: ¡Si enserio lo lamento!, es que mañana entro a la escuela :/, ademas es una escuela nueva y no se que hacer cuando entre xD

Seth: Bueno...la verdad es que esto se esta poniendo interesante..

Danny: la verdad no me acuerdo haber puesto a los hermanos Suzuki...buuueno, si no los puse y quieren verlos dejare los links. como siempre le sacan los (

_**Hisaki a color**_: h(t(t(p(:(/(/(d(a(n(i(t(h(a(-(d(n(.(d(e(v(ian(tar( (m/art(/Hi(saki(-3(521241(8(9?(q=(ga(llery(%3(Ada(nit(ha-(dn%(2F(358(385(27&(qo(=(5

_**Hisaki:**_ h(t(t(p(:(/(/(danitha-(dn(.devia(ntar( (m/ar(t/Hi(saki(-3(338(412(67?q(=gal(lery%3(Adani(tha-(dn%(2F35(838(527(&qo(=(20

_**Hiro**_: h(t(t(p(:(/(/(danitha(-d( (vian(tart.(com/a(rt(/Hi(ro(-333(636154?q=(gall(ery%3Adanit(ha-d(n%2F3(583852(7&qo(=(2(1

**Hikaru**: h(t(t(p(:(/(/(d(anitha(-d( (viantar(t.c(om/a(rt/Hi(karu(-333(28923(3?q=ga(llery%3(Adanitha(-dn%(2F3583(8527(&qo(=(22

Seth: Bien, espero que le guste el cap

Respuestas reviews:

_**NikiDaniZ:** Gracias!_

_**ppg y yo**: Sip, brick es violento cuando esta extremadamente enojado, pero butch es violento de nacimiento xD_

_**objet16**: gracias n_n!_

_**Segovax:** Muchas gracias n_n !_

_**koolkat97:** Hahah Gracias!_

_**aster:** Yo también xD_

_**emi-nekiito**: Gracias_

**_¿REVIEWS? ¿los merezco,no? T-T_**


	25. Nightmare

**Nightmare**

-¿un portador de un sello? -Dijeron todos impresionados y mirando a kitsune

kitsune tomo su collar y lo miro

-no debo dejar que el sello que me dieron sea destruido, si dejo que se destruya "El rey oscuro despertara" - Dijo kitsune mientras apretaba con fuerza su collar

-de veras que no entiendo nada - Dijo butch mientras suspiraba y cerraba sus ojos

-Te diré que no me importa el rey oscuro o como se llame... ¡MI AMIGO ESTA DESAPARECIDO! -dijo brick mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia kitsune

Brick tomo a kitsune de la chaqueta y lo miro con rabia

-¡¿CREES QUE ME IMPORTA, MALDITA RATA BLANCA?! ¡¿EEEH?! -gritó

Kitsune miro a otro lado apretando sus dientes

-brick, basta -Dijo blossom mirándolo

-Hay...hay un pergamino que puede que les interese - Dijo el anciano mientras de su ancha manga del kimono sacaba un pergamino - este pergamino fue escrito hace ya 150 años atrás aproximadamente por ...sus antepasadas... -Dijo el anciano - las "Oh edo chaki chaki girls"...

-¿como las conoce? - Pregunto buttercup interesada en el tema

-Cuando mashiro era un niño me lo contó todo, sobre su maldición y sobre su antepasado. Las "Oh edo chaki chaki girls" aun no se habían formado cuando lo del ejercito del rey oscuro invadió y ese tipo fue sellado - Dijo el anciano - sus antepasadas fueron hacia una adivina, para saber si algún día el rey oscuro volverá a atacar y ellas así estar preparadas. La adivina les dijo que no despertara cuando ellas estén en vida, si no que sus descendientes tendrán que luchar con el, con ayuda de 3 guerreros - dijo el anciano mientras se levantaba y buscaba entre el librero - ... aquí esta - Dijo y saco un pergamino que parecía ser muy antiguo.

El anciano le entrego el pergamino a Butch y el lo abrió.

-Lee por favor - Pidió el anciano

Butch asintió y leyó el pergamino:

_- "La guerra que se avecina todo destruirá,_

_el agua blanca de rojo se teñirá,_

_Las Sombras atacarán y todo destruir querrán_

_Los buenos solo en una __búsqueda_

_La esperanza hallar podrán._

_Los Guerreros hermanos podrán,_

_la luz devolver, o tal vez no._

_Congregad a sus amigos_

_Y responded a sus llamados_

_o las sombras de vosotros no dejaran nada._

_Un zorro , un cuervo y un Demonio, ellos son algunos que_

_ayudaran en el trayecto,_

_pero el cuervo su bando elegirá,_

_Para bien o para mal._

_Guerreros, Protejan a los que quieren, no se descontrolen,_

_puede que si lo hacen, sumido en la oscuridad pueden acabar,_

_Sus personas amadas la luz mostraran._

_El destino de todos solo en manos de los guerreros estará._

_¡Hermanos Guerreros!_

_No se preocupen si alguien muere,_

_pues la vida puede ser muerte_

_y la muerte ser vida puede"._

-No se ustedes, pero a mi me dio miedo -Dijo boomer asustado por lo que acaba de leer butch

-tiene extrañas palabras la verdad - Dijo brick intentando comprender el significado del pergamino - ¿nos lo podemos quedar?

-Claro -Dijo el anciano sonriendo

- la verdad no entiendo, pero no dejare que lastimen a nadie -Dijo brick apretando sus puños con ira

-¿donde cree que puede estar mashiro? -Pregunto blossom

-No se la verdad, tendrán que esperar a que el solo se muestre -Dijo el anciano

-¿¡quiere que nos sentemos sin hacer nada y esperar a que mashiro se aparezca?! -Grito butch enojado

-¡Butch! -regaño buttercup

-Mashiro se encuentra en una de sus dimensiones alternas, es imposible encontrarlo -Dijo el anciano

-butch tiene razón, tenemos que hacer algo -Dijo boomer con un semblante serio

-kitsune, tu puedes viajar por las dimensiones ¿no? -Pregunto blossom

-Si, pero solo puedo viajar yo, no puedo viajar con mas personas - Dijo kitsune apenado - Lo siento..

-No importa - Dijo blossom - pensaremos en otra cosa..

-**_Yo tengo una idea-_** Dijo hard -_ te escucho_ -Dijo brick - _**puedes preguntarle al profesor si tiene algún experimento que te sirva para viajar en dimensiones, ya que como digo el abuelo ese; mashiro se encuentra en una dimensión alterna, entonces...** _-Dijo hard - _... tendríamos que pasar por dimensión en dimensión para encontrarlo, eres un genio, hard_ -completo brick - _**jeje, claro que si**_ -presumió hard

-hard me ha dado una idea.. -Dijo brick a los demás

-¿así? ¿cual? - Pregunto bubbles

-Tenemos que dirigirnos hacia el laboratorio - Dijo brick

Todos se miraron confundidos

-Les explicaré .. -Dijo brick mientras se acercaba a los demás

* * *

**En el laboratorio**

-¡¿QUE LES PRESTE MI MAQUINA PARA VIAJAR POR LAS DIMENSIONES!?, ¿¡ESTÁN LOCOS!? -grito el profesor

-la necesitamos enserio -Dijo bubbles mientras juntaba sus manos en forma de suplica

-No estoy seguro...ademas, hay miles de dimensiones -Dijo el profesor - bueno, no esta 100% aprobado, pero de todas formas es peligroso - Dijo el profesor

-Es para una buena causa - Dijo butch

-no debería aceptar eso de ti, butch el destructor -Dijo el profesor riendo

-Profesor esto es serio -Dijo blossom de mal humor - mashiro esta en problemas, y nosotros como sus amigos lo vamos a apoyar -

-Bien, se las prestaré -Dijo el profesor mientras sacaba un circulo que parecía ser un control - Toma

El profesor se lo entrego a brick

-¿esto es la maquina? -Pregunto brick desolucionado

-Si, y no es una maquina es un control -corrigió el profesor -es algo parecido al control del tiempo, solo que esta se pueden hacer viajes sin final, pueden viajar cuanto quieran..

-kitsune, tu has viajado ya por las dimensiones, debes de conocer algunas ¿ no? -Pregunto butch

-Si, conozco varias, la mayoría son en las que se encuentran los otros sellos, pero las dimensiones alternas son difíciles de encontrar, la verdad es casi imposible, ya que el portador es el que crea la dimensión por eso se llama dimensión alterna - Dijo kitsune

-Bien, yo iré a buscar a mashiro -Dijo brick

-¿¡QUE?! -dijeron todos impresionados

-ustedes se quedaran aquí, es demasiado peligroso -Dijo brick con una expresión que daba miedo - No quiero que se arriesgue nadie

-¡Jajajaja! -Rió butch desenfrenado

-¿De que te ríes? -Pregunto brick

-Jajaja, tu crees..jajaja ¿tu crees que te dejaremos ir solo? jajaja -Reía butch

-Butch tiene razón, somos un equipo - Dijo boomer poniendo su mano en el centro

-No te vas a deshacer de mi fácilmente -Dijo blossom poniendo su mano en el centro

-¡No apoyamos en la buenas y en las malas! -Dijo bubbles poniendo su mano en el centro

-¡Ayudaremos con toda la fuerza que tengamos en nuestras manos! -Dijo butch poniendo su mano en el centro

-¡porque nosotros somos...! -Dijo buttercup poniendo su mano en el centro

brick los miro a todos sorprendido, pero completamente feliz por tener a unos amigos como ellos

Brick rió y le sonrió a sus amigos

-¡...porque nosotros somo un equipo! -Grito brick animado mientras ponía su mano encima de sus amigos

Todos sonrieron confiados

-¡Bien! -Dijo kitsune sonriente - ¿que dimensión quieren ir?

-La verdad no lo sabemos -Dijo brick con una gotita de sudor en su frente

todos cayeron de espaldas

-Bien bien - Dijo sonriente kitsune - la dimensión que me acuerdo en estos momentos es la numero : "366" - Dijo kitsune

-¿las dimensiones tienen numero? -Pregunto boomer extrañado

-Si, es para diferenciarlas ya que algunas dimensiones tienen un nombre extraño -Dijo kitsune serio

-bien tendrán que escribir : "366" , e irán a la dimensión que quieren -explico el profesor

-Claro -Dijo brick

Brick escribió el numero, todos se reunieron, al igual que kitsune

-Que les vaya bien, chicos, chicas cuiden de los chicos -Dijo ken

-Claro -Dijeron ellas sonriendo

-¡¿A que viene esa sonrisa!? -Gritaron los chicos

Brick apretó el botón y unas luces que provenían del control, los rodearon en forma de círculos y desaparecieron rápidamente

* * *

**En algún lugar de la dimensión #366**

Los cuerpos de los chicos y chicas fueron apareciendo poco a poco. Las luces desaparecieron

-Uff, eso fue raro, por lo menos siento mis manos -Dijo boomer suspirando

-¿Q-Que es este lugar? - Pregunto bubbles asustada mientras se escondía detrás de boomer

-Esta es la dimensión "366" o mas conocida como "Deck" -Dijo kitsune mirando hacia todos lados

Al rededor de ellos habían lapidas de tumbas bastante deterioradas, y no parecía que las habían visitado en un largo tiempo. Estaba de noche, las tumbas se venían mas tenebrosas, lo único que era de consuelo eran las estrellas que brillaban a una gran intensidad. Pero, algo era extraño...la luna.

-¡La luna tiene un color rojo! -Dijo butch impresionado y apuntando con su dedo indice a la luna

-Si, es normal en esta dimensión, lo único malo es que llegamos a parar a un cementerio -Dijo kitsune con un poco de escalofríos

-No creo que mashiro se encuentre por aquí, ¿ustedes que creen? -pregunto bubbles

-Tampoco creo que este por aquí -Dijo brick

Los RRBZ, Las PPGZ y kitsune caminaron hasta salir del cementerio, pero afuera se encontraron con un monstruo que estaba comiendo a otro monstruo, tenia cuernos, dientes que se le salían hacia afuera y eran muy filosos, ojos negros, piel roja, pesuñas y una cola.

-¿¡Q-Q-Q-Que es eso?! -Grito asustado boomer

-No me jodas.. -Dijo brick con su ceño fruncido

-Mierda.. -Dijo butch

El monstruo vio a los chicos y chicas y dejo de comer al monstruo y se les quedo mirando

-¿Q-Q-Q-Que es eso? -pregunto esta ves bubbles asustada

-Se llama Fagh, es un demonio de clase C.. -Dijo kitsune mientras se ponia en forma de defensa

-¿es malo? -Pregunto buttercup

-Que sea de clase C...si, y mucho -Dijo kitsune preocupado - Mejor preparense para pelear

Brick puso sus manos en frente suyo y la katana apareció de apoco, al estar completamente corpórea brick la tomo y al instante se lleno de fuego

Boomer hizo aparecer sus varas y butch su boomerang.

-Que aroma tan sabroso -Dijo el demonio con un tono de voz aterrador, mientras sacaba su lengua larga dijo fuertemente- ¡LOS DEVORARÉ!

* * *

**Mientras tanto, con Mashiro**

Mashiro estaba flotando en la nada, en un ambiente oscuro, sin ninguna luz, pero mashiro podía verse claramente. Estaba con sus ojos cerrados.

-"¿que ...hago en este lugar?" -Se escucho la voz de mashiro en el ambiente

Mashiro empezó a abrir los ojos con dificultad

-Es verdad... - Sonrió con tristeza - he abandonado a los únicos amigos que tenia - Dijo mashiro mientras miraba sus manos como temblaban

-"¿amigos?" -

Mashiro se sobresalto y miro hacia todos lados, pero no había nadie

-¿¡Quien eres?! -Grito mashiro

-"¿¡Quien eres?! me preguntas... - la voz rió - Es extraño que lo hayas olvidado, mashiro...

Mashiro llevo sus manos a su cabeza y dio un grito abrumador

-¡CÁLLATE! - Mashiro cerró sus ojos con fuerza

-Ellos no son tus amigos, mashiro. Ellos solo te querían porque les dabas pena, no sirves para nada en este mundo, eres...una molestia - Dijo la voz nuevamente

Mashiro abrió sus ojos sorprendido por lo dicho de la voz. Miró en frente suyo y se vio a el mismo sonriendo con sangre en sus manos

-¿Aun no te acuerdas de mi, mashiro? - sonrió

Mashiro lo miró con terror, estaba realmente sorprendido

-¡CÁLLATE! ¡DESAPARECE! -grito mashiro cerrando sus ojos - Esto es una pesadilla, ¡SOLO UNA PESADILLA!

-Desafortunadamente.. - El otro mashiro se acerco - ...Jamas lo haré ...- Sonrió

A mashiro le apareció sus alas negras en la espalda y sus marcas rojas en las manos y cara...

-"Ya que somos uno solo" -Dijo mashiro sonriendo perversamente - ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!~

* * *

**Con los chicos y chicas**

El demonio cayó al suelo muerto.

-¡ESTO ME CANSA! -grito brick sudando apoyado del cadaver del demonio, apoyando tambien su cuerpo con la katana que ya no poseía fuego

-No pensé .. -Jadeando - que fuera tan difícil derrotar a un demonio de clase C - Dijo boomer en el suelo con sus varas a un lado

-¿Nos explicas... -Jadeando - cuales son las malditas... -Jadeando - clases de demonios que hay en esta maldita dimensión? -Dijo butch sudando en el suelo

Las chicas se encontraban mirando el mini espectáculo que le habían ofrecido los chicos al pelear con el demonio

-¿PORQUE NO PODEMOS PELEAR CON UN DEMONIO? -grito enojada buttercup

-Porque eres una niña -Dijo butch poniéndose de pie con burla

-¡A QUE VIENE ESO! ¡NO ME JODAS! -grito enojada mientras intentaba golpearlo con su martillo

-Bueno...a la pregunta de butch... -Dijo kitsune recuperándose - Las clases que existen en este mundo son : "Clase: F y E" que son las mas bajas, "Clase: D y C" son una clase intermedia , " Clase A y B" son las más altas en estos rangos... Pero, la mas fuerte es la "Clase S", que solo la tiene un demonio en esta dimensión... - Dijo kitsune con una cara seria

-¿y quien es ese demonio? -Pregunto Blossom sorprendida por la clase de demonios

-Les diré mas tarde, por ahora tenemos que ocuparnos de este problema.. -Dijo kitsune mirando hacia algún lugar

Mas demonios estaban acercándose a los chicos y las chicas

-Esto es malo, hay de clase "D y F" - Dijo kitsune mientras ponía su mano en el suelo y un circulo mágico color calipso aparecía. Derrepente todos los demonios se congelaron

-Es mejor escapar de este lugar...hay demasiados demonios -Dijo kitsune y se transformo en un zorro gigante - ¡Suban! -Dijo mirando a todos

Todos obedecieron y se subieron al lomo de kitsune y el corrió lejos de los demonios.

-_Aun me pregunto donde se encontrara mashiro.._ -Pensó brick con tristeza

-_Que significara el pergamino que nos dio el anciano_ -Se pregunto butch - **_espero que nada malo..Con la suerte que tenemos.. -_**Dijo strong con pesar - _wow! nos darás mucha suerte strong, gracias_ -Dijo butch sarcásticamente

Kitsune ya había corrido lo suficientemente lejos de los demonios y paró en un tipo de población destruida

-Uf! - Suspiro - He corrido un montón -Dijo kitsune mientras volvía a su apariencia de humano, pero a de un niño con orejas y cola

-Creo que he usado mucho mis poderes ...por ...hoy.. -Dijo kitsune antes de desmayarse y caer al suelo

-¡Kitsune! - Dijeron todos preocupados

Blossom lo tomo entre sus brazos al desmayado kitsune

-Te has esforzado mucho, gracias -Dijo blossom acariciando el cabello blanco de kitsune

* * *

**En algún lugar Desconocido**

-Eh~ ¿tan pronto de desmayo ese animalejo? -Pregunto un chico sonriendo pero su cara no se venia bien por la niebla que había en el lugar

-Ha usado mucho sus poderes, jamas lo ha usado asi, es solo eso, se va a costumbrar -Dijo la persona desconocida

-Ya estoy harto de esperar... ¡Quiero pelear! -Dijo el tercer chico

-¡Tendrás que esperar! -Dijo el primer chico enojado

-Ya ya, tranquilícense los dos, Que patéticos -Dijo el segundo chico

-¿Quien tendrá otro sello? -pregunto el primer chico

-El demonio de clase S.. - Dijo la persona sonriendo con dientes de cocodrilo

-¿y ese? ¿quien es? -pregunto el segundo chicos

-Su nombre es... -Dijo la persona sonriendo

* * *

**Con los chicos y chicas**

kitsune estaba despertando

-¡hey! ¿ya has despertado? -pregunto butch

-Por algo he abierto los ojos -Dijo kitsune con una sonrisa burlesca, solo para molestar

A butch le apareció una gran venita en la frente

-¡Tu..! ¡Mocoso! -Dijo enojado butch mientras le estiraba las mejillas a kitsune

-¡Ay! ¡Ay! ~ -se quejó kitsune comicamente

-que bueno que has despertado -Dijo brick sin mirarlo

-que alivio -Dijeron boomer y bubbles aliviados

-¡Que bueno que has despertado, rata blanca! -Dijo buttercup sonriente

-¡Bienvenido! -Dijo blossom sonriente

Kitsune se encontraba apoyado en una roca en donde los chicos y chicas estaban esperando que despertará

-Gracias -Dijo alegre kitsune

Derrepente kitsune sintió algo extraño en el ambiente y miro hacia todos lados preocupado

-¿sucede algo? ¿kitsu-chan? -pregunto bubbles mirando a kitsune

Kitsune se levanto y se transformo en su apariencia de 16

-Ya lo sabe... -Dijo kitsune sudando un poco

-¿Quien sabe...que? - Pregunto buttercup mientras apoyaba su martillo en hombro

-El demonio de clase S -Dijo kitsune sorprendido

* * *

**En algún lugar de la dimensión **

Una persona...No, mas bien dicho; un chico, estaba sentado en arbol seco, pero era muy grande como para romperse facilmente

-Uhm, ¿Rowdy...ruff Boys Z?...que interesante... -Dijo el chico con una sonrisa siniestra - Ese tal brick me llama la atención ..espero no aburrirme, ya que se han desatado muchos rumores de tu poder... -Dijo el chico quien puso una guadaña gigantesca en su hombro

El chico se levanto y miro la luna

-¿Será tan fuerte como dicen los rumores? si no lo es...no tendrá sentido perder mi tiempo y tendré que matarlo...que pena -Dijo aun sonriendo

* * *

**Con los chicos y chicas/En algún lugar Desconocido**

-Su nombre... -Dijo kitsune / esa persona

-...Es "Seth" el demonio, que mata demonios - Dijo kitsune / esa persona

* * *

Y he terminado! woah woah ¿tanto tiempo, neh? ~ Gomen Gomen!

**_Seth_**: h)t)t)p):/9)da)ni)tha-) ) )/art/)Sinister)-Smile-3542476)47?q=)galle)ry%3A)dani)tha-)dn%2F358385)27&qo)=1)0

**_Asuhara Mashiro:_** h)t)t)p):)/)/danitha-dn.)deviantart.)com/art/Asuha ra-)Mashiro-36)1164466?q=ga)l)lery%3Adanitha-dn%)2F35838527&qo)=)1

Respuestas reviews:

_**CatSeeU:** Arigato! ;-;_

_**himari000:** No es nada ;-;_

_**ppg y yo:** Ñe ñe gracias por comentar siempre T-T_

_**Guest:** Muchas gracias n_n! _

_**gaucin314:** Gracias n_n_

_**powerdark:** Sipi x3, Me da penita mashiro-kun T-T _

_**Guest:** Gomen gomen! T-T _


End file.
